un Auror pas comme les autres
by carabas
Summary: PETITES EXPLICATIONS . Réunion entre le monde Arty et Harry Potter.10 ans après Code Eternité.Arty a retrouvé sa mémoire et ses activités criminelles.Les Mangemorts se déchaînent. Nouveaux ennemis pour les FAR...Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5 et suivants
1. Les psychologues sont tous des ânes bâté

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Résumé : Réunion des univers d'Artémis Fowl et d'Harry Potter, 10 ans après Code Eternité. Artémis Fowl a retrouvé la mémoire et depuis des années il multiplie les activités criminelles chez les fées et les humains. Mais les FAR doivent faire face à un nouvel ennemi n'appartenant pas à leur monde, tandis que chez les sorciers, les Mangemorts se déchaînent et les Aurors sont de sortie.

****

Genre : C'est une réunion entre les univers d'Artémis Fowl et d'Harry Potter.

C'est principalement une romance entre Holly et Artémis, je vais essayer de faire aussi de l'action mais je ne pense pas être trop douée pour cela, on verra bien ^_^

Il y aura un autre couple sûr avec Malefoy et …secret !

J'ai remarqué que mes paroles pouvaient prêter à confusion, donc je modifie ce que j'avais précédemment écris: cette fic est classée R pour des remarques et des descriptions concernant certains passages de l'histoire (pas tous je vous rassure). Bref j'ai le canevas et pour le reste j'improviserai, vous êtes prévenus. 

****

Disclaimer : Comme on pouvait s'en douter aucun des personnages (ou presque) ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété exclusive de Eoin Colfer pour Artémis Fowl et de J.K..Rowling pour Harry Potter, malgré mes demandes répétées ils n'ont pas voulu me les céder.

****

REMARQUE : Ceci est ma première fic, je ne suis donc pas vraiment rodée. Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à dire que ce soit au niveau de la syntaxe (il y a encore du boulot LOL) ou des idées, alors s'il vous plait " reviewer ". 

Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu tous les Artémis Fowl et les quatre premiers tome d'Harry Potter.

A part ça bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**********************************************

Chapitre 1 : **_Les psychologues sont tous des ânes bâtés_** ou **_que s'est-il passé depuis 10 ans_** ?

POV d'Holly

__

Les psychologues sont tous des ânes bâtés que l'on devrait enfermer ou abattre ! Bons à rien ! Incapables de faire un pronostique fiable ! Un exemple ? Il tient en deux mots : Artémis Fowl; voilà un être malfaisant, psychopathe, n'ayant aucun scrupule, capable de mener le Peuple à sa ruine sans même sourciller ou éprouver le moindre remords en somme un génie du mal, digne de ses illustres ancêtres : rançons, chantages, vols, détournements d'argents, falsifications, reproductions…maître dans l'art du crime. Bref, un morveux bon à enfermer sous étroite surveillance pour l'empêcher de nuire au niveau judiciaire (parlez-moi de l'affaire Spiro ou de l'opération Dorian, de sacré bons souvenirs), au niveau financier (le fond de rançons pour les otages ne s'est toujours pas remis de ses premiers balbutiements criminels, ni de ses différentes tentatives de perfectionnements), et enfin au niveau hormonal (ce mec est un appel au viol depuis son entré –et sa sortie- dans l'adolescence, attendez un peu qu'il me tombe sous la main, et je le massacre pour frustrations, nuits blanches et crises de nerfs depuis bientôt dix ans !).

Pour résumer, la confrérie des psy : Argon et toute sa bande de petits copains complètements déjantés se sont encore plantés en beauté ! " Les risques de régressions sont minces " ! " Fowl bénéficiera toujours de fortes influences positives " ! Criminalité en col blanc, trafics de diverses sortes avec les mafias locales et internationales, qu'elles soient de Russie, d'Italie, d'Angleterre ou de Pétaouchnock, un dossier à Interpol pas loin de peser plus lourd que la connerie de Frond et la trouillardise de Grub réunies ensembles (c'est dire ! ! !), ce n'est pas le résultat que j'attends d'une influence " positive " doublée de " minces " chances !

Voilà bientôt 10 ans que le nom de Fowl fait trembler la pègre internationale, tandis qu'il est devenu le cauchemar des FARs et le fantasme des jeunes fées en mal de frissons (pauvres midinettes cloches dopées aux romans à l'eau de rose et totalement déconnectées de la réalité, exemple : Frond la pouf de service permanente chez les FAR).En bref, voilà bientôt 10 ans que les agissements criminels de Fowl secouent Haven-Ville. Comment est-ce possible me demanderiez-vous ? N'a t'il pas subi un effacement de mémoire ?SI, JUSTEMENT mais le mesmer n'est plus ce qu'il était, la faute à un certain canasson de son état dont je préfère taire le nom (suivez mon regard) nous nous sommes fait rouler en beauté par un morveux de 13 ans, aidé par un nain cleptomane et récidiviste, ne méritant pas la grâce qui lui a été accordée, j'ai nommé Mulch Diggums en personne. Etant donné le nombre de personne lui courant après, pas pour lui souhaiter bonne chance ou lui demander un autographe, je peux vous l'assurer ce nain a intérêt à se faire oublier ! J'ai moi-même réservé ma place sur la liste des personnes voulant le tuer, je suis 99ème, c'est bien placé, je vous assure ! 

L'effacement de mémoire a pourtant bien marché, seulement Artémis Fowl semble avoir aussi oublié toutes les modifications positives de son caractère au contact des fées, il est redevenu cette créature méprisable qu'il était à notre première rencontre. J'ai eu beau prévenir le commandant Roots, nul ne voulait me croire, à la place on a suivi les conseils de ces charlatans qui se nomment psychologue.

Mais cet aspect du caractère de Fowl n'est pas le plus inquiétant, quelque chose a changé en lui et j'ignore quoi (le premier qui me répond son physique, je lui fous une baffe ) : des pans entiers de sa vie restent dans l'ombre, ne serais-ce que l'école qu'il a fréquentée; pendant des années Foaly a tenté de repérer où elle se trouvait afin d'envoyer un commando de Récupération pour régler _définitivement _le problème Artémis Fowl [1] ; toutes ses recherches se soldèrent par un échec, l'école était impossible à situer. De même, le manoir Fowl semble s'être doté depuis plusieurs années d'un système de protection perfectionné, inconnu jusqu'alors et que Foaly n'a pu percer, il ne repose sur aucune technologie connu de nos services.

Aujourd'hui Artémis Fowl a vingt-trois ans, et le personnage paraît encore plus insaisissable qu'au premier jour ,tandis que les années s'écoulent, épaississant peu à peu les mystères entourant cet homme.

L'énigme de son caractère ne semble pas près d'être résolue. 

***********************************************

[1]de manière sanglante, contraire à toute déontologie et irrémédiable, c'est à dire la mort ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens ?

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vais mettre un chapitre nouveau environ toutes les semaines.


	2. HavenVille de nos jours: nouveaux problè...

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Résumé : Réunion des univers d'Artémis Fowl et d'Harry Potter, 10 ans après Code Eternité. Artémis Fowl a retrouvé la mémoire et depuis des années il multiplie les activités criminelles chez les fées et les humains. Mais les FAR doivent faire face à un nouvel ennemi n'appartenant pas à leur monde, tandis que chez les sorciers, les Mangemorts se déchaînent et les Aurors sont de sortie.

****

Genre : réunion des univers d'Artémis Fowl et d'Harry Potter. 

Romance/ Action/ humour

****

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eoin Colfer et J.K.Rowling.

****

REMARQUE : Ceci est ma première fic, je ne suis donc pas vraiment rodée. Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à dire que ce soit au niveau de la syntaxe (il y a encore du boulot LOL) ou des idées, alors s'il vous plait " reviewer ". 

Les phrases en italique correspondent aux pensées des personnages.

L'histoire n'est pas uniquement centrée sur Holly, différents points de vue vont intervenir dans les chapitres suivants.

Il est nécessaire **d'avoir lu tous** les livres d'**Artémis** **fowl** et d'**Harry** **Potter** (sauf le dernier que je n'ai pas encore lu).

J'ai fusionné les chapitres 2 et 3 ça m'a semblé plus logique.

*******************************************

Chapitre2 : _Haven-Ville de nos jours : nouveaux problèmes, nouveaux ennemis_

Oula ! j'y suis allée un peu fort !

Holly se mis à pouffer de rire quand elle relut son texte: _Mulch ! un nain cleptomane ! il n'est pas près d'aimer ce commentaire ! pauvre chou ! _ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un lent sourire diabolique et narquois, un tremblement secoua ses épaules, puis elle éclata de rire se laissant aller sur son dossier de chaise, avant de s'écrouler sur son bureau. Quand la crise fut passée elle se releva essuyant ses yeux qui pleuraient, non de tristesse mais de joie et lança son texte sur le Network des fées, une sorte d'Internet féerique demain toutes les fées de Haven-Ville et des alentours, ainsi que celles enregistrées sur ses listes recevront le nouveau mail de Demon ce pseudonyme créé par Holly il y a maintenant plus de 7 ans était la bête noire des Net Fars, les fées chargées de la régulation et du contrôle des données circulant sur le Net. Sous ce nom pas franchement original, Holly faisait entendre sa voix, révélant les vérités que voulait cacher le conseil _soi-disant pour maintenir l'ordre à Haven-Ville et éviter d'entretenir le sentiment croissant d'inquiétude et d'insécurité qui règne en ville, mais la vérité est que le pouvoir leur échappe peu à peu à chaque nouvelle attaque le conseil s'affaiblit, leur autorité est bafouée de plus en plus régulièrement même par le B'Wa Kell qui pourtant depuis leur tentative de révolution manquée se tenait à carreau. Les agissements de Fowl ne viennent que saper les fondements d'une société déjà fortement amochée, et au lieu de chercher les véritables causes de ces phénomènes, le conseil se replis sur lui-même, devenant de plus en plus autocratique, Fowl leur sert de bouc-émissaire, ce n'est pas un ange, mais il a bon dos ! ! !Tous crient au scandale lorsque le petit génie réussi une nouvelle fois à flouer les FAR, mais nul ne s'inquiète des faits étranges se déroulant autour de lui; comme si la société était soudainement devenue aveugle face à tout ce qui pourrait la menacer, on préfère se voiler la face, plutôt que d'assumer ses actes et tenter de se défendre correctement._

La sonnerie du téléphone tira Holly de ses pensées, les numéros affichés sur le cadran indiquaient que c'était un appel interne. _Et merde ! ! ! _Holly décrocha quasi machinalement avec un soupir las :

- Capitaine Short.

Son ton sec n'aspirait pas vraiment à la confidence, ni à faire ami-ami avec sa détentrice, mais la personne au bout du fil s'en foutait complètement, et c'est une voix éraillée, cassante et n'acceptant aucun commentaire qui hurla:

- SHORT DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !

le claquement sonore d'un combiné que l'on repose violemment suivi de la tonalité caractéristique de l'absence de locuteur. Holly soupira en s'adossant une nouvelle fois au dossier de sa chaise. _Commandant Roots ! Mon tendre, aimé et amical supérieur ! _pensa ironiquement Holly avec un sourire désabusé. _Autant aller voir tout de suite ce qu'il me veut avant que cela ne dégénère trop! _Holly sortit tranquillement de son bureau, au point où en était le commandant, ce n'est pas une minute de plus ou de moins qui aller changer quelque chose, alors autant aller à l'abattoir l'esprit tranquille mais à reculons.

Encore une belle et magnifique journée dans le havre de paix qu'est notre bonne vieille ville de Haven

Ceci était bien sûr tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique.

*******************************************

Dès son entrée, Holly compris tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème : Roots arborait déjà la sublime teinte cramoisie lui ayant valu le surnom de Commandant Rouge, tandis que se trouvait réunit dans la pièce toute la fine fleur des FAR, j'ai nommé le génie scientifique et technique Foaly, ainsi que l'élite des commandos de Récupération et d'Investigation: Justin et Baroud. Tous réunis, arborant leur tête des mauvais des jours, tous prêts au combat.

-" SHORT ! VOUS ETES EN RETARD !

-Désolé commandant, mais le hall était bondé et tout le personnel est débordé par des supporters ivres morts, alors…

Baroud acquiesça : - Normal les soirs de matchs, c'est la folie, quelle que soit l'équipe qui gagne.

-On n'est pas dans un salon de thé ! Aboya Roots, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour taper la causette ! 

-Et si vous alliez droit au but Julius.

Roots lança un regard meurtrier à l'elfe assis en face de lui. Nullement démonté, Justin continua nonchalamment :

-Cela fait dix minutes que vous tourné autour du pot, nous parlant d'une catastrophe imminente, insultant des personnes invisibles à nos yeux et marmonnant dans votre barbe des propos incohérents. Dites-nous de quoi il retourne ou laissez nous faire notre boulot. "

Holly étudia Justin du coin de l'œil, tentant de réprimer un sourire cet homme l'avait toujours étonnée et elle n'était pas loin de l'admirer : physique de jeune premier, esprit acéré, et capacité à tutoyer et à emmerder Roots avec une décontraction et une facilité étonnante, et ce, malgré les regard furibonds et les remontrances que lui hurlait le commandant. chose que Holly avait toujours cru réservé au centaure il faut dire que tout comme ce dernier Justin est irremplaçable, d'où une paye mirifique que lui envie la totalité du service. Interceptant ce regard inquisiteur, Justin lança un clin d'œil complice à Holly, tandis que le commandant Roots semblait sur le point d'exploser, _il n'a jamais autant mériter son surnom! On dirait une tomate ! Non ! Mieux…une betterave ! ! !_ A l'évocation d'une betterave géante, engonçait dans un uniforme de FAR, fumant le cigare et tyrannisant les officiers, Holly craqua et s'écroula de rire sur son siège sous le regard ébahi de Baroud, qui décidément ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. La journée avait été longue pour le capitaine Short.

-NE m'ap-pe-lez-pas JULIUS ! ! ! Petit blondinet insolent ! Et Short, cessez de rire ou je vous colle au trou pour outrage à un supérieur dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ! Ajouta Roots qui avait parfaitement compris que Holly se foutait de sa gueule, même s'il en ignorait la raison. Foaly faites un topo à ses trois comiques, je jette l'éponge ! Et ne faites pas cette tête Baroud ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les deux autres.

Les trois concernés tentèrent de reprendre une apparence professionnelle, ce qui ne fut guère facile, Justin affichant un sourire narquois tandis que le corps d'Holly était encore secoué de temps à autre par des fous rire. Roots leur jeta un regard furibond pendant que le centaure se raclait la gorge, tripotant quelques touches de son ordinateur, déclenchant ainsi une séries de diapositives sur l'écran de projection derrière lui. 

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les problèmes rencontrés par le Peuple depuis quelque temps, je parle plus particulièrement des _Ames ravies _comme les ont si poétiquement surnommées les médias, ces personnes qui disparaissent plusieurs jours et qui se révèlent incapable de raconter ce qui leur est arrivé. Ces fées se comptent aujourd'hui par dizaines et...

-Grands dieux ! Abrégez foutu canasson, nous connaissons déjà ces détails, s'énerva Roots, en tapotant rageusement sur son bureau.

Foaly se redressa indigné : - je ne vous permets pas …je ne suis pas un…

-Et moi, je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique, qui se ferra un plaisir de revoir à la baisse le crédit alloué à vos gadgets si vous continuez à vous foutre de ma gueule !

-C'est bon, faut pas vous énervez, en plus c'est mauvais pour votre cœur ! Bougonna l'équidé en faisant apparaître une nouvelle série de diapositives à l'écran. Roots préféra ne pas relever l'allusion, considérant avoir déjà assez perdu de temps. Foaly repris : Ces disparitions de fées, qui étaient en baisse de puis des siècles, on soudain repris depuis cent ans avec l'apparition d'éléments nouveaux, non révélés au grand public : les victimes semblent avoir été droguées, de plus le nombre de disparus est en constante augmentation, nous en sommes aujourd'hui à 156 victimes mais le plus inquiétant est la présence de marques sur les corps, ils semblent avoir subi toute une série d'analyses à des fins qui nous sont inconnues. Enfin, chacun de ses enlèvements s'est réalisés en surface.

Foaly s'arrêta le temps de grignoter une carotte et pour permettre à ses interlocuteurs de prendre conscience de la portée de ses propos. C'est Holly qui se repris la première et demanda :

-Mais…si la situation est si grave pourquoi n'a t'on aucune équipe opérationnelle nuits et jours sur ce sujet ? …

-De plus n'y a-t-il pas un risque qu'il soit d'origine humaine, que les Etres de Boue aient découvert notre existence ?

Un silence pesant suivit les propos de Baroud, seulement interrompu par les mastications de Foaly. Holly était atterrée. _Si nous sommes découverts c'est la fin ! Mais alors pourquoi n'avons nous pas eu plus de problèmes ? Pourquoi seulement Fowl ? Le monde ne manque pas d'être cupides pourtant !_

-Ne sombrons pas dans le mélodrame, voulez-vous ! J'y arrive, laissez moi finir ! Nos dirigeants ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en ont l'air et ils se sont posés ces questions bien avant vous. Une équipe de chercheurs et d'enquêteur fut placée sur cette affaire, mais les recherches ne donnèrent rien, seulement une liste détaillée des blessures relevées sur les victimes. Pas la moindre piste, pas le moindre coupable . L'affaire s'est corsée il y a un mois lorsque des disparition multiples ont été signalées au même moment et dans le même secteur mais les faits nouveaux ont été une l'emplois du mesmer, et l'utilisation d'une suspension temporelle qui … 

-Quoi ! …

-Vous rigolez ! …

-C'est impossible …

-Comment est-ce que …

Les trois officiers poussèrent des cris d'étonnement et de colère, parlant en même temps, ce qui est bien sûr contraire à toute discipline. La surprise était vraiment trop grande.

-Si-len-ce !Ordonna Foaly, en martelant ses paroles par des coups de carottes sur le bureau, ce qu'appréciait modérément Roots. Il y a bien eu une suspension temporelle, de 2 h 48 s pour être précis ces enlèvements seraient donc d'origine féerique ou les ravisseurs auraient la complicité de plusieurs fées. Cette suspension est d'ailleurs de facture traditionnelle, utilisant les techniques anciennes : un pentagramme et tout le toutim, tout suppose soit la méconnaissance des techniques modernes de suspension temporelles, soit la petite organisation avec peu de moyens. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont des explications valables, il existe trop de divergences avec les faits observés. Votre rôle est d'aller sur place enquêter et de…

-Enquêter ! Après un mois ! Vous rigolez j'espère ! Je savais que le Grand Conseil se faisait vieux mais là ! s'emporta Justin

-Vous connaissez l'administration Ridley, plus lent qu'une tortue asthmatique, expliqua Foaly, de plus le temps d'effectuer les vérifications nécessaires et nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps, d'où …

-Mais…

-SILENCE SHORT ! Ecoutez-moi bien vous trois, vous êtes des officiers, quand le conseil donne un ordre vous obéissez un point c'est tout, suis-je clair ? Alors BOUCLEZ LA ! Ecoutez les directives ! Et que je ne vous entende plus ! rugit Roots. Foaly repris son exposé : 

-Une vingtaine de personnes a été atteinte, c'est le plus grand nombre d'enlèvements simultanés dont nous ayons connaissance : divers touristes en visite et quelques marchands locaux.

Foaly énuméra le nom des disparus et montra leur photo à l'écran en utilisant des carottes à la fois comme baguette et comme repas. Puis le commandant repris la direction des opérations :

-Vous partez immédiatement pour le Sénégal, où a eu lieu l'enlèvement. Etant donné l'incompétence chronique de la plus part des FAR, c'est Foaly qui s'occupera de la partie technique. Julius et Baroud seront à la tête des commandos d'Investigation et de Récupération qui partiront avec vous. Vous avez carte blanche, nous devons retrouver et appréhender le plus vite possible les responsables, on a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme cela, sans en plus laisser une bande de joyeux lurons s'amuser avec nos concitoyens !

-Et moi commandant ? Vous m'oubliez.

-Vous Holly ! ! ! Je croyais pourtant votre rôle clair, vous êtes notre meilleur pilote de navette et un excellent membre des Farfadets, vous vous chargerez de conduire l'équipe jusqu'au terminal et vous devez être prête à prendre la fournaise n'importe quand pour les besoins de l'enquête.

__

Bien tiens ! Marre de jouer les chauffeurs moi ! 

-Le conseil veut des résultats et vite, maintenant dégagez tous de mon bureau et VITE ! Hurla Roots, reprenant sa jolie teinte rougeâtre.

Les trois elfes et le centaure ne se firent pas prier deux fois et quittèrent le bureau, mais Justin ne put résister à l'envie de taquiner une dernière fois son supérieur avant de fermer la porte :

-Au fait Julius, vous devriez arrêter le cigare, cela ne vous réussit ni au teint ni à l'haleine. 

-FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMPS RIDLEY !

Le cri de Roots fit vibrer les vitres de son bureau tandis que Justin et Baroud s'éloignèrent avec des éclats de rire sous les yeux goguenards de Holly et Foaly.

__

Décidément, j'adore ce mec !


	3. Temps pluvieux et crises de nerfs

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Genre : réunion des univers d'Artémis Fowl et d'Harry Potter. 

Romance/ Action/ humour

****

Disclaimer : Je préviens tout de suite, Artémis est à moi et à moi seule ! Le premier qui y touche, il a droit à une baffe !…

Bon d'accord, il est à Eoin Colfer, mais c'est vraiment pas juste, non ?

Les Aurors, Mangemorts, Drago, et Cie sont à J.K.Rowling.

Le commandant Guedon et tous les autres Aurors sont de mon invention, ainsi que les sorts à part celui d'Amnésie et l'Avada Kedavra, à moins qu'il existe déjà de tels sort dans ce cas prévenez moi SVP, c'est que les aurai oubliée.

****

REMARQUE : Ceci est ma première fic, je ne suis donc pas vraiment rodée. Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à dire que ce soit au niveau de la syntaxe (il y a encore du boulot LOL) ou des idées, alors s'il vous plait " reviewer ". d'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^_^

__

Lyra Parle d'Or : merci,j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Moi je regrette qu'il n'y ai pas autant de fic en français, mais je me rattrape sur les Anglaises qui sont vraiment nombreuses et super.

__

miss serpentard : J'espère que tu es contente, voilà la suite. Désolée, moi aussi je voudrai mettre plus d'un chapitre par semaine, mais cette manière de fonctionner me permet d'avoir une marge pour écrire les chapitres, comma ça j'ai toujours un chapitre ou deux écris en avance.

__

arwen potter : merci pour ta review. J'ignore encore si je vais donner un rôle important à Harry, d'autres personnages d'Harry Potter vont par contre avoir un rôle important c'est certain.

__

Adena : Je t'ai reconnue ! ! ! ! Pour l'autographe c'est quand tu veux ! ! ! C'est quoi ton prix ? LOL ^_^

Les phrases en italique correspondent aux pensées des personnages.

Les *** correspondent à un changement de lieu, de temps ou de personnage.

***************************************

Chapitre 3 : _Temps pluvieux et crises de nerfs_

Londres 3 h du matin

Une pluie battante s'abattait sur Londres depuis des heures, comme si le ciel avait soudain décidé de noyer la ville pour une raison connue de lui seul. La pluie crépitait sur les toits, ruisselant sur les murs et dans les caniveaux, traversant la ville à un train d'enfer. Les lampadaires s'étaient éteins depuis longtemps et seul les éclairs illuminés parfois les rues sinueuses, découpant sur les murs d'eau, l'ombre du jeune homme qui courrait sous cette pluie violente. _Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ? _Voilà la principale pensée du garçon, ses vêtements gorgés d'eau lui collaient telle une seconde peau, ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués sur son visage, tandis que l'eau s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. La fraîcheur de l'eau ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, tant il y était habitué, depuis maintenant quatre heures qu'il courait ainsi d'un coin à l'autre de la ville pour les besoins de son travail.

Il s'engouffra à toute allure dans le hall d'une maison, sans prendre le temps de s'excuser pour les personnes molestées au cours de la manœuvre, en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes, l'instant d'après ses vêtements étaient secs. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches. Dans le couloir régnait une agitation extrême, mêlant dans un même décor des éléments et des personnes disparates c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait voir du matériel scientifique derniers cris traîner près d'une cheminé où bouillonnait un vieux chaudron, des câbles électriques parcouraient l'ensemble du couloir tandis que divers objets hétéroclites flottaient dans les airs, se déplaçant à une vitesse folle d'une pièce à l'autre : des fioles aux couleurs criardes, des lampes de poches, des plumes, des encriers…le tout éclairait par l'intense lumière blanche provenant des projecteurs installés dans chaque coins et recoins de la pièce mais le plus étrange était la présence dans ce même corridor de toute une escouade policière, ainsi que de nombreux hommes et femmes portant de longues robes et des baguettes magiques. 

Le brouhaha ambiant et ce spectacle insolite ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure notre jeune homme, qui se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, d'un pas vif et déterminé, rien ne semblant pouvoir l'arrêter lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule :

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici, une enquête est en cours, veuillez…

Le policier s'arrêta stoppé net par l'éclat glacial de deux yeux bleutés.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais merci !

L'officier perdit un instant ses moyens devant ce jeune homme à la voix cassante et fière, puis il tenta de se composer une façade sévère et imperturbable, qui ne trompa nullement son adversaire, celui-ci s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, tout dans son attitude traduisait son mépris pour la personne en face de lui, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur s'étirait sur ses lèvres devant les vaines tentatives du policier pour le faire sortir du bâtiment. Personne ne semblait vouloir prêter mains fortes à l'officier. Le jeune homme bailla dans un geste gracieux et assez exagéré pour montrer à quel point les bégayements et les menaces ridicules de cet homme l'énervaient puis son corps se raidit soudainement, comme prêt à bondir, tandis que son visage se figea dans une expression sinistre et déterminé. C'est d'une voix tranchante, n'admettant aucune réplique, que le jeune homme parla : 

- Il suffit !

Le policier stoppa net, tandis que l'homme continuait :

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos excuses lamentables et de votre discours pitoyable voici mes papiers, faites en ce que vous voulez mais foutez-moi la paix et laissez moi faire mon travail ! 

Le policier jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux documents avant de pâlir et de les rendre d'une main tremblante :

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Fowl, j'ignorais qui vous étiez. Vous comprenez, je ne fais que mon travail, on est jamais trop prudent, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et disparu d'un pas rapide dans la foule. Le coéquipier du policier, qui s'était prudemment tenu à l'écart, après tout on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces sorciers, s'approcha tout en continuant à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu cet homme :

- Mais qui c'est ce mec ? Un vampire ?

Pire ! Un Auror ! Artémis Fowl. 

***************************************

Ce qui frappa d'abord Artémis, ce fut les couleurs, on avait l'impression que les murs du salon avaient été badigeonnés de vernis écarlate ou de gloss pour femme, sauf que ce n'était ni du maquillage ni de la peinture puis il remarqua l'état général de la pièce, on avait l'impression qu'ouragan était passé ici : le fauteuil et le guéridon étaient renversés, des coussins étaient éventrés, les vitres étaient brisées et une bâche noire empêchait l'eau d'entrer, mais Artémis pouvait aussi sentir la présence d'un sortilège d'imperméabilité. La porte arrachée et les traces de brûlures traduisaient la violence du combat qui avait eu lieu. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le sorcier accroupi au-dessus d'une forme indistincte, de nombreux draps recouvraient des formes similaires à travers la pièce, ces masses étaient beaucoup trop petites pour être celles d'un corps humain pourtant deux adultes étaient morts ici. S'interrogeant, Artémis se dirigea vers le sorcier, la moquette émettait un bruit de succion sous ses pas, comme si elle était gorgée d'eau, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Artémis s'arrêta brutalement tandis que la vérité le frappa. Pris de vertige, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

__

Et merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour finir la soirée en beauté ! Un meurtre façon puzzle !

Reprenant ces esprits, Fowl grogna :

- Qui nous a foutu ces incapables entre les pattes ?

- Le ministère ! Ils nous les imposent, on va devoir collaborer avec le gouvernement moldu pour cette affaire. Et surveille un peu ton langage ! Le blondinet leva les yeux vers Fowl : t'en as mis du temps !

- Parlons-en ! S'emporta Artémis, attend un peu que j'attrape l'imbécile heureux qui a installé un sort antitransplanage sur TOUS les sites et il va m'entendre. Ca fait des heures que je coure sous ce temps de chien.

- Nouvelles directives du ministère : on collabore avec les moldus mais on se fait le moins remarquer possible, pas de transplanage, pas de balais, utilisation limité de la magie, comment veulent-ils que l'on travaille dans ces conditions ?

- Utilisations limitées ! Et les objets qui volent partout c'est quoi ? Le delirium tremens ?

- Limité ne veut pas dire interdit, de plus cela ne change rien au problème.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, plongés dans leurs pensées, puis le blondinet rompit le silence :

- Comment ça se passe sur les autres sites ?

- Mal ! Vanessa a quasiment fini à Big Ben, on emballait les corps quand je suis parti et l'équipe de nettoyage n'allait plus tarder, mais on a une vingtaine de moldus hystériques sur les bras. Mélissa et William en ont pour un bout de temps, ça était un véritable massacre, aux dernières nouvelles on est déjà à dix morts et trois blessés, quant à la demeure Molina on va en avoir pour des heures, c'est de la charpie.

- Des pistes ?

- Aucune, et ici ?

- Ce n'est guère mieux, on n'est pas près d'aller se coucher et avec cette bande d'incapable je commence à craquer.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient les deux hommes étaient sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, la seule pièce de la maison à n'avoir subi aucun dommage. Là, les hommes avaient installé un rapide point à café, s'efforçant de le faire le plus petit possible sans pour autant détruire d'éventuels indices (la magie s'avérait alors très utile), cela n'était pas très réglementaire mais après des heures passées sur le lieu d'un meurtre, comme coupé du monde extérieur par la pluie, ces hommes considéraient avoir droit à un petit remontant. Artémis ne cessait de penser aux corps restés en haut, le peu qu'il en avait vu lui avait soulevé le cœur en voyant un homme engloutir un sandwich, il sentit son estomac se retourner, détournant le regard il courut rapidement dehors vomir le peu de ce qu'il avait avalé. Lorsque son ventre sembla revenir à la normale, il s'adressa à son collègue, qui s'empiffrait sans complexes :

- Comment fais-tu Drago pour manger pendant un moment pareil ?

- J'ai l'estomac solide, moi, monsieur ! Je suis un Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas.

- Disons plutôt que tu as déjà vomi tous ce que tu avais dans l'estomac. Répliqua narquoisement Artémis, tandis qu'ils rentraient.

- Aussi, et après quatre heures passées en tête-à-tête avec eux, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, seulement une irrésistible envie de dormir.

- Justement Drago, tu pourrais m'accueillir au manoir cette nuit, je ne me sens pas le courage de transplaner jusque chez moi, et si je me couche, je ne pourrais jamais me réveiller pour faire mon rapport demain.

- Demain ! Fudge le veut dès qu'on a fini ici.

Artémis grommela quelque chose à propos d'un " petit con ne connaissant rien au terrain et qui n'aurait jamais du être élu etc… ". Malefoy éclata de rire :

- M'étonnerai que Fudge aimerait se faire traiter de crétin sans cervelle élu pour sa stupidité et sa maniabilité, même si c'est vrai. Au fait, désolé mais je couche à l'hôtel, cependant il doit rester des chambres. Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller dormir. Tiens moi ça, tu veux bien!

Malefoy lui tendit une poche plastique tandis qu'il enfilait des gants. Artémis soupira, pris la poche et s'arma de patience. La nuit allait être longue.

***************************************

Proche banlieue de Londres 8 heure du matin

Un rapide coup d'œil aux visages autours de lui rassura Artémis, il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Tous les Aurors présents tiraient une tête de six pieds de long avec des cernes sous les yeux, ne pouvant retenir des bâillements intempestifs. Fudge au contraire était parfaitement réveillé, frais, dispos, et regardait d'un air hautain les hommes autours de lui il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit sur le terrain à enfermer dans des sacs les restes de corps humains et à jeter des sorts d'Amnésie à tout va. Un elfe de maison l'avait réveillé à minuit pour le prévenir que le Commandant Guédon, directeur principal des Aurors, était en ligne. Après avoir pris connaissance du problème et donné ses directives, il était retourné se coucher, pour se réveiller il y a seulement une heure, afin de participer à la réunion, ce qui ne le rendait pas vraiment populaire auprès des personnes présentes.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Une jeune Auror nommée Claudia pris la parole :

- Nous avons eu quatre agressions cette nuit : une près de Big Ben, une à la demeure Molina en proche banlieue, la troisième concerne un réunion de famille dans Londres même et la quatrième en périphérie des quartiers sensibles chez une famille de sorcier.

- Toutes des attaques de Mangemorts ?

Claudia acquiesça : - Toutes, même si elles restent sans revendications officielles, La Marque des Ténèbres a été visible au-dessus des deux premiers meurtres, et des insultes ont été tracées dans les demeures des sorciers, comme vous pouvez le constater.

La sorcière fit apparaître une série de photographies sur l'écran. On pouvait y lire des insultes telles que " Sale Sang de Bourbe ", " Tous les sangs impurs méritent de mourir "…Fudge fronça les sourcils :

- Ce n'est pas habituel ces insultes !

Un autre Auror, spécialiste en psychologie, expliqua :

- Effectivement, nous pensons que ce sont de jeunes recrues, elles n'ont souvent pas le courage de lancer la Marque des Ténèbres, et se contentent de taguer des propos injurieux.

Le visage de Fudge s'assombrit encore plus.

- Je vois. Quelle est la situation actuelle ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Commandant Guédon, une jolie petite blonde d'origine elfique, mais il faut pas se fier à son air fragile, c'est le meilleur Auror en service à ce jour, avec un charisme et une attitude ferme qui dément la première impression.

- Le plus simple est que chacune des équipes explique le résultat de son travail. Mimbray ?

Vanessa Mimbray s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

- J'étais seule en charge du site n°1, celui de Big Ben, en effet les dégâts matériels sont peu importants et contrairement aux autres sites, les victimes étaient relativement bien …heu, conservées. Mais de nombreux problèmes sont apparus avec les moldus.

Elle enclencha de sa baguette toute une série de photos.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, seul un sorcier est mort par le sortilège Avada Kedavra, les différents témoignages et indices permettent d'affirmer qu'un combat a eu lieu. Seulement un car de touristes moldus a été touché par un feu magique et le Mangemort a tué sept personnes avant de s'enfuir. L'agent Fowl et moi-même avons procédés à un effacement collectif des mémoires.

- Mobiles ?

- Aucunes idées. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moments peut être?

Vanessa se rassis, l'humeur de Fudge ne semblait pas s'améliorer, ni celle des Aurors qui ignoraient jusqu'à présent l'état des autres sites, en dehors des agents en charge des sorts d'Amnésie ce soir là, tel qu'Artémis. William pris à son tour la parole :

- Au site 2, nous étions une dizaine d'Aurors. Le mobile est clair, ces sorciers étaient d'ascendance moldu. Cinq sorciers sont morts par l'Avada Kedavra, les autres d'un sort d'Imperio qui les a poussé à s'entre tuer et à s'acharner même après la mort de leurs victimes. Cependant l'arrivé de la police, prévenue par des voisins, les a interrompus, on a donc trois blessés moldus graves mais ils devraient s'en tiraient.

- A la demeure Molina, un couple de sorcier est mort par un sort d'Implosion, ainsi que plusieurs elfes de maison. On pencherait pour une vengeance, en effet cette famille se serait mise du côté de Voldemort avant de se rétracter et de nier toutes implications après sa mort. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des suppositions, nous n'avons aucunes preuves.

- Chez les Grassemann, toute la famille a été tuée d'un sort d'explosion ou de démembrements, nous l'ignorons encore mais les experts travaillent dessus. Il s'agit de deux sorciers : le père et le fils, ainsi qu'une moldue : la mère.

Fudge semblait dangereusement calme, n'ayant pas desserrés les dents de tout le rapport :

- Et bien sûr on a déjà des suspects ou même trouvé les coupables ?

- Et bien pas tout à fait …

- Mais à quoi on vous paye si vous n'êtes pas capables d'empêcher ces meurtres, ni de trouver les véritables responsables ?

Le commandant tiqua :

- On ne peut pas placer un Auror derrière chaque sorcier et moldu, nous faisons déjà tout notre possible pour arrêter ses Mangemorts mais nos effectifs sont débordés.

Fudge explosa:

- Ah bravo ! C'est ça les terribles Aurors ! Les sorciers-guerriers chasseurs de mages noirs ! L'élite de l'élite ! Laissez-moi rire, une bande d'incapables oui ! Quand je pense aux fonds alloués à ce service ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire aux médias moi ? Qu'après avoir tuer Voldemort, nous ne sommes même pas capables d'arrêter ses sous-fifres et ses partisans ? Qu'ils peuvent tuer en toutes impunités ? Mais je vais passé pour quoi ? Et les moldus ? Comment j'explique ce massacre moi ?

- On pourrait mettre ça sur le compte d'une vendetta, de feux croisés entre bandes rivales, que sais-je ? Ca marche bien d'habitude.

- Brillante idée Malefoy, ironisa Fudge, si vous en avez d'autre comme ça gardez-les pour vous, merci.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Fudge ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Et fermez-la ! Le fils d'un Mangemort n'a pas de conseil à ma donner, surtout quand on connaît le nombre d'affaire louches dans lesquelles vous êtes impliqués. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que la réputation des Aurors est si désastreuse. Vous… 

- Cette fois, ça suffit Fudge !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le commandant.

- Que vous vous inquiétez pour votre carrière passe encore, mais je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mes hommes ! Les résultats ne sont peut être pas probant mais nous au moins faisons quelque chose.

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Et je m'en fous complètement ! Je ne laisserai pas un ministre incompétent critiquer notre travail. Ces Mangemorts sont des tueurs et plusieurs de mes hommes sont morts en les combattant, pendant que vous aviez votre cul cloué dans un fauteuil ! Pendant que nous nous battons, vous vous contentez de jouer au héros pour les médias, et vous nous laissez faire le sale boulot, sans prendre les décisions nécessaires !

Le ministre et l'Auror se mesurèrent du regard, Fudge serra les dents et la fusilla d'un regard méprisant et hautain :

- Commandant vous outrepassez vos droits ! Que savez-vous des nécessités du pouvoir, du gouvernement et des combats ? Je…

- Plus que vous Fudge, j'ai été de tous les combats contre Voldmort et ses partisans, tandis que vous vous terriez dans votre sous-sol entouré d'Auror pour vous protéger, j'ai vu des hommes mourir, j'ai commandé ma propre unité avant de devenir comandant, alors que vous…

Les portes s'ouvrirent à toute volée sous la poussée de l'agent Galaad :

- On a un petit problème, les médias sont arrivés et font le pied de grue devant l'entrée principale, les parents des victimes s'impatientent et exigent des explications, le Premier ministre anglais est en ligne et exigent lui aussi des explications, si on ne tient pas à ce qu'il prenne l'affaire en main et révèle la vérité. On est débordé !

Le commandant se tourna vers Fudge :

- Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard, nous avons tous du travail que les Aurors en service cette nuit rentrent se reposer, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous instaurons un roulement plus important des équipes sur neuf mois. 

Un soupir de soulagement retentit autour de la table.

- Maintenant que tout le monde sorte, on a du boulot, y compris vous " monsieur le ministre ".

***************************************

Drago et Artémis tentèrent de se glisser dehors en évitant la foule de journalistes, lorsqu'une grande rousse se dressa devant eux, fermement piquer sur ses jambes :

- Monsieur Fowl, Monsieur Malefoy, une déclaration s'il vous plait, c'est pour Sorcière Hebdo.

Artémis soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de la journaliste :

- Ginny ma chérie, tu es adorable, mais si tu laissais travailler les grandes personnes.

- Exact va faire mumuse ailleurs Weasley

Ginny jeta un regard meurtrier à Malefoy et se dégagea d'un geste vif des bras d'Artémis, avant de tendre un doigt accusateur sur les deux Aurors.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. J'ai passé l'âge ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit et je saurais quoi, avec ou sans votre aide !

Artémis se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement excédé :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, nous avons simplement procédés à quelques sorties cette nuit et …

- Passe-moi le couplet officiel, je t'en prie ! Avec un père et deux frères dans l'administration, je sais à quoi m'en tenir et je devine parfaitement quand on veut me cacher quelque chose.

- Si tu es si douée pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce qui s'est passé, à moins que tu ne veuilles remplacer Trelawney ou Rita ? Ironisa Malefoy. 

Ginny le fusilla du regard.

- Très bien, libre à vous de ne rien me dire, je me passerai de vous. Je vais aller voir Galaad, il n'a jamais rien su me refuser et lui au moins ne prend pas pour un bébé.

- Mais je ne te prends pas pour un bébé, loin de là ! Si tu te décidais à faire autre chose de tes nuits qu'à colporter des ragots, préviens-moi.

Sans relever l'allusion de Drago, Ginny s'éloigna furieuse vers l'entré du bâtiment. 

Artémis la regarda s'éloigner avant d'observer son voisin du coin de l'œil :

- Quand tu auras fini de la mater, on pourra y aller.

Malefoy détourna son regard de Ginny et lança amusé :

- La mater ! Moi ! Tu dois faire erreur !

- Ben tiens et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Ho ! Ca alors, et quand avez-vous subi une opération votre altesse ?

Artémis regarda son voisin qui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur cri choqué, avait tout du parfait innocent :

- Continue à te foutre de ma gueule toi ! Mais laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est de Ginny Weasley dont nous parlons, la fille que je considère comme ma sœur et que tu as humilié durant toute sa scolarité. Le dernier enfant d'une famille que tu méprises et dont tu as tourmenté le fils Ron pendant des années.

- Holà ! Tout doux Arty ! Je pensais juste prendre du bon temps avec Weasley, pas l'épouser ni la torturer.

Artémis jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Drago :

- Mouais ! J'en doute ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

- Tu as vu son corps ? Cette fille s'est vraiment améliorée depuis Poudlard ! Je signale quand même que la moitié des coups tordus fait à Potter et son toutou de service, étaient des idées à toi.

- Peut être mais ils l'ignorent. Au fait il te reste de la poudre de cheminette.

Drago hocha la tête : - Pourquoi ?

- Il m'en faudrait pour rentrer à la maison.

- Bien sûr, viens à l'hôtel, j'en ai d'avance.

Et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans les rues de la ville.

***************************************

Et un nouveau chapitre de fini ! ! !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Retour à la maison

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Genre : réunion des univers d'Artémis Fowl et d'Harry Potter. 

Romance/ Action/ humour

****

Disclaimer : Camille, Gabriel et Demon sont à moi, tout le reste est soit à Eoin Colfer, soit à Rowling.

****

REMARQUE : Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Les phrases en italique correspondent aux pensées des personnages

Les chiffres entre crochet [ ] se rapportent à des notes en fin de chapitre

***************************************

Chapitre 4 :_Retour à la maison_

Une détonation accompagnée d'une fumée verte, annonça le retour d'Artémis Fowl au manoir, le jeune homme sortit de la cheminée et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, tout semblait normal, c'est à dire autant que pouvait l'être une maison dans la quelle vivaient deux terreurs sur pattes ainsi rien que dans cette pièce, Artémis pouvait voir traîner des peluches, de la dînette, une ou deux boîtes de Légos vides, leur contenu répandu aux quatre coins de la pièce, des crayons de couleurs et des feuilles gribouillées de dessins d'enfant, ainsi que des tétines criardes traînant sous un siège et appartenant sans nul doute à sa fille, Gabriel refusant absolument de toucher à ses trucs de bébés, surtout quand ils sont de couleur rose. Au même moment une détonation retentit une nouvelle fois, ses bagages venaient d'arriver.

Artémis commença à gravir les marches menant à sa chambre, en faisant flotter ses valises devant lui (la magie a vraiment du bon). _Pas mécontent de rentrer chez moi ! Cela va faire combien de temps que je suis parti ? Deux ? Trois mois ? J'ai arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps. Il n'empêche que je devrai calculer un jour, ça pourrait être intéressant ! je pourrai ainsi raconter aux enfants à quel points le ministère aime exploiter ses Aurors !_ Artémis souris à cette idée, il était bien placé pour savoir que le ministère était tous sauf tyrannique, de plus la paye compensait largement ces petits inconvénients. _Il n'empêche que je voudrais bien pouvoir passer un mois entier auprès de Camille et Gabriel sans devoir courir à perpettes pour le travail ! Mais Seigneur ! Je me vois mal enfermer 24h/24 dans un bureau !_

C'est plongée ainsi dans ses pensées qu'Artémis se mis à ranger ses affaires, lorsqu'une galopade dans les couloirs du manoir se fit entendre, il se releva juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras deux tornades, qui hurlaient et criaient, parlant toutes les deux en même temps. Artémis éclata de rire :

- Du calme les petits monstres, je n'ai que deux bras et seulement deux oreilles, comment voulez-vous que je vous entende tous les deux si vous parlez tous en maintenant ! ! 

Artémis reposa ses deux enfants sur le lit et les regarda attentivement tandis qu'ils babillaient à qui mieux-mieux. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont grandi ! _

- Non, mais regardez-vous ! Tu n'aurais pas encore grandi Gabriel ? Et toi Camille, une vrai petite princesse maintenant ! 

Les deux enfants se redressèrent tout fiers sous le regard de leur père. Camille secoua sa petite tête rousse et dit fièrement: - Tu sais papa, je sais lasser mes chaussures toutes seules maintenant ! Je peux même atteindre le téléphone !

- Elle sait aussi atteindre la boîte de gâteaux ! Mais elle fait toujours pipi dans son lit ! Ajouta son frère, la petite se retourna avec un regard furieux vers lui :

- C'est pas vrai d'abord !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Nan !

- Si

- Nan

- Si !

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn ! ! !

- Papa ! Elle m'a tiré les cheveux ! ! !

- C'est pas vrai ! Et pis, c'est lui qu'a commencer !

- Menteuse

- J'suis pas une menteuse ! ! ! ! ! !

Artémis jeta un regard attendris sur ces deux enfants. _On n'est pas prêt de les changer, ces deux là ! Et c'est mieux ainsi ! …faudrait peut être que j'intervienne avant qu'ils aient ravagé ma chambre !_

- Gabriel arrête de tirer les cheveux de ta sœur ! Camille cesse de lui taper dans les chevilles ! Descendez plutôt au salon voir s'il ne reste pas des choses à monter dans ma chambre.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt faits, et les deux mouflets sortirent en courant, tout en continuant de se chamailler. Artémis passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et hurla :

- Et on ne courre pas dans l'escalier ! Compris !

- Trop tard ! ! ! Lui répondirent en chœur deux voix enfantines, suivit d'un immense bruit de porcelaine brisé.

- Papaaaaaaaa ! ! ! Gabriel il a cassé le vase !

Artémis se pris la tête entre les mains. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mérité ça ? _

Après avoir rafistolé tant bien que mal le vase et avoir copieusement engueulé les deux terreurs, Artémis s'allongea bien décidé à faire un petit sommeil réparateur, lorsqu'une voix moqueuse retentit dans son dos :

- Alors comme ça, le Grrrrand Artémis Fowl est fatigué ? Je le croyais pourtant invincibles et immortel, les yeux crachant des flammes !

- Peux pas être tranquille deux secondes dans cette maison ! maugréa le concerné.

- Fallait y penser avant d'adopter les deux monstres de services.

Juliet entra dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres : - Ravi de te revoir Arty, ça faisait un bail. Alors comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Un fiasco total ! Deux mois de recherches pour rien ! On n'a pas avancé, pas la moindre piste, et qui plus est, on a quatre nouveaux crimes sur les bras depuis hier ! Les Mangemorts se foutent de notre gueules et je n'aime pas ça !

Juliet acquiesça tandis qu'Artémis lui faisait une petite place sur son lit :

- J'en ai entendu parler, le gouvernement moldu a déclaré que c'était une simple vendetta entre bandes rivales et que les touristes s'étaient simplement retrouvés pris entre deux feux.

Artémis haussa un sourcil amusé _: Tiens ! tiens ! l'idée de Drago n'était pas si mauvaise que çà, après tout ? N'est ce pas monsieur Fudge ?_ Sans tenir compte du changement d'attitude du jeune homme, Juliet continua :

- Mais d'après la gazette des sorciers, les Mangemorts ont effectué une nouvelle virée sur Londres cette nuit. On déplorerait la mort de quatre sorciers et d'une vingtaine de moldus.

- Cette très chère Rita Skeeter! Toujours bon pieds, bon œil ! Elle devrait pas être à la retraite celle-la ?

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Elle est encore loin, et je suis près à parier qu'elle s'accrochera à sa plume jusqu'à sa mort. Je la vois bien revenir hanter la rédaction afin de dicter des articles depuis l'au-delà. 

Puis Juliet reprit son sérieux :

- Le ministère ne pourra pas cacher longtemps les agissements de cette nuit, la Marque des Ténèbres a été visible quelques heures au-dessus des Molina.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Encore heureux que peu de moldus étaient debouts à cette heure, sinon je serais encore en train de lancer des sorts d'Amnésie. Comme si la nuit n'avait pas déjà été assez pénible !

Juliet approuva, puis tenta de prendre un air neutre, avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Artémis :

- Tu comptes rester longtemps ou tu dois repartir bientôt ?

- Non. Le ministère laisse tomber les missions de grandes envergures pour quelque temps et je suis consigné au service des inspections scientifiques pour quelque mois. Ils ont décidé d'effectuer un roulement des équipes tous les neuf mois, alors à moins d'extrême urgence, je ne vais plus sur le terrain pour les mois qui viennent plus de missions dangereuses, plus de blessures, seulement des cadavres à emballer et des sorts d'Amnésie à lancer. Je crois que je m'en remettrai. 

Le visage de Juliet exprima un soulagement certain :

- Tant mieux ! Ta tête commençait à faire peur, et les enfants ont besoin de leur père à la maison. Je crois que je préfère lorsque tu manigances des opérations, ça me paraît moins dangereux que de courir après les Mangemorts.

A l'évocation de ses enfants, Artémis s'était assombri :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour eux, mais j'ai un mois avant de prendre mes fonctions à Poudlard, de plus Dumbledore accepte qu'ils viennent avec moi, tout est arrangé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je compte bien profiter de ces neuf mois pour augmenter ma fortune. Cela fait un petit bout de temps que les fées n'ont plus eu de mes nouvelles. De plus, ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil, turlupiner ce cher Roots commence à me manquer.

Juliet leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ca y est, le génie malfaiteur se réveille, plaise à Dieu que tes enfants ne prennent pas modèle sur toi.

Artémis éclata de rire :

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard, ils sont déjà contaminés.

Juliet se leva en poussant théâtralement de hauts cris et des lamentations sur le destin de ces pauvres anges, condamnés dès leur plus jeune âge à manigancer des actions inavouables. Artémis continua à rire un moment avant de reprendre son sérieux :

- Juliet ?

L'interpellée s'arrêta, regardant Arty .

- Encore merci de t'être occupée de Gabriel et Camille.

- Ba ! T'occupe, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes neveux préférés[1], en plus Ron les adore.

Une fois Juliet partit, Artémis vagua à ses occupations, ayant une fois pour toutes renoncer à dormir aujourd'hui. Après s'être assuré que Gabriel et Camille s'amusaient tranquillement avec des balais volants pour enfants, Artémis s'installa à son bureau où il pouvait les surveiller, tout en classant son courrier : principalement des factures, de la publicité et des invitations à des œuvres de charité. Tout finit à la poubelle. Ses emails se révélèrent plus intéressant : son banquier le prévenait que ses actions en bourses fluctuées tranquillement mais sûrement et que cela ne semblait pas vouloir cesser, ce qui n'empêcha pas Artémis de revendre celles qui ne lui rapportées le moins, afin de réinvestir. L'un des messages était de Mulch, qui le prévenait que tout était près pour sa prochaine opération. Le dernier message et le plus intéressant provenait du Network féerique, qu'Artémis avait piraté depuis de nombreuses années. Le message était intitulé " Pourquoi les psychologues sont-ils tous des ânes bâtés ? ", et il provenait d'un certain Demon Forever .

__

Tiens donc Demon a encore frappé ? Intrigué, Artémis l'ouvrit, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. _Et bien Capitaine vous avez l'air de m'apprécier énormément, on dirait ! " un maître dans l'art du crime " ! " Pègre internationale " ! et " un appel au viol " rien que ça !_

Mais son sourire s'évanouit à la fin du texte. _Il va falloir me montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Si le conseil apprend l'origine de mes " particularités ", ce serait catastrophique pour le monde des sorciers et pour mes affaires._

***************************************

[1] Je sais qu'Artémis et Juliet ne sont pas frère et sœur, mais je pars du principe que ces deux là s'adore, après tout il n'y a que Juliet et Angéline qui ont le droit d'appeler Artémis " Arty ", et donc je considère qu'au fil des années Artémis va finir par la considérer comme une véritable sœur.


	5. Rapport interne aux FAR

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

Salut tout le monde ! Je rentre plus tôt que prévu, donc je mets en ligne les chapitres 5 et 6, le chapitre 7 viendra mercredi prochain. Mes chapitres deviennent plus longs, donc j'ai plus de difficultés à les écrire en une semaine, mais je vais quand même essayer de continuer à un rythme hebdomadaire.

Réponse à **Alex-13_le mec_de_Mars : **sympa ton pseudo ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ignore encore un peu la suite des opérations, en effet j'improvise pas mal, j'ai créé les principaux points de l'histoire ainsi que l'épilogue, mais entre ces chapitres j'invente au fur et à mesure (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de savoir où je vais). Ce qui est certains, c'est que Ron, Harry et Hermione vont apparaître, mais ce ne seront pas des personnages principaux, à part Hermione qui devrait quand même être beaucoup. Mais j'ai bien envie de montrer, ce qu'ils deviendront dans le futur ^_^

****

Disclaimer : On s'en doute, y a rien à moi ici…enfin rectification tout est à Eoin Colfer et Rowling sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas (ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver ^_^)

****

REMARQUE : Ok, je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai aucune compétence en matière de rapport, je vais donc le faire à ma manière afin d'éviter 2/3 chapitres remplis de descriptions et de réunions ennuyeuses pour tout le monde(Holly me signale qu'elle est d'accord). Ce n'est pas un chapitre comique mais je n'ai pas pu y couper, alors bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ! !

Les **choses sérieuses **vont commencer au **prochain chapitre**.

Les phrases en italique correspondent aux pensées des personnages.

Les *** correspondent à un changement de lieu, de temps ou de personnage.

Les chiffres entre crochet [ ] se rapportent à des notes en fin de chapitre.

***************************************

Chapitre 5 : _Rapport interne aux FAR_

**__**

Rapport interne aux Forces Armées de régulation

****

Date 26 septembre

****

De Foaly, technicien et génie incompris de tous, mais je leur pardonne, personne n'a mon intelligence.

****

Au Grand Conseil et commandant Roots.

****

Sujet résultat d'enquête de l'équipe oméga chargée du dossier 6.45.032, surnommé le cas des âmes ravies (on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, aucune des victimes n'étant heureuse de l'expérience. Humour centaurien vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.)

****

Objectif de la mission voir note précédente, je suis un génie pas un perroquet ! ! !

****

Durée : 57 jours

****

Personnel impliqué 

Foaly, technicien et cerveau de l'équipe (faut bien compenser toute cette bande d'incapable)

Commando Récup1 dirigé par le capitaine Baroud Kelp, en cas de manifestations hostiles ou de la nécessité d'une intervention.

Commando d'investigation1 dirigé par le capitaine Justin Ridley, afin de mener l'enquête sur le terrain.

Deux éléments des FARfadet :

- Capitaine Holly Short

- Chix Verbil 

qui sont les pilotes des deux navettes allouées à cette équipe, chargés de la détection, de la transmission et de la surveillance du site en compagnie du Récup1.

****

Compte rendu

L'équipe est partie le 31 Juillet à 8h59 précise (je me demande bien pourquoi on doit écrire ça, tout le monde s'en fout). Nous sommes arrivés sans encombres au Sénégal à Galmat trois heures plus tard. L'enquête n'a pas été favorisée par les conditions climatiques, en effet un déluge s'est abattu sur la région, non pas pendant quarante jours et quarante nuits, mais presque, pendant une semaine. Bien entendu la quasi-totalité des indices a été perdue, mais les photos et repérages effectués lors de l'enquête préliminaire permettent de combler en partie ces lacunes : les empreintes digitales ou de pas ne correspondent qu'aux victimes répertoriées par nos services, de même au niveau de l'ADN relevé sur le site. Les ravisseurs ont pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas être identifié, on peut cependant se demander comment ont-ils pu ne laisser aucunes empreintes si se sont des Etres de Boue, cela est impossible, si on admet l'implication d'une ou plusieurs fées dans ces enlèvements, alors c'est explicable par l'utilisation d'ailes naturelles ou artificielles.

Cependant il existe de nombreux faits inexplicables au niveau de nos connaissances technologiques actuelles ainsi les témoignages de quelques victimes font part d'une certaine immunité de leurs assaillants qui semblaient insensibles au mesmer, aux boules de feu et à toute sorte de magie. On peut néanmoins remarquer que ces témoignages sont rares et ne proviennent que des premières attaques, ce qui laisse supposer soit un changement de tactique, pour une raison inconnue, soit l'intervention de deux groupes distincts de ravisseurs. Mais nous ne connaissons aucune espèce animale ou féerique capable de résister au feu et à la magie.

Des faits encore plus étranges ont été relevés aux alentours du site. Le 2 août, les caporaux Kelp, Nicolson et Martin ont découvert, tout à fait par hasard, en cherchant un coin pour faire la sieste à mon avis, bref ils ont trouvé deux abris dissimulés dans la végétation et donnant sur Galmat. Ils sont assez grand pour contenir cinq personnes chacun et sont espacés d'une vingtaine de mètre. Ils sont constitués d'une armature en bois recouverte de plantes locales, totalement indétectable depuis Galmat. Ils se situent à un kilomètre et surplombent le site. Une fouille approfondie n'a rien révélé de plus.

Les piliers du pentagramme sont protégés par un champ magique plus ou moins important qui a faiblit au fil des jours avant de disparaître. Il devait assurer une protection aux fées. Grâce à l'intervention du soldat Flower, nous avons découvert du matériel de surveillance parfaitement dissimulé et protégé par la magie.

Après de telles découvertes, les membres de l'équipe oméga ont décidé d'un commun accord de visiter les autres sites concernés. Les recherches ont été peu fructueuses, mais nous avons découvert de nombreux site d'observations, la plus part protégé. Nous avons trouvé dans l'une d'elle une bande dessinée : Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou.

Etonnement certains sorts rencontrés sur le terrain ressemblent à ceux relevés au manoir Fowl.

****

Remarque 

Divers incidents ont jalonné cette enquête :

- Les sorts protégeant le matériel de surveillance devaient éloigner les curieux, c'est ainsi que le soldat Flower a été touché de plein fouet alors qu'elle était au sommet d'un arbre pour une raison inconnue. Sa chute a été amortie par le caporal Kelp. Tous deux se trouvent encore à l'hôpital en observation.

- Verbil s'est fracturé le nez et s'est démis une épaule après une altercation mouvementée avec le capitaine Short selon les dires de cette dernière, le lutin aurait tenté de la peloter, ce que nie Chix : " Cette fille est dingue ! Faut l'enfermer ! Je n'ai jamais tenter de la peloter ! Je cherchais juste à la protéger de la chute de Flower ! ", je tiens quand même à signaler que ces deux fées se trouvaient à une trentaine de mètres du point d'impact.

- Une navette est hors service après une soirée mouvementée, où le système de refroidissement semble avoir tout bonnement explosé. Nous en ignorons la cause.

****

Conclusion

Cette affaire est de la plus haute importance, un ennemi sans visage, insensible à la magie et possédant des capacités inconnues, menace notre sécurité. Aucun de ses actes ne semble avoir de mobile ou de lien entre eux, ce qui le rend imprévisible. Même si aucune piste ne doit être écartée, je conseillerais d'étudier plus en profondeur la piste Artémis Fowl, en effet il existe de nombreuses similitudes entre lui et les ravisseurs et Fowl a déjà prouvé qu'il reste une menace constante pour notre peuple.

***************************************

__

Je ne devrai peut être pas parler de cette soirée, après tout si Lybia et Justin n'avait pas tenté de verser de l'alcool dans le système de refroidissement…de toute façon, plus personne n'était sobre.

Une clameur assourdissante tira Foaly de ses pensées. Roots entra dans la pièce, faisant claquer les deux battants de la porte contre les murs, encore plus rouge que d'habitude [2].

- Cette fois, on les tient. Le SRI a repéré une suspension illégale près de Tara.

Foaly sauta immédiatement sur ces jambes et galopa jusqu'à son bureau talonné par le commandant. Les ravisseurs avaient fais une erreur et les FAR ne comptaient pas la laisser passer.

******************************************************************************************

Reviewez s'il vous plait. 

[1] Service de Renseignement Inter-espèces

[2] Si ! Si ! C'est possible !


	6. Happy Fairie

Auteur : carabas

Email : neverwherewanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : Voir chapitres précédents (marre de me répéterL )

REMARQUE : Ceci est une malheureuse tentative d'action ! Je tente des chapitres plus longs, pour éviter d'écrire une histoire avec 75 chapitres et des poussières ! D'accord, j'exagère.

J'ai modifié une partie du monde d'Harry Potter, essayer de ne pas trop me descendre, svp ; ;

Je tiens à remercier Shadowdark, une super-bonne-vieille amie et fictionneuse qui accepte de lire les pavés me servant de chapitres, et ce, malgré mon écriture déplorable, mes ratures et ma grammaire vagabonde.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _Happy Fairie _

Haven, 26 septembre- Appartement d'Holly-10h (heure féerique)

Le déclic du répondeur résonna dans l'appartement, tandis qu'une voix nasillarde transperça le pauvre cerveau d'Holly qui n'en demandait pas tant.

- Holly ! C'est ta mère ! Et oui encore ! N'essaye pas de te cacher, je SAIS que tu es là, et c'est une honte ! HUIT messages, que je t'ai laissé ! HUIT ! Et aucune réponse ! En plus, tu sais parfaitement que je déteste parler à ces machines électroniques, ça n'a pas d'âme ! Ca n'a pas de voix ! Et c'est une bonne excuse aux enfants sans cœur pour ne pas répondre à leurs parents ! Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?…

Holly grogna en s'extirpant du lit, un mal de tête carabiné lui martelant le crâne, le capitaine Short avait la gueule de bois. _Note pour moi-même, ne Jamais tenté de suivre Baroud et Justin un soir de beuverie, ils ont une meilleure descente que moi ! Même Frond tient mieux l'alcool, c'est dire !_ Holly jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. _Ma pauvre Holly tu me fais honte !_ Elle ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, lorsque la voix de sa mère monta d'une octave.

- …et prend exemple sur ta sœur ! Malgré son travail, ses occupations et sa charge de magistrat, elle prend TOUJOURS le temps me répondre ! Elle m'appelle même quand je ne lui ai pas téléphonée ! Juste pour dire bonjour. Si ! Si ! Je t'assure, c'est possible, mais toi ! Toi ! tu…

Note pour moi-même 2, appeler maman, changer de numéro et se mettre sur liste rouge. Holly décrocha violemment son répondeur et le jeta dans l'évier avec le restant de vaisselle sale. _Finis les répondeurs, j'achète un reconnaisseur d'appels, c'est plus sûr, plus calme et moins strident._

Holly décrocha violemment son répondeur et le jeta dans l'évier avec le restant de vaisselle sale. 

Tandis qu'elle avalait une aspirine, le téléphone sonna. La sonnerie n'arrangea pas l'humeur d'Holly, qui décrocha en hurlant.

- Quoi, encore maman !

Elle entendit des rires au bout du fil._ Et zut ! Je vais l'entendre longtemps celle-là !_ Puis la voix de Roots :

- Laissez tomber votre mère Short, et rappliquez TOUT DE SUITE !

Holly ne prit pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Roots avait parlé d'une voix hurlante, mais il n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque à propos de son retard, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les FAR étaient en état de crise, encore une fois.

* * *

Etonnamment il ne régnait aucune agitation au quartier général des FAR, rien ne laissait présager le problème qui secouait ces membres, on se serait presque crût un jour normal, avec son énième altercation entre gobelins et nains, ses problèmes de circulation et son standard saturé d'appels. Mais en réalité tout se jouait dans l'immense salle de conférence du bâtiment, où se trouvaient déjà réunit les commandos de récupérations, d'investigations et les FARfadet. Il y régnait un brouhaha intense qui agressa les oreilles et le cerveau d'Holly, juste remis du choc maternel. Holly s'installa au fond de la salle près de Justin ; en voyant le tête de ce dernier, elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire qui fit grimacer Ridley.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Ca valait presque le coup de me ridiculiser hier, rien que pour te voir en ce moment.

Et ses rires redoublèrent. Justin la fusilla du regard.

- T'as pas vu la tienne ! Avec ton teint verdâtre et tes yeux rouges, tu es à faire peur ! Moi au moins, je ne me suis pas lancé dans un strip-tease endiablé hier au soir !

Le rire d'Holly cessa net tandis qu'elle rougissait furieusement :

- Espèce de sale hypocrite ! c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état !

- Ma faute ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à boire, petite pimbêche !

- Blondinet attardé !

- Femelle écervelée !

- Petit con !

- Morveuse !

L'arrivé de Foaly et des commandants Roots et Vernon, fit tourner court cet échange d'amabilités. Vernon, en charge des Services de Renseignements Inter-espèces, prit la parole :

- Une alerte vient d'être signalée près de Tara, il s'agit d'une suspension temporelle illégale, au-dessus d'un hôtel humain : " Happy Fairie ". Il se peut que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence, sans lien avec les ravisseurs que nous recherchons, mais nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Ces personnes sont considérées comme hautement dangereuses, encore plus que Fowl lui-même, ils semblent invulnérables à notre magie et possèdent des capacités hors du commun ; c'est pourquoi nous devons être extrêmement prudents.

Roots sortit un cigare de sa poche, l'alluma et continua :

- Cinq elfes se tiendront près à lancer une suspension temporelle d'urgence, aussitôt relayés par Foaly en cas de nécessité. Nous encerclerons le site et les commandos de Récupérations attaqueront d'abord afin d'arrêter les responsables, les autres équipes se tiendront prête à intervenir en cas d'alerte. Cependant nous devons éviter au maximum les pertes et prévoir une retraite si la situation s'avère trop dangereuse. Mai le rôle principal des commandos d'investigation sera de commencer immédiatement l'enquête si nous arrivons trop tard. Préparez-vous, nous décollons dans dix minutes.

* * *

Il fallut peu de temps au FAR pour être opérationnel et monter à la surface, les différentes manigances de Fowl avaient au moins eu l'avantage d'entretenir les troupes dans un état d'alerte constant. Les FAR étaient maintenant parfaitement rodé. Contrairement aux autres alertes pour suspension illégale ou enlèvement, celle-ci se déroulait de nuit, ce qui conférait un avantage certains aux fées en cas de batailles contre les Etres de Boue, en tout cas c'est ce que tous auraient affirmé avant cette nuit. Jamais Roots ne comprendrait comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, enfin, autant que pouvait l'être ce type d'alerte, les FAR avaient volé à partir de Tara et s'étaient posé un kilomètre avant l'hôtel afin de ne pas être repérés, mais même à cette distance, ils pouvaient se rendre compte que la situation était anormale : l'air était lourd, saturé de magie, pourtant les voix qu'ils entendaient, étaient incontestablement humaine, anglaise pour être plus précis. Heureusement pour tout le monde, le " Happy Fairie " se situait en pleine campagne, loin des grands axes, afin de préserver un semblant d'intimité à ses pensionnaires. Le pentagramme et ses magiciens étaient parfaitement visibles, et les humains ne semblaient pas étonnés de sa présence. Aucun doute pour les FAR, il ne pouvait s'agir que de leurs ravisseurs. Une fois que les commandos de Récup. eurent reçus confirmation que les cinq elfes étaient en place, ils s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment en l'encerclant. Les caméras-iris permettaient à Foaly et à Roots de suivre le déroulement des opérations.

Baroud se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait adopté ce nom ; il était né pour les combats et ces semaines d'inaction forcées, courant le monde à la poursuite des ravisseurs, avaient accumulé en lui une rancœur et une impatience qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Mais plus ils approchaient de l'hôtel, plus une sourde angoisse l'étreignait. _Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?_ Baroud pouvait maintenant voir distinctement ces ennemis et ceux-ci portaient des robes ! Oui, des robes , et des baguettes, minces certes, mais peut-être mortelles, on ne savait jamais, les Etres de Boue peuvent parfois être très inventifs en matière d'armes.

- Enlevez votre sécurité !

Baroud entendit clairement l'un de ses hommes soupirer, comme si leurs Neutrinos n'étaient pas déjà armés ! Ses hommes entouraient deux Etres de Boue, encore quelques mètres et ils pourraient appliquer un coup d'électrotrique, lorsque l'impossible se produisit, l'humain le plus proche se tourna vers Baroud et déclara fermement :

- Veuillez vous éloigner, vous êtes sur les lieux d'une intervention policière. Les civils n'ont rien à faire ici.

Pas de surprise ni d'inquiétude, seulement un énervement perceptible. Baroud en perdit un instant ses moyens, tandis que dans sa tête défilait sa première rencontre avec Butler. Foaly poussa une exclamation de surprise, tandis que Roots hurla dans un micro :

- Enclenchez la suspension, vite !

C'est là que tout dégénéra. Baroud ne sut jamais lequel de ces hommes tira, et cela n'avait plus d'importance, le second humain s'écroula endormis sur le sol, tandis que son collègue levait sa baguette pour se défendre.

* * *

Edward regarda tétanisé son collègue s'écroulait, mort sans doute, et même dans le cas contraire, les hostilités étaient déclarées.

- Alerte ! Nous sommes attaqués !

Et dans le même moment il leva sa baguette et hurla :

- Experliamus.

La puissance magique libérée envoya valser baroud et quatre de ses hommes dans les bosquets voisins. Avant que les autres ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, le sorcier transplana derrière eux et leur jeta un sort, ils s'écroulèrent saucissonnés.

L'alerte était parvenue aux autres Aurors en service, qui découvrirent stupéfaits les fées les entourant et la nouvelle suspension temporelle qui s'instaurait. Trois Aurors s'écroulèrent touchés par des tirs de Neutrinos. Les autres installèrent des sortilèges de protection du mieux qu'ils purent, se préparant au combat.

* * *

Roots et Foaly observèrent abasourdis leurs hommes s'écroulant sous la magie de ces humains pas comme les autres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Julius en avait même perdu son éternel cigare.

- Mais c'est qui ces cinglés ?

- Aucune idée Julius.

- Pourquoi peuvent-ils nous voir ? Pourquoi ne sont ils pas étonnés ? Comment maîtrisent t'ils cette magie ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de police ?

- Aucune idée.

- Sang d'humain ! C'est vous le génie, non ?

- Oui, mais là je n'en sais rien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne pensant qu'à une chose : que faire ? Battre en retraite et perdre leur seule piste, tout en laissant courir dans la nature des Hommes les connaissant ? Combattre, aux risques de nombreuses pertes ?

* * *

Le commandant Sandra Guédon fut tiré de toute sa paperasserie par l'arrivée de Galaad dans son bureau, complètement paniqué :

- L'équipe 6 vient d'être attaquée commandant.

Sandra en laissa tomber ses papiers :

- Quoi ! Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Par des fées, madame, elles les ont attaquées pendant l'opération et on en ignore la raison.

- Quelle est la situation ?

- Aucune idée, la communication a été coupée après que l'officier ait été touché.

- Très bien, envoyez des secours et…

- Impossible, ils ont instauré une nouvelle suspension temporelle.

Sandra se leva violemment.

- Déclarez l'état d'urgence et contactez-moi immédiatement le représentant des Nations Féeriques, j'exige des explications à ce merdier.

* * *

Sur le terrain, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, on comptait de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés, mais il était indéniable que les Aurors avait dominé les combats jusqu'à maintenant ; cependant ils étaient désavantagés par leur faiblesse numérique et par la nécessité de protéger les elfes formant le pentagramme ; de plus, nombre de leur collègue se trouvaient à l'intérieur en prise avec des Mangemorts, plus le temps passait plus le risque de se trouver pris entre deux ennemis s'accentuait pour eux. Les FAR quant à eux ne pouvaient laisser en liberté des Etre de Boue avec de tels pouvoirs et connaissant leur existence.

Deux fronts s'étaient formés, l'un proche de la première suspension et l'autre en pleine forêt. Les Far avaient l'avantage du nombre, en effet les commandos d'Investigation et les FARfadets avaient été engagé dans la bataille, de plus ils n'avaient pas plusieurs heures de sommeil en retard, ils pouvaient aussi voler, mais les Aurors pouvaient transplaner. Les Far possédaient la technologie et la magie, mais les Aurors connaissaient des sortilèges méconnus des fées. Au bout d'une heure de combat, on arriva à un équilibre presque parfait des forces.

C'est à ce moment là que tout se corsa : les FAR ne pouvait assurer la suspension en mode " manuel " plus longtemps, cela nécessité l'intervention de Foaly, qui devait se synchroniser sur les elfes pour installer sa suspension exactement au moment où ils cessaient la leur. C'est ce qui se passa, sauf qu'un grain de sable plus gros que la moyenne vient se mêler à cette mécanique bien huilée : un jeune Auror relâcha un peu trop sa surveillance et fut pris pour cible par Nicholson, le sorcier n'échappa au tir qu'en transplanant hors de la trajectoire de la balle ; celle-ci ne rencontrant aucun obstacle continua sa course et alla se ficher dans la nuque de l'un des sorciers du pentagramme, en effet les sorts de protection instaurés n'avaient pas été prévu pour les tir de Neutrino. Le sorcier s'écroula mort. Privé de cet apport magique, la suspension temporelle faiblit rapidement et disparu exactement au moment de la synchronisation Foaly/FAR, libérant ainsi six Mangemorts et le reste des Aurors. Ils restèrent un instant déboussolés face au spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux, puis les mages noirs y virent une occasion de s'enfuir. Profitant de la pagaille ambiante, ils se mirent à lancer des sorts aux Aurors et aux fées indifféremment. Les anciens ennemis firent rapidement tairent leurs désaccords pour se concentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants, cette alliance fut plus imposé qu'autre chose aux FAR, en effet que voulez-vous faire quand vos adversaires se détournent de vous afin de tirer sur les personnes qui vous attaquent ? Ce serait suicidaire, et complètement stupide aussi, de refuser cette aide.

C'est ainsi qu'Holly se retrouva dans l'hôtel en compagnie de deux Aurors, du commando de Recup 6 et de quelques autres FAR, afin de se battre contre un Mangemort réfugié au dernier étage. L'ascension était compliqué par les boules de feu que lançaient le Mangemort. Les Aurors les contrecarraient par les sortilèges de piovere, mais Holly avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans une fournaise et les pieds dans un orage, tant l'eau ruisselait dans l'escalier, le plafond et divers pans du mur étaient noircis par les flammes. Mais le plus atroces avaient été d'enjamber les cadavres des FAR tués par l'avada kedavra, heureusement les tirs répétés des fées empêchaient le Mangemort de se concentrer suffisamment pour le relancer.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au seuil du dernier étage, mais les sorts les empêchaient de sortir de la cage d'escalier. Soudain l'un des Aurors appela le capitaine Merk et lui indiqua la fenêtre derrière eux :

- Nous pourrions passer par-là et le contourner pendant que certains de vos hommes et mon collègue font diversion.

Merk étudia la fenêtre. Difficile mais pas impossible. Il acquiesça en silence. Holly resta dans l'escalier avec un Auror et cinq autres FAR. Ils montèrent sur les dernières rangées de marches afin de remplacer les tireurs. Cette situation durait depuis quelques minutes, lorsque l'une des portes derrière le Mangemort s'entrouvrit, celui-ci le remarquant se protégeât derrière une commode et lança un sort pour refermer et cadenasser la porte, mais celles des autres chambres s'ouvrirent, le Mangemort était encerclé. Avisant Holly, qui s'était mis un peu trop à découvert, il lui lança un sortilège de démembrement, espérant ainsi causé une panique parmi les FAR ; mais l'Auror le remarqua et lança un sort de protection. Les deux sorts la touchèrent en même temps. Sous le choc, Holly s'écroula dans l'escalier, ayant l'impression de mourir sur place, tous ses membres étaient douloureux, comme si ses bras et ses jambes voulaient se détacher de son corps, et que ses os se tordaient. Elle hurla et hurla encore avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Justin et baroud avaient eux aussi des problèmes, ils étaient à la poursuite d'un Mangemort, qui se révélait être un Animagus. Heureusement pour eux, le sorcier n'était pas assez puissant pour contrôler les sortilèges impardonnables, mais sa forme animale les compensaient largement: le caporal Martin était mort la gorge sectionnée par des griffes et l'Auror, un rouquin qui avait pourtant pas mal roulé sa bosse, n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, la poitrine éventrée ; Justin quant à lui avait eu une partie de ses cheveux roussis par un Incendio. On comprend donc pourquoi les deux capitaines étaient sur les nerfs, ayant décidé d'appliquer l'ancienne méthode : tirer d'abord, interroger après. Depuis la mort de l'Auror, le Mangemort n'avait pas réapparu, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes et les deux elfes étaient paniqués : ce brusque changement de tactique après une demi-heure de combats acharnés ne les rassurait pas ; en plus le commando de Récup 1 avait subi de lourdes pertes, la moitié de ses membres étaient soit blessés, soit morts. Justin et Baroud se tenaient dos à dos, armes dégainées et en position de tir, il faisait nuit, et même si les elfes possédaient une excellente vision nocturne, leurs yeux ne pouvaient percer totalement les ténèbres environnantes. Justin avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Un grognement retentit à la cime des arbres tandis qu'une ombre se jetait sur l'elfe et ses camarades. Justin hurla, il pourrait toujours le nier plus tard, mais pour l'instant, c'était bel et bien un cri de terreur qui sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il tirait. Tous les Far présents l'imitèrent, à part le cri bien entendu, et même quand le Mangemort se fut écroulé sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles, ils ne cessèrent de tirer ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien du sorcier à part un amas de chair, dans lequel on ne pouvait reconnaître un homme, qu'alors seulement les armes se turent. Les fées restèrent quelques instants déboussolés, puis l'un d'eux prévenant Foaly avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Au moment où ils débouchaient sur la clairière, Foaly cessa la suspension temporelle.

* * *

Le commandant Guédon avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la fureur, et on pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi, ses hommes étaient prisonniers d'une suspension temporelle à la merci d'un ennemi inconnu et cet andouille de représentant était incapable d'expliquer quoi qui ce soit. L'attaque n'avait été revendiquée par aucun groupuscule connu et les hommes du service d'Enquête étaient formels, aucune opération d'envergure n'était prévue dans les milices féeriques. En résumé Sandra naviguait à l'aveuglette et elle détestait ça.

Guédon inspira profondément et regarda ses hommes, tous étaient sur le qui-vive prêt à tirer à la moindre alerte. Ils encerclaient la suspension temporelle, mais ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Soudain une rumeur s'éleva des rangs, Sandra regarda ce qui pouvait causer un tel émois : la suspension temporelle semblait faiblir, on pouvait apercevoir par intermittence des hommes dans la clairière. La suspension allait être levée.

- En position, tenez-vous prêt au combat.

Sandra dégaina sa baguette, le cœur battant, tandis que la suspension disparaissait.

* * *

Julius tourna la tête vers l'Auror à coté de lui.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Edward soupira, excédé :

- Bien sûr, si le commandant voit plusieurs de ses hommes vous accompagnant libre et en bonne santé, elle ne tira pas. Bien sûr si vous n'aviez pas blessé le capitaine, ça aurait grandement facilité les choses.

Roots serra les dents sur son cigare.

- Si VOUS n'aviez pas instauré une suspension illégale, nous ne serions pas intervenus.

- Suspension illégale ! J'ignore de quelle planète vous débarquez, mais je serai vous, je m'inquièterai, surtout avec le nombre de charges retenues contre vous.

- Désolez d'interrompre votre petite conversation, mais je l'arrête ou pas cette suspension.

Roots se retourna vers Foaly :

- Taisez-vous civil ! Tenez-vous tous prêts au combat, mais pas de manifestations hostiles avant mon signal. Faites-moi sauter cette suspension Foaly.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Les FAR se retrouvèrent immédiatement encerclés par une cinquantaine d'Auror, à l'allure peu amicale. En constatant la présence d'Edward et de divers autres Aurors, Sandra se détendit imperceptiblement, avant de se diriger sur le commandant, talonnée de loin par le représentant des Nations Féeriques. Avant que Roots ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Sandra l'agressa :

- Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit attaquez-vous mes hommes ? Vous savez que c'est passible d'un enfermement à Azkaban selon les traités d'Amsterdam.

Mauvaise tactique, à ces mots Roots vit rouge et laissa tomber toute diplomatie :

- Taisez-vous vieille folle ! J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, mais sachez que vous avez enfreins une centaine de règles du livre et agressé des agents en service.

En effet, les origines elfiques de Guédon n'avaient pas échappé à Roots, qui commençait à avoir l'impression de divaguer, à moins qu'il n'ai en face de lui la véritable responsable de tous ces enlèvements. Sans tenir comptes des tentatives désespérées du représentant pour attirer son attention, Sandra répliqua vertement :

- Vieille folle ! Moi ! Les seuls agents en service que je vois ici, ce sont mes hommes.

Puis avisant les blessés et les corps étendu dans la prairie, elle s'écria :

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Edward pris la parole :

- Après l'attaque, nous nous sommes battus contre les fées ici présentes, mais elles ont annulé notre suspension, ce qui a libéré les Mangemorts. Nous avons réussi à les maîtriser seulement après avoir tuer les deux dirigeants. Nous avons deux prisonniers, six morts et cinq blessés.

Sandra se tourna furieuse vers Roots :

- Et bien sûr, c'est votre faute ! La liste s'allonge mon gaillard.

Roots faillit en avaler son cigare.

- Mon gaillard ! Nous n'avons pas été élevés dans le même tunnel que je sache ! Nos pertes sont aussi importantes, par la faute de vos hommes ; de plus mous avons été pour beaucoup dans l'arrestation de vos mangequelquechose, alors baissez d'un ton espèce de carne !

- Allez-vous me laisser parler à la fin !

Les deux elfes se tournèrent en cœur vers le représentant.

- Quoi !

Le représentant regarda Guédon, complètement surexcité.

- Ces hommes se sont des Postfrondiens.

- Des quoi !

Sandra ne comprenait pas, tandis que le représentant, de plus en plus excité, s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

- Vous m'entendez ! Ces hommes, ce sont des Exilés, ceux qui se sont réfugiés sous terre ! C'est la découverte du millénaire ! Que dis-je, de l'Univers ! Un quasi-miracle ! Un…

Et pendant qu'il continuait à délirer, Sandra comprit, elle écarquilla les yeux, fixant Roots. Ce dernier était complètement perdu._ Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis tomber sur une bande de dingue !_ Sandra se reprit difficilement, déglutit et s'adressa à Edward :

- Préviens le ministère de la magie, nous avons un sérieux problème.


	7. Révélations et changements

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Disclaimer : a mon grand désespoir, rien ne m'appartient (ou presque, mais ce sont des détails sans importance)

Je vais essayer de faire aussi long à chaque fois, mais cela prend beaucoup de temps, donc je ne garantis plus un chapitre par semaine, surtout que la rentré scolaire approche et que je vais avoir beaucoup de devoirs (A mort le bac ! ! !)

Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer l'auteur à cause des sévices fait aux personnages.

Merci à **Miss-Tania** et à Alex-13_le mec_de_Mars de m'avoir reviewer, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, au fait **Alex-13_le mec_de_Mars **tu n'habiterais pas Marseille par hasard ? C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, aidé par ta review je l'avoue. J 

****

Demande d'aide :

A l'origine, ce chapitre faisait 10 pages sous Word, mais une copine m'a dit que c'était trop long pour un seul chapitre,car j'en raconté trop, je l'ai donc divisé en deux pour former les chapitres 7 et 8. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que 10 pages, c'est trop long ?

Merci à toi Shadowdark, copine entre les copines, pour ton aide merveilleuse et ta gentillesse inégalable. ^0^

***************************************

Chapitre 7: _Révélations et changements_

Holly ne se sentait pas bien, la tête lui tournait, son cou l'élançait et jamais ses membres n'avaient été aussi douloureux. Sa première idée fut qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de sa cuite et que son corps se vengeait en la faisant souffrir, mais cela n'était pas rationnel. Des images bizarres l'assaillaient, elle voyait des combats, entendait des cris…_Souviens-toi Holly ! Souviens-toi ! Mais réfléchi tête de linotte !_

Une douleur la transperça et Holly se réfugia sous ses couvertures en poussant un cri. Cette douleur eut au moins l'avantage de la réveillait complètement et de lui ramenait la mémoire Holly se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé : l'attaque contre cet Etre de Boue aux étranges pouvoirs, et cette magie qui l'avait frappé, mais après plus rien, si ce n'est le noir complet et cette douleur lancinante. Quand son corps se fut un peu apaisé et que la douleur lui paru plus supportable, Holly s'extirpa de sous les couvertures et jeta un œil aux alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital séparée en deux par un rideau blanc. Située dans le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, Holly pouvait apercevoir la mer. La décoration était banale avec des murs d'un bleu uni, mais le matériel médical retient toute son attention ici pas de technologie, seulement des flacons aux noms bizarres mais évocateurs, tels que Poussoss, Fortifix ou Potion de ratatinage. _Etrange! Ce n'est pas le style des sorciers infirmiers. Que s'est-il passé ?_ Holly se sentait différente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à découvrir pourquoi. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant de la chambre, Holly se recoucha, faisant semblant de dormir. Deux médecins d'un genre à part entrèrent, tous deux de même taille, mais l'un était roux et l'autre métis. Ils s'approchèrent du lit. L'un deux l'observa quelques instants avant de sourire :

- Bien essayé mademoiselle, mais cela ne prend pas.

Holly se tourna avec un soupir vers les deux hommes, qui lui souriaient gentiment.

- Bonjour, où suis-je ?

- A l'hôpital de la Reine Maeve en Irlande. Vous êtes hospitalisé depuis six jours.

- Que s'est-il passé et qui êtes-vous ?

Le sorcier tira une chaise près du lit et s'assis :

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, nous même ignorons ce qui s'est réellement passé, vous êtes vraiment un cas unique. Voilà, deux sorts vous ont touchés au même moment, un de Démembrement et un de protection. Ces deux sorts se sont combinés et opposés en vous, avant de s'équilibrer, ce qui a eu pour résultat de modifier votre organisme.

A ces mots Holly sursauta.

-Comment ça modifier mon organisme ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Répondez !

-Calmez-vous capitaine ! C'est simple, le sort de Démembrement a étiré vos organes, tandis que l'autre les a stabilisé. En bref vous avez grandi.

-J'ai quoi ? ! Non ! Impossible!

Holly tenta de sortir du lit, mais les médecins la maintenaient fermement dedans.

-Lachez-moi ! Je veux me voir ! Vous m'entendez ! C'est faux, j'en suis sûr !

Elle éclata en sanglot. Le rouquin la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la salle de bain où se trouvait un grand miroir. Holly se regarda, abasourdie elle avait grandi, d'une taille de moins d'un mètre, elle atteignait maintenant environ 1m61, ce qui était anormalement grand pour une fée , même ses cheveux avaient poussé de trois centimètres. Heureusement pour elle, son corps avait grandi en gardant ses proportions entre chaque organe, et si ce n'était ses oreilles pointues, elle serait passée pour être humain ordinaire. On pouvait même la classer dans la catégorie des canons féminins. Sa peau autrefois de couleur noisette tirait maintenant plus sur le caramel. Dans d'autres circonstances, Holly se serait trouvée jolie, mais là elle était horrifiée. Elle avait toujours rêvé de prendre quelques centimètre, mais jamais cette taille-là. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les conséquences pratiques que cette transformation impliquait ainsi rien que son appartement et ses vêtements se trouvaient maintenant trop petit, et rien dans la société féerique n'était prévue pour des personnes comme elle, en effet la taille plus élevée recensée à ce jour devait être de 1m30, en excluant bien entendu les trolls et les sylvains dont la taille moyenne dépassait largement celle d'un humain adulte, et les FAR l'accepteraient-ils encore dans leurs unités après tous ces bouleversements ? Bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, elle fondit en larmes, après tout c'était compréhensible, le choc était vraiment trop grand.

Le médecin lui tapota doucement dans le dos et la raccompagna jusqu'à son lit, tandis que son collègue expliquait :

- Vous êtes un cas unique à tous les points de vue, premièrement votre peuple ne devrait même plus exister, ensuite c'est la première fois qu'un tel événement se produit. Si cela peut vous consoler, votre croissance est terminée, mais malheureusement les sorts sont irréversibles, même la potion de ratatinage n'a eu aucun effet.

Holly commença à se calmer et arrêta de pleurnicher :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous me parlez de potions, de sortilèges, de magie, comme si cela était normal.

le sorcier sourit :

-Suis-je bête ? Laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Valentin Bénard et voici mon collègue Nicolas Marcelli. Je suis français, spécialisé dans l'étude du comportement de nos gènes face aux sortilèges. Nicolas est américain, malgré les origines italiennes de son nom, et c'est un expert mondialement reconnu pour ses travaux sur l'anatomie des Etres Féeriques doués de capacités intellectuelles : elfes, lutins, gobelins principalement. Nous sommes des sorciers.

Holly tiqua :

- Les sorciers n'existent pas.

- Votre peuple non plus et pourtant vous voilà.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me dites que je ne devrais plus exister, pourquoi ?

Nicolas prit la parole, un accent se faisait entendre lorsqu'il parlait :

- Que savez-vous de l'exil de votre peuple sous terre ?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire la date exacte, mais il y a plus de 2000 ans, toutes les fées se sont réfugiées sous terre pour fuir la cupidité et les persécutions humaines.

Nicolas leva la main, triomphant :

- Faux ! Pas toutes les fées ! Une infime partie s'est rebellée et a refusé l'exil. Elles ont été bannies du Peuple et leur nom ont été retirés des annales, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'aujourd'hui encore, plus rien ne subsiste de cet épisode dans vos livres d'histoire. Ne recevant aucune nouvelle des Exilés, votre existence est devenue une légende pour les Bannis, ceux qui croyaient en votre existence pensaient que vous étiez tous morts. Vous imaginez donc aisément le bruit que cela a fait lorsque les Aurors ont découvert votre existence…

Holly n'écoutait plus, elle ne se risqua même pas à demander ce qu'était un Auror, elle était fatigué par ce déluge de nouvelles plus incroyables les unes que les autres, c'était son monde qui s'écroulait en apprenant que l'histoire de son peuple était fausse et que son apparence physique était modifiée pour toujours. Elle leva un regard morne sur Nicolas qui parlait toujours.

- S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me laissez seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de dormir.

Les deux hommes se levèrent.

- Bien sûr, c'est normal, nous aurions dû le remarquer plus tôt. Si le sujet vous intéresse, nous vous ferrons parvenir des livres.

Ils sortirent, laissant une Holly déboussolée, seule dans sa chambre.

***************************************

Bureau irlandais des Aurors.3 octobre

Aucun doute possible, les deux parties en présence n'éprouvaient pas une vive sympathie l'une envers l'autre que ce soit les membres du ministère de la magie ou les diplomates féeriques, tous se regardaient en chien de faïence.

__

Et bien, ça va être gai ! Pensa Vinyaya. La conseillère jeta un regard autours d'elle, avant de fixer méchamment Roots. _Si Julius arrêtait de jouer au baroudeur, cela arrangerait les choses. Combien de fois devrais-je lui dire de ne pas emmener d'armes lors d'une mission diplomatique ? Et cette coupe de cheveux ! Faut vraiment que je lui parle._

Et elle continua tranquillement son inspection, critiquant en elle-même ses hommes, puis les Aurors présents ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le ministre de la magie, et elle ne put retenir un léger froncement de sourcils devant son air hautain._ Ca m'a l'air d'un sacré imbécile celui-là. Enfin de compte, le seul qui paraît aimable ici, c'est le rouquin. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?_

Vinyaya plissa les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer le badge du sorcier._ Rum Wosly ? Rum Wasley ? Peuvent pas écrire plus gros aussi ! Ah, non ! Ron Weasley ! M'a l'air un peu benêt ce pauvre garçon._

Effectivement, Ron était le seul humain a fixé d'un air émerveillé les FAR et les membres du conseil, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cet émerveillement ne provenait pas seulement de sa joie à découvrir une nouvelle nation, mais plutôt d'un ébahissement total devant le culot de Fowl qui avait osé taire cette fabuleuse découverte._ Juliette, il va falloir que l'on discute à mon retour, et cette fois, ton petit " Arty " va devoir s'expliquer. Marre de ses conneries._

Le sorcier et l'elfe furent tous deux tirés de leurs pensées par le ministre des affaires étrangères, un irlandais pur souche.

- Très bien messieurs et mesdames. Il eut un petit signe de tête envers Vinyaya et Guédon, avant de reprendre :

- Une semaine peu sembler long pour décider d'une réunion, étant donné les circonstances, mais ce délais a été nécessaire à la réunion de notre personnel et surtout à la guérison de nombreux éléments des deux camps. Cette réunion va permettre, j'espère, la création d'un statut temporaire entre nos deux peuples. Laissez-moi vous présenter nos diplomates : Monsieur Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie comandant Sandra Guédon, directeur des Aurors Narcisse Millway, représentant des Nations Féeriques Ron Weasley, secrétaire principal du Service des Etres, il représente ici le directeur du service, absent pour des raisons personnelles je me nomme Goldric Serlasius, ministre des affaires étrangères. Il n'est pas nécessaire, pour votre propre sécurité, de connaître le nom des Aurors présents.

Le ministre se rassit, attendant que les fées se présentent. Vinyaya prit la parole : 

- Je vous présente le conseiller Lope, le commandant Julius Roots des FAR, commandant Vernon, directeur du SRI, et moi-même, conseillère Vinyaya. Les hommes nous accompagnant sont chargés de notre sécurité.

-Mais allons droit au but voulez-vous, qui êtes-vous ? Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Et surtout que voulez-vous ?

Goldric se tourna vers Lope : 

-Bonnes questions conseiller. Nous sommes des sorciers, et tout comme votre peuple, nous nous cachons du reste des Hommes. Nous avons en charge, la protection et le contrôle des animaux magiques, de plus nous entretenons des liens étroits avec les autres êtres magiques : centaures, Nations féeriques, Etres de l'eau… C'est ce dernier point qui vous concerne : lors de l'Exil, certaines fées sont restées, refusant de partir, rompant ainsi tout contact avec les exilés. Pendant des siècles, ils se sont battus pour leur survie, mais lorsque les sorciers décidèrent de se cacher, ils les suivirent, en effet de nombreuses guerres internes et contre les humains les avaient affaiblis. Les Nations Féeriques ont ainsi été créées, en regroupant des représentants de chaque espèce. Aujourd'hui, ces populations vont du simple gobelin aux métis fée/humains comme Sandra.

Roots sursauta :

-Des métis !

-Bien sûr, cela fait des siècles que les humains et les fées se mélangent les chromosomes, si je puis dire. Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez !

Les fées se turent, trop abasourdies pour répondre. Devant cette absence de réaction, le ministre continua. La réunion dura des heures, chacune des parties expliquant le fonctionnement de sa société, ainsi que les problèmes rencontrés, tels que les Mangemorts en effet malgré la mort de leur maître, ses partisans sont encore nombreux, divers mages se proclament comme son héritier légitime, d'où diverses guerres internes et contre les Aurors. Les FAR restèrent discret sur le problème des Ames Ravies.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, suivit de l'entrée brutale d'un sorcier, chercheur et de l'ordre de Merlin, d'après les insignes de sa robe. Il arborait aussi un badge du FLEM (Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison), et ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Il se dirigea vers Fudge et brandit un doigt vers lui :

- C'est un scandale ! Une atteinte à la recherche scientifique!

- Pardon ? !

- Ces animaux sont mes sujets d'étude depuis bientôt dix ans, et tout contact avec un élément extérieur à leur monde, pourrait avoir de graves conséquences, ce qui nuirait aux recherches.

Roots commençait à virer au rouge écarlate, et Millway n'était pas loin de le rejoindre :

- Des animaux ! Ce sont des Etres pas des cobayes !

-Des Etres ! Ces Exilés ! Laissez-moi rire ! Des siècles de consanguinités ne peuvent avoir créer que des êtres attardés…

Le visage du chercheur entra violemment en contact avec le point de Baroud, puis avec le rebord de la table.

- Désolé, commandant.

Mais le ton de sa voix démentait ses paroles d'excuse. Le ministre se tourna vers les FAR complètement déboussolé.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Roots se leva, rouge de colère.

-Moi, je comprends très bien. Laissez-moi utiliser le mesmer sur ce docteur de pacotille.

Fudge réfléchit un instant.

- Ce n'est pas légal, mais étant donné les circonstances, allez-y !

Deux Aurors firent s'asseoir le docteur sur une chaise et l'y mentinrent par une pression sur ses épaules, ainsi que par un sort d'encordement. Roots s'assura que le docteur fut en état de l'écouter, par une série de claques retentissantes, puis le mit en son pouvoir par le mesmer.

- Très bien, maintenant dîtes-moi tout sur les Exilés et vos recherches.

Les yeux dans le vague, le docteur se mit à débiter :

- Il y a environ vingt ans, j'ai découvert l'existence d'un afflux important de magie vers Tara, lors de grandes fêtes elfiques, or ces zones sont fortement réglementées et interdites d'accès aux fées, à cause de la proximité humaine. J'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais découvert une nouvelle nation féerique les suspensions temporelles m'ont permis d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait des Exilés….

__

Bingo, jubila Roots, _cette fois, on les tient !_

Goldric se tourna vers Vinyaya :

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

C'est Julius qui répondit, ce qui lui valut un regard furibond de la part de la conseillère.

- Depuis des années, plusieurs de nos concitoyens se font enlever et je crois que ce cher docteur est l'un de nos coupables.

- Même si les disparitions de fées ont été monnaie courante au cours des siècles, c'est les premières d'une telle envergure, de plus des expériences semblent avoir été réalisées sur eux, ajouta Vinyaya. Nous demandons l'autorisation d'interroger vos chercheurs. 

Lope haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Vinyaya d'agir sans en référer d'abord à l'ensemble du conseil, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, mieux valait profiter de la bonne volonté des sorciers. Sandra se pencha à l'oreille de Fudge. Le ministre sourit, puis s'adressa aux deux conseillers :

- C'est une requête difficile à accepter, mais ce n'est pas irréalisable, cependant il y a une condition.

Lope eu un sourire ironique. _Nous y voilà, les Etres de Boues ne font jamais rien pour rien. Nous aussi d'ailleurs._

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Votre aide dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts.

Les fées se concertèrent un instant.

-Très bien, nous acceptons cependant cette guerre n'est pas la notre, nous vous assurons une aide logistique et matérielle, mais nos hommes n'interviendront pas. De plus notre peuple reste une nation indépendante, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cette dernière remarque s'adressait plus particulièrement à Millway, qui comprit parfaitement le message.

- Il est nécessaire que nous convoquions le conseil avant de prendre des décisions définitives.

- Bien sûr, nous aussi.

La réunion se finit sur ces paroles. Le docteur fut emmené par deux Aurors, tandis que les deux délégations sortaient. Vinyaya observait attentivement Roots, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

- Quoi ? ! 

- Julius, il faut vraiment que tu ailles chez le coiffeur. Ne discute pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Roots soupira, rien ne servait de discuter, quand cette femme avait une idée en tête, rien ne lui faisait changer d'avis.

***************************************

Holly commençait à perdre le compte des jours depuis son réveil. Ses journées se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, une batterie de test suivie d'une longue période creuse, durant laquelle Holly dévorait tous les livres se trouvant à sa portée; ainsi elle avait lu des livres parlant de la communauté de sorciers, tels que " Histoire de la magie occidentale expliquée aux enfants ", " le Quiddich à travers les âges " et " les Animaux fantastiques ", elle lisait aussi beaucoup la presse féerique et sorcière. Au bout de deux semaines, Nicolas décréta qu'elle était en état de sortir dès le lendemain, à condition qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Holly avait aussi accepté de se tenir à la disposition des médecins afin de les aider à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors du combat. Ce même après-midi, on apporta un malade dans le lit à coté, le rideau de séparation l'empêchait de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais des éclats de voix et des ronchonnements attirèrent son attention. Elle écouta stupéfaite._ Cette voix ? Serais-ce…non c'est impossible !_ Poussée par la curiosité et malgré les conseils du médecin, Holly se leva et tira le rideau.

- Mulch Diggums ! S'écria Holly abasourdie.

Le nain cessa aussitôt de râler pour se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante, aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

- Capitaine, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Que faites-vous ici, vieille fripouille ?

- Convalescence forcée, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Holly s'assit sur une chaise près du lit :

- C'est le résultat de deux sorts mal combinés, et c'est irréversible.

- J'aurais plutôt parier pour une potion de croissance. Ainsi la rumeur disait vrai, les sorciers viennent de rencontrer une nouvelle nation féerique.

Holly fronça les sourcils.

- Justement, que faites-vous là ? Comment connaissez-vous les sorciers ? Que leur avez-vous révélés ? …

Mulch tendit l'oreille vers le couloir et sourit :

- Mon nouvel invité va se faire le plaisir de tout vous expliquer.

Maintenant Holly entendait clairement un brouhaha venant du couloir, qui fut aussitôt suivi par l'entré fracassante d'Artémis dans la pièce (enfin, c'est plutôt les portes qui se fracassèrent contre le mur). Sans remarquer la présence d'Holly, il s'approcha du nain en hurlant :

- Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ? On n'attaque pas un être magique quand on est sans pouvoirs.

Diggums hocha les épaules :

- Ce lutin m'avait insulté, j'ai voulu lui donner une bonne correction.

Artémis eu un rire dédaigneux.

- Une bonne correction ! Il sera sortit de l'hôpital demain grâce à ses facultés de régénération, tandis que toi, tu vas rester cloué ici trois semaines.

- Peut être mais il s'en souviendra de Mulch Diggums.

Le nain eu un sourire radieux, une lueur amusée dans le regard, tandis qu'il continuait :

- Mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières Fowl ? Tu ne salues plus les dames, encore moins tes amies ?

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Artémis se rendit compte de la présence d'Holly, il écarquilla les yeux et s'écroula dans la chaise la plus proche, le souffle coupé. " Holly " fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcé.

***************************************

Le capitaine Short, première femme du service de Détection et conseillère principale dans le dossier Fowl, doutait pour la première fois de sa santé mentale. Elle était folle. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications ! C'est tout bonnement impossible que Fowl soit ici ! Qu'il soit un sorcier ! Et pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, même si cela signifiait l'écroulement définitif de son univers. Depuis l'entrée d'Artémis, elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait vu en chair et en os, seulement par le biais des photos prises lors des missions de surveillance, et elle devait admettre qu'il était encore mieux en réalité, vraiment mieux. Artémis portait cette sorte de grande robe, qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, était l'uniforme officiel des sorciers. Dans sa poche arrière se trouvait sa baguette, il avait les cheveux bruns, coupés court, en bataille, ainsi qu'un anneau doré à l'oreille droite.

__

Mignon ! Très mignon !

Se rendant compte du tour que prenaient ses pensées, Holly secoua la tête et soupira, avant de rougir violemment en constatant qu'Artémis l'observait amusé et étonné.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre taille Holly ?

-Un sortilège mal contrôlé, maugréa l'elfe.

-Ainsi c'était vous, j'avais entendu parler de cette histoire, mais j'ignorais le nom de la victime.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changer ? Vous m'auriez envoyé des fleurs ? Ironisa Holly, mais son rictus disparu sous le regard inquisiteur d'Artémis qui semblait la déshabiller, il s'attarda sur les courbes de son corps, la jugeant de haut en bas, avant d'esquisser un sourire entendu.

-Pourquoi pas, les changements sont plutôt intéressants.

Holly se leva pour le gifler, mais Artémis stoppa son bras.

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Holly, je me suis pas mal amélioré ces dernières années.

-Je n'en doute pas, alors que préparez-vous en ce moment ? Un nouvel enlèvement ? Détournement d'argent ? Falsification ou meurtre ?

Fowl soupira.

-Voulez-vous vous asseoir, je détesterais devoir frapper une vieille amie.

-Drôle de manière de traiter vos amies ! Vous les exploitez tous ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ?

-Je ne vous exploite pas…

-Bien sûr que si ! Avez-vous une idée du déficit causé par vos manigances au Fond de rançon ?

- Autant qu'il serve, non ?

-Oui, mais pas à enrichir un stupide Etre de Boue, qui a oublié tous ce que nous avons fait pour lui.

-La faute à qui si j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

-Vous représentiez un danger et vous avez prouvé que vous l'étiez, espèce de…

Mulch qui s'était tenu à l'écart, préféra intervenir :

-Calmez-vous capitaine, on ne pourrait pas oublier un moment nos différents pour…

-Ne vous en mêlez pas bagnard, vous ne valez pas mieux.

-Décidément vous n'avez pas le pardon facile.

-Le pardon ! Vous m'avez laissé nue à un lavabo !

-C'était nécessaire.

Artémis suivit l'échange amusé.

-Nue ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? J'ignorais cette histoire.

Holly le foudroya du regard, tandis que Mulch se calait plus confortablement contre ses coussins et racontait : 

-C'était lors de l'affaire Dorian, Holly m'avait coincé dans les toilettes de l'immeuble, j'ai réussi à l'assommer et à l'attacher à l'un des lavabos, et pour être sûr qu'elle ne me poursuive pas, si elle arrivait à se détacher, je l'ai déshabillé, j'ai emmené ses vêtements et les lui ai renvoyé par la poste.

Artémis s'écroula de rire sur sa chaise, suivit de Mulch, sous les yeux furieux d'Holly. 

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est marrant, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie quand le Récup1 a débarqué.

Artémis acquiesça : - J'imagine bien la tête de Baroud, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir un officier des FAR en petite tenue.

Cette remarque accentua l'hilarité de Fowl et de Diggums. Holly jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet. Elle s'adressa à Artémis :

-Mais qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Artémis qui pleurait de rire, tenta de se calmer avant de répondre.

-Ca me semble clair, je suis un sorcier, un mage, un magicien, un enchanteur…appelez-moi comme vous voulez, je suis un humain maîtrisant la magie.

-Effectivement, cela explique bien des choses.

Holly faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à toutes les implications de cette révélation. Elle comprenait mieux l'origine des sorts de protection du manoir, qui étaient les humains venant régulièrement chez Fowl ou comment il avait pu monter certains de ses coups les plus brillants. _Brillants ! Si Roots m'entendait, il hurlerait !_ On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais nombre des actions de Fowl mérite le respect pour l'intelligence et l'habileté mis en œuvre, malgré leur aspect illégal. D'une certaine manière Fowl connaissait bien " son métier ". _En parlant de métier._ Holly se tourna vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient tus poliment pendant sa réflexion.

-Quel est votre métier à tous deux ? Voleurs professionnels ? Désenchanteur de prince ensorcelé ? " Transformeur " de citrouille en carrosse ?

Artémis croisa les bras.

-Très drôle Holly ! Mulch travaille à plein temps pour moi. Vous vous doutez de ses compétences.

Holly grinça des dents, elle se doutait très bien, oui ! Même le muséum de Haven avait pu admirer ses capacités lors du vol de deux statuettes Postatlantide. Artémis continua : - Quant à moi, je suis un Auror.

- C'est quoi un Auror ? Tout le monde n'a que ce mot à la bouche.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Artémis d'en rester bouche bée.

-Personne ne vous expliqué ! Un Auror est un chasseur de mage noir, chargé de faire respecter les interdits concernant la magie noire. Dans les cas extrêmes, ils constituent une force d'intervention. C'est l'élite de l'élite.

Ces derniers mots résonnaient amèrement aux oreilles d'Artémis, ils lui rappelaient les remarques de Fudge. Holly éclata de rire, à l'incompréhension totale de Mulch et d'Artémis. Le nain prit la parole :

-Qu'y a t'il de si drôle ?

Tentant de contrôler son hilarité, Holly répondit :

-Rien, mais l'idée qu'Artémis Fowl, la terreur des FAR, fasse partie d'une quelconque police, c'est hilarant non ?

Non ! Artémis ne trouvait pas ça marrant du tout ! Mais alors vraiment pas ! Il s'apprêtait à répondre vertement et à expliquer ses motivations, lorsque l'infirmière entra :

-Monsieur Fowl, vous devez partir. Votre ami doit se reposer.

Puis avisant Holly, elle s'écria :- Mais que faites-vous debout ? ! Le médecin a dit que vous deviez rester coucher et vous reposez, sinon nous vous gardions en observation plus longtemps.

Holly obéi en maugréant, tandis que l'infirmière continuait à se fâcher et qu'Artémis sortait de la chambre, hilare.

***************************************

Reviewer s'il vous plait, je vous répondrai dès que possible 


	8. Courses poursuites et diplomatie

Auteur : carabas

Mail : neverwherewanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à eux, c'est à dire Colfer et Rowling.

Remarque : merci aux revieweurs, au fait quelqu'un est-il assez bon en latin pour me traduire (si cela veut dire quelque chose)la devise de Poudlard :

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

J'ignore si c'est vraiment du latin ou si c'est un simple jeu de la part de l'auteur.

Aslan-343 : merci ! je ne vois pas quoi dire, c'est sympa.

Alex-13le mecdeMars : J'ai gagné !J'ai gagné ! Je suis perspicace ! Nana na nére ! Pour la pudeur, désolé mais j'ai prévu des scènes où les vêtements d'Holly auront pouf disparu (hi !hi !hi ! Et autant pour la pudeur) mais je signale quand même que pour la pudeur dans le livre, on repassera, après tout c'est qui, qui perd des petits bouts partout ?(exemple un doigt).

Pour les traductions, je m'explique : tu as peut-être remarqué les petits dessins en bas de chaque page dans les livres, c'est un code qui raconte une histoire, c'est pareil sur la couverture. Dans l'édition originale, ces dessins racontent une histoire, mais Gallimard ne les a pas traduites en français ; à la place, l'éditeur répète le titre du livre. C'est seulement dans le tome trois, que Gallimard a enfin traduit l'intégralité du code. Je les ai trouvées sur fanfiction et sur des sites de fans anglophones, et j'ai décidé de les traduire en français. Sauf le dernier que j'ai décodé. Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire. Le premier texte est une prophétie qui annonçait tout ce qui est arrivé dans les tomes 1 et 2, le dernier texte est une lettre d'Artémis.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _Courses poursuites et diplomatie _

16 octobre - Ministère de la magie

Drago détestait les réunions, encore plus les réunions diplomatiques qui se déroulaient lors d'une période de crise, car cela voulait immanquablement dire que plusieurs pauvres cloches allaient être désignées d'office pour assurer la sécurité des lieux, et devinez qui a été choisi ?

C'est ainsi que le dernier rejeton Malefoy se retrouva un soir d'octobre en service au ministère des affaires étrangères, au lieu de passer tranquillement la soirée au manoir à vérifier l'avancement de ses projets. Inutile de dire, qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable, et la foule de journalistes entassés dans le hall, n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Toutes les dix minutes, l'un d'eux tentaient de filer en douce à l'étage afin d'obtenir la photo ou l'interview exclusive.

Nom d'une harpie ! On n'est pas des nounous ! Ce n'est pas notre boulot de s'occuper de cette bande de dégénérés ! Drago lança un regard meurtrier aux journalistes, avant de se diriger vers ses hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Vanessa lui montra l'un des miroirs ensorcelés, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Cette fois, c'est ta petite copine qui s'y colle.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se pencha plus en avant sur le miroir. On pouvait voir distinctement Ginny Weasley en train de forcer la porte d'un bureau, tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet aux alentours. Peut être eut-elle soudain un soupçon, car elle se dirigeât vers une vitre ensorcelée et la brisa, anéantissant ainsi la communication, non sans avoir d'abord lancé un petit salut de la main aux sorciers l'observant. Drago serra les mâchoires :

- Où est le problème ? Qu'on l'arrête et puis basta !

- Justement, on essaie depuis un petit bout de temps, mais elle nous échappe toujours. Désolé chef.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. _Mais pourquoi moi ? Cette fille va me rendre dingue._

- Très bien, je m'occupe personnellement de cette fouine. Continuez à tenir à l'œil ce troupeau, particulièrement Rita, c'est la quatrième fois qu'elle tente de nous fausser compagnie.

* * *

Juliet pliait méthodiquement ses vêtements, avant de les entasser dans la valise ouverte sur le lit ; elle ne semblait pas prêter attention au jeune homme qui s'énervait derrière elle, la poursuivant de ses cris dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Depuis le coup de téléphone de cette après-midi, la tension était palpable dans la famille, et Ron avait fini par craquer et déclarer les hostilités il y a à peine dix minutes, entraînant entre lui et Juliet, une de leur sempiternelle dispute sur Fowl.

- J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ! Ce petit con a encore des emmerdes ! Et il veut t'y mêler ! C'est ça, n'est ce pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois ? Il a tué qui ? Il a détourné combien ?

Ron pris Juliet par le bras : - Mais répond à la fin !

Juliet se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et fit face à Ron :

-Tais-toi, Tu ne comprends rien !

-Oh si ! Je comprends parfaitement ! Il appelle, et toi bien sûr tu accours ! Monsieur fait des conneries, il cache la découverte du siècle, il enfreint la loi ! Et toi, bien sûr tu le protège ! Tu me supplies de ne pas le dénoncer, et tu t'empresse de l'aider ; mais écoute-moi, un jour tu te feras prendre ! Tu plongeras pour trahison, complicité, que sais-je ! Et ce sera sa faute ! Et il sera où, alors ce sale petit morveux !

- Tais-toi, tu ne dis que des bêtises !

- Des bêtises ! Son dossier judiciaire est plus épais que le bottin ! Et si à ce jour, il exerce toujours en tant qu'Auror, sans craindre la prison, c'est à cause du manque de preuves, de la mort subite des témoins, de sa fortune et parce que cela n'a pas d'influence dans son travail ! C'est un criminel et un meurtrier ! Suis-je la seule personne à le voir ? Même ma propre sœur subit son influence perverse ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait d'elle !

Juliet boucla sa valise.

- Oui ! Il lui a redonné confiance en elle, l'a rendu plus sûr de ses charmes et lui a montré comment les utiliser, tout en s'assurant de son avenir et l'aidant dans sa carrière !

Ron la suivit dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier :

- Il a fait d'elle une traînée plutôt ! Fréquentant les Serpentards, et prête à presque toutes les bassesses pour réussir.

Juliet posa sa valise et se retourna vers Ron :

- Ecoute-moi bien Ron Weasley, je t'aime, mais Arty est comme un frère pour moi, c'est ma famille, au même titre que toi ! Je ne le laisserais jamais tomber ! Holly est une amie, elle a besoin de moi, elle aussi ! Ne me force pas à choisir, je t'en prie. Ajouta Juliet d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

Ron stoppa, blessé :

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as peut être pas épousé la bonne personne. Retourne vers lui, puisqu'il compte plus que nous.

Juliet le regarda, dégoûtée : - Si c'est ce que tu crois, effectivement j'ai fait une erreur.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, incapables de prononcer un mot, que ce soit pour se blesser ou se réconcilier. Une petite voix se fit entendre : - Papa, pourquoi tu cries sur maman ?

Ron se tourna vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras : -Ce n'est rien Jézabel. Juste une petite dispute.

Ron regarda sa femme, elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit, elle aussi, dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi Juliet, je me conduis comme un idiot, mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Attend moi, je vais faire mes bagages, je t'accompagne.

Juliet s'essuya les yeux et lui sourit : - Et tu feras quoi à Londres ? Tu es en vacances, je te le rappelle.

- Je vais les écourter, c'est tout ; et puis il y a une réunion à Poudlard, je suis invité, ça devrait m'occuper.

Ron embrassa sa femme sur le front et monta préparer ses affaires.

* * *

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que Ginny fut si difficile à attraper, et malgré son énervement, il devait admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle lui échappait, la première fois, elle s'était réfugiée dans le bureau du vice-ministre de la culture, et au moment où Drago croyait la tenir, Ginny avait ouvert la fenêtre, longeait la corniche avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau voisin. Drago était resté pétrifié par l'audace de la jeune femme et par la stupidité du vice-ministre, un petit crétin incapable d'installer les sorts élémentaires de sécurité dans son bureau. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Ginny avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Ces hommes avaient voulu intervenir, mais Drago le leur avait interdit, considérant qu'ils avaient d'autre chat à fouetter ; bien lui en prit, car cinq minutes plus tard, Rita tentait sa cinquième fuite sous la forme d'un scarabée. Cette dernière escapade lui valut d'être définitivement virée de la salle de conférence, pour être détenue à part sous haute surveillance, ce qui calma un peu l'ardeur de ses confrères. On pouvait penser que Ginny exagérait, après tout ce n'était qu'une simple interview, mais cette course poursuite avait tourné en un combat plus personnel entre Drago et elle, aucun d'eux ne voulant être le perdant de l'histoire, question de vanité ou de bêtise, tout dépendait du point de vu.

La seconde victoire de Ginny valut à Drago la honte de sa vie, elle lui renversa, sans le vouloir paraît-il, une armure sur la tête. Drago resta coinçait dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'une secrétaire charitable passe dans le coin ; mais maintenant Drago jubilait, en effet il avait enfin réussi à acculer la journaliste dans un bureau. A l'intérieur, Ginny tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais un sort puissant la cadenassait, pareil pour la porte de communication.

Coincée, pas d'armes et Malefoy qui te colle ! Tu es dans la merde ma chérie.

Drago entra, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Finis de jouer Weasley, tu redescends sagement en bas, sans faire d'histoire.

Il lui tendit la main, affichant toujours un air supérieur. La sorcière jetait des coups d'œil affolés autours d'elle, quand son regard se posa sur le bureau. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage, tandis qu'une idée lui venait. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, le visage fermé et la voix cassante.

-Pas question ! Il faudra d'abord que tu viennes me chercher.

Drago soupira, complètement excédé, abaissa sa main et se dirigea vers Ginny, l'acculant le long du bureau en chêne.

-Maintenant, tu me suis et…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, au moment où il posait la main sur Ginny, un volume du Code Pénal Sorcier, mille cinq cents pages reliées cuir, s'abattit sur sa tête. Drago s'écroula sur le sol, presque sonné, le nez et la bouche en sang, tandis que la tête lui tournait. Ginny jeta le pavé sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd et lança avec un sourire triomphant :

- Ne t'attaque jamais à une Weasley, Malefoy, tu fais pas le poids.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce. Drago pouvait sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et il imaginait très bien ses hommes morts de rire devant les miroirs. Il se souleva sur un bras. Cette fois, il était furieux.

Finis de rire ! Cette petite garce va me le payer !

Drago se redressa brutalement, titubant sur un mal de tête soudain, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Ginny, bien décidé cette fois à l'avoir, quitte à utiliser des méthodes peu orthodoxe envers une femme.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du bureau, Ginny commençait déjà à gravir l'escalier. Un plan en tête, Malefoy s'élança à sa suite. Quand Ginny atteignit le seuil du troisième étage, Drago se laissa tomber en arrière, en poussant un cri. Il roula jusqu'au seuil intermédiaire et ne bougea plus. Ginny s'arrêta indécise, ne sachant trop si Drago simulait ou s'il était véritablement blessé. Sa bonté naturelle la poussait à lui porter secours, mais une partie d'elle-même prenait un plaisir immense à voir Drago dans cet état. Comme Malefoy ne bougeait plus, poussant seulement des petits cris de douleurs, Ginny se décida à aller voir. _Après tout ce crétin s'est peut être blessé en tombant dans l'escalier ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça !_ Elle se mit à descendre lentement, avec suspicion, sa baguette sortie.

Drago n'était que courbaturé et il feignait la douleur pour amadouer Ginny, en comptant sur sa faiblesse de caractère la poussant à secourir autrui. Il eut un sourire, quand il l'entendit descendre vers lui.

Stupide Gyffondor !

Quand la jeune femme tendit la main vers lui, il lui saisit le bras, la tira contre lui et tenta de la maîtriser. Seulement Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; elle lui mordit violemment la main avant de s'échapper. Malefoy lui saisit la cheville et tira d'un coup sec, entraînant la chute de Ginny dans l'escalier, toujours maintenue par Drago.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement, sale vermisseau puant ! Tu fais moins le fier avec ta baguette à la main ! Bas-toi avec si t'es un sorcier !

-Pour que tu m'attaques pour blessures et lésions magiques ! Tu me prends pour un demeuré !

-Exactement !

Lors de cet échange de politesse, la lutte avait continué. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait faire un usage important de la magie, sous peine d'emprisonnement pour passage à tabac ou agression sur un officier en fonction. Ils ne leur restaient donc que les points, les dents, les pieds et les ongles, bref le corps à corps, et chacun s'en donna à cœur joie. Drago avait deux estafilades sur la joue droite, dues aux griffures de Ginny, et trois autres sur l'omoplate gauche, son nez continuait à saigner et il possédait une jolie collection de bleus sur l'ensemble du corps. Ginny n'était guère mieux, elle avait, elle aussi, de nombreux bleus, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue, de plus les deux sorciers étaient complètement débraillés. C'est dans cet état qu'ils arrivèrent au second étage, après une chute mouvementée dans l'escalier.

Ils stoppèrent un instant, épuisés et salement amochés. Soudain, la main de Drago s'abattit sur l'épaule de Ginny.

-Finis de rire Weasley.

La sorcière tourna la tête et croisa le regard calme et glacial de Drago.

-Porte encore la main sur moi, et je hurle à l'agression et à la brutalité policière.

-Tu t'es vu ? Personne ne te croira !

Blessée, Ginny se renfrogna. Cette remarque touchait une corde sensible, en effet sa vie amoureuse n'était qu'une longue série de catastrophe et de désillusion, dominée par Harry, celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, mais seul son mariage avait définitivement détruit les espoirs de Ginny. Depuis elle traînait comme une âme en peine, incapable d'instaurer une relation durable, et ce blondinet venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour crier, lorsque Drago l'embrassa.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle va le faire !

Drago en resta bouche bée un bref instant, avant d'appliquer la seule méthode qu'il connaissait pour faire taire une fille : l'embrasser, après tout cela marchait bien sur ses petites copines. Sur le moment cela avait semblé une bonne idée, mais maintenant Drago commençait à douter. Premièrement, embrasser Weasley n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire, Drago appréciait énormément. Il ne saurait dire quand le baiser imposé s'était transformé en un véritable baiser, certainement quand Ginny avait répondu timidement, au lieu de se mettre à se débattre et que Drago en avait profité pour explorer la bouche de sa partenaire. Ginny n'était pas son état normal, tout d'abord elle avait l'impression de flotter, tout en étant dans un cocon doux et chaud, secondement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter à la tête des garçons, Harry avait été la seule exception, et pourtant elle était bel et bien en train d'embrasser Malefoy.

Cette dernière pensée, ainsi qu'un bruit de pas à l'étage, la ramenèrent à la réalité : la réunion était terminée et c'était sa seule chance d'obtenir une exclusivité. A contre cœur, Ginny repoussa Drago, et s'élança vers le troisième étage. Malefoy poussa un juron et la suivit aussi vite qu'il put. Drago la rejoignit dans le couloir et la ceintura, tandis que les diplomates sortaient de la salle, bien entendu Ginny se débattit tout en l'injuriant. Cette cacophonie attira l'attention de Fudge.

-Que se passe t'il encore ?

Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers lui, tendant sa main, tout en étant encore retenue par Drago.

-Ginny Weasley, monsieur le ministre, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions sur…

Malefoy la bâillonna et resserra son étreinte, et adressa un sourire crispé au ministre.

-Rien du tout Monsieur, un simple contre temps, une petite fouine dont je vous débarrasse tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, Drago s'éloigna en traînant Ginny qui se débattait, le frappait et recommençait à l'injurier. Quand ils furent hors de portée des oreilles des diplomates, Drago lui susurra :

-Tu n'aurais pas pris un ou deux tours de poitrine depuis Poudlard ?

-Vire tout de suite tes sales pattes, Malefoy !

-Mais avec plaisir, à condition que tu retourne sagement en bas avec tes petits copains.

-Jamais. Hurla Weasley.

Ils arrivaient dans la salle de contrôle.

-Très bien, alors je te garde jusqu'à la conférence.

Drago la fit s'asseoir sans ménagement sur une chaise et l'y maintient par un sortilège d'encordement, lui-même s'adossa à la table en face de Ginny. Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment, échangeant des regards haineux, sous l'œil amusé des autres Aurors, puis Drago soupira :

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ces interviews ? Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de ne penser qu'à vous-même et réfléchir plutôt au boulot que l'on fait ce soir.

Drago engloba, d'un geste du bras, l'ensemble des Aurors présents :

-Vous croyez que l'on s'amuse, que l'on fait ça seulement pour vous emmerder ? Et bien non ! Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je serais déjà au manoir à dormir, plutôt qu'ici à jouer les nourrices. Mais bien sûr tout le monde s'en fiche, seul le sensationnel compte, et demain, il n'y aura pas un mot sur notre travail, à part pour nous critiquer encore et toujours. C'est à chaque fois pareil.

Drago avait fini sa tirade sur un ton amère, ses collègues se taisaient, n'en pensant pas moins. _C'est à vous dégoûter d'être honnête ! Heureusement que je ne le suis pas !_ Mais même cette boutade intérieure, ne consola pas Drago. Il y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne va. Son nez continuait à saigner et les griffures de Ginny étaient encore visibles. La jeune femme l'observa longuement avant de répondre :

- Tu n'as pas tort, c'est même une excellente idée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de pondre un article dont tu te souviendras.

Le sourire sardonique qu'arborait Ginny, inquiéta fortement de Drago. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour les gros titres du lendemain.

* * *

La conférence ne déçut aucun de ses participants, les journalistes repartirent avec tout un tas de nouvelles plus croustillantes les une que les autres, cela allait de petits détails sur cette nouvelle société à l'annonce de la création d'échanges commerciaux et diplomatiques entre le Peuple et les autres communautés féeriques ; mais bien entendu les deux grandes nouvelles de cette soirée était, tout d'abord, la confirmation que les Exilés étaient de retour, venant ainsi corroborait toutes les légendes y référant, c'était même la découverte du millénaire pour les scientifiques et les historiens ; puis l'annonce qu'une délégation importante allait être envoyée à Poudlard afin de découvrir les méthodes d'enseignement et la jeunesse sorcière, et qui se doublera d'une tournée dans le pays à la découverte de la société magique. Les journalistes avaient même eu droit à une photo montrant le conseiller Christopher en larme, incapable d'exprimer la joie de retrouver enfin " ses frères exilés à leur manière, mais dont le courage n'a pas démentit à travers les épreuves " et qui a enfin trouvé " LA société modèle, au sein de laquelle cohabite en harmonie fées et humains. On ne pourra plus appeler cela une utopie. " ; même le comique fut au rendez-vous avec la chute de Vinyaya hors de la scène, tout droit dans un pot de fleur, elle avait marché sur sa robe, mais de toute façon, elle n'avait _jamais_ aimé les robes de réceptions. Ces photos devraient faire la une de tous les journaux du lendemain.

Les diplomates, eux même, s'en tiraient avec les honneurs, ils avaient réussi un coup de pub magistral avec cette conférence, qui devrait ouvrir les marchés sorciers à la concurrence féerique, tout en donnant au Peuple un aspect amical, qui s'intéresse aux autres cultures. Mais les plus grandes victoires se tinrent en coulisse, on arriva à un accord entre les deux sociétés, chacune apportant une aide, certes limitée, mais quand même importante, à la résolution des guerres en cours de part et d'autre ; ainsi la véritable raison à la visite de Poudlard, tenait à la démonstration des capacités de lutte contre les forces du mal, en effet de nombreux Aurors de la nouvelle génération sortaient de cette école. Cette visite permettrait aussi aux fées de se familiariser en douceur à la magie.

Pour résumer, tout le monde était heureux, sauf Holly, qui avait suivi la conférence aux infos du soir, en effet elle avait du mal à digérer l'annonce du conseiller Christopher qui ne souhaitait " pas encore révéler cette fabuleuse découverte à l'intégralité de notre peuple, car ils ne sont pas encore prêt à recevoir un tel bouleversement. Nous comptons les mettre au courant d'ici un ou deux ans, le temps de régler les problèmes administratifs entre nos deux sociétés ".

Mon œil, oui ! C'est plutôt le temps nécessaire pour inventer une histoire fiable. On ne peut décemment pas révéler à nos électeurs que cette " fabuleuse " découverte provient d'une nouvelle bourde des FAR, qui a coûté la vie à plusieurs dizaines de nos hommes. L'opinion publique risquerait de ne pas apprécier, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que l'ensemble de mes collègues se soit tu sur cette affaire. Quant à moi, ne vous inquiétez pas conseiller, je me tairai ; le problème c'est que je ne garantis rien pour Demon..

Le capitaine Short se mit à rire doucement._ Oui ! Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il se taise._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Poudlard

Auteur : carabas

Mail : neverwherewanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : rien à dire, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'emmerde à écrire ce f… disclaimer que personne ne lit jamais, vu que ni Rowling ni Colfer ne liront jamais cette histoire. Enfin, rien à moi ici, à part Demon et Sofia.

Remarque : J'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, il est donc possible que pas mal de fautes se baladent encore de-ci, de-là, alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent.

Si la romance vous ennuie, rassurez-vous, il devrait y avoir plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre.

Alex-13le mecdeMars : merci pour la review sur Que demander de plus ? et merci de m'avoir signalé que l'histoire s'embrouille. J'essayerais de régler le problème à mon retour.

: merci pour la review sur et merci de m'avoir signalé que l'histoire s'embrouille. J'essayerais de régler le problème à mon retour.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _Poudlard_

Nouveau mail

Sujet : A la découverte d'un nouveau monde

De : Demon Forever

A : liste8

Date :17 octobre

" Notre monde vient d'en trouver un autre (et qui nous répond si c'est le dernier de ses frères… ", ces paroles d'un écrivain français 1peuvent aujourd'hui s'appliquer à nous ; en effet qui aurait pu penser, il y a seulement deux semaines qu'il existait un monde où Fées et Humains cohabitent en harmonie ? Qui aurait été assez fou pour le proclamer ? Et enfin qui l'aurait cru ? Utopie, m'auriez-vous répondu, balivernes ! Mensonges ! Folie ! Et bien détrompez-vous, ce monde existe et je peux le prouver.

N'entendez-vous pas cette rumeur qui court sur le Net ? Les FAR ont rencontré des sorciers humains ! Il existerait des êtres mi-fée, mi-humain ! Leur magie est puissante ! Tout cela est vrai mes amis, j'y étais, tout comme l'ensemble des services de Détections, de Récupérations, et d'Investigations ; et nous avons tous vu la même chose : des humains maniant la magie comme personne, et se battant au côté de fées ; bien sûr cette société est loin d'être idéale, ces membres connaissent les mêmes défauts, les mêmes doutes et les mêmes craintes que nous, pourtant ils n'en demeurent pas moins fascinant par bien des aspects. Ainsi, n'est-il pas étonnant, que comme nous, ils se soient cacher pendant des siècles aux yeux des autres humains, les moldus comme ils les appellent ? N'est-il pas étonnant la manière dont ils ont su recréer une société hiérarchisée et complexe, avec une culture à part entière ? Je ne vous parlerai pas aujourd'hui du Quiddich, du Quodpot et des autres sports, ni de l'ensemble du bestiaire fantastique que nous croyions disparu à jamais ; cela prendrait trop de temps et le mien est déjà bien entamé.

Mais le plus stupéfiant chez ces sorciers, c'est la connaissance nouvelle qu'ils apportent à notre propre histoire ; en effet tous nos annales, tous nos livres sont faux. Les anciens nous ont trompés, trahis et qui plus est, abandonnés lâchement une partie des leurs ; ouvrez grand vos oreilles ! Laissez tomber tous ce que vous croyez, et écoutez-moi ! Notre Peuple n'est pas unique, lors de l'Exode, tous ne nous ont pas suivis, une infime partie des nôtres refusa de quitter la surface, et ce, malgré les menaces et les intimidations des nos dirigeants, ces soi disant héros de notre histoire, qui, ne pouvant les faire fléchir, rayèrent purement et simplement le nom de ces fées de nos annales. Ils les abandonnèrent à la surface sans ressources et sans contacts avec le reste de leur famille. Heureusement, ces Bannis ont trouvé refuge chez les sorciers et au fil des siècles, certaines différences s'estompèrent donnant naissance à de nouvelles races : métisse, gobelins " intelligent " (Si ! Si ! C'est possible !), Elfes de maison (honteusement exploités malheureusement, mais leur condition de vie soulève de plus en plus l'indignation)…et tout cela grâce aux mariages entre fées et humains.

Ne criez pas au scandale, ni à la folie, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ; il semblerait que nos " _valeureux scientifique_ " se soient _encore_ trompés, même s'ils ne sont plus à une bourde près, et que les humains et les fées soient _vraiment compatibles_. Si vous souhaitez une preuve, ce qui est normale après tout, je vous conseille d'étudier les origines du commandant Guédon, l'officier en charge des Aurors (une sorte de police sorcière), demandez au commandant Roots, il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquez, je n'en doute pas.

Je vais finir ici mes chroniques pour aujourd'hui, néanmoins j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser : sachant que le manoir Fowl est entouré de nombreux sorts puissants mais inconnus ; sachant son intelligence ; connaissant certains de ses plus beaux coups, qui semblent plus tenir de la magie que du génie ; et surtout sachant que j'ai croisé Mulch, son âme damné, parmis ces sorciers ; alors je vous pose cette question :

Qui est Artémis Fowl ?

* * *

17 octobre- café du Sorcier Radieux- 8.30

Drago leva les yeux de son journal et regarda Artémis :

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux ?

Artémis leva la tête de son ordinateur portable, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-J'adore cette fille !

-Tu parles de qui ?

Artémis poussa son ordinateur vers Drago, sans un mot. Le sorcier lit ce qui y était inscrit et sourit.

- Marrant, c'est qui ce Demon ?

- Le capitaine Holly Short.

- La petite qui s'est fait cramer lors de l'attaque !

- Elle-même.

- Depuis quand la connais-tu ?

- C'est l'elfe que j'ai enlevé en premier.

Drago se renfrogna.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu me cacher cette histoire.

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

- Il n'y a aucun rapport. Moi je ne te cache pas la découverte du siècle.

- Non bien sûr, assura ironiquement Fowl, seulement deux ou trois magouilles contre mes propres intérêts et tes petites histoires avec Ginny.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça avec Ginny ?

Artémis eu un sourire sadique.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu Sorcière Hebdo.

Il lui tendit le journal. Drago avait du mal à respirer, mais il n'allait quand même pas avouer à Artémis qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lire aujourd'hui, de peur des gros titres. Il prit le journal, d'un air peu rassuré, et dès qu'il vit la première page, il compris que ses plus grandes peurs s'étaient réalisées. En dessous de la photo du conseiller Christopher et du gros titre l'accompagnant, on pouvait lire ces mots : " Ma folle soirée avec Drago Malefoy ", suivit du chapeau suivant : " Le travail réalisé par les Aurors lors de la conférence de presse d'hier au soir ou comment je me suis retrouvée collée par le chef de la sécurité, Malefoy. Lire page 6 ". Drago ferma les yeux, désespéré. _Ce n'est pas vrai, elle l'a fait. _Le sourire d'Artémis s'agrandit :

-Il paraît que leur tirage a triplé.

Sans s'occuper de Fowl, Drago tourna en vitesse les pages. Il devait reconnaître que Ginny avait écris un bon article, elle racontait les méthodes utilisées par les Aurors, ainsi que le travail réalisé, sans les critiquer, ni déformer leurs actions et leurs propos. Elle insistait sur la difficulté de faire respecter les lois et le manque de considération reçu par les Aurors, alors que souvent ce travail empêchait de développer une véritable vie privée. Elle racontait comme une plaisanterie les différentes tentatives de ses collègues, et elle admirait au passage la qualité du travail des Aurors et leur sérieux ; Ginny avait également interviewé deux sorciers sur leurs conditions de travail. Bref, elle faisait le portrait d'Hommes ordinaires avec leurs problèmes et leurs joies, bien loin des héros ou des emmerdeurs décris habituellement ; cependant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de régler ses comptes avec Malefoy, et c'est sur un mode comique, qu'elle racontait ses aventures de la soirée ; tout y passait, de l'escalade de la façade au retour dans la salle de contrôle, en passant par la chute dans les escaliers, elle s'était cependant tue sur le baiser, mais cette dernière constatation ne calma pas Malefoy, car il fallait bien avouer, qu'il passait pour un parfait imbécile, doublé d'un misogyne et d'un macho de première.

Drago froissa le journal dans ses mains, et se mit à le déchirer méthodiquement, tout en énonçant une série de torture et de remarques concernant Ginny :

- Je hais cette fille… Je vais la tuer…lui faire payer…la liquider…la torturer…en faire des confettis…

Artémis l'observait, vraiment amusé. Quand le journal ne fut plus qu'un petit tas de confettis, Drago s'arrêta, ramassa les bouts de papier et les laissa tomber dans le cendrier du bar où ils se trouvaient, puis il les fit tranquillement brûler. Quand l'opération fut finie, il se frotta les mains pour faire partir les cendres s'y trouvant, puis c'est d'une voix redevenue calme qu'il s'adressa à Artémis :

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas un nouvel homme à me conseiller.

Artémis haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Le réseau Angel ne marche plus ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais j'aurais besoin d'un homme ne m'appartenant pas et capable de tuer rapidement.

-Pourquoi pas Gaston ?

-Merci bien, je l'avais mis sur le coup, mais ce crétin c'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de vraiment efficace.

- C'est grave ?

-Pas vraiment. Tu te souviens du Marquis de Sofia.

-Celui que tu faisais chanter : ton silence sur ses activités mafieuses en échange du contrôle sur la contrebande d'œuvres magiques en France.

-Exactement, il a décidé de résilier son contrat et il a engagé quatre hommes pour le protéger.

Artémis regarda sa montre.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais là je dois partir.

Drago eu un ricanement :

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas correct pour un prof d'arriver en retard. Mes amitiés à Dumbledore.

Artémis hocha la tête et transplana.

* * *

Des escaliers, encore et toujours des escaliers, ils ne connaissent pas les ascenseurs dans cette école ! Le capitaine Short se tenait au milieu d'un couloir, un plan de Poudlard à la main. _Et ils ne restent même pas en place ! Comment voulez-vous vous y retrouver ?_ Ce nouveau contre temps n'améliora pas l'humeur du capitaine, déjà passablement énervé par le fait de se retrouver dans la délégation envoyée à Poudlard. Heureusement pour elle, deux élèves eurent pitiés, et après s'être bien moqués d'elle, ils acceptèrent de la ramener au cours de Métamorphose, où se trouvait en ce moment la délégation. Bien entendu son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, et c'est sous les yeux étonnés des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, qu'elle alla s'installer à coté de Vinyaya. Dès que le calme fut revenu dans la classe, la conseillère se pencha à l'oreille de l'elfe :

Le capitaine Short se tenait au milieu d'un couloir, un plan de Poudlard à la main. Ce nouveau contre temps n'améliora pas l'humeur du capitaine, déjà passablement énervé par le fait de se retrouver dans la délégation envoyée à Poudlard. Heureusement pour elle, deux élèves eurent pitiés, et après s'être bien moqués d'elle, ils acceptèrent de la ramener au cours de Métamorphose, où se trouvait en ce moment la délégation. Bien entendu son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, et c'est sous les yeux étonnés des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, qu'elle alla s'installer à coté de Vinyaya. Dès que le calme fut revenu dans la classe, la conseillère se pencha à l'oreille de l'elfe : 

-Où étiez-vous passé ?

-Ce n'est pas une école, c'est une ville ! Et ces toilettes sont plus compliquées à trouver qu'un gobelin intelligent à Haven ! Maugréa Holly.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de râler un instant.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas demander à venir !

Un miaulement réprobateur parvient de Mac Gonagall . Les deux elfes baissèrent d'un ton.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là, votre présence est une preuve des excellentes relations entre nos deux peuples, car malgré la gravité des sorts reçus, leurs conséquences et les blessures causées par un Auror, vous accompagnez la délégation à la découverte de cette nouvelle société, montrant ainsi que vous ne tenez pas l'ensemble des sorciers responsables de vos malheurs, seulement les Mangemorts.

-Ou alors je me renseigne au maximum de leurs points faibles afin de me venger.

La conseillère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Capitaine, vous avez un très mauvais fond, on vous l'a déjà dis ?

Holly s'abstient de répondre et suivit distraitement le reste du cours, les leçons de transformations ne l'intéressaient pas ; en fait depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient là, seul les cours de balais et de botanique l'avaient passionnée, elle avait trouvé le cours de potion intéressant, mais Rogue avait fini par l'ennuyer à force de toujours terrifier ses élèves. Le cours de Trelawney l'avait plus qu'ennuyée, mais il faut dire qu'elle ne prenait déjà pas au sérieux les devins de son propre peuple ; mais le cours qu'elle attendait avec impatience était celui de défense contre les forces du mal, son aventure lors de la bataille lui était restée en travers de la gorge et elle comptait bien éviter que cela se reproduise.

Holly regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir rencontré l'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves, mais les deux derniers jours avaient servi à régler deux ou trois problèmes administratifs, et c'est seulement après-demain que la délégation passerait l'ensemble de ses journées et de ses repas à Poudlard, de plus une réunion avec d'anciens élèves étant prévue, ils auraient tout le temps de faire connaissance. N'empêche qu'Holly était frustrée.

En voyant Mac Gonagall se retransformer en humaine, Holly ne put retenir un soupir.

Vivement le prochain cours.

* * *

Participer à ce cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal ne fut pas l'une des idées les plus brillantes qu'eurent les membres du conseil, au contraire, ce ne fut qu'une de plus à ajouter à la liste déjà longue de leurs idées plus que foireuses ; tout du moins de l'avis des FAR. Cette façon de voir n'était pas partagée par tout le monde, ainsi, installée au fond de la classe, Holly regardait stupéfaite le capharnaüm qui y régnait: la pièce regorgeait d'objets invraisemblables, allant d'un vieux microscope à une représentation grandeur nature d'un vers à crasse, des bocaux encombraient les étagères, remplis d'animaux fabuleux conservés dans du formol ou remplis parfois des potions, on pouvait aussi constater la présence d'organes dans l'un ou l'autre des bocaux, tandis que des strangulots s'ébattaient dans un aquarium fermé à clé. Au mur se trouvaient des dizaines de posters décrivant l'anatomie des dragons ou les lieux d'implantation des Nundus et des différentes espèces de Kelpy, ainsi que les moyens de les combattre.

Et au milieu de cet assemblage disparate, discutaient une trentaine d'élève de troisième année de Poutsoufle et de Serdaigle, nullement troublés par cet étrange décors et l'arrivée imminente de leur professeur. Celui-ci semblait avoir une bonne réputation, tous les élèves en parlaient en thermes élogieux et aucun ne mâchaient ses mots. D'après ce qu'Holly avait réussi à comprendre ce professeur était un Auror, plus spécialisé dans les entourloupes et les mauvais coups que dans le respect des lois et du code de l'honneur. En bref, un prof pas comme les autres ! Jamais Holly n'avait vu une classe pareille et elle adorait ça ! Cependant, plus on lui parlait des " qualités " de ce prof, plus elle avait des doutes, elle n'avait pas raconté sa rencontre avec Fowl et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait ; après tout : irrespect des lois, entourloupes et Auror, cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

Les conseillers commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer, lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans un coup de vent le professeur.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une urgence, s'excusa Artémis avant de s'installer à son bureau. Sa robe était dans un état lamentable, sale et déchirée, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques taches de sang. Remarquant la présence de la délégation, le sourire de Fowl s'agrandit :

- Tiens, tiens, mais j'ai de nouveaux élèves aujourd'hui.

Holly ne souriait pas, si son esprit avait pu s'inscrire sur un écran d'ordinateur, on aurait lu ces mots : " Fatal Error, Fatal Error, système déconnecté " ; bref elle planait dans un monde un peu fou dans lequel des petits Artémis Fowl, style gif, avec des panneaux marqués " na na nanère " ou " on embête Holly " dansaient autours d'elle. Elle revient à la réalité pour découvrir le regard amusé qu'Artémis portait sur elle.

- Quand vous aurez fini de baver sur mes tables de classe, capitaine, on pourra commencer.

Certains élèves pouffèrent de rire, tandis que Fowl continuait :

-Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, mais un vampire s'était introduit dans la forêt interdite, nous avons dû nous en débarrasser.

Les élèves se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Un vampire ! On pourra l'étudier monsieur ?

- Pas question, les cours de dissection ne concernent que les dernières années ayant pris l'option Défense contre les forces du mal.

Les étudiants se mirent à ronchonner et à râler.

- Silence ! Prenez vos livres à la page 45 et faites l'activité demandée.

Vinyaya se tourna vers Holly :

-Que se passe t'il encore ? Comment vous connaît-il ?

- Et bien…c'est à dire que…

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'Holly ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble !

La conseillère se tourna vers Fowl qui les avait rejoint. Holly maugréa :

-On ne t'a rien demander Fowl.

- Fowl ? Minute ! vous êtes…

Artémis fit une profonde révérence, un peu théâtrale il faut bien l'admettre.

-Artémis Fowl pour vousservir, Conseillère.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Lui marmonna Holly. Où est passé le petit génie hautain et orgueilleux ?

- Il a décidé que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas s'amuser à tes dépens. Lui chuchota Artémis à l'oreille, puis en s'adressant aux FAR : - Messieurs, rangez vos armes je vous prie, on est dans une salle de classe ! je ne représente aucune menace, alors arrêtez de jouer aux cow-boy et laissez moi faire mon cours normalement !

Les FAR baissèrent leurs armes, interloqués, par l'assurance de Fowl. Celui-ci leur tourna le dos, confiant, et retourna faire son cours.

- Les tables du fond, prenez un livre pour deux et passez l'autre à nos invités.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Holly sortit de sa poche un bloc note et un stylo, prête à prendre des notes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

- Comme vous l'avez remarqués, cette nouvelle séquence concerne les loups-garous. Nous allons étudier leur organisme, les moyens de lutte et de contrôle, ainsi que le mode de transmission. Nous aurons également un intervenant : le professeur Lupin, enseignant à l'Académie des Aurors, je pense que tout le monde le connaît.

Le reste du cours se déroula ainsi, en alternant cours magistraux et exercices d'applications ; et mine de rien, Holly se retrouva complètement subjugué par le sujet, se prêtant de bonne grâce aux ordres de Fowl, il est vrai que la possibilité de mater en douce Artémis, n'était pas étrangère à cet intérêt. Ainsi l'Auror William la surprit parfois à stopper sa prise de note pour regarder et écouter Artémis, les yeux dans le vague. Il sourit.

Tiens, tiens, notre dom juan a encore frapper.

Il se pencha vers Holly :

-Si le cours vous passionne tant que ça, vous pourriez demander à Artémis de vous passer ses notes, il accepterait avec plaisir j'en suis sûr.

Holly sursauta, tirée brutalement de ses pensées.

-Euh…merci du conseil…

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.

Pour une fois que je peux me mêler des affaires de cœur d'Artémis, je lui dois bien ça. C'est à moi de le tourmenter maintenant.

De l'avis d'Artémis, le cours se déroula sans aucun accros.

* * *

19 octobre- Poudlard dans la soirée- réunion d'anciens élèves

C'était bizarre pour Holly de se retrouver parmis autant de sorciers. Une importante foule occupée le rez-de-chaussé de l'école. De nombreuses tables avaient été dressées, et les elfes avaient préparé de la nourriture en abondance : cela allait du simple buffet froid jusqu'aux desserts et aux mets exotiques. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les robes des sorciers fascinaient Holly, en effet elles étaient bien loin de l'uniforme traditionnel de l'école ou des costumes des sorcières de contes pour enfants ; les sorcières semblaient avoir rivalisées d'ingéniosité dans leur robe, il y en avait des courtes, des longues, des décolletées, certaines possédaient des sortes de collerettes et de la dentelles, d'autre au contraire avait joué la carte de la simplicité.

Malgré son admiration Holly se sentait un peu perdue par mis cette foule, aussi fut-elle ravie quand une voix cria son nom. Deux secondes plus tard, Juliet se jetait dans ses bras, l'embrassant, la serrant dans ses bras, débitant des paroles à toute vitesse et sautant sans cesse du coq à l'âne :

-Holly ! …Ma petite fée préférée ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Quand j'ai su ce qui t'est arrivé ! Ma pauvre ! Arty avait raison, tu as vraiment changé ! Regarde-toi, tu es aussi grande que moi maintenant ! En parlant d'Artémis, tu l'as vu ? Il a changé, hein ! Je le trouve plus mignon qu'avant et plus sociable aussi ! Ne le dis pas à Ron…mais tu ne connais pas Ron, c'est vrai !

Holly en avait un peu le tournis.

- Stooooooop Juliet ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! Que fais-tu ici, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les anciens élèves ?

Juliet entraîna Holly à travers la foule.

-Bien sûr, mais Ron a étudié ici, donc je l'ai accompagné. Ron, c'est mon mari et il est adorable. Normalement, il travaille au Bureau des Etres, mais il est en vacances.

Holly écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu t'es mariée ! Depuis quand ?

-Quatre ans jours pour jours, et je ne le regrette pas. Tu devrais essayer.

-Merci bien, mais j'aime le célibat.

Elles arrivèrent près d'un groupe de quatre sorciers qui semblaient en grande discussion.

- Je te présente ma famille : Harry et Sofia Potter, Hermione Granger et mon mari à moi Ron Weasley, alors pas touche !

Holly serra les mains de tout le monde

-Potter ! Vous êtes LE Harry Potter, le Survivant !

Harry soupira.

-Exact, j'avais pourtant demander de retirer ce surnom de ma carte de visite. Ça fait un peu Fin du Monde.

Holly sourit à cette boutade. Juliet, elle, était étonnée :

-Comment le connais-tu ?

-Quand tu passes quinze jours enfermés, tu te rabats sur les livres. J'ai lu presque tous ce qui vous concerne monsieur Potter, vous êtes une légende vivante ! je peux me permettre une remarque ?

-A condition que tu m'appelles Harry. Quand j'entend monsieur Potter, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Rogue ou d'avoir vieillit de trente ans.

-Très bien Harry. Ton rôle lors du combat final contre Voldemort est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'aies jamais fait. N'importe quelle personne ayant un peu de jugeote aurait refusé de servir d'appât, surtout contre un mage noir et sans aucune protection magique; d'ailleurs, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais cette rencontre a faillit te coûter la vie et elle t'a valu un séjour important à l'hôpital. En résumé, tu t'es comporté en crétin sans cervelle.

Harry en resta bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Celle-la on ne me l'avait jamais fait, on m'a déjà appelé " héros sans peurs et sans reproches", " courageux ", " valeureux "…et j'en passe, mais jamais de " crétin sans cervelle ".

Holly haussa les épaules.

-Les héros sont tous stupides, ils ne font pas long feu. C'est la peur qui te maintient en vie, c'est une réaction logique devant une situation qui ne l'est pas, et elle te permet de juger la dangerosité d'une situation, elle te maintient en vie en te gardant en alerte. L'absence de peur te fait souvent prendre des risques inutiles qui mènent à la mort.

Sofia sourit à Holly.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

-Surtout sur le " crétin sans cervelle ", maugréa Harry.

Sa femme l'embrassa.

-C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas épousé pour ton intelligence. Tout le monde sait qu'à force de prendre des cognards, les joueurs de Quiddich sont tous stupides.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Dit ironiquement Harry.

Holly se joignit à l'hilarité générale.

-En parlant de Quiddich, comment va ta carrière ?

Une bombe en explosant n'aurait pas obtenu un aussi profond silence. Le visage d'Harry semblait s'être fermé.

- Si tu allais nous cherché quelque chose à boire, Harry. Proposa Hermione.

- Pardon !

- Tu sais, les petits trucs qui brillent sur les tables avec de l'eau colorée dedans.

-Très drôle, Hermione.

Harry s'éloigna en rallant sur la gente féminine, incapable d'aller se chercher à boire elle-même et qui en plus vous exploite honteusement.

-Bravo la finesse, capitaine ! Ironisa Ron.

Holly se tourna vers Juliet, un peu perdue :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

-Sa carrière bat de l'aile, expliqua Hermione. En aidant les Aurors, il est resté trop longtemps loin des terrains de Quiddich, et après la guerre, on l'avait remplacé par de nouveaux arrivants. Sa côte remonte, mais c'est difficile, on ne fait pas de cadeaux dans ce métier.

-Désolé, je l'ignorais.

-Bah ! Ça ne fait rien, mais évite d'aborder le sujet.

-Compris.

Holly se tourna vers Hermione :

-Et toi, que fais-tu ?

-Je suis médecin en Russie.

-En Russie !

-Ne jamais suivre un joueur de Quiddich, même s'il est mignon, on ne sait jamais où cela nous mène.

-Toi aussi, tu as épousé un sportif ?

Hermione leva sa main.

-Une alliance ? Une bague de fiançailles ? Non, donc pas de mariage.

-Pas très perspicace pour un flic, persifla Ron.

Holly se renfrogna. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ce sorcier ne l'aimait pas et le lui montrait. Juliet donna un coup de coude à Ron :

-Tu as fini de jouer les rabats joie.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière Hermione :

-Laisse tomber Juliet, c'est dans sa nature.

Ron se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Tout dans l'attitude des hommes montrait clairement leur mépris l'un pour l'autre.

- Salut Fowl, tu t'es évadé ou on t'a placé en liberté provisoire.

- Très drôle Weasley, la langue toujours bien pendue à ce que je vois.

Artémis étudia avec un air de dégoût la robe de Ron.

-Mais tu as fais des frais, on t'a augmenté ? Bien sûr que non, heureusement que la paye de Juliet est là.

-Moi au moins, je n'ai pas tuer pour avoir ma fortune.

-Ta fortune ! Laisse moi rire !

Juliet s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

-C'est pas un peu fini vos conneries ! Comportez-vous en camarade ou ignorez-vous, mais arrêtez ça tout de suite !

- En camarade ! Vous étiez de la même maison, s'étonna Holly.

-Disons plutôt de la même promotion, rectifia Artémis.

-De la même maison ! Plutôt mourir que de fréquenter des membres de la pègre ! Un Gryffondor est intègre, il ne fréquente pas la vermine dans son genre, ni la votre.

-Ron ! S'écria Juliet.

-La mienne ! Vermine ! s'étrangla Holly.

Artémis la prit par le bras, les dents serrées, prêt à exploser.

-Viens, éloignons-nous.

Holly se laissa entraîner sans rien dire, un peu choqué pendant quelques secondes, puis complètement furieuse. Artémis dut la retenir pour éviter qu'elle n'aille frapper Ron.

-Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Holly arpentait le couloir, ayant terriblement envie de frapper ce Weasley, tant pis si c'était le mari d'une vieille amie. Elle avait aussi terriblement envie de frapper Fowl, tout devait être de sa faute, comme d'habitude.

Pense à autre chose ! Et vite ! Ou cela va mal finir.

Holly se tourna vers Artémis.

-Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

-Serpentard.

-Serpentard, bien sûr.

Juliet arriva en courant, suivie d'Hermione.

-Je suis désolé Holly, j'ignore ce qui lui a pris.

-Moi, j'ai une idée, affirma Hermione, contente d'elle.

Cette fille devait être insupportable quand elle était jeune, elle sait toujours tout. Pensa Holly, tandis qu'Hermione continuait :

-Il déteste Artémis, or Holly est très proche d'Artémis, vu qu'en plus elle est la raison du retour de Juliet, là encore sur la demande d'Artémis qui s'inquiétait pour Holly…

-Qui s'inquiétait pour moi !

-Que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait, déclara Artémis.

Holly ne tenait plus en place.

-Minute papillon ! C'est faux, je ne suis pas proche d'Artémis.

-Tu le tutoies, tu le rencontres à l'hôpital et tu le suis quand il te le demande ; t'appelle ça comment ?

-Je le tutoie ! Et depuis quand je le…

Holly stoppa. Elle ne savait pas quand cela s'était fait, mais elle le tutoyait bel et bien.

Aie ! Aie ! Y a un problème quelque part.

Le silence s'installa, pesant.

-Je suis désolé Holly.

Hermione regarda sa montre.

-On va vous laissé, j'ai rendez-vous.

-Exact. Holly passe à la maison quand tu veux ou au manoir, j'y suis souvent. Bye. Proposa Juliet, sans prêter attention aux grands signes de négation d'Artémis. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent. Holly jeta un regard suspicieux à Fowl.

-Alors comme ça, on s'inquiète ?

Artémis leva les bras au ciel.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne n'est parfait.

Il eut un petit sourire sardonique : - Que veux-tu, tu es ma fée préférée.

-Je suis ta quoi ! Hurla Holly.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Artémis se leva et commença à s'éloigner :

-Au fait, mes notes sont dans ta chambre.

Et il partit, laissant Holly qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

1 Montaigne, Essais, " Des Coches ", désolé mais j'adore cette phrase, alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai mettre en ligne la suite, la rentrée est là avec ses tonnes de devoirs et d'interros. J'essayerais quand même de le mettre avant la fin septembre. Reviewer please ! J


	10. Artémis, Drago et magouilles en tous gen...

**Auteur : **carabas

**Email :** nevewherewanadoo.fr

Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes techniques avec Fanfiction. Comme je le pensais, il ne devrait pas avoir plus d'un chapitre par mois, plaignez-vous à mes profs, ils donnent vraiment trop de travail !

Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient, on est environs à la moitié de l'histoire et je sais parfaitement où je vais. Une dernière chose : CETTE HISTOIRE SERA FINIE, je le promets, je ne sais pas quand, mais je ne la laisserais pas en plan.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé :

_Alex-13deMarseille_ (mon revieweur préféré-adoré-chéri) : merci pour la traduction de la devise, tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Drago Malefoy, d'accord je rêve peut être un peu

_Aslan-343 : _merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à eux

**REMARQUE :** J'ai des nouvelles concernant **le tome 4 d'Artémis Fowl, **comme je ne peux pas trop

m'étendre ici, allez voir ma fic " **Important, nouvelles concernant Artémis Fowl 4** " elle est classéeG, ce n'est pas une fic, mais une page de renseignement.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : _Artémis, Drago et magouilles en tous genres par un beau dimanche d'octobre._

DIMANCHE MATIN

Artémis se réveilla bizarrement ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux. Pas de patron sur le dos. Pas de collègues à supporter. Pas de cours à donner. Pas d'élèves récalcitrants. Rien que lui et sa famille, seuls une journée entière. Le rêve !

Artémis sourit, et pour une fois, il n'était ni ironique, ni sarcastique…seulement tendre. Trois minutes plus tard, une galopade retentit dans le couloir et sa fille lui sauta allègrement sur le ventre.

-Debout papa, c'est di-man-che !

La fillette ponctuait chacune de ses paroles par un petit saut sur le ventre de son père. Artémis la ceintura et l'allongea à côté de lui :

-Tu sais ce qui arrive aux petites filles qui sautent sur leur papa ?

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux, jouant l'innocente :

-Non.

-Des guilis !

-Naaaaaaan ! Cria Camille, tout en tentant de quitter les bras de son père, mais ce dernier commença à la chatouiller. Les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées de bousculades et de rire accompagnant la tendre bataille entre le père et sa fille.

Au bout de cinq minutes Artémis déclara forfait.

-Arrête Camille, je me rends. Va préparer la table, je vais réveiller ton frère.

Camille sauta du lit et fila vers la cuisine en chantant une comptine, tandis qu'Artémis se dirigeait vers la nursery.

La chambre de Gabriel était plongée dans le noir, mais Artémis n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour repérer son fils, il suffisait de suivre les ronflements.

_Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi petit et de ronfler autant._

-Debout là-dedans ! Hurla Artémis.

La forme sous les couvertures se retourna en ronchonnant, puis se rendormit. Artémis s'approcha du lit, rabattit les couvertures au bout du lit et alluma la lumière.

-Mais si ! Mais si, Gabriel ! C'est l'heure. Arrête de ronchonner et lève-toi.

Le garçonnet sortit du lit en rallant et fila vers la salle de bain. Artémis ouvrit la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Après plusieurs semaines de pluie, le beau temps semblait vouloir être de retour.

-Gabriel ? Camille ? Une promenade au Pré-au-Lard, ça vous intéresse ?

Deux hurlements de joies lui répondirent.

* * *

Slimona- Capitale de l'empire atlante

En ce radieux jour d'octobre, Mulch Diggums, nain cleptomane et acrobate à ses heures perdues, visitait le charmant mussée de Slimona, par mis un troupeau de touristes. Un appareil photo dans la main gauche, un guide dans la main droite, Mulch repérait du coin de l'œil, tous les dispositifs de surveillance et de sécurité. Depuis le début de la visite, il avait déjà repéré douze caméras de surveillance, six vigiles et divers dispositifs qui devaient être enclenchés que la nuit, mais rien d'insurmontable pour quelqu'un équipé par la FOWLCORP. La visite arriva enfin dans la salle d'Art Préexilique. La guide stoppa devant deux petites statues d'or, décoré d'arabesque.

-Ces deux statuettes sont l'une des dernières représentations de fées réalisées par les Etres de Boue. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces statuettes sont aussi précises que le permettaient les moyens de l'époque. Lors de l'exil, nombre de ses statuettes furent détruites par les agents des FPP, mais certaines leur échappèrent, ce qui fait leur valeur…

Mulch décrocha, préférant se concentrer sur son travail. Il était déjà au courant du prix de ces " babioles ", mais il s'en foutait, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'Artémis ai trouvé un acquéreur pour un prix plus que mirifique. Le travail de Diggums consistait à assurer la livraison. Cette salle ne semblait pas plus protégée que les autres ; on retrouvait les mêmes caméras de surveillance, balayant l'ensemble de la pièce, ainsi que des fenêtres en hauteurs avec des lasers. Mulch savait aussi qu'il existait des canons à ADN, capables de se reprogrammer an quelques secondes. Bref, le genre de défi qu'affectionnait Mulch et qui l'avaient poussé à accepter l'offre de Fowl. Encore quelques renseignements et Mulch pourrait faire passer au musée, la pire journée de son existence.

* * *

La matinée de Drago s'annonçait des plus prometteuses à divers points de vue. Premièrement, il avait trouvé le moyen de résoudre ses problèmes avec le marquis de Sofia. Secondement, son colis était enfin arrivé. La caisse occupée une bonne partie du hall d'entrée. Quatre sorciers montaient la garde autours, leur baguette dégainées, tandis qu'un cinquième homme tournait autours de la caisse en sifflant doucement. Drago observa son manège quelque temps, avant de se diriger vers lui.

-Très bien, parlons affaire, combien voulez-vous ?

L'homme s'arrêta et réfléchis un court instant :

-Voyons voir…c'est un article rare. 50 000 gallions.

-5000 ! Bien trop cher ! 10 500.

Le sorcier hoqueta : -Vous voulez me ruiner ! Vous connaissez les risques que j'encours si on remonte jusqu'à moi, monsieur Malefoy ?

-Oui, et alors ? 25000 et c'est tout.

-40 000.

-30 000, après tout je pourrais très bien le faire moi-même.

-Il vous faudrait des années avant qu'il ne devienne adulte et je ne crois pas que votre affaire attendra.

Drago serra les dents, menaçant :

-35 000, c'est mon dernier mot.

Le sorcier compris qu'il était dans son intérêt de clore la transaction.

-Très bien, va pour 35 000.

Drago le paya, en liquide bien entendu.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir d'aide ?

-Dégagez d'ici et vite !

Les cinq sorciers sortirent, laissant Drago seul dans la pièce. Des sifflements menaçant se faisaient entendre de l'intérieur de la caisse. Pour qui parle Fourchelang, on pouvait comprendre des menaces de morts concernant le responsable de cet enfermement, ainsi qu'un fort désir de manger. Drago se mit à parler en Fourchelang :

-Silence ! A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui commande.

Les sifflements baissèrent d'un ton. On aurait pu croire que le serpent était interloqué. Drago prononça une série d'incantations destinées à mettre le serpent sous sa domination, puis il ouvrit la boîte. Un Basilic de six mètres de long en sortit, fixant Drago, mais son ancien propriétaire avait pris la précaution d'installer des caches sur ses yeux.

La possession et la conception d'un basilic étaient bien entendu toujours interdis par la loi, les peines s'étaient même renforcées ces dernières années. Mais Drago s'en foutait, depuis quand un Malefoy se soucie-t-il des lois ? Surtout quand elles concernent la magie noire. Ils sont bien au-dessus des lois. Même Potter, ce gryffondor " intègre ", " saint Potter " comme l'appelait Drago, avait bafoué ces lois lors des années de terreur : il avait élevé un Basilic pour sa protection. Etant donné le rôle qu 'avait eu Potter lors de la bataille finale, le ministère avait préféré fermer les yeux. Drago s'approcha du Basilic en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des projets pour toi. Tu vas m'aider à résoudre un petit problème.

* * *

La journée ducapitaine Short était loin d'être bonne, elle se retrouvait à courser deux gobelins dans la vieille ville, après leur malheureuse tentative d'attentat contre l'ambassadeur de l'Atlantide. Pas une brillante idée, si on considère l'escorte le protégeant, mais elle ne pouvait être pire que celle d'Holly. Quelle idée aussi de demander à patrouiller ce week-end, mais Holly avait besoin de se changer les idées, d'oublier cette histoire de sorciers. Sur ce point là, elle était servie, les gobelins ont beau être stupides, ils n'en ont pas moins un instinct de survie bien développé, d'où cette fuite éperdue dans les rues. Néanmoins, les gobelins avaient bien choisi leur lieu d'attaque, en plein cœur de la vieille ville, constitué d'un réseau de rues sinueuses et de canaux reliés à la rivière souterraine. Un haut quartier touristique, mais une véritable plaie pour qui effectuent une poursuite. Loin d'être idiots, les deux gobelins s'étaient séparés, contraignant les FAR à se diviser. Le gobelin poursuivit par Holly semblait plus moche que la moyenne. Il s'était réfugié par mis la foule, empêchant les FAR d'utiliser les Neutrino au maximum de leur puissance. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait échappé aux tirs et c'était principalement les monuments et les civils qui les avaient interceptés. Le fuyard était équipé d'un simple Néflask, certainement trafiqué car sa puissance de feu avait triplé : un membre des troupes d'élite était mort lors de l'attaque et deux FAR sérieusement blessés.

-Il se dirige vers la place Scarpella, hurla Théo, le coéquipier d'Holly pour la journée.

A cette heure, la place était peu peuplée et le gobelin ne passait pas inaperçu, bousculant les personnes se trouvant sur son passage si elles ne dégageaient pas assez vite. Une piste facile à suivre. Une cible presque facile à atteindre. Holly stoppa et le mis en joue, tandis que ses collègues continuaient à le poursuivre. Par deux fois, la FAR loupa une occasion de tirer, à cause de ses hésitations ou de l'arrivée intempestive d'un civil dans sa ligne de mire. Cette période suffit au gobelin pour repérer Holly et s'approcher d'un groupe de touriste. Cependant il en était encore assez loin pour qu'Holly y voit une chance de l'avoir. Erreur. Elle tira, mais le gobelin changea brusquement de direction, comme s'il s'était déplacé de plusieurs mètres en quelques secondes. Le tir d'Holly toucha une touriste qui s'effondra, provoquant la panique par mis son groupe.

Holly se figea sur place, blanche comme un linge, tandis que quelques FAR tentaient de calmer la panique et de s'occuper de la jeune fée. Le gobelin accentua l'agitation en tirant sur deux autres touristes. La place était en effervescence. Holly sortit de sa torpeur seulement quand l'un de ses collègues lui fit un signe de tête : la jeune fée n'était que sonnée. Cependant le gobelin en avait profité pour s'enfuir, seulement poursuivit par un FAR.

-Je connais ce quartier. Par-là, on accède au grand canal et au pont donnant sur le quartier des nains, affirma Théo. Il est pris au piège.

Les FAR sourirent et s'élancèrent à la suit du gobelin. Quand ils débouchèrent sur le pont, un étrange spectacle s'offrait à eux : le gobelin s'était réfugié entre la route et l'armature du pont. Il tenait maintenant un Neutrino. Une bande de nains s'agitait sur le pont au-dessus de lui, l'injuriant et le menaçant. Le FAR tentait de les calmer, tout en demandant au gobelin de se rendre sous peine de représailles, ce qui faisait bien rire tout le monde, étant donné que le gobelin possédait son arme et que l'armature empêchait quiconque de tirer. Le gobelin hurla quelque chose avant de se jeter à l'eau ; les nains se mirent à hurler de dépits tandis que les FAR s'élançaient sur les berges de la rivière. Il y avait environs vingt mètre de dénivelés entre le sol de la cité et les rives, divers escaliers les reliaient entre eux. Encore une preuve de la stupidité des gobelins : une chute pareille ne peut qu'être mortelle, quelque soit la personne. Holly avait beau scruter la surface de l'eau, elle ne voyait rien.

Le FAR à qui appartenait le Neutrino n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller :

-Je suis désolé, il m'a eu en traître, je…

Mais les engueulades viendraient plus tard, en même temps que celle d'Holly, pour le moment il y avait plus urgent à faire. Théo prit les choses en main :

-Très bien, Short prévenait le central. Sigfred et Maxwell réunissaient moi cette bande de nains. C'est nos seuls témoins et je ne tiens pas à plonger pour bavure. Presto !

Le reste de la matinée se passa en drainage de la rivière pour retrouver le corps, en recherche de témoignages et en menace sur les journalistes un peu trop curieux.

* * *

DIMANCHE APRES-MIDI

Manoir Sofia-France-Pyrénée

Le mot manoir est un bien grand mot pour décrire cette bâtisse carrée flanquée de quatre tours carrée, mais que voulez-vous, dire que l'on habite un manoir sonne toujours mieux que " grande maison ". C'est sur ce principe qu'avait été nommé le bâtiment et que se construisait la politique de marquis Sofia. Son trafic de contrebande et de magie noire lui avait permis de renflouer sa fortune, mais l'intrusion des Aurors dans ses affaires avait déclaré la fin de ses activités illégales. Pourtant, il n'ignorait pas que fricotait avec la magie noire n'attirait que des ennuis, mais il avait ainsi l'impression de faire partie des grands de ce monde, ceux capables de défier les lois en toute impunité et détenant un pouvoir magique immense. Mais de l'avis de tous, le marquis de Sofia n'était qu'un mage noir d'opérette, incapable d'être malveillant et ne détenant pour seul pouvoir qu'une main mise sur la contrebande française d'art magique. En bref, un nul doublé d'un sombre crétin, tout à fait le genre que Drago adorait manipuler, sauf que dans le cas du marquis, le crétin s'était rebellé ; et ça, Drago n'était pas près de le laisser passer. Le marquis allait lui payer, et avec les intérêts qui plus est.

Drago se tenait sur son balai volant, une paire de jumelle à la main et une cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Artémis se tenait à coté de lui, sur son propre balai et avec le même matériel. Tous deux flottaient à distance respectable du manoir, profitant de spectacle.

Pour l'instant, le manoir était calme, on voyait quelques hommes patrouillaient dans le jardin. Soudain des cris retentirent dans la maison. Les gardes restèrent un instant tétanisés puis s'élancèrent dans la maison. Des cris et des sortilèges se firent entendre. Artémis grimaça :

-Aie ! Ils lui ont crevé les yeux.

Drago resta impassible :

-T'inquiète pas, il a de la ressource. Demande à Potter.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. En bas le combat continuait, des hommes sortirent de la maison en courant, suivis du Basilic qui avait les yeux en sang et par conséquent était de mauvaise humeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fini, le venin avait fait son effet. Le serpent était intenable, il tournait autours de lui à la recherche de nouvelles proies. Artémis et Drago s'approchèrent, baguette en main.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la formule fasse effet, déclara Artémis.

-Au pire, Ginny en ferra un gros titre : " Carnage en France, des dizaines de villages décimés par un Basilic, avant l'intervention des Aurors ".

Artémis eu un rire amer :

-Du moment qu'on ne lit pas : " 2 aurors morts en service : Fowl et Malefoy ".

Les deux sorciers se placèrent autours du basilic, hors de sa portée et lancèrent un sort de magie noire : " Desigrenssia "

Le Basilic se tordit de douleur, un feu semblait s'être déclaré sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il mourrait brûler lentement, le feu se limitant à son corps. Quand il n'en resta que des cendres, les deux hommes s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant, ils brûlèrent et emmenèrent les cendres de tous ce qui aurait pu compromettre de près ou de loin Drago, puis ils s'envolèrent vers l'Angleterre.

* * *

Bureau du commandant Roots

Julius lisait et relisait le rapport devant lui, ayant du mal à y croire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, pensif.

_Dites-moi que je rêve ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça !_

Roots reprit le rapport et l'examina encore une fois :

" …En conclusion, nous avons deux blessés et un mort dans nos effectifs. Un civil blessé superficiellement et deux morts. L'un des gobelins a réussi à s'enfuir dans une voiture inconnue de nos services, toujours recherchée à cette heure. Le second est mort suite à sa chute du pont Spinoza. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas identifié. Le seul signe particulier est une amulette. Les experts sont formels, elle n'est pas d'origine féerique. "

Roots lâcha le dossier et s'adossa à son siège.

_De la sorcellerie !Une amulette ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?_

_Qu'est ce qu'un gobelin a à voir avec un sorcier ? C'est quoi cette histoire !_

Le commandant se massa les tempes.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !_


	11. Nouvelle donne

****

Fanfictionneuse (c'est moins pompeux qu'auteur) : carabas

****

Email : nevewhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à eux. Je ne fais qu'emprunté les personnages et les torturer un peu avant de les rendre.

****

Remarques :

J'ai modifié le chapitre, la fin et l'échange Drago/Ginny ne me plaisait pas trop. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai reçu **la réponse de Gallimard** pour " the 7th dwarf ", elle est sous **Important, nouvelles concernant Artémis Fowl 4** . Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Alex-13 (toujours présent^_^ avec ses bêtises qui me font franchement rigoler), ShadowDark (ma copine à moi, nananère ! ! !), marie.byrnikson. 

Alex-13 s'est crée un profil : Alex, avec une fic Harry Potter et une fic Artémis Fowl. Allez y faire un petit tour.

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Colfer ou Rowling. 

******************************************************************************************

Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle donne

Muséum de Slimona- Jeudi, 2 heures du main (heure féerique)

Mulch Diggums se tenait devant les grilles du musée, cherchant le meilleur endroit pour entrer. Il portait une corde de lune autour de la taille, sur laquelle se trouvaient un Neutrino, un Corsek (pistolet de la nouvelle génération), une bombe de défense et une corde. Un ordinateur portable et divers câbles complétaient sa tenue. Les directeurs du musée n'étaient pas fous, les bâtiments et les jardins reposaient sur une couche de béton sur laquelle on avait rajouté de la terre, et une bande de ciment de dix mètres s'étendait des deux cotés des grilles, ce qui empêchaient l'intrusion de nains. Tout du moins en théorie. Ça ne servait à rien que Mulch tente de forcer les grilles, le matériel nécessaire à la désactivation des sécurités était trop volumineux pour qu'il ait pu l'emmener. Mais heureusement pour Diggums et son employeur, le nain ne manquait pas de ressources.

Mulch se dirigea vers le jardin public, situé à un kilomètre environ du musée. Là, Mulch creusa un tunnel et se dirigea vers son objectif. Arrivé sous la le socle de béton, il décrocha une fiole de sa ceinture. Le béton était prévu pour résister à l'armement d'un voleur traditionnel, mais les potions magiques n'avaient rien de classique. Le liquide rongea le béton sans déclencher les capteurs sismiques, prévus pour détecter les secousses d'une explosion. Le nain se trouvait maintenant dans les jardins du musée. Un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui, lui révéla la présence de trois caméras.

__

C'est le moment de vérifier si le nouveau sort d'Artémis marche.

Mulch se mit à danser et à faire le pitre sous le nez des caméras. Rien ne se passa. Diggums sourit : le sort d'invisibilité fonctionnait parfaitement. Le nain escalada la façade du musée jusqu'aux fenêtre du second étage. Il crocheta une ouverture et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, hors de portée des caméras. Mulch alluma l'ordinateur, cette dernière version de C.Cube surpassait largement la technologie féerique. Pirater l'ordinateur central et déprogrammer les canons à ADN fut un jeu d'enfant. Il possédait maintenant quinze minutes avant la prochaine ronde. Le nain sauta au sol et se dirigea vers la salle aux deux statuettes. Les équipes de surveillances ne comprirent jamais ce qui s'était passé : un instant les statuettes se trouvaient à leur place, l'instant d'après elles avaient disparu, sans que personne ne sois apparu sur leur écran. Mulch profita de la panique pour s'enfuir, les statuettes cachées dans un sac d'invisibilité. Les sirènes des FAR retentissaient déjà lorsque Diggums ressortit dans le jardin public.

__

Mission accomplie Arty ! Ils ne vont jamais rien comprendre. Comme d'habitude en somme !

Le nain s'enfuit dans les rues de la ville.

***************************************

Jeudi- Bureau des FAR- 11 heures du matin(heure féerique) 

- Répond ! Que sais-tu de ce vol ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?

Artémis resta impassible, les bras croisés, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les FAR le détenaient dans ce bureau, l'harcelant de questions sur le vol de cette nuit. Seulement Artémis n'était pas stupide, il gardait le silence, ce qui énervait au plus haut point le lutin en face de lui.

- Ça ne sert à rien de te taire ! On sait que c'est toi ! C'est exactement le même modus operantis que sur les autres vols !

Le sourire d'Artémis s'accentua : les FAR avaient raison sur le dernier point, sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucunes preuves concrètes contre lui. Artémis s'en était assuré avant de monter toute cette affaire. Les FAR n'avaient que des convictions, et c'est tout, mais depuis les affaires Dorian et l'enlèvement de l'ambassadeur Soriens, ils avaient carte blanche concernant Fowl d'où parfois des mises en examen un peu musclée, ne reposant sur aucunes preuves et pour la moindre broutille qu'on voulait lui reprocher. Il faut quand même avouer que Fowl était rarement innocent, tout le monde le savait mais Artémis arrivait presque toujours à les berner. Comment ? C'est simple, le mesmer n'avait aucun effet sur lui : il ne sortait jamais sans ses lentilles de protection. De plus, dès que les interrogatoires tournaient à son désavantage (violence, utilisation d'un sérum ou de toute autre invention de Foaly…), Artémis disparaissait purement et simplement, en transplanant à côté du manoir. Dans le cas contraire, il restait jusqu'à la fin et faisait tourner en bourrique les pauvres officiers chargés de l'interroger, tout particulièrement Holly et Roots qu'il adorait faire enrager.

Au bout de deux heures de ce petit jeu, les FAR furent obligés de le relâcher. Artémis n'avait pas avoué, il les avait eus et donc selon le livre, il avait gagné. Artémis sortit du bureau en sifflotant, lorsqu'il aperçu Holly. Elle semblait furieuse. Artémis fronça les sourcils et de dirigea droit sur elle, ignorant les regards curieux des autres fées.

-Un problème Capitaine ?

Holly se tourna vers lui, incapable de parler et tremblante de rage. Artémis la fit s'asseoir sur un banc, lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule : il n'avait jamais été doué pour les consolations.

-Tout doux Holly !…On se calme…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Holly explosa et déballa tout : ses doutes et ses problèmes concernant son nouveau physique, l'attaque de dimanche matin, le gobelin, le civil blessé, ainsi que la décision du commandant :

-EN VACANCE ! Il m'a mise en vacances prolongées et obligatoires ! Soi disant que les bouleversements récents m'ont rendu fragiles psychologiquement, d'où mon erreur dimanche ! Ces foutus psy disent que j'ai besoin de repos ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ! Ils sont à ma place ? !…

Et ainsi de suite. Plus Holly parlait, plus elle était remontée, rallant et criant. Elle était passé de l'état de loque à celui de furie. En bref, selon Artémis, elle était de retour à son état normal.

-Tutu tut Holly ! Après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Quoi ! ! ! 

-Réfléchis deux secondes, depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de vacances ? Fais les magasins ?

-Je hais le shopping !

-Ça ne fait rien, demande à Juliet, elle se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner. Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ?

Réflexion faite, il y avait une pile de linge sale qui l'attendait, divers papiers administratifs et photos à classer, ainsi que des amis à contacter et de la famille à visiter. Sans compter le courrier de Demon et les articles sur la politique extérieure de Haven qu'elle devait écrire. Des vacances lui feraient effectivement du bien. Perdue dans ses pensées, Holly en oublia quelques instants Artémis, jusqu'à ce que ses propos la réveille.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

Artémis sourit.

-Je disais que si tu veux, je peux t'intégrer à la délégation restée à Poudlard. Les officiels sont partis, mais des FAR sont restés pour suivre des cours intensifs de défenses contre les forces du mal et des cours de potion. Vu que cela a l'air de te passionner…

Holly en resta un instant stupéfaite avant de crier :

-Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Les membres sont triés sur le volet ?

Artémis lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pas de panique, l'Aurore qui s'en occupe est une vieille amie. Elle ne peut rien me refuser.

Holly sentit son cœur se serrer à l'annonce de Fowl. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée qu'Artémis ait _" une "_vieille _" amie " _ne_ " pouvant rien lui refuser "_, ça ressemblait un peu trop à une relation amoureuse ou une ancienne amante, et Holly n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le sourire d'Artémis s'agrandit, légèrement moqueur. Mais quand deux FAR se dirigèrent vers eux, il grimaça.

-Je crois que notre tête-à-tête touche à sa fin, ma chère.

Holly se tourna vers ses collègues, revenant à la réalité :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?

-Moi ? Rien, voyons ! C'est une simple erreur judiciaire.

-Bien sûr, ironisa Holly.

Artémis lui fit un clin d'œil et se rapprocha d'elle. Holly le regarda de travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pour une fois, tais-toi Holly.

Et Artémis l'embrassa doucement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres d'un baiser. 

Un claquement retentit dans le couloir, plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers les deux adultes. Artémis était toujours agenouillé devant Holly, sa joue droite rouge suite à la baffe magistrale que venait de lui donner l'elfe. Fowl éclata brusquement de rire sous les yeux ébahis d'Holly, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

-Compris, la prochaine fois, je te demande la permission.

Fowl se releva, embrassa Holly sur le front et rejoignit les deux FAR qui s'étaient approchés. Tous trois s'éloignèrent vers le hall d'entré.

Holly resta seule sur le banc. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et rougit en pensant au baiser d'Artémis, heureuse même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Son sourire disparu quand elle se rappela ses paroles : qui était cette bonne amie ? Quels étaient ses liens avec Fowl ? Holly la voyait comme une grande blonde, aux longues jambes, sophistiquée et à l'allure irréprochable. 

__

Tous ce que je ne suis pas et exactement le genre de fille qui doit l'intéresser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le capitaine Short était vraiment jalouse.

***************************************

-Ton attitude est stupide Ginny, j'espère au moins que tu le sais.

-Pas plus que la tienne Drac !

Drago soupira et s'adossa contre son dossier les bras croisés, observant la jeune femme en face de lui. Il avait parfois l'impression de se voir dans un miroir : le même comportement, le même air buté, le même mauvais caractère si ce n'est que Ginny était rousse, indubitablement féminine et possédait les clés et la baguette de Drago.

-On ne va quand même pas passer la nuit ici ! 

-On restera ici le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu répares tes conneries ! ! !

-Ca peut durer longtemps et tu te lasseras avant moi.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! ! ! Plus vite tu prendras cette poudre et tu contacteras Madame Smith, plus vite on sortira d'ici.

-T'es complètement cinglée ma chère ! Tu as vu l'heure ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ! Tu as perdu ! Admet le et fou moi la paix !

-Pas question ! Tu as demandé à madame Smith de ne pas me prendre, alors que tu savais très bien que je convoitais cette place depuis des années ! C'est de ta faute, alors appelle-la !

Ginny ponctua son discours d'un coup de point sur la table, se penchant vers Malefoy, ce dernier en profita pour essayer de récupérer sa baguette, mais plus rapide que lui, Ginny se mit hors de sa portée et Drago s'écroula lamentablement sur la table. Le serpentard lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Ton comportement est futile ! Il est trois heures du matin ! Retourne te coucher et oublie-moi !

-Futile ! ! ! Et briser la carrière de quelqu'un pour un égo un peu écorché, tu appelles ça comment ?

Ginny se rassit en face de Drago, une expression déterminé sur le visage, le regard buté.

-Alors, tu l'appelles ?

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains.

__

Ça m'apprendra à faire des heures sup.

En effet, comme d'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago passait en partie ses nuits au bureau. Aller dormir lui faisait peur, il avait fait et vu trop de choses pour que son sommeil soit calme. Mais cette nuit là, sa routine avait été troublée par l'arrivée de Ginny. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que soit, elle avait pris sa baguette et les avait enfermés tous deux dans la pièce. Elle réclamait qu'il lui rende son bien, en effet par vengeance, Drago avait demandé à madame Smith de ne pas l'embaucher à La Gazette du sorcier. Ce que Ginny avait très mal pris, on s'en doute. Drago grommela :

-Fais moi penser à frapper Galaad.

-Ne mêle pas Galaad à tout ça !

-C'est quand même lui qui t'a ouvert. Comment l'as-tu convaincu ?

Ginny se pencha vers Drago, la voix soudain plus langoureuse :

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'on peut faire dans vos bureaux. Peut être que si tu es sage, je te montrerais un jour.

Drago en resta sidéré. Ça, ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait des propositions salaces à Ginny, pas le contraire ! C'était comme si elle avait soudain décidé de le séduire, ce qui franchement ne dérangeait pas Malefoy. Mais bon, tout cela ne résoudrait pas son problème. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse : il pouvait faire le tour de son bureau et se jeter sur elle par surprise. Non, trop lent, elle aurait eu le temps de le stupefixer avant qu'il ait fait le moindre geste. Peut être lui lancer un livre à la tête comme elle avait fait au ministère ? Oui, mais s'il l'a loupé, elle ne serait pas franchement jouasse et l'idée d'avoir une furie armée sur le dos alors que lui n'avait toujours pas sa baguette, ne le tenter vraiment pas. Bien sûr, tout serait beaucoup plus simple s'il possédait toujours sa baguette magique, un bon sort de saucissonnement, et zou ! Et on n'entendrait plus parler de cette lamentable histoire, il pourrait enfin aller se coucher et peut être même, qu'il laisserait Ginny dans cet état, juste pour s'amuser. Un sourire diabolique étira ces lèvres à cette idée. Oh ! Oui ! Voilà quelque chose qui lui aurait bien plu, sauf qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, tout ça à cause d'un petit crétin dégénéré incapable d'assurer la sécurité. Attendez un peu qu'il mette la main sur Galaad et Ginny ou pas Ginny, il allait lui faire sa fête. Drago ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration devant la merde où il était. 

Un éclat de rire le tira de ses sombres pensées. Ginny était en train de se foutre de lui :

-Non, mais regarde-toi ! Le grand Drago Malefoy tenu en joue par une midinette plus jeune que lui. Si cela se sait ta réputation est foutue, Drac.

__

Raison de plus pour liquider Galaad, moins y aura de témoins mieux ça sera. Pensa Drago

-Profite en, ça ne durera pas tout le temps ! Attend que je récupère ma baguette et tu me le payeras, Weasley !

-Franchement tu deviens désagréable Drac. Alors tu la prends cette poudre ?

L'idée de se jeter sur Ginny et de lui étrangler le cou commençait à devenir tentante, quitte à être enfermer à Azkaban, il aurait au moins eu la joie de la tuer de ses propres mains. Il voyait d'ici son procès : _Non, monsieur le juge, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Elle me narguait avec ses baguettes à la main, ses yeux de déesses et sa langue de serpent…pourtant, je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tuée…mes traces de doigts autours de son cou ? J'ai essayé de la secouer pour la réanimer…je vous le jure...pouvait pas prévoir que cela l'étouffer…Ah ! Si !Bon, ben je le saurais pour la prochaine fois._

Pas crédible, faudra trouver autre chose. Drago avait beau se triturer la cervelle, rien ne venait, à part une idée si stupide qu'il n'osait même pas y penser, et pourtant il s'entendit demander :

-Un poste à Shingami, ça t'intéresse ?

Ginny tiqua :

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Et en quel honneur, s'il te plait ?

Drago haussa les épaules :

-Besoin de quelqu'un comme toi: débrouillarde et fouille merde.

-Merci ! ! ! S'indigna Ginny. Drago continua sans s'en préoccuper :

-Ton statut pourrait être intéressant pour s'introduire auprès des administrations et des hauts diplomates.

-Minute…je croyais qu'Artémis et toi étiez tombés d'accord pour ne pas me mêlez à vos petites combines ?

-De toute façon tu finis toujours dedans et puis tu as fais presque autant de conneries que nous, alors…

-Sans compter le nombre de fois où je vous ai tirés d'affaire.

Drago grommela quelque chose du genre : Vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et puis d'abord c'était pas notre faute. Un simple coup de malchance…

-C'est ça et moins je suis le pape !…mais après tout…pourquoi pas…ça me changera un peu…j'accepte.

Drago se détendit, on allait enfin pouvoir oublier cette histoire…

-Mais n'espère t'en tirer comme ça, tu as une semaine pour réparer ta connerie avec madame Smith, après tout cette place me sera plus utile pour t'aider.

Elle rendit sa baguette à Drago, puis se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Mais au grand étonnement du jeune homme, elle ne sortit pas, mais revient vers le bureau, en fit le tour et se planta devant un Drago déjà bien interloqué. Les paroles de Ginny n'arrangèrent rien :

-N'espère pas non plus que j'ai oublié ÇA.

Et elle l'embrassa. L'espace d'un instant Drago revécut toutes les sensations de la soirée au ministère. A ce moment-là, Malefoy comprit qu'il avait un sérieux problème.

***************************************

Deux jours plus tard – siège du Grand Conseil

Le samedi après-midi est traditionnellement le jour de réunion du Conseil, celui où ils traitent des affaires intérieures à Haven. Pour faire court, la journée consiste en une grande sieste pour l'ensemble du Conseil et personne ne faisait défaut à cette règle : le conseiller Christopher baillait toutes les trente secondes, Lopez jouait machinalement avec son crayon, tandis que Vinyaya piquait un roupillon, cachée derrière son rapport. Les six autres ne se comportaient guère mieux, exception faite de Jasmine qui exposait les problèmes rencontrés par le petit commerce de proximité, depuis l'installation des nouveaux comptoirs commerciaux. En somme, rien de véritablement passionnant. Jasmine en était rendu à l'impact de la criminalité lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Lointain et menaçant, il semblait pourtant se rapprocher. Le bruit réveilla les conseillers. Il semblait plus proche, comme si un char roulait dans la rue. Le roulement devient assourdissant puis stoppa brutalement quand il fut arrivé devant le Conseil. Le silence se fit quelques instants, puis une explosion ébranla le bâtiment. Lopez et Jasmine se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir trois gobelins ôtaient la cape d'invisibilité qui cachait un canon à ondes. Cinq humains les accompagnaient. Ils abattirent sans difficultés les FARs en faction à l'extérieur, puis se ruèrent à l'intérieur tandis que les gobelins continuaient à tirer sur le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, c'était la panique les membres des commandos de protection se ruèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée, accompagnés des Far et des SRI présents, tandis qu'une partie se dirigeait vers le second étage pour protéger le Grand Conseil.

Ce jour-là, Justin était de service au siège, un boulot habituellement peinard, consistant à tenir son patron au courant des dernières décisions. Seulement voilà, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer. Justin compris qu'il y avait un problème, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et que quelqu'un lui tira dessus. Son collègue s'écroula mort et lui-même n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter le tir qui lui était destiné. Retrouvant immédiatement ses réflexes, Justin enclencha son bouclier et dégaina son arme, et tira à l'aveuglette dans toute la pièce. Bien entendu, il n'espérait pas toucher son adversaire, seulement l'empêcher de tirer en le forçant à se concentrer sur ses tirs. L'avantage d'un Neutrino, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de recharge et c'est tout de suite opérationnel pour quelques siècles, alors Justin s'en donna à cœur joie, dégommant allégrement le classeur de rangement, la lampe de bureau, transformant les murs en passoire. Se croyant en partie protégé par son bouclier, Justin s'arrêta quelques instants. Erreur. Un bras lui encercla la gorge, avant de lui plonger un poignard dans le corps. Justin s'écroula sur le sol sans avoir le temps de réagir. Sans se préoccuper de Ridley, son adversaire se mit à fouiller la pièce en toute impunité. Il avait même repris son poignard, comme si la mort de Justin ne faisait aucun doute. Effectivement, malgré ses capacités de guérison, Ridley n'arrivait pas à guérir totalement sa blessure, quelque chose le gênait la tête lui tournait , il avait envie de vomir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux FAR qui tirèrent en direction du bureau, les feuilles se déplaçant dans l'air trahissant la position de l'agresseur. Le bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol, confirma leur réussite. L'un deux se dirigea vers Justin et son collègue :

-Pas de paniquer, on va vous aider.

__

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, on n'est pas au cinéma ! Pensa Justin avant de s'évanouir définitivement. Le second FAR semblait surexcité :

- Viens voir ! Tu ne vas jamais me croire.

Son collègue s'approcha et fronça les sourcils :

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

Sur le sol, se trouvait un gobelin et une cape d'invisibilité. Le FAR tripota la cape, tandis que son collègue contacter les autres :

-Méfiez-vous, ce sont des gobelins avec des…euh…capes qui rendent invisibles…Non, je ne divague pas ! ! !

***************************************

Salle de contrôle

Le capitaine Merk observait sidéré son écran de contrôle :

-Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ? ! Ne me dîtes pas que ça recommence !

Il se tourna vers ses hommes :

-Et les canons à ADN ?

Un lutin se racla la gorge, gêné :

-Et bien, les ondes ont mis une bonne partie hors d'usage et les gobelins s'acharnent à détruire tous ceux qu'ils trouvent…

Le capitaine se mit à jurer en vieux gnomique, provoquant la panique par mis ses subalternes :

-Incapables ! Gobelins sans cervelle ! Technologie inutile ! Rien ne remplace la magie ! Faut tout faire soi-même ici !

-Les ondes étaient largement supérieures à celles connues et leur ADN n'est pas référencé…

-Je m'en fous complètement ! Remettez-moi tout votre fatras en route, et rapidement ! J'ai un conseil à protéger !…

Et ainsi de suite, pendant plusieurs minutes. Tandis que les ingénieurs s'affairaient et que le capitaine s'époumonait, les deux FAR entrèrent, l'un deux s'emmitouflait dans la cape d'invisibilité. Bien entendue, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, caporal ?

-Une cape chef !…

-CAPITAINE ! ! !

-Si vous voulez chef.

Le capitaine Merk soupira tandis que le FAR continuait :

-C'est ce que porte les gobelins, chef. C'est pour ça qu'on ne les voit pas et qu'on ignore leur nombre, chef !

Merk s'approcha et étudia le caporal sous toutes les coutures, tâtant l'étoffe du tissus.

-Une cape n'est-ce pas ?

-Vi chef ! Acquiesça le lutin.

Le capitaine eu un sourire diabolique.

-Mildreid ! Arnaud ! Stopper vos calculs et ramenez-vous ! J'ai une idée.

***************************************

Au rez-de-chaussée, c'était le carnage, mais les pertes étaient plus importantes du côté des FAR Les sorciers présents dominaient les combats grâce à leur magie. Leur tactique était simple : Ils envoyaient d'abord quelques gobelins non cachés en éclaireurs afin de faire sortir les FAR, et une fois, le poisson ferré, ils lançaient des sorts afin d'en éliminer le maximum. Le combat devenait ensuite plus délicat par la présence de leur alliés invisibles, qui même s'ils causaient de lourdes pertes aux FAR, gênaient la progression et l'échange des tirs. Leur capacité à transplaner leur permettait de mener plusieurs combats de fronts, tout en déroutant leurs adversaires cependant leur magie recelait une faille : rien n'était prévue pour les protéger efficacement des tirs de Neutrinos, ils pouvaient seulement tenter de dévier les tirs par un bouclier magique, pas toujours des plus efficaces. Deux sorciers étaient déjà morts ainsi que plusieurs gobelins. La défense des FAR se résumer à des tirs de Neutrinos et des sortes de barricades sensées ralentir l'avancée des agresseurs, mais qui ne semblaient pas très efficaces. A chaque instant les FAR perdaient du terrain. Les sorciers étaient presque arrivés aux escaliers.

Soudain, les ventilateurs s'enclenchèrent. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un ronronnement qui ne tarda pas à s'amplifier, peu à peu rejoint par la ventilation. Le bâtiment regroupait un nombre important de ventilateur et quelqu'un venait de tous les enclencher en même temps, au maximum de leur puissance. Les mangemorts restèrent quelques instants étonnés devant la " bêtise " des FAR, mais leur sourire disparu lorsque les capes de deux ou trois gobelins s'envolèrent devant une bouche d'aération, laissant leurs partenaires parfaitement visibles et exposés. Les sorciers venaient de perdre un de leur avantage, peu à peu de nombreux gobelins perdaient leur couverture, quelques un arrivèrent à la conserver, mais peu. Le vent s'engouffrait à tous les étages, de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure que les ventilateurs atteignaient leur maximum de fonctionnement. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, un ventilateur à lui tout seul n'aurait jamais pu réaliser cela, mais relayer par des dizaines d'autres l'effet était saisissant, dommage, que cela n'affecte en rien la magie des sorciers.

L'un d'eux comprenant que le vent avait tourné en leur défaveur, tenta le tout pour le tout et transplana dans les escaliers qu'ils apercevaient enfin au bout du couloir. On peut se demander pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas fait avant, c'est simple, on ne transplant jamais sans savoir où l'on va atterrir, c'est l'une des règles de bases, si l'on veut éviter les mauvaises surprises. Les FAR réagirent un peu trop tard et l'humain eu le temps de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Se dirigeant vers le second étage. Vers le conseil.

***************************************

-Mais qui m'a foutu une bande d'incapable pareil ! ! ! ! Hurla Merk, avant de se jeter sur son téléphone. Daniel ! ! Ou en est l'évacuation.

-Pas de panique, on a presque fini.

" Presque " était un peu trop optimiste, si la quasi majorité du conseil se dirigeait vers les issues de secours, protégés par des membres des FAR, trois d'entre eux étaient à la traîne, comme d'habitude, et la procédure avait pris du retard. Trop de contretemps dus à l'impatience ou à la réticence des conseillers à fuir le bâtiment : certains tenaient absolument à se battre, ce qui, vu leur grand âge et leurs aptitudes au combat, était un véritable suicide. Les membres des commandos de protection s'étaient vu obligé de les secouer un peu pour remettre en place les neurones qui avaient disjoncté. Daniel raccrocha, complètement blanc et se dirigea vers les trois conseillers restants. Lope était paniqué :

-Merde ! Dépêche toi Viny, on n'a pas le temps.

Vinyaya lui jeta un regard noir :

-Je refuse de partir sans mon laptot ! Il contient des dossiers trop importants... je l'ai ! ! !

Elle arracha le fil de la prise et rejoignit Lope et Christopher. Daniel les poussa dans le couloir et les fit courir pour rejoindre les membres de l'autre groupe. Les combats semblaient se rapprochaient, on entendait des bruits de tirs, des hurlements et une odeur de magie flottée dans l'air. Quelque chose clochait, mais Daniel n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi, jusqu'à ce que Vinyaya lui fasse remarquer :

-C'est normal que personne ne nous ait attendu ?

Daniel stoppa brutalement. Non ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Pas normal du tout même ! Des hommes auraient du les attendre pour assurer la sécurité du trajet ! Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Rien. Nada. Au même instant, il compris ce qui le chiffonner depuis tout à l'heure : les bruits de combats étaient trop proches, les sorciers n'avaient pu gagner autant de terrain en si peu de temps, Merk l'aurait prévenu. Alors d'où venaient ces bruits. La réponse lui vient sous la forme d'une immense lumière verte, aveuglante qui rayonna dans les couloirs, suivie de cris et de hurlement de terreurs. Les conseillers s'étaient fait attaqués, aucun doute n'était possible. Perdant définitivement la tête, Vinyaya s'élança dans le couloir en direction des cris, sourde aux appels de Daniel. Au même moment une déflagration retentit, faisant trembler l'étage tandis qu'un nuage rouge et dense se répandait dans les couloirs, engloutissant tout ce qui se trouvait autours de lui, se déplaçant à une vitesse incroyable. Les trois conseillers et le FAR tentèrent de fuir mais le nuage les enveloppa ne leur laissant aucune chance. A cet instant il se répandit dans tout le corps de Vinyaya une telle douleur que le seul moyen que sa conscience trouva pour y échapper fut de s'évanouir, et tandis qu'un voile noir s'abattait sur ces yeux, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose :

__

Je vais mourir


	12. Tara by night

****

Auteur (j'ai laissé tomber le fanfictionneuse, c'était trop long à écrire ^_^) : Carabas

****

Mail : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Disclaimer : en dehors de l'histoire, de Justin et de quelques autres détails qui sont de moi, les personnages appartiennent soit à Rowling soit à Colfer. Je crois que les personnages sont un peu OOC mais bon je les aime bien comme ça.

****

Message : Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de contre-temps et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même décidé de le couper en deux car sinon vous ne l'aurez jamais eu maintenant. Donc la fin prévue de ce chapitre sera en fait le début du prochain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Reviewer s'il vous plait.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les problèmes d'orthographes, j'ai dû en oublier pas mal

****

Réponse aux reviews à la fin 

__

Attention allez relire le chapitre 11, je l'ai modifié au mois de décembre.

****

Attention : Cette fic a été imaginé avant la sortie du tome 5 d'Harry Potter, en théorie il ne devrait donc y avoir aucune référence à ce dernier, même si j'envisage de reprendre deux personnages (pas encore sûre). Prévenez moi si l'un d'entre vous n'a pas lu le dernier tome.

******************************************************************************************

****

chapitre 12 : Tara by night

Justin se réveilla au bruit d'un verre brisé suivit d'un juron prononcé par une voix féminine. A cela s'ajoutait un ronronnement permanent qui n'arrangeait en rien le mal de crâne de Justin. Sa première pensée fut qu'il venait encore de prendre une cuite mémorable et qu'en tant que telle Claudia n'allait pas tarder à apparaître dans sa chambre pour l'engueuler méchamment. Mais comme rien de tel ne se produisit et que la cacophonie ambiante continuait, Justin dût bien admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Un autre bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Le réflexe de Justin fut d'ouvrir les yeux et de se tourner vers l'origine de tout ce bordel. Mauvaise idée. La lumière du jour lui vrilla le cerveau, tandis qu'un éclair de douleur partit de son cou pour aller se perdre dans un coin de sa tête dont Justin ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Le bruit cessa soudainement tandis que le visage souriant d'un ange apparut dans son champ de vision :

-Bonjour Monsieur Ridley, cela fait longtemps que je vous attends.

A ces mots tout lui revint en mémoire et la seule question que put poser Ridley fut :

-Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?

***************************************

Bureau des FAR- même jour

-PARDON ! ! !

William ne put réprimer un sourire devant la tête d'Artémis.

__

Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Petit Génie.

-Et je lui raconte quoi à Holly, moi ?

William haussa les épaules, son sourire s'agrandissant

-Je ne sais pas. Valait y penser avant de lui proposer de l'inscrire sur la liste.

Fowl se renfrogna.

-Pouvait pas prévoir, qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune place au château. Il n'y a pas moyen de s'arranger.

-Désolé, mais la liste a été prévue pour trente Fars, pas pour trente et un, c'était le maximum que pouvait accueillir Poudlard. Tu n'as pas le choix Artémis, soit tu accueilles Holly, soit tu lui dis qu'elle ne peut venir.

Artémis grognait tout en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. William le regardait en souriant. La vérité était qu'il avait menti, Holly aurait très bien pu loger à Poudlard, seulement William ne le voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout cela risquait de ruiner son plan. Depuis la visite diplomatique à Poudlard, il était arrivé à la conclusion que Fowl et le capitaine Short était fait l'un pour l'autre, le petit problème était que les principaux intéressés refusaient de le reconnaître. Short avait autre chose en tête et les motivations de Fowl tendaient plus vers une aventure de quelques jours que vers la relation amoureuse. William avait donc demandé à Tania, sa femme et accessoirement l'Auror en charge du projet, de s'arranger pour qu'Holly ne puisse loger sur place. 

On pourrait se demander de quel droit William faisait cela ? C'est bien simple, c'est grâce à Artémis que lui et Tania sont ensembles, cela remontait à quelques années déjà, peu après leur intégration au sein des Aurors Tania et William n'arrêtaient pas de s'opposer pour rien, n'importe quand, sur n'importe quel sujet. L'éternelle rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, tout du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, à part Artémis qui devina assez rapidement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il fit alors tout pour ouvrir les yeux de ses deux amis. Sur le moment aucun des deux ne lui pardonnèrent de " s'être vendu à l'ennemi " comme ils disaient, mais après quelque temps ils durent bien reconnaître, que Fowl n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Aujourd'hui, William tenait enfin la chance de remercier Artémis, et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer même si pour l'instant son ami semblait plus atterré qu'autre chose. Artémis leva vers lui des yeux implorants :

- Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu enseignes à Poudlard, tu pourras donc l'emmener tous les jours.

-Mouais, maugréa Fowl.

William prit son air le plus ingénu et déclara :

-Et puis, cela te donnera une occasion de côtoyer Holly plus souvent. Cela double tes chances de la séduire, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Qu'elle me considère comme un mec sympa et respectable – pas de commentaires merci -, que je la séduise tout en douceur pour qu'elle se dirige droit dans mon lit, pendant une durée indéterminée là d'accord ! Mais qu'elle emménage sous MON toit, 24 heures sur 24, ça NON PAS QUESTION ! 

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ! ! ! Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

-Considère ça comme une curiosité maladive…Alors tu réponds ?

-Par ce que cela complique les choses, voilà pourquoi ! Pour la séduire, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mieux, mai s quand on va rompre, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec une ancienne amante sous mon toit. Ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode pour s'en débarrasser en douceur.

-" Quand vous allez rompre " ! Mais c'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que tu y penses déjà !S'exclama William. Tu ne pourrais pas juste une fois te laisser porter par tes émotions et arrêtez de traiter tes relations amoureuses comme tu traites un contrat ou une mission !

-Merci bien, mais j'ai déjà assez trinqué avec Sonia.

-Là, tu exagères.

-Non, je n'exagère pas. Une aventure d'un soir je veux bien, mais le mariage j'ai déjà donné. Et les enfants ? Comment je lui explique la présence de Camille et Gabriel ?

-Comme avec les autres !

-Je ne présente pas mes enfants à mes conquêtes, déclara Artémis d'un ton sec, tout comme je ne couche avec personne, avec eux sous mon toit.

William soupira, maudissant intérieurement Sonia. Si cette mégère ne s'était pas amusé avec le cœur d'Artémis, peut être n'en serait-il pas là. William étudia du coin de l'œil Artémis, tout le monde au bureau prenait Fowl comme un joyeux luron au niveau sentimental, un divorcé profitant pleinement de la vie et toujours prêt à s'amuser avec une jolie fille du moment qu'elle ne remettait pas en cause sa sacro-sainte liberté. Bien entendu, il ne serait venu à aucun d'entre eux l'idée de le sous-estimer, il circulait trop de rumeur sur son compte pour qu'au moins une partie ne soit pas fondée. Mais tous se trompent, l'homme que voyait William était foncièrement différent, un être de glace, prenant tout, mais ne donnant rien, complètement refermé à tous sentiments amoureux, et aujourd'hui cet idiot semblait décidé à foutre en l'air l'une de ses plus belles chances. William fulminait :

__

Fini de rire mon gaillard ! Je t'ai laissé jouer au con trop longtemps ! 

A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe personnellement de ta vie

sentimentale et je te promet que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

***************************************

__

Bon, je ne suis pas mort, c'est déjà ça…N'empêche qu'elle pourrait rire moins fort, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper.

Justin jeta un regard noir à la sorcière qui riait assise sur son lit. Lorsque la crise fut passé, elle se releva, un peu près calmé, malgré quelques hoquets.

-Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un de mes patients me prend pour un ange. Au fait, je me présente : Hermione Granger.

Le sourire que lui décrocha la brunette réchauffa le cœur de l'elfe. Sans remarquer le trouble de son patient, Hermione continua à parler :

-Je suis médecin généraliste…normalement je suis en vacances, mais avec cette attaque, le ministère a demandé le retour de tous les médecins capables d'exercer…c'est vrai que je travaille en Russie, mais bon si je suis capable d'exercer là-bas, pourquoi pas ici ?…alors me voilà… 

Justin n'écoutait le bavardage de la sorcière que d'une oreille, profitant qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour mieux l'observer ainsi que sa chambre. Il se trouvait dans une pièce jaune canari, la fenêtre donnant sur une rue commerciale de Londres, où les passants étaient nombreux. Outre son lit, sa chambre se composait en tout et pour tout d'une armoire, d'une table de chevet, d'un fauteuil et d'un appareil électronique relié au bras de Justin et émettant régulièrement un bip des plus agaçant. A cela s'ajoutait une hideuse plante verte, qu'un petit malin avait trouvé amusant de décorer avec une guirlande et une boule de Noël.

Justin reporta son attention sur Hermione. La sorcière avait ramassé les débris des deux fioles brisées et était en train de farfouiller dans sa pharmacie. Il pouvait ainsi l'observait en toute impunité : elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns noués par un ruban et ondulant à chaque instant, elle semblait plutôt petite pour une humaine. Justin lui aurait donné 1m50 maximum, mais bien proportionnée ses quelques courbes et rondeurs lui donnaient un air doux et très féminin, mais Justin était assez habitué au caractère humain et féerique pour remarquer une certaine fermeté chez elle, cela perçait à travers ses gestes, sa voix. Cette fille ne s'en laissait pas compter. Bref, sans être un canon de la beauté, Hermione Granger était une belle fille selon Ridley.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Justin la suivit du regard un long moment jusqu'à ce que ses questions le ramènent à la réalité.

-Pardon ? !

-J'ai dis : enlevez votre chemise !

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pour que je désinfecte votre blessure, et vous prenne du sang, voilà pourquoi…et ne faîte pas cette tête d'ahuris, j'ai déjà vu des hommes moins vêtus que vous et puis, qui croyez-vous qui ait fait votre toilette depuis une semaine ?

De blanc, Justin passa au rouge cramoisi.

__

Reprend toi Juju ! Ce n'est qu'une infirmière. C'est son métier, 

Et une simple piqûre de rien du tout, pas de quoi paniquer…

Tu as vu pire…c'est ça est moi je suis le pape !

Justin regarda Hermione, cette dernière observait ses ongles et lança d'un ton faussement candide :

-Si vous voulez, je peux appeler un interne. Je suis sûr qu'à deux, on arrivera à vous l'enlever cette chemise.

Cette remarque calma immédiatement Justin.

__

Il ne sera pas dit que Justin Ridley se sera dégonflé devant une aiguille 

et une Etre de Boue, aussi jolie soit elle.

Justin obéit donc, en maugréant, mais il obéit, maudissant Hermione et toute sa descendance tandis que la sorcière souriait.

-Très bien, je repasserais ce soir pour vos soins. Bonne journée Monsieur Ridley.

Seul un grognement de mécontentement lui répondit.

***************************************

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un hurlement qui réveilla Ridley :

-Debout espèce de blanc-bec !Je sais très bien que vous ne dormez pas.

Justin se redressa en maugréant :

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir commandant. Vous venez vérifier qu'il ne me manque pas des morceaux.

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux :

-Vous avez dû être sacrement déçu d'apprendre que vous n'étiez pas encore débarrasser de moi.

Roots lui rendit son sourire:

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, ce boulot serait beaucoup moins amusant sans vous et votre insolence et puis ce n'est pas un malheureux poignard qui allait vous tuez, n'est ce pas ? Rajouta Roots tout en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Justin grimaça de douleur.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes dingue ! Z'avez une idée de l'état dans lequel il est ? ! S'écria une femme que Ridley reconnu aussitôt. L'elfe voyait des petits points blancs danser devant ses yeux.

-Ce n'est rien Granger, j'ai l'habitude.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, je n'ai pas envie de faire des heures sup parce qu'un conseiller a décidé de faire mumuse avec vous. J'ai déjà assez de Ron et Severus pour m'occuper !

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Roots qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, après tout on ne savait de quoi était capable une sorcière, déjà qu'une Etre de Boue, c'est assez imprévisible, alors elle. Ridley, lui, était sidéré :

-Conseiller ! Mais qui a été assez idiot pour vous nommer conseiller ! On risque de vous confondre avec les tentures rouges du bâtiment !

-Etant donné votre état, je ne tiendrais pas compte de cette dernière phrase. De plus, c'est une assez longue histoire, déclara Roots, tirant un cigare de sa poche.

-PAS DE TABAC DANS L'HÔPITAL ! ! !

-Franchement mademoiselle Granger, vous commencez à me taper sur le système nerveux.

-J'en ai autant à votre compte, vieux débris.

Justin crut que Roots allait faire une crise d'apoplexie sur place, son teint prenant une jolie teinte vermeille. L'effet était des plus saisissant sur le fond jaune canari. Justin ne put se retenir et éclata de rire tandis que Roots et Hermione continuaient à s'engueuler mais sa crise de rire tourna bien vite en une quinte de toux accompagnée de petits cris de douleurs, ses côtes n'appréciant que modérément d'être secouées alors qu'elles étaient juste réparées. Hermione se précipita sur lui :

-Bravo, voyez ce que vous avez fait !

-Moi ! C'est la meilleure ! S'étouffa Roots.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêtez de vous engueuler deux secondes tous les deux, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Julius et Hermione se fusillèrent du regard, puis la sorcière commença :

-Lors de l'attaque, vous avez été blessé par un poignard et…

-Merci, mais ça, je le sais déjà.

-Vous la voulez cette histoire, oui ou non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors fermez-là, je cause. Bien, comme je le disais, la lame vous a salement amoché, mais rien de mortel pour un être comme vous, en théorie, le petit problème c'est qu'elle a été trempée dans un poison sorcier efficace, mais peu rapide, ce qui permet sa dilution dans le sang. Au bout d'une heure, il a complètement disparu et votre mort aurait paru " normale ", sans aucuns liens avec nous.

-Mouais, ça explique pourquoi mes pouvoirs n'ont pas totalement marché.

-Entre autres.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

-C'est ce que je me suis demandé toute la semaine et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prié.

Hermione se tourna vers Julius :

-Silence, vous ! C'est simple on vous a pris en charge rapidement, et puis il faut avouer qu'on commence à avoir l'habitude avec les mangemorts qui laissent traîner leurs affaires un peu partout, les empoissonnements sont devenus monnaie courante ici. Bref, on vous a rafistolé comme on a pu mais votre guérison n'est pas encore complète et on ignore quels sont les dégâts causés par le poison.

__

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Justin se tourna vers Roots :

-On a une idée du commanditaire ?

Le conseiller sembla gêné, se racla la gorge et eu un regard éloquent vers Hermione.

-Très bien, j'ai compris, je sors. Déclara cette dernière. Elle se tourna vers Justin et ajouta : Si jamais il vous brutalise, hurlez, je viendrais le frapper.

Julius attendit que la sorcière fut sortie avant de reprendre la parole :

-Drôle d'humaine, j'en n'ai jamais vu des comme ça !

-Moi, non plus ! Mais si on revenait à nos moutons, commandant.

-Conseiller !

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié cette erreur administrative.

-Ne me forcez pas vous coller mon pied au cu Blanc Bec !

Justin sourit.

-Et arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ou je vous colle à la circulation dès votre retour !

Le sourire du FAR s'accentua :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? Pourquoi êtes vous conseiller ? Qui est mort ? Qui nous a attaqués ?

-Une question à la fois. Pendant que vous jouiez les belles au bois dormant, les combats ont continué. Au moment où nous reprenions le dessus, l'un des attaquants nous a échappé et a rejoint le conseil. Ça était un véritable carnage, la quasi-totalité du conseil est mort, seul Lope, Christopher et Vinyaya ont survécu.

-Mais comment…

Roots le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Ce sont des sorciers, Ridley, nous avons été attaqués par des sorciers, et pas de la pacotille. Des hommes bien entraînés et connaissant parfaitement le bâtiment. Cet homme dont je vous parle a lancé deux sortilèges. Deux ! Et avec ça, il a décimé la majeure partie de mes hommes et du conseil. Les experts planchent encore dessus, mais selon les premiers résultats, il aurait lancé un Avada Kedavra et se serait ensuite jeté un sort d'implosion afin de terminer son " travail " et ne pas être pris. Lope et les autres étaient loin du lieu de l'explosion et ils n'ont ressentis que le souffle secondaire. Leurs blessures sont sérieuses, mais ils s'en remettront. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance que le conseil en entier n'ai pas été présent ensemble, imaginez le chaos que cela aurait été. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour l'incompétence de Daniel nous sauverait une partie du conseil.

Effectivement, Justin imaginait bien, le chaos qu'aurait été la perte totale du conseil, car même si leur pouvoir diminuait comme l'insinuait si justement Demon, il restait le meilleur rempart contre l'anarchie ou une prise de pouvoir par les gobelins. En effet, dans l'ensemble ses membres étaient respectés des citoyens et leur influence était encore assez grande pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre à Haven et dans son territoire. Mais si la totalité du conseil était mort, l'anarchie la plus totale se serait installé Haven se serait retrouvé dans une période transitoire sans dirigeant, certes un conseil provisoire existait, prévu pour des cas comme celui-là, mais une journée est nécessaire a sa réunion et Justin doutait fortement que l'attaque du conseil ait été la seule programmée, en toute logique plusieurs autres auraient dû suivre dès l'annonce de leur mort. En quelques heures, les gobelins et leurs alliés auraient pu se rendre maître d'une partie de la ville voire de sa totalité surtout que l'aide du ministère de la magie n'était pas encore parfaitement instaurée, plusieurs hommes et matériels devaient encore parvenir aux FAR. D'ailleurs il n'était pas impossible que le ministère soit derrière tout ça, après tout ce ne sont que des Etres de Boue et tout le monde sait que l'on ne peut leur faire confiance…

-N'y pensait même pas Justin, ils n'y sont pour rien.

Ridley sursauta :

-Comment savez-vous que…

-C'est simple, j'y ai moi-même pensé, mais non, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'y sont pour rien. Ce sont ce qu'ils appellent des Mangemorts.

-Des mages noirs ! ! ! Mais comment aurait-ils pu faire alliance avec les gobelins en si peu de temps ?

-Vous vous rappeler ces enlèvements de fées et votre mission au Sénégal ?

Justin lui jeta un regard suspicieux :_ Aie, je le savais ! Foaly a cafardé à propos de la navette._

-Euh…vous savez ce n'est pas ma faute, la jeunesse, vous savez, ce que c'est …

-Mais de quoi vous parlez Ridley ? Je parle des âmes ravies.

-Pareil ! Pareil ! Exactement comme vous, monsieur. S'exclama Ridley

-Mouais, il va peut-être falloir vous refaire des analyses, je pense que le cerveau est touché, enfin bref, les Aurors pensent qu'ils pourraient être à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Ils sont en ce moment même en train de " cuisiner " ce si charmant docteur qui nous a si gentiment accueillie. Nous aurons les résultats ce soir, je vous les ferais parvenir demain.

__

Re-aie, ça, c'est mauvais signe pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne faîtes pas l'idiot Ridley, vous êtes notre meilleur Chasseur. Si cette histoire s'avère vraie, vous passeriez immédiatement dans les troupes de l'alliance inter espèce.

-C'est nouveau ça. _Qu'est ce que je disais, qui c'est qui va encore faire le sale boulot ? c'est Juju !_

-Si vous préférez, on envoie les troupes d'élites du SRI faire le ménage chez les sorciers et on recouvre le tout d'un nom bien pompeux pour faire plus joli sur le rapport.

-Là je comprends mieux.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de quelqu'un au cerveau aussi arriéré que le vôtre.

Le temps que Ridley ouvre la bouche pour débiter sa ribambelle de juron bien sentis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

-Magnifique langage Monsieur Ridley, je suis sûre que ma petite nièce aurait de quoi rougir de jalousie devant un tel étalage…sauf qu'elle, elle a cinq ans.

Justin lui jeta un regard noir :

-On vous a demandé votre avis ?

-Non, mais je le donne quand même, et ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai passé sept ans à faire un concours du regard et de l'insulte qui tue avec le fils décoloré d'un mangemort patenté, alors il m'en faut plus pour me déstabiliser. 

Puis laissant un Justin, rouge de rage et mort de honte, Hermione s'adressa à Roots :

-Désolé, mais l'heure des visites est finie, vous devez partir.

-Déjà !

-Et oui. 

Mais avant de sortir Roots se tourna vers Justin :

-Au fait, si j'étais vous, je regarderais la cinq ce soir, ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Etonné, Justin interrogea Hermione :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La sorcière lui fit un sourire faussement ahuri :

-Mais Tara By Night, voyons !

Hermione sortit, laissant un Justin encore perdu.

__

Et merde, j'ai oublié de lui demander comment il était devenu conseiller.

***************************************

Tara-Samedi 1 Novembre- 22h

Rien à faire, Artémis était bel et bien coincé : pas de sortie à gauche, pas de sortie à droite et une sorcière lui bloquant le passage. Tentant de garder son équilibre pour ne pas renverser ses verres, Fowl tapota sur l'épaule de la gêneuse, lui dédaignant son plus magnifique sourire:

-Excusez-moi madame, j'aimerais passer.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard courroucé :

-Pardon ! ! ! Faites comme moi, attendez ou faites le tour, je ne vais pas risquer de perdre ma place à cause de vous.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme se retourna vers ses amies, se plaignant de l'impolitesse des jeunes de nos jours. Artémis fulminait, regardant autours de lui à la recherche d'une porte de salut. Ce soir, le Happy Fairie était bourré de monde, des sorciers pour la plus part, mais Artémis pouvait aussi apercevoir de nombreux elfes et lutins, ainsi que quelques moldus accompagnant leur progéniture, sûrement paniqués à l'idée de les laisser participer seuls à une telle fête. Artémis sourit en voyant cela, il se rappelait parfaitement la panique de sa mère lorsqu'il avait participé à sa première sorcière-partie comme les appelaient les ados : une véritable fête se déroulant sur les lieux les plus magiques du globe, s'étendant sur une semaine durant laquelle avaient lieux les plus grands débordements de magie, au grand d'âme des Aurors du monde entier qui passaient la soirée à jeter des sorts d'Amnésie, à réparer les bêtises des sorciers les moins doués et à assurer la sécurité des lieux de rassemblements. Chacune de ces célébrations nécessitées des mois de travail rien qu'à installer les sortilèges repoussent moldus, à préparer les campings, et à s'assurer de la légalité des marchandises vendues lors de cette semaine. Artémis avait entendu dire que le marché générait par les sorcières-parties étaient tellement énorme que les pots de vins circulant atteignaient des sommes vertigineuses, un ministre s'était même permis de partir en retraite anticipée à trente ans après avoir due organisée la dernière célébration. D'après les rumeurs il aurait de quoi vivre jusqu'à sa mort sans avoir besoin de placer son argent. Artémis voulait bien le croire, il savait que les mafias sorcières pouvaient être généreuses quand elles le voulaient.

Soudain, un brusque mouvement de foule le plaqua contre le bar, le ramenant illico à la réalité : il se trouvait dans le bar de l'hôtel coincé le long du comptoir par une meute de groupie en furie. Artémis jeta un regard noir au sorcier près de lui, un quelconque chanteur pour midinette sans aucun talent d'après Fowl et qui avait presque déclenchait une meute en entraînant dans le bar. De plus cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'installer à une table près du bar, entraînant son fan club et empêchant par la même occasion l'accès au comptoir. La serveuse ne disait rien trop occupée à boire des yeux le chanteur. Artémis avait dû jouer des coudes pour arriver jusque là, mais il se retrouvait maintenant bloqué.

__

Ok, fini la politesse, on passe aux coups tordus.

Artémis sortit discrètement sa baguette et commença à se frayer un chemin à coups de sortilèges discrets. Il ne put retenir un sourire de triomphe lorsque sa voisine s'éloigna de son chemin en poussant un cri de douleur suite à une décharge électrique bien placée.

Finalement, le jeune homme atteignit enfin sa table. Tania lui jeta un regard de reproche :

-T'en a mis du temps !

-Exact, on a faillit attendre ! Renchérit Holly. 

-Hé ! Vous vouliez le faire à ma place, j'ai été agressé par des fans en furie, à moitié estropié par un nain avec son chien, écrasé contre une planche de bois et obligé de ma battre à coup de magie contre des femelles hystériques, et tout ça pour vous ramener un malheureux milk shake à la fraise et une bière au beurre ! Vous pourriez au moins être reconnaissantes !

-Pourquoi ? A quoi tu sers sinon ? Pour une fois que tu feras quelque chose d'utile.

Holly approuva tout en continuant de siroter son verre. Fowl resta sidéré devant de mauvaise foi.

-Très bien puis ce que c'est comme ça, démerdez-vous, je ne fais plus rien.

-Oh ! ! ! Les grandes fifilles ont été méchantes avec le pauvre petit chou…

-Je t'entends plus Langue-de-Vipère ! ! !

Holly observa amusée le petit jeu entre Artémis et Tania, un jeu bien rodé d'ailleurs, chacun lançant des piques à l'autre pour le seul plaisir de le faire sortir de ses gonds. A les voir s'enquiquiner, nul ne pouvait douter que ses deux là s'adoraient, Holly en avait d'ailleurs était jalouse au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Tania était mariée à William et ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir le tromper. De plus c'est grâce à elle que Holly pouvait aller à Poudlard, dommage qu'il ne reste plus de chambre là-bas.

-Au fait Fowl, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis où je vais coucher.

-C'est simple tu emménages au manoir avec lui.

Holly s'étouffa avec sa dernière gorgée tandis que William la regardait en souriant.

-Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal entendu ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris, tu vas emménager avec Artémis. Tu va voir tout est arrangé…n'est ce pas Arty ?…Arty ?…William regarda autours de lui avant de hurler :-Arty ! ! ! Lâche tout de suite ma femme ! ! ! 

L'intéressé ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son " travail ", à savoir maintenu une Tania hurlante sur le sol et lui glisser consciencieusement un bol de glaçons sous le chemisier.

-Tout de suite, je finis et je la lâche.

William grogna et tira d'un coup sec sur le col d'Artémis lui faisant ainsi lâcher prise.

-Hé ! Ca va pas la tête !

-Moi si, mais toi c'est à avoir.

-Rabat-joie, grommela Artémis en se massant le cou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

William soupira :

-J'étais en train d'expliquer à Holly qu'elle allait emménager chez toi.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger.

-Mais non, Artémis va à Poudlard tous les jours, il n'est pas à un passager de plus ou de moins. Assura Tania. En plus cela lui ferra un peu de compagnie féminine, tu n'as pas idée de l'état du manoir. Une véritable garçonnière ! C'est à se demander comment il peut y vivre ! Il n'arrive pas à retenir une femme de ménage plus de deux mois…

-C'est le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse accéder à la première pièce du manoir. Renchérit William.

-La dernière s'y est prise à coup de dynamite pour se frayer un chemin ! Elle a même dû se battre contre des rats d'un mètre de haut ! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est entrée dans la légion étrangère : il paraît que c'est mieux payé et moins dangereux.

-Allez-y ! Fichez-vous de moi ! Bande de jaloux ! S'écria Artémis tandis que ses compagnons renchérissez à qui mieux-mieux sur les déboires des pauvres femmes de ménages. Ce petit jeu se calma lorsque Tania roula morte de rire sous la table après l'évocation du combat héroïque entre Cécile (courageuse jeune fille qui réussi à tenir deux semaines sous les ordres du jeune homme) et la machine à laver (enchantée malencontreusement par Arty un soir où il avait un peu trop fait la fête), tandis que Artémis tentait de défendre son point de vue et sa réputation face à ses deux amis.

-…ne les croît pas ! Ce n'est qu'un couple de mesquin, prêt à tout pour me dénigrer ! Ils sont jaloux de moi !

-Jaloux ! De toi ! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Déclara William. Au fait Holly, je t'ai raconté l'histoire de la huitième femme de ménage de Artémis ? …non ! ! !…Il faut absolument que tu la connaisses. C'était un soir d'octobre, le vent soufflait au dehors et notre petit ami ici présent dormait comme un bienheureux dans son lit, lorsque soudain…

Sentant un nouveau récit pas du tout à son avantage, Artémis joua son va-tout, tout en riant, totalement pris dans ce jeu qui durait depuis une bonne demi-heure:

-Très bien, Holly, juste pour prouver que ces deux zigotos ont tort, je t'invite cordialement à résider chez moi et ce, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Au moment même où Artémis prononçait cette invitation, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

__

Pauvre tache ! Et ça se dit un génie du crime !

Il jeta un regard noir à William qui lui souriait victorieux.

__

Tu me le payeras ! Me faire ça après tout ce que je t'ai fait !

-Bien joué Serpentard ! Chuchota Artémis à l'attention de William. Beau coup monté ! Détourner mon attention afin que j'invite de moi-même Holly ! Poignarder un ami dans le dos, c'est digne d'un Serpentard !

-Parce que tu t'en es inquiété pendant tes petites manigances avec Galaad ! De plus, méfies-toi, tu commences à parler comme Potter.

-Primo : pas d'insultes ! Je suis loin de ressembler à ce petit niais de Gryffondor. Secondo : c'était complètement différent. Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas de Short au manoir. Lui rétorqua Fowl à mi-voix.

-Désolé Arty, on ne peut pas tout avoir : si tu la veux dans ton lit, il faudra l'avoir au manoir.

Seul un grognement de mécontentement lui répondit, preuve que Artémis avait laissé tomber la partie.

Pendant ce temps, Holly était restée plongée dans ses pensées, inconsciente de l'échange entre les deux Aurors. Les yeux dans le vague, elle réfléchissait. Jusqu'à il y a peu, si on avait demandé à Artémis s'il connaissait bien Holly, il aurait éclaté de rire et aurait récité le curriculum vitae de Holly : sa date de naissance, les années et les mentions de ses diplômes, le nom de ses parents, son travail…à cela, il aurait ajouté le nom de son restaurant préféré, ainsi que les magasins et les amis qu'elle fréquentait et il aurait complété l'ensemble par une analyse de son caractère, avant de demander si cela suffisait. Connaître ses adversaires (surtout quand elles sont mignonnes et sont des " amies " de longue date) telle était sa devise mais Artémis avait dû revoir son dossier ces derniers temps, Holly commençait à avoir la fâcheuse habitude de mettre en l'air ses certitudes les plus profondes, aussi ne fut-il qu'à peine étonné lorsque Holly annonça :

-Après tout pour quoi pas ? ! J'emménage quand ?

__

C'est ce que l'on doit ressentir lorsque l'enfer s'ouvre sous vos pieds. Pensa Fowl.

***************************************

-Si mademoiselle, veux bien me suivre. Monsieur Malefoy est bientôt près, il vous rejoindra tout de suite. En attendant, si vous voulez boire quelque chose.

Ginny se tourna vers l'elfe de maison, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Non, merci, ça ira très bien comme cela.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Ginny soupira, elle n'avait jamais pu supporter les elfes de maison au service de la famille Malefoy : trop serviles, trop parfaits avec jusque ce qu'il faut de mépris dans la voix pour lui montrer la haute estime dans laquelle ils tenaient la jeune femme après tout ce n'était pas une Malefoy et encore moins une sang pure, de quel droit fréquentait elle monsieur Drago ?Bien entendu aucun d'entre eux ne se serait permis de jouer à ce jeu devant Drago, ce dernier ne l'appréciant que modérément.

__

Hermione devrait venir faire un stage ici, peut être qu'elle abandonnerait enfin cette idée stupide de SALE ! 

Au bout d'une semaine, elle ne rêverait que de les tuer en paix.

C'est peut être une idée après tout !

C'est donc des idées de meurtres plein la tête que Ginny se mit à attendre. Il n'aurait les portraits de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy regardant de haut les personnes présentes dans la pièce, le salon serait agréable : petit, de couleur bleu clair, il donnait dans le jardin par deux grandes portes fenêtres occupant tout un pan de mur. Il comportait un sofa, une table, deux fauteuils et une petite bibliothèque dont Ginny connaissait les ouvrages par cœur à force de les avoir lus et relus. A cette heure, le salon baignait dans une lumière tamisée qui lui donnait un caractère intime, mais Ginny n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier la pièce : la patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités, aussi lorsqu'il lui apparut certain que Drago était une nouvelle fois en retard, la sorcière décida purement et simplement d'aller réveiller " ce sale petit con qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de faire poireauter SON invité pendant des heures ".

Ginny sortit de la pièce, traversa le hall d'entré et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le grand escalier arrivée à l'étage, elle continua dans le dédale de couloir composant le manoir Malefoy, sachant exactement où elle allait. Il faut dire qu'elle commençait à connaître parfaitement le manoir, depuis qu'elle fréquentait Fowl et Malefoy, elle y venait régulièrement, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que ses relations aient été au beau fixe avec Drago pendant toutes ses années, loin de là : leur animosité n'a fait qu'empirer tous au long de leur scolarité, leur seul point commun consistait en leur amitié pour Artémis et la fâcheuse tendance qu'avait Ginny a se mêler de leurs affaires, mais cette aide s'était parfois révélée précieuse. A Poudlard, tous les coups avaient été permis, cette lutte avait même fini par prendre le pas sur la relation amoureuse entre Ginny et Harry. Ils étaient sortis ensembles huit mois avant que Harry ne déclare que cette situation ne pouvait plus durée et qu'il faudrait mieux qu'ils s'en tiennent à leur amitié sans chercher à aller plus loin. Ce n'est que très récemment que Drago et Ginny ont conclu une trêve, il y a trois ou quatre ans tout au plus. Cette paix a évolué peu à peu en quelque chose proche de l'amitié doublé d'une tension sexuelle. Mais ce dernier point n'est pas nouveau, il existe depuis les dernières années de Ginny à l'école de journalisme. 

Ses visites au manoir avaient commencé pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard en temps que petite amie puis alliée d'Artémis, inutile de dire que Malefoy en avait grincé des dents pendant un bon bout de temps, puis elles s'étaient intensifiées après la mort de Lucius et l'internement de Narcissa. Certaines rumeurs disaient que madame Malefoy n'était pas si folle que ça et que cet internement serait dû aux bons offices de son fils qui ne souhaiterait pas avoir sa mère sur le dos maintenant qu'il était enfin débarrassé de son père et c'était parfaitement vrai. A la mort de Lucius, Drago avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de sa mère, entendre pendant des heures Narcissa lui répétait qu'il devait reprendre le flambeau de son père et le venger, avait vite eu le don de l'énerver. En effet, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Drago avait compris où était son intérêt, et il n'était certainement pas à se prosterner devant Voldemort ! Jédusor n'était pas du genre à partager, dès qu'il aurait pris le pouvoir, les sorciers auraient encore eu moins de liberté qu'actuellement, même ses " alliés " n'auraient pas échapper à son contrôle. Drago voyait très bien l'avenir avec Voldemort : un monde où tout ce qui ne serait pas à sa guise devrait se plier ou disparaître, y compris les Malefoy. Il ne serait pas question de manigancer à sa guise ou de développer ses propres entreprises, Voldemort surveillerait tout au moins avec le gouvernement actuel Malefoy pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait : magie noire, meurtres, détournements d'argents (non, qu'il en ait de besoin, mais c'est si marrant de voir les sorciers du service des impôts chercher les moyens de le faire plonger sans succès), trafics en tout genre… Tous les avantages que promettait Voldemort sans les inconvénients d'accord il restait le problème des moldus, mais bon, en restant discret on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait.

Voilà pour quoi, Fowl et Malefoy étaient rentrés comme Auror : pour combattre Voldemort et être au cœur du système (il n'y a pas mieux pour en connaître les rouages et les retourner à son avantage).

Pour l'instant l'héritier des Malefoy était bien loin de ces considérations politiques, il prenait tranquillement un bain et ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir débarquer une rouquine en furie dans sa salle de bain.

-Très bien Malefoy, je te donne cinq minutes pour être sortit de l'eau, habillé et près à décoller.

-Sors tout de suite d'ici Weasley ou tu vas le regretter !

-Tu vas me punir et avec quoi ? Je te signale que tu es nu comme un ver et dans ton bain.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester sans défense.

Ginny remarqua alors la baguette posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière le mur pour éviter un sort de saucissonnement.

-Drago, ce n'est pas le moment avec ces enfantillages ! On a rendez-vous je te le rappelle ! 

Pour toute réponse un autre sortilège passa par la porte, traversa la chambre, frappa une lampe de chevet, la faisant voler en mille éclats. Ginny en resta le souffle coupé.

-Hé ! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

-Quel dommage ! Persifla Drago

__

Ça tu vas me le payer, blondinet !

Ginny dégaina sa baguette et attaqua le Serpentard. Son sort transperça la chemise que Drago était en train d'enfiler, laissant un trou gros comme une tête à travers le tissu. Seulement habillé de son pantalon, Drago riposta. Les minutes qui suivirent consistèrent en une bataille sans merci à travers la pièce, transformant la chambre en un champ de bataille. Les objets volaient en tout sens, à peine dirigeaient par des Accios, les tentures furent brûlées en divers endroits par des sorts d'inflammation ponctuelle lancés par Ginny Drago avait eu plus de chances en touchant la robe de la sorcière: pleine de petits trous, elle était maintenant bonne pour la poubelle. Drago s'était pris sur la tête les deux volumes de " Salazar Serpentard : grandeur et décadence " par Sidonie Malabulle, et plusieurs bleus étaient apparus là où il s'était pris la commode, habillement projetée par la jeune fille. En retour, Drago avait invoqué un petit nuage de pluie au-dessus de Ginny, ce nuage la suivait pas à pas inondant du même coup toute la pièce. 

Ce petit jeu s'arrêta lorsque Drago réussit à maîtriser Ginny en lui faisant un croche pattes l'envoyant valser tout droit dans les bras du jeune homme, ce dernier lui prit sa baguette, maintient ses poignets dans son dos avec une main, tandis qu'il passait l'autre bras au tour de sa taille pour empêcher Ginny de bouger. 

-Il faudra que l'on m'explique pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, cela finit comme ça ou sur le sol.

-Un fantasme inavoué peut être, répliqua Ginny, d'assez mauvaise humeur. Drago fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout…tu as fini de gesticuler, tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec tes deux pauvres neurones qui se battent en duel que tu vas aller loin.

-Toujours aussi aimable, tu as vraiment le chic pour mettre en l'air une situation qui pourrait virer au romantisme.

Ginny arrêta aussitôt de se débattre.

-Pardon ! ! ! Croassa t'elle.

-Tu as raison, romantisme, c'est un peu fort…disons une situation plutôt prometteuse et porteuse d'espoir pour passer une nuit à deux.

Le cerveau de Ginny commençait à tourner au ralentit depuis le mot " romantisme ", ce n'était pas son genre pourtant, enfin pas depuis le cas Harry Potter, surtout que c'est elle qui avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Drago en commençant à le draguer, des semaines plus tôt. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien ses facultés mentales l'avaient traîtreusement laissée tomber, aussi ne trouva t'elle à répondre que :

-Je crois que tu ferrais mieux de me lâcher, Artémis et les autres vont nous attendre.

__

Bravo ma fille ! Ca, c'est de la répartie ! Tu es vraiment la reine des séductrices !

Faut pas s'étonner si cela n'a pas marché avec Harry !

Mais Ginny n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer encore plus son sort, Drago la retourna brusquement et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

-Désole, mais Arty va attendre, j'ai un autre programme pour la soirée.

***************************************

-Holly tu es désespérante. Soupira Artémis regardant le capitaine Short pliée en deux sur la table. 

-Faut avouer qu'elle ne l'a pas raté, ajouta William.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Vous ne pourriez pas vous taire, ils vont commencer. Déclara Tania.

Les trois humains et l'elfe un peu euphorique se tournèrent vers l'écran situé dans un coin du bar, à deux pas d'eux. Le ministre Fudge était présent sur l'estrade de la salle de conférence du ministère de la magie, à coté de lui se trouvé les conseillers survivants ainsi que les nouveaux membres du conseil dont le commandant Roots. Il arborait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et portait un uniforme de conseiller d'un beau rouge agrémenté de jaune or de-ci de-là, tout cela était dû à la pression de Vinyaya qui tenait absolument que " pour une fois tu es l'air présentable Julius ". Au bout de deux jours de lamentations et argumentations de la part de Vinyaya, Roots avait fini par se rendre à son avis, principalement parce qu'il avait " autre chose à foutre que débattre chiffon avec une midinette écervelée ", la réponse de Vinyaya ne s'était pas fait attendre et se voyait encore sur la joue droite de Roots : les cinq doigts de la conseillère y était encore visibles malgré la couche de maquillage sensée les camoufler. De toute façon les journalistes avaient été prévenus : aucun zoom sur le visage du conseiller s'ils tenaient à rester présents.

Dans l'ensemble, Roots avait fier allure, mais Holly n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques rapports avec son légendaire teint vermeil d'où cette crise de fou rire imprévue et complètement incontrôlée. Hoquetant encore un peu, Holly demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi le ministre fait-il un discours télévisé ?

-Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas une télé…

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Holly.

Artémis soupira :

-C'est un peu long à expliquer, pour simplifier c'est une sorte de projection magique reposant sur le même principe que les discussions par cheminée.

-Ce n'est pas très claire tout ça !

-Je fais ce que je peux, merci !

-De toute façon ce n'est pas important, interviens Tania, en fait à chaque sorcière-partie Fudge nous fait un petit discours sur la nécessité de la coopération entre les sorciers, la solidarité et la tolérance envers les moldus et les cracmols…, bref il parle et personne n'écoute et une fois son petit discours fini tout le monde au ministère retourne faire la bringue. Tu verrais l'état de la salle le lendemain, c'est une horreur. 

-Franchement je préfère être ici, ajouta William, la dernière fois, je faisais la sécurité au ministère. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas être invité à ces réceptions de malheur, à par la nourriture, on s'ennuie à mourir.

-Pas tout le temps. Répliqua Artémis

-Normal, toi et Drago vous y allez pour affaire. Automatiquement, c'est déjà plus intéressant.

-Pas seulement pour ça, tu as déjà rencontré la fille de Fudge : Charlotte ?

-Jamais.

-Tu devrais, c'est une jeune femme agréable, belle et surtout intelligente, ce qui est étonnant lorsqu'on connaît son père. Je pense qu'on va entendre parler d'elle dans les années qui viennent.

William lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, suivit de près par Holly.

-Tu la connais bien, on dirait.

-Assez pour te dire qu'elle possède un tatouage sur la cuisse droite en forme de coccinelle. Répliqua Artémis 

- Arty ! Tu es horrible ! S'écria Tania.

-Exact, un sale petit macho vantard ! Renchérit Holly.

- Tu pourrais avoir la décence d'éviter de t'enorgueillir de tes conquêtes. 

- Comment crois-tu que tu le prendrais si tes " amies " allaient raconter partout des détails de ton anatomie ?

-Franchement, les filles vous exagérez. Dit Wiliam. Surtout toi Tania, je te signale que tu en racontes des biens pires sur tes ex.

-De plus, je signale que Charlotte fait exactement la même chose de son côté, sauf que là personne ne hurle, ajouta Fowl.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! S'emporta Holly. Tania se pencha vers Holly et l'examina attentivement avant de sourire :

-Vous ne seriez pas un peu jalouse, capitaine ?

Artémis se pencha également sur l'elfe, un sourire aux lèvres :

-On dirait bien.

Holy rougit avant de relever fièrement la tête. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Fowl et déclara :

-Oui. Ca te gène ?

Artémis en resta bouche bée tandis que William et sa femme éclataient de rire.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a eu cette fois. Déclara William, les yeux rieurs.

-Il semblerait bien. Approuva Tania. Devant la tête d'Artémis Holly sourit, se penchant vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue :

-Ne fait pas cette tête, on dirait que je viens de t'annoncer que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Ce geste n'améliora pas l'état d'Artémis, loin de là. A tout prendre, il aurait préférer apprendre qu'elle avait commis un meurtre, cela lui aurait paru plus logique.

-Maintenant taisez-vous Fudge a fini. Ordonna Tania.

Effectivement, le ministre était en train de terminer sa déclaration :

" …et je laisse maintenant la parole au conseiller Lope. Je profite de cet instant pour présenter toutes mes condoléances au Peuple pour les pertes de ces derniers jours. J'affirme que nos services de polices font tous ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour stopper les responsables de cette tuerie.. maintenant place à mes confrères. "

Fudge se décala pour laisser passer le conseiller Lope, Holly soupçonna fortement les diplomates d'avoir installer une estrade rétractable derrière le pupitre, en effet Lope, pourtant pas réputé pour sa grandeur, arrivait parfaitement à la hauteur du pupitre.

" Mon discours sera bref. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier le ministre pour ses propos et tout comme lui je vous souhaite de passer une bonne sorcière-party, dans un esprit d'ouverture aux autres. Je tiens également à déclarer que nous ne considérons pas l'ensemble des sorciers comme les responsables du meurtre de nos conseillers, mais seulement les Mangemorts. Oui ! Les Mangemorts ! Les services féeriques et sorciers sont maintenant certains de leur participation à l'attentat de la semaine dernière… "

Cette remarque ne semblait pas prévue, on pouvait voir en effet que Fudge avait pali tandis que quelques autres ministres semblaient mal à l'aise ou complètement surexcités par cette nouvelle, discutant entre eux sans tenir compte des journalistes présents. Lope dut hausser la voix pour être entendu :

" Le conseil a décidé de s'impliquer directement dans le combat contre les Mangemorts. Ils représentent une menace pour tous, fées et humains confondus. Le rapprochement entre fées et humains n'apparaît que plus important, c'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui est crée une force armée composée des meilleurs hommes de chaque service féerique et sorcier, dans le but d'une meilleure coopération entre nos deux peuples. Je vous souhaite une agréable sorvière-partie"

Lope s'éloigna de l'estrade tandis que le visage d'un journaliste apparaissait à l'écran :

" Après cette avalanche de nouvelles plus stupéfiantes les unes que les autres, nous allons passer en direct du stade français où les Sorcières Déjantées donne leur nouveau concert… "

Artémis, Holly, William et Tania se désintéressèrent de l'écran.

-Ce n'est pas bon tout ça, déclara William.

-Exact, s'ils créent une nouvelle force, c'est que les choses doivent être plus sérieuses qu'il n'y paraît. Elle aurait dû voir le jour seulement dans trois ans. Approuva Artémis.

-J'espère seulement qu'ils ne vont pas nous rappeler trop tôt. Pour une fois que je passe une nuit entière sans voir un seul cadavre, enfin, on verra bien. Soupira son collègue.

Ces propos réveillèrent Holly, perdue dans ses pensées :

-Vous êtes en vacances ?

-Jusqu'en Juin environs, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient écourtées, dit Tania.

-J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content. Décréta Holly.

-Qui ?

-Justin, il va devoir reprendre du service, c'est notre meilleur chasseur.

Artémis acquiesça :

-Je comprends…je t'expliquerais plus tard, ajouta t'il devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

Holly observa les personnes autours de la table : toutes tiraient des têtes d'enterrement, aussi pour leur changer les idées, elle s'écria :

-J'irais bien danser pas vous ?…ne me regardez pas comme ça, on ne va pas rester la soirée à se morfondre, alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire.

Holly s'était levé, prenant le bras d'Artémis :

-Allez viens !…je me suis toujours demandée comment s'était de danser un slow avec l'ennemi public numéro 1.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivé, Artémis se retrouva sur la piste de danse. William et Tania les regardèrent partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide, dit Tania

-On dirait bien, approuva son mari, et si on faisait comme eux.

Tous deux se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres couples.

***************************************

Artémis n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait si difficile de danser avec Holly, il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour en train de danser avec elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, incapable de se tenir en place, ondulant continuellement à la recherche d'une place confortable pour elle et le mettant accessoirement au supplice, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

-Tu ne pourrais pas cesser de gesticuler ? demanda Artémis d'une voix rauque.

Holly réprima un sourire.

-Désolé, mais je crois avoir trouvé la position parfaite.

__

Parfait pour me rendre dingue ! Oui ! Pensa Fowl.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que la situation présentait des avantages : d'une simple danse entre amis, la danse prenait peu à peu l'allure d'une étreinte. A chacun de leurs mouvements, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Holly finisse pas reposer au creux du cou de Fowl, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque. Les bras passait autours de son cou, Holly se laissait guider, tandis que les mains d'Artémis reposaient dans le bas de son dos, ce dernier en profitant pour la serrer doucement contre lui. Au début, Artémis avait eu un peu honte de son comportement, en effet il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Holly n'était pas dans son état normale, après tout elle avait accepté de venir loger chez lui, sans pousser aucun cri ou tenter de trouver une autre solution, elle avait également reconnu être jalouse de l'ex-amante de Fowl et qui plus est elle avait plusieurs fois tenter de le séduire ou quelque chose d'approchant dans la soirée oh rien de vraiment flagrant, mais plutôt un ensemble de gestes, de paroles : un bras ou une jambe le frôlant, une froideur envers Tania en début de soirée qui s'était peu à peu transformée en camaraderie lorsqu'elle avait rencontré William, à croire que savoir Tania cassée l'avait rassurée…ça s'était accéléré en fin de soirée avec ce baiser. Artémis savait qu'il faisait un certain effet aux filles et que ses tentatives de séduction étaient le plus souvent une réussite, à par quelques exceptions bien sûr, mais Holly avait quand même changé radicalement d'attitude : de la baffe au baiser en moins d'une semaine, un record ! Bon d'accord, elle semblait déjà un peu attirée vu les mails de Demon, mais quand même Artémis se posait des questions. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Artémis avait cessé de se les poser pour juste profiter de la danse.

Il lui semblait que le corps d'Holly devenait plus lourd contre lui. Un regard vers l'elfe lui apprit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

-Capitaine ?

Holly se redressa en sursaut.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh ! Désolé ! Je crois que je suis un peu trop fatiguée.

-Je vois ça, tu veux rentrer ?

Holly acquiesça. 

-Je peux m'installer au manoir dès ce soir ? Je ne me sens pas du tout le courage de rentrer à Haven. Trop de route.

-Si tu le désires.

Tous deux prirent congés de William et Tania puis partirent.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

Reviewer SVP ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci pour vos reviews, ça rassure de voir que ce que j'écris plait à quelqu'un.

__

Lome : merci pour ce joli compliment, même si personnellement je ne crois pas écrire " quasiment aussi délicieusement que colfer ", j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Pour savoir avec qui Artémis a eu ses enfants, désolé, mais d'après mon planning il te faudra attendre deux chapitres, c'est déjà prévu dans le scénario. Quant à Butler, il ne devrait pas vraiment apparaître(cela reste à voir) mais tu découvriras ce qu'il est devenu en même temps que l'origine des enfants d'Artémis.

ShadowDark : ZE copine à moi que j'aime et que j'adore et qui écris elle aussi des fics.

__

O Pacific : je suis contente que cela te plaise.

Lola3

__

Paprikastar.Rey : si les crossover Artémis/HP t'intéresse, je viens d'en découvrir deux en anglais :

" **Artemis Fowl Goes to Hogwarts** " de Princess Arwen Evenstar 77

" **So it is true, Artemis Fowl has come to Hogwarts! " **deChuthulupenguin

Seri@l-Shipper(cinefolle@hotmail.com) : contente que tu trouves ma fic " géniale " (ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre LOL), j'espère que la suite plaira autant.

__

Le crapaud

_Alex_ : Ze nouveau copain qui supporte mon humour pourris par mail et mes chapitres à relire.


	13. message de carabas

Salut tout le monde, désolé de cette fausse joie mais je suis malheureusement ici pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. 

Non ! Non ! Je n'arrête pas la fic ! 

(Qui a dit dommage ? è_è)

Mais à cause des révisions pour le bac et le début des épreuves ( épreuve pratique dans 15 jours et passage des options dès le 2 juin), sans compter les imprévus (c'est fou ce qu'il peut en avoir, surtout quand on s'est fait un super emploi du temps très serré pour réviser pendant les vacances ), je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer sur la fic (deux pages alors que j'en prévois environs 10) et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger dans les semaines qui viennent.

Bref, je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir mettre le chapitre 13 avant la fin des épreuves du bac. Ca serait vraiment étonnant que j'arrive à finir de l'écrire avant le 2 juin.

Donc, **le chapitre 13 sera en ligne le 21 Juin** (voir peut être le 20). 

Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer, tous les commentaires ou idées sur la fic sont les bienvenues (en plus j'aime bien savoir si cela vous plait ou non).

Encore désolé pour ce retard, mais le bac s'est primordial.

A+

********************************************

****

Réponses aux reviews

****

Paprika Star : C'est vraiment bête que tu ne puisses pas lire ses fics en anglais, elles sont géniales. Je suis contente que le passage Drago/Ginny te plaise, c'est celui qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes à écrire (surtout la fin). Pour ta petite idée sur la suite des évènements entre eux on doit avoir la même (les pauvres ! Ils vont souffrir ! Avec des caractères pareils ! LOL ^_^) Ne regrette pas trop de ne pas pouvoir lire le nouveau livre en anglais, d'après mes dernières infos, ils sont déjà en rupture de stock et Penguin ne sait pas encore quand il sera réimprimé.

****

Ambre 15: J'espère que tu survivra jusqu'en Juin, surtout si c'est une question de survie LOL.L'avantage, c'est que tu n'auras pas à venir vérifier tous les jours, puis ce que tu connais la date maintenant. Désolé pour le retard v_v. Je ne connais pas d'autre site avec des fics Artémis Fowl, il y a même très peu de sites français et pourtant j'ai cherché. Pour les accros au fic Arty, je crois malheureusement qu'il n'y a aucune cure de désintoxication (Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Je serais cliente à l'année^_^). Si tes parents ont peur que tu donnes ton adresse email, tu as pensé à en créer une gratuite sur caramail, voilà ou ifrance…tu peux donner les renseignements que tu veux (on ment tous pour en ouvrir une, tu donnes une fausse adresse, un faux nom…ça marche, la mienne tient depuis 6 ans) et comme ça tu peux envoyer des messages ou donner ton adresse email sans que l'on puisse remonter à ta véritable identité. Ca devrait rassurer tes parents. **Merci de m'avoir signalé mon erreur. Je suis vraiment pas douée !**

****

Ambre : merci pour ta review et pour la traduction.

****

Maria : Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Merci pour ton compliment (c'est toujours agréable ^_^) même si personnellement je pense être encore loin d'être " extra-méga-giga-super bonne ". ^_^

****

Myhahou : merci pour ta review

****

Oceane la malicieuse : Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai que par certains points Drago, Artémis (surtout les deux premiers) et Harry se ressemblent, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient être tous les trois amis (surtout Drago et Harry). Ils pourraient s'allier ou s'entendre quelques temps pour un objectif commun, mais je pense que leurs motivations resteraient le plus souvent éloignées les unes des autres : on ne peut effacer dix ans d'éducation. Harry est un peu trop…on va dire " droit " pour s'entendre avec Malefoy, mais il pourrait s'entendre avec Artémis si ce dernier continue à évoluer dans le même sens que sous l'influence des fées (c'est pas gagné ! J ) . Par contre Artémis et Drago, je les vois très bien amis.

****

Alex : La punition tu la veux en quelle police, de plus je n'ai pas de rouge, ni de vert, ni de bleu et mon ordinateur il refuse de faire les punitions. Je fais comment monsieur le prof ?*carabas prend un parfait regard stupide*) 

****

Archidruide : j'espère que tu pourras lire cette page (si tu as encore accès à internet), merci pour ta review, mais…je n'ai pas tout compris LOL. Désolé v_v

****


	14. Mais qu'est ce que je fous là?

****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwherewanadoo.fr

****

Disclaimer : En dehors de la trame, de Camille, de Justin et de quelques autres personnages faciles à reconnaître, tout le reste appartient à E.Colfer et à J.K.Rowling.

****

Explications pour ce retard (c'est la moindre des politesses) :

Plusieurs raisons :

1.Le manque d'inspiration, elle ne m'est revenue qu'en début de semaine. Bon entre temps j'ai été plus inspirée pour une autre fic en un chapitre(un sclach, qui avance bien d'ailleurs). Désolé vv

2. Je n'avais plus de FORFAIT Internet ! ! ! ! ! Ca m'apprendra à laisser ma fratrie faire mumuse avec le net pendant que j'ai le dos tourné (concentrée sur mes révisions). Ils en profitent pour liquider le forfait Internet !

3.Bref, pardon, pardon et encore pardon. ****

Remarque : J'ai casé un lemon dans ce chapitre. Il est court et plutôt gentil, mais je ne le trouve pas vraiment terrible. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez afin de l'améliorer, s'il vous plait ?J'ai été beaucoup plus inspirée pour le prochain lemon de l'histoire(celui-là je le trouve vraiment mieux vous m'en direz des nouvelles quand on y sera LOL )

Chapitre 13 : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous l ?

Cette nuit, il ne faisait pas bon de voler au-dessus de l'Irlande: le vent arrachait le peu de feuille restant aux arbres, entraînant parfois également des petites branches, le ciel était tellement noir que l'on ne voyait rien à dix mètres et il s'était soudain mis à pleuvoir des cordes dix minutes auparavant. Le temps n'était guère à une petit virée sous les étoiles, encore moins sur un balai, surtout lorsque l'on a un peu bu et que l'on trimballe une elfe terrorisée par son premier –et dernier, elle le jurait- vol. Bref, Artémis aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être n'importe où ailleurs à cet instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nuages au-dessus de lui : noirs et menaçants, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de pleurer sur l'Irlande, Artémis les soupçonnait même de garder encore de belles surprises en réserve, comme quelque éclairs par exemple, voire même un petit déluge, juste pour l'embêter et gâcher encore plus sa soirée. Soudain un objet apparu dans son champ de vision, tournoyant sur lui-même et se dirigeant à toute vitesse sur le balai.

-Merde ! Fais chier ! Hurla Artémis avant de descendre rapidement en piqué sur plusieurs mètres. Un long gémissement de terreur retentit derrière lui pendant et après la manœuvre tandis qu'Holly accentuait son étreinte autours de la taille d'Artémis. Ce dernier eu pitié de l'elfe.

-Désolé Holly, mais il y avait une branche. J'ai dû l'éviter.

Seul un marmonnement lui répondit.

-Pardon ? Demanda Fowl.

-Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui se passe ! Ramène-moi sur le planché des vaches et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Tu sais d'habitude ce n'est pas comme ça, c'est même passionnant de voler.

-M'en fiche ! ! ! Veux descendre !

Artémis soupira.

Ce n'est pas gagn !

-Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais me rapprocher du sol. De toute façon avec un temps pareil, tout le monde doit être au chaud chez lui. On ne doit plus être très loin de Dublin maintenant.

-Bien sûr que je ne bouge pas ! Je ne vais quand même pas sauter ! Stupide Etre-de-Boue ! Et…

Mais Holly ne put finir sa phrase, seul un long hurlement sortit de sa gorge : Artémis venait de piquer vers le sol. Le vent malmenait le balai, obligeant Artémis a un effort constant pour le maintenir droit et éviter que lui et Holly ne soit emporter par ce début de tempête, tout en essayant d'éviter les débris d'arbres et de plantes trimballaient par le vent. Fowl n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir acheté ce balai dernier cris : tout droit sorti des usines de la Société des Balais de Courses Nimbus qui produisait également des balais de qualité supérieure pour les particuliers, il possédait les derniers sortilèges en matière de sécurité passagers ce qui empêchait Holly de tomber, mais également en matière de maniabilité, de résistances aux intempéries et d'aide à la maîtrise du véhicule : une sorte de direction assistée pour balai, en quelque sorte. Sans cela le vol aurait été encore plus compliqué. Si Fowl avait su qu'il ferait aussi mauvais temps ce soir, il n'aurait jamais pris son balai pour aller au Happy Fairy et n'en serais pas parti, mais le temps était encore clément lors de son départ de l'hôtel. Encore heureux qu'ils ne soient pas aller à Londres comme ils le voulaient à l'origine, ils ne seraient jamais rentrés !

Holly avait fermé les yeux et était bien décidé à ne pas les ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé saine et sauve le planche des vaches.

Ca t'apprendra à vouloir draguer un dingue, un criminel, un Etre-de-Boue !

Il est complètement timbré, il va nous tuer !

Et elle se serra encore plus contre Artémis, il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, qu'un sortilège la maintenait au balai tout comme une ceinture de sécurité le ferait dans une voiture, elle n'en avait pas moins peur. Une peur bleue, qui la tétanisait et l'empêchait parfois de réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, pas même lors de la bataille contre les mangemorts où elle avait pourtant cru mourir. Lors de telle nuit, le commandement interdisait toute intervention à moins d'une urgence, et encore le cas était rare, mais tout vol était strictement interdit. Holly le comprenait parfaitement, à la moindre bourrasque les agents auraient pu être emportés n'importe où, au risque de percuter un arbre, une habitation ou au risque de se perdre et d'être découvert par les humains.

Mais pourquoi personne n'avait écouté ces foutus bulletins météo lors ce qu'ils étaient au bar ? ! Au lieu de discuter et de danser comme des insouciants ! Ce n'est pas les alertes qui ont dû manquer pourtant, un temps pareil, ça se prévoit !

Holly sentit le changement de vitesse lorsque Artémis ralentit et redressa le balai, indiquant ainsi qu'ils devaient être proches du sol. Quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de fouettait les jambes d'Holly, comme si des dizaines de fils la touchaient en même temps à toute vitesse. Sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa peur et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Artémis avait arrêter le balai juste au-dessus d'un champ et les jambes d'Holly pendaient à moitié dedans. Les plantes s'agitaient dans tous les sens sous l'action du vent fouettant ainsi les jambes d'Holly tandis que le balai filait au-dessus d'elles. Emerveillée par ce spectacle, l'elfe en oublia un moment sa peur, se concentrant uniquement sur le paysage et ses sensations. Brusquement Artémis sortit du champ pour diriger le balai sur la route jusqu'à une intersection où il s'arrêta. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Holly, il sortit une carte routière.

-Mais comment fait-elle pour ne pas s'envoler ? S'étonna Holly.

-Magie, lui grommela Fowl avant de lancer : Lumos !

Puis trouvant sa baguette magique trop encombrante, il la rangea et sortit une petite lampe torche qu'il coinça dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à étudier sa carte. Fowl fronça les sourcils, observa une nouvelle fois les panneaux indicateurs et scruta sa carte grommelant quelque chose comme " Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…pas logique…comprend rien ", puis lança un juron et prit rapidement sa carte dans l'autre sens. Holly ne put retenir un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du sorcier.

Après quelques minutes, Artémis rangea tout son attirail et déclara :

-C'est bon, je sais où on est : à douze kilomètres du manoir. Accroche-toi, on repart !

Le balai décolla et s'éloigna rapidement sur la route de droite entraînant ses deux passagers avec lui.

Le manoir n'avait jamais semblé aussi accueillant aux yeux d'Holly.

-C'est nouveau cette entrée ? S'enquit Holly. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Pas vraiment, je l'ai installais il y a six ans. Ca me semblait plus pratique pour entrer, en plus, cela m'évite d'érafler les voitures au garage.

Artémis sourit et ajouta : -Et surtout cela me permettait de sortir et de rentrer en douce sans déranger mes parents.

Holly sourit : -Je vois.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le garage principal à balai : situé sous les combles, il bénéficiait d'une petite ouverture en forme de terrasse dans le toit, invisible depuis le sol et le ciel grâce à un sort de camouflage l'un des nombreux sorts ayant empêché pendant des années les FAR de surveiller correctement Fowl. Holly observa la salle avec intérêt : les murs et le sol étaient en pierres, tandis que le toit était isolé par des procédés techniques moldus. La pièce mesurait 16 mètres de long environ. L'aire d'atterrissage, c'est à dire la terrasse, se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et occupait environs 16 m², des baies vitrées la séparait du reste de la pièce. Trois balais s'alignaient dans un placard, tandis que du matériel d'entretiens, des livres spécialisés et du matériel de quiddich s'entassaient dans le reste de la pièce sur des étagères ou dans de nombreux placards. Un établi se trouvait au fond près de la porte.

Tu peux laisser ton manteau et tes chaussures ici, déclara Artémis en indiquant un porte manteau près de l'établi. J'ai toujours des serviettes d'avance pour un cas comme celui-ci. 

Puis il observa Holly tandis qu'elle s'exécutait. Le commandant Short semblait au bout du rouleau : elle avait les cheveux en bataille, mouillés et emmêlés, ses vêtements étaient trempés, elle grelottait et n'arrêtait pas de bailler. A la fatigue physique s'ajoutait celle dû à la tension durant tout le voyage et qui commençait lentement à disparaître. Bizarrement la voir dans cet état réveillait chez Artémis un instinct protecteur : il aurait aimer la prendre dans ses bras et la berçait jusqu'à ce que ses peurs aient disparu ou bien l'embrassait. Artémis se gifla.

Tu crois que c'est le moment, obséd !

Elle n'est déjà pas dans son état normal,

inutile d'en rajouter et d'en profiter .

Holly le regardait bizarrement :

-Euh…Artémis ?…Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Parfaitement. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Les deux adultes descendirent un escalier en colimaçons jusqu'aux premier étage. La porte de l'escalier était camouflée dans le mur derrière un tableau de la famille Fowl. Holly tourna un regard étonné vers Artémis.

-Ce sont les anciennes chambres des domestiques là-haut, expliqua-t-il, ils devaient pouvoir se déplacer rapidement tout en étant discrets d'où les portes cachées.

Il se dirigea vers une porte à droite et l'ouvrit.

-Voilà ta chambre Holly, désolé pour l'accueil mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de la préparer.

Artémis alla fermer les volets pendant qu'Holly étudiait sa nouvelle chambre : elle était accueillante avec ses murs verts et son lit deux places entre les deux fenêtres. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait une petite lampe en forme de clown et un réveil. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une psyché et à côté une armoire occupant une bonne partie du mur, et de l'autre côte du meuble, quelqu'un avait installé une plante en pot. Un bureau équipé d'un ordinateur portable et d'une imprimante se trouvait à côté de la porte et du psyché. Sur le dernier mur se trouvait une petite bibliothèque avec un fauteuil et une lampe.

Holly s'assit sur le lit.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chambre. C'est une idée de toi la lampe et la fleur ?

-Oui, j'ai pensé que cela serait plus accueillant. La salle de bain et derrière cette porte. Méfie-toi de l'eau chaude, j'ai quelques problèmes avec la chaufferie en ce moment, elle est déréglée et …Holly ?…Holly ?

Artémis se tourna vers le lit. Holly semblait s'être endormie. Il s'approcha et rabattit l'autre partie du dessus de lit sur l'elfe, cette dernière entrouvrit les yeux et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Artémis ?

-Oui ? Chuchota-il. Holly se redressa, passa ses bras autours du cou d'Artémis, colla sa tête dans le creux de son cou et chuchota :

-Reste avec moi. Reste cette nuit.

Artémis en resta stupéfait quelques instants avant de soupirer. Idée tentante, très tentant, surtout lorsque Holly le regardait ainsi, mais…

-Désolé Holly, mais tu n'es plus toi-même ce soir, en plus le voyage t'a causé un sérieux choc. Si on doit dormir ensemble, je veux que tu le fasses en toute connaissance de cause. Bonne nuit.

Artémis l'embrassa sur le front et au prix d'un grand effort se détacha d'Holly et sortit de la pièce, bien décidé à prendre une douche froide pour se changer les idées, laissant une Holly complètement déboussolée, déprimée et surtout seule.

****

lendemain matin. 6h00

Ginny ouvrit les yeux sur un champ de bataille, la chambre semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un tempête ou d'une guerre, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérit : les sorts lancés par elle et Drago hier soir avaient brûlé en grande partie les rideaux, l'eau s'était évaporée mais la tapisserie commençait à se décoller tandis que le parquet gondolait là où s'était formée une petite mare hier soir. Des livres s'entassait dans des endroits insolites, là où les sorts de projection les avaient envoyé, le contenu de la poubelle s'était renversé sur le sol. A cela s'ajoutaient les vêtements des deux sorciers qui s'entassait pèle mêle au pied du lit.

Ginny rigola doucement.

On y est allé un peu fort l !

Les elfes de maison vont en avoir pour des heures à ranger tout ça !

Mais elle fut rapidement détournée de ses pensées par un mouvement à côté d'elle. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta doucement vers ses hanches où elle s'arrêta. Son compagnon la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule. Ginny se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le jeune homme l'embrassait.

-Bonjour Ginny. Bien dormi malgré le bruit ?

Ginny se retourna vers Drago et lui sourit :

-Mettons-nous d'accord, si ces foutues chouettes compte hurler toutes les nuits ainsi, ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir dormir chez toi !

-C'est ça, tu ne tiendras pas deux jours sans moi !

-Présomptueux ! Tu te crois si terrible ! S'exclama Ginny lui donnant un coup de point gentil. Drago l'embrassa sur le front et sourit :

-Non, je constate un fait c'est tout.

-Ben tiens, ironisa Ginny. Drago l'observa amus : - Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu ne me crois pas ?

Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré ce qui accentua le sourire de Drago.

-Tu m'énerves Drac, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Alors laisse-moi me faire pardonne, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ginny sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle se retourner vers Malefoy. Dans les yeux du jeune homme brillait une lueur de désir. Ginny passa ses bras autours du cou de Drago et tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, elle murmura :

- Soit convaincant.

-Avec plaisir.

Drago embrassa la jeune femme, la maintenant contre lui d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait se perdre dans les cheveux de Ginny. Drago l'embrassa passionnément d'abord sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, sur la gorge descendant toujours plus bas, mordillant, embrassant et léchant tour à tour la peau de Ginny, faisant pleuvoir une pluie de baiser sur sa compagne. Ginny riait et poussait des petits cris de joie qui se muèrent en cris de plaisir lorsque Drago se mit à embrassait ses seins, excitant ses tétons par ses baisers, ses morsures et ses caresses. Dans le même temps, l'une de ses mains glissa le long d'une hanche de Ginny, sur son ventre, puis s'insinua entre ses cuisse les écartant légèrement. Drago effleura son sexe et se mit à caresser le clitoris, le massant doucement, le titillant puis lorsque la respiration de Ginny s'accéléra, il glissa deux doigts à l'entrée de son intimité, leur imposant un léger va-et-vient dont le rythme s'accéléra petit à petit. Drago sentit son propre désir montait tandis qu'il observait sa compagne : les yeux fermés, elle se laissait aller, sa respiration devenait difficile. Ginny avait perdu pieds depuis longtemps, totalement emportées par ses sensations, elle ne remarqua pas la tension de son compagnon, ni le moment où son bassin se mit à accompagner le mouvement des doigts de Drago. Elle sentait seulement ses baisers, ses caresses et ce corps en elle qui la rendait dingue par son va-et-vient, l'emmenant toujours plus prêt du plaisir. Puis brusquement, tout cessa : Drago s'était éloignée d'elle. Ginny ressentit cette absence si violemment qu'elle eu envie de pleurer, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle. Pourquoi l'emmenait si près du plaisir pour ensuite tout stopp ? Mais ce manque ne dura pas, Drago l'embrassa de nouveau et colla son corps au sien, mais lorsqu'il voulut la pénétrer se fut Ginny qui cette fois s'échappa de ses bras et le souffle court, lui chuchota à l'oreille : -Pas comme ça.

Puis la jeune femme le fit s'allonger doucement, prenant le dessus et menant maintenant l'étreinte à son rythme. Tout en l'embrassant, Ginny le prit en elle, imposant un rythme lent à leur étreinte soumettant ainsi Drago à la torture, le rendant dingue mais lorsqu'il voulut faire cesser cette torture, Ginny la bâillonna d'un baiser et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes l'empêchant ainsi de les poser sur ses hanches. Ginny sentait la tension de son compagnon, elle-même était sur le point de craquer. Elle imposa un rythme de plus en plus rapide à leur étreinte, serrant si fort les mains de Drago que ses jointures devinrent blanches, jusqu'à la jouissance et que toute faible, elle se laisse enfin aller contre Drago. Ce dernier la rejoignant peu de temps après dans un râle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Ginny se redressa, regarda l'heure et sortit du lit. Malefoy ronchonna : -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginny le regarda une lueur ironique au fond des yeux.

- Debout Drac. Il est six heures et demie.

Malefoy se redressa en sursaut

-Quelle heure ? ! ! ! ! !

-6h30. Ginny regard sa montre : -Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, on embauche tous les deux dans trente minutes.

Malefoy s'extirpa en vitesse du lit sous le regard goguenard de Ginny et ouvrit son armoire à la recherche de vêtements présentables tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Chambre de Justin. Hôpital. Même jour. Dans la matinée

Assis dans un fauteuil, Justin étudiait les Etres de Boue circulant dans la rue commerçante : des parents accompagnés de leur progéniture, des étudiants en quête de détente, des adolescents faisant une virée entre amis et pas mal de touristes malgré le mauvais temps. Le ciel était gris et les giboulées n'arrêtaient pas depuis deux jours, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Justin. Ce temps s'harmonisait parfaitement à son humeur, en effet le rapport envoyé par Roots n'avait rien de rassurant, les Aurors avaient parfaitement fait leur travail et le problème soulevé ne semblait pouvoir se résoudre que par une opération armée et d'envergure. Soudainement la pluie se remit à tomber et le bruit de l'averse couvrit celui de la rue. En moins d'une minute la foule s'était dispersée, se réfugiant à l'abri dans les bars et les magasins. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre suivi du grincement caractéristique du chariot de soin tira Justin de ses pensées moroses.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Justin ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Répliqua joyeusement la sorcière, mais son sourire disparu devant le visage fermé de l'elfe :-Je vois…mauvaise question…on oublie ce que je viens de dire et on recommence.

La sorcière reprit un ton enjoué même si le cœur n'y était plus :

- Bonjour Justin ! Prêt pour vos soins.

Un regard noir lui répondit.

-Bon, si vous n'y mettait pas un peu du votre, on ne va pas y arrivait ! Maintenant, enlevez votre chemise, je vous prie…et on se dépêche…alors que pensez-vous de la soirée d'hier ? Un peu pompeux, le discours de Fudge, non ? Enfin, on a l'habitude. Le concert était pas mal, même si je dois avoué que les Sorcières Déjantées sont bien meilleures d'habitude. La fête continue toute la semaine, d'ailleurs ce soir je vais au Black Night avec des amis. C'est une boite géniale, je suis sûr que cela vous plairez…

Justin soupira, Hermione était une fille sympa, mais elle avait tendance a un peu trop parler à son goût, à croire qu'elle avait absolument besoin de meubler le silence. Pourtant d'après l'interne de garde, Hermione était habituellement plutôt du genre calme et posé, mais avec beaucoup d'humour; un peu fofolle parfois comme " la plus part des femelles humaines " selon lui mais pas du genre pipelette. Elle semblait réserver ce trait de caractère à lui seul.

Et je m'en passerais bien !

Son enquête lui avait également appris qu'elle était une fille intelligente, sortie parmis les premières de sa promotion à Poudlard, battue de justesse par Fowl, ce qui lui était restée au travers de la gorge il faut l'avouer. De plus, elle était…

-AIIIIIE ! ! ! ! !

-Ca va pas la tête de hurler comme cela !

Justin s'écarta en vitesse de la sorcière, se frottant douloureusement les côtes :

-C'est vous la dingue ! Vous avez une idée du mal que cela fait !

-C'est ça, vous allez me faire croire qu'un peu de désinfectant va faire peur à un grand gaillard comme vous ! Et revenez immédiatement ici !

-Du désinfectant ! Mon œil ! C'est de l'acide, j'en suis sûr ! …Ne vous approchez pas avec ça !

-Ce n'est pas un peu fini vos bêtises ! Comment voulez-vous guérir, si vous vous enfuyez tout le temps ?

-Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Et qui me dit que vous ne m'achever pas avec vos potions ? Je ne vois aucun résultat !

-En deux jours c'est logique ! Espèce d'idiot !

-Pardon ? ! S'écria Justin

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, alors maintenant arrêtez de vous comporter en enfants de trois ans et revenez vous faire soigner ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous courir après dans toute la chambre, surtout que vous n'êtes pas mon type.

Justin en resta bouche bée et se rapprocha en maugréant et vex : la dernière phrase l'avait plus touché qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Assis sur sa chaise tandis qu'Hermione changeait son bandage, Justin ne put se retenir de lancer, un brin sarcastique :

- Et c'est quoi votre type ? Le style dernier de la classe, bête comme ses pieds, humour au raz des pâquerettes et qui vous donne l'impression d'être un génie ou bien le style héros sans peur et sans reproche comme Le Survivant ?

A sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire :

- Harry ! ! ! Vous rigolez j'espère ! Je le laisse volontiers à Sofia, il a un peu trop tendance à se lancer dans des aventures périlleuses sans réfléchir à mon goût. Ce point là m'énervait déjà à Poudlard.

Justin sursauta :

- Vous connaissez Harry Potter !

Hermione acquiesça :

- Exact, C'est même un très bon ami. Un peu dingue parfois, mais un bon ami.

- Vous avez réussi à garder contact malgré la distance ?

- On s'écrit régulièrement et puis, on se voit tous à Noël. Hermione sourit à cette idée : - C'est un de ces bordels d'ailleurs : tous les ans entre les enfants de Harry, ceux de Ron et des autres Weasley, on ne s'entend plus parler !

- Euh…et vous ? Des enfants ? Un petit ami ? Questionna Justin essayant d'adopter un ton neutre. Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe :

-Dis donc monsieur Ridley, vous ne seriez pas un peu curieux par hasard ? Non, je n'ai ni enfants, ni petit copain. Ca vous va ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Justin se mit à marmonner deux ou trois phrases du style : " mais pas du tout…pas du tout…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…enfin je veux dire… "

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai parfaitement compris. J'ai fini, je repasserais vers 4 h pour vous refaire votre pansement. Bonne Journée Justin.

Une fois Hermione sortie, Ridley se colla une baffe.

Félicitation Juju ! Tu viens encore de passer pour un idiot, puéril, immature et douillet !

Si avec ça tu ne fais pas honneur à ta réputation et à ton QI !

Mieux vaut encore bosser, il n'y a qu'à ça que tu es bon.

En continuant de s'engueuler mentalement, Justin repris le compte rendu des Aurors.

-Très bien, tout le monde est l ? Parfait, commençons.

Serlasius s'assis et lança le vidéo projecteur.

-Tout le monde a lu le rapport des Aurors à part Vinyaya ? Mouais vu vos têtes il ne serait pas de mal de faire un petit topo. Comme vous le savez déjà, tout du moins nos nouveaux amis, depuis bientôt trente ans, les disparitions de fée de l'Ancien Peuple se…

Vinyaya se pencha vers Roots :

-C'est nous " l'Ancien Peuple " ?

-Exact.

-Sympa le nom, on passe pour une bande de vieux croûtons ! On devrait réclamer un nouveau titre. Tiens d'ailleurs j'y pense, comment avance les traités de ratifications de nos nouveaux statuts ? J'espère qu'on a mit les meilleurs sur le coup, pas question que Millway nous entube avec ses manigances. Les diplomates se méfient bien des statuts commerciaux et politiques, pas questions de se retrouver entraîner dans ses fichues Nations Féeriques avant d'avoir parfaitement étudier l'organisation et …

Roots soupira :-Ecoute Vinyaya, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. En plus je n'y connais rien en traité, alors tais-toi un peu.

La conseillère poussa un petit cri choqué et se détourna en boudant. Pendant ce temps le ministre des affaires étrangères continuait son explication.

-…bien sûr des enquêtes approfondies furent réalisées. C'est là d'ailleurs que cela devient intéressant, en effet ses enquêtes confirment un lien avec notre monde. Tout d'abord la découverte d'une bande dessinée " Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou. " une série particulièrement adorée par nos adolescents attardés et boutonneux dont ma propre fille fait partie, bref passons.

Un Auror leva la main :

-Objection patron .

-Quoi ? Hurla presque Serlasius.

-C'est de la discrimination envers un certain type de littérature d'ailleurs parfaitement correcte et qui développe le plaisir de lire chez les jeunes. D'ailleurs je suis moi-même un grand fan de cette série au ton adulte.

Le ministre se prit la tête entre les mains, marmonnant un truc du genre " mais faites le taire ! " d'un ton désespéré puis se reprenant :

-Merci Galaad, mais on se passera de vos commentaires littéraires.

Lopes ricana dans son coin, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du ministre. Sandra Guédon en profita pour prendre la parole :-On n'accuse tout de même les Mangemorts sur cette seule preuve quand même ! Et quels liens y a-t-il avec le docteur ?

-Minute j'y viens ! Hurla le ministre. Si on arrêtait un peu de me déranger tout le temps pour des sottises, j'irais plus vite…Galaad ta gueule !

Roots soupira, il se serait crû au bureau et cet idiot de Foaly qui vantait partout l'ordre et la discipline des Aurors sur qui les FAR devraient prendre exemple selon lui. Il pouvait parler, c'était encore pire que chez les fées ! Roots n'avait jamais vu un tel bordel, tout du moins entre les responsables des services policiers présents. Certes les Aurors respectaient les ministres dans leur ensemble et le commandant Guédon, mais mieux valaient ne pas leur parlait de Fudge ou du ministre de l'éducation. A l'exception de Galaad et de Vanessa, tous les Aurors présents représentaient l'élite de leurs commandos, ils étaient à la tête des services secrets magiques et des cinq unités du GIGN du ministère de la magie. Inutile de dire que ces hommes étaient dangereux et attendaient une obéissance parfaite de leurs hommes, pourtant eux-mêmes n'hésitaient pas à donner leur avis, conseiller voir même contredire leur supérieur hiérarchique, ce qui conférait à cette réunion l'allure d'une cour de récréation. Roots avait l'impression de se retrouve face à cinq clones de Ridley. Un véritable cauchemar !

-Bref en recoupant nos infos et le témoignage " spontanée "…

-Je dirais plutôt soutiré, rectifia une Auror.

-…grâce aux bons soins des Aurors William et Lucia…

-Tortures et manipulations mentales, corrigea encore la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard haineux du ministre.

-…nous avons pu reconstituer une partie des événements. Les enlèvements ont dû à deux groupes distincts.

Le premier est constitué de groupe de chercheurs au Centre Nationale de la Recherche Scientifique et Magique dirigés par le docteur Ckarhédas. Ce dernier et deux de ses amis avaient découvert lors de leur étude une concentration anormale de magie sur les sites comme Tara lors des grandes fêtes féeriques, or nous savons tous que de tels rassemblements sont interdits depuis trois cents ans. Des recherches plus approfondies leur ont permis de découvrir les Exilés. C'est là que les emmerdes commencent : les chercheurs ont déduit de leur comportement dangereux que…

-dangereux ? ! S'étonna Vinyaya.

Serlasius eu un sourire contrit : - Oui, vos fêtes se réalisent trop prés des moldus. Vous pourriez être découvert.

-On peut reparler de vos " sorcière-parties " ? C'est peut être mieux s'emporta la conseillère.

Serlasius se racla la gorge, gên : - oui…bon…bref, on ne va pas polémiquer. A c comportement s'ajoute l'idée que les mariages consanguins n'ont pu que vous rendre stupide. Ne vous emportez pas très chère, je ne suis pas responsable des idées de cet hurluberlu et soyez sûr que je ne les partage pas. Autant jusqu'en 198, l'équipe se contenta d'une approche scientifique malgré les enlèvements pour étudier votre anatomie - ce qui est déjà passible de la prison – autant les choses empirèrent lorsque le docteur et l'un de ses amis furent tentés par les idées de Vous-savez-qui.

-Oh par pitié Serlasius ! Epargne-nous ton baratin et nomme le par son nom ! S'écria Mathilde, la ministre des affaires intérieures.

Sans tenir compte de l'interruption Serlasius continua : - un groupe composé de partisan de Voldemor est alors composé. Les anciens collègues de Ckarhédas sont abattus lors d'une prise d'otage au CNRSM. Convaincu que les FAR ne découvriront rien, ce groupe devient de moins en moins prudent accumulant les indices, allant jusqu'à des suspensions temporelles plus vastes, et des enlèvements de plus en plus nombreux. Nous ignorons l'étendu actuel de leurs connaissances et les noms exacts des intervenants. Voilà pour le cas des âmes ravies.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde digérait ces nouvelles. Mathilde se racla la gorge : - Ce n'est pas terminé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Concernant l'attaque de l'autre jour, un lien a pu être fait entre les gobelins et Pike grâce aux amulettes de protection.

Les Aurors sursautèrent à cette nouvelle, se mettent à parler avec animation. Roots se pencha vers le commandant Guédon.

-Qui est ce Pike ?

-Un déséquilibré se réclamant l'héritier de Voldemort. Au niveau folie, c'est certain, mais au niveau pouvoir, il est loin derrière. Cependant il possède l'un des réseaux de Mangemorts les plus actifs de ces dernières années. Il est à l'origine d'attentat contre des moldus et des membres influents de la communauté.

-Parce qu'il y a plusieurs réseaux ? s'étonna Roots.

-Des dizaines. Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Mathilde continua : - Nous n'avons que des suppositions concernant leurs motivations, mais il devient urgent d'intervenir. Rappelez-vous, l'année dernière ils avaient déjà tenté d'assassiner Fudge et le Premier ministre anglais.

- On se demande bien pourquoi on l'a arrêté, marmonna Vanessa, Fudge ne m'aurait pas manquer.

-Que proposez-vous ? Demanda Roots.

-Frapper vite et fort. On vise la tête puis les bras.

-pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt ?

Ce fut Sandra qui répondit :- Manque d'informations. Nous avons réussi à collecter plus de renseignements depuis un an, mais c'est encore peu pour lancer une opération. On risque de partir parfois à l'aveuglette.

Roots sourit : -Montrez-moi ça, j'aurais peut être quelque chose à vous proposer.

Holly se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac, quelque chose d'assez lourd pour la gêner dans son sommeil. Son sentiment se confirma lorsqu'elle sentit ce poids bouger et se rapprocher de son visage, tout doucement comme si cette chose avait peur de la réveiller. Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, Holly s'efforçait de ne pas bouger, retrouvant ses réflexes de policier. Elle attendait le bon moment pour ouvrir les yeux et s'élançait sur l'agresseur avant de s'enfuir ou de le maîtriser suivant le cas de figure. Mais au moment où elle se préparait à mettre son plan à exécution, une petite voix enfantine se fit entendre :

-Dis madame, tu dors ?

La surprise fut telle qu'Holly ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se releva brutalement tandis que la gamine allait se réfugier au pied du lit. De cet endroit, la fillette s'assit confortablement et dédia à Holly son plus magnifique sourire. Elle était jeune, Holly ne lui aurait pas donné plus de deux ou trois ans. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés en deux petites couettes et elle possédait de jolis yeux verts teintés de bleu, mais ce qui frappa Holly se fut ses oreilles petites mais déjà bien pointues. Cette fillette était un elfe, mais alors que faisait-elle chez Fowl ? la gamine continuait de sourire et dit :

-Tu es fatigu ? Tu veux faire dodo ? Papa a dit que tu voulais faire dodo, faut pas te réveiller, mais c'est pas encore l'heure de la sieste.

Puis passant du coq à l'âne, la petite se mit à débiter :

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Papa travail et Gabriel regarde la télé. Il n'y a personne pour jouer avec moi. J'ai plein de poupées tu sais : des grandes, des petites, des roses, des jaunes…j'ai même une bleue ! Elle est tombée dans un pot de papa et la couleur n'est pas partie, et…

Holly commençait à avoir la migraine, entre la soirée d'hier, son humiliation face à Artémis, le voyage en balai plus que traumatisant et cette étrange fillette sortie dont ne sait où, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Holly plaqua une main sur la bouche de la gamine et dit :

- Minute ! Qui es-tu d'abord ?

L'enfant s'arrêta de parler et se redressa :

-Je m'appelle Camille Fowl et c'est ma maison, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

C'est stupéfiant comme seulement dix petits mots peuvent soudain ébranler une personne, réduisant tout son petit monde en miettes.

Reviewez please ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Réponse aux reviews :

****

Ambre 15 : encore merci pour ta review et désolé de m'être gourée la dernière fois, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

****

Paprika Star : merci pour ton encouragement pour le bac, c'était sympa.

****

Leenaren : vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Si les histoires avec Artémis fowl te plaise, je connais pas mal de fic génial en anglais, va y faire un tour, tu ne regretteras pas d'y être aller. Pour répondre la réponse à tes questions, désolé mais il faudra que tu attendes un peu, j'ai déjà prévu d'y répondre dans les chapitres qui viennent, surtout au chapitre 15. Pour te donner un indice, je pars de l'idée que Butler ne peut plus exercer son ancien travail de garde du corps à cause de son accident dans Code Eternité, par conséquent il a du se recycler et sa sœur l'a remplacé auprès d'Artémis. C'est tout ce que je vais te dire pour aujourd'hui (je suis méchante hein ? ). Si tu te poses d'autres questions dis les moi, je les rajouterais en review ou dans la fic. A

****

Archidruidre : coucou ! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'écouter tes niaiseries sans but.

****

sally-devil666 : merci pour ton encouragement !

**myhahou** : salut, ça fait rien si tu avais déjà review, rien ne t'interdit de recommencer. Personnellement j'aime bien rereview à une fic, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, surtout si on n'écrit des trucs gentils. LOL. Maintenant que j'ai Internet, je vais aller jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce que tu écris, je suis sûr que cela doit être intéressant.


	15. Tensions

Auteur : carabas

Mail : neverwherewanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : tout est à et J.K.Rowling

Salut tout le monde, je vais répondre ici à la question d'Alex, à savoir : Combien y a t'il de chapitres en tout ? Je pense que cela doit tous vous intéresser. En tout il y aura 19 ou 20 chapitres tout dépendra de la longueur de la scène finale, mais en comptant que le chapitre 15 et l'épilogue sont déjà écris, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire 3 ou 4 chapitres. Ce ne sera plus très long. Je n'ai pas encore mit le chapitre 15 en ligne car j'attends l'avis de deux amis et j'ai deux petites retouches à faire.

Archidruide : merci pour ta review et cela ne me dérange pas du tout si tu mets " le lecteur un peu fou " à la fin de ta review.

Paprika Star: je suis contente que le lemon te plaise, j'avais un peu peur de ce que cela donnerait. Tu trouveras une partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et la suite dans le prochain. Si tu as d'autres questions, pose-les, j'essayerais d'y répondre.

Leenaren : effectivement Holly a reçu un sacré choc en entendant le nom de famille de Camille, j'espère avoir réussi à le montrer dans le chapitre. Quant à Butler, tu auras ta réponse en lisant le chapitre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire recycler Butler du mauvais côté, mais c'est une idée à creuser dans une autre fic. Cela pourrait être intéressant.

Alex : merci pour ta review, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

Chapitre 14 : Tensions

Manoir Fowl

Camille et Gabriel, cachés dans l'escalier, essayaient de comprendre le pourquoi des cris venant du salon où leur père et son invité s'étaient réfugiés depuis plusieurs minutes. Soudain, Holly sortit précipitamment de la pièce suivie de près par Artémis. Ce dernier la prit par le bras et dit :

-Ecoute Holly, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

L'elfe dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et se retourna vers Fowl :

-Pas un mot ! Je refuse d'écouter une fois de plus tes boniments ! Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire que tu avais chang ? Et dire que j'avais fini par te croire hier soir, que tu voulais attendre avant de…mais la vérité c'est que tu ne pouvais pas le faire devant tes enfants et ta femme ! Seigneur, comment peux-tu séduire quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu es déjà mari ? …tais-toi ! Tu es abject ! Je te hais !

Pendant cette tirade, Holly était revenue dans le salon et avait pris un pot sur la cheminée. Elle prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminée et dit :

-Ministère de la magie !

Avant qu'Artémis n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Holly avait disparu.

Peur ! Etonnement, c'est ce mot qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit d'Artémis lorsqu'il tentait de décrire ces sentiments à cet instant. Oui la peur. La peur d'avoir perdu Holly. La peur d'avoir perdu son amitié, d'avoir perdu cette complicité qui venait à peine de naître, et surtout peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Après le départ de l'elfe, Artémis n'avait pas perdu de temps, il s'était changé rapidement, avait appelé Juliet pour qu'elle garde les enfants sans pour autant lui donner une explication à son comportement. Qui sait ce qu'aller lui dire Camille et Gabriel ? Tant pis ! Artémis verrait cela plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important était de retrouver Holly et vite ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'était rapidement dirigé vers le ministère de la magie.

En ce lendemain de fête et qui plus est un dimanche, le ministère était presque vide, tous les services marchaient en effectifs réduits en dehors du service de sécurité et des quelques politiciens qui n'avaient pu échapper à cette corvée. Seul le service de nettoyage avait dû doubler son personnel pour la journée : la soirée d'hier au ministère avait fait disparaître la salle de réception sous un amoncellement de tables, de chaises, de serpentins et déchets de nourritures. Il faudra la journée entière pour remettre la salle en état.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Artémis déambulait dans le bâtiment à la recherche d'Holly. Il avait fait tous les services en passant du Service des Etres au ministère des affaires étrangères, mais nulles traces de la jeune femme. De plus sa quête avait été continuellement gênée par ses collègues qui, s'étonnant de le voir ici aujourd'hui, l'interpellaient et venaient discuter avec lui, lui faisant perdre un temps précieux. Artémis commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : où était passée Holly ? Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ?

Fowl la soupçonnait fortement de n'être venue ici qu'à fin de détourner son attention, si cela se trouvait à l'heure qu'il était, en ayant utilisé l'une des cheminées présentes dans le hall, elle pouvait être loin à Heaven, chez elle ou à l'ambassade temporaire du Peuple à Dublin. En effet en attendant que de nouveaux bâtiments leur soient allouer, les délégations du Peuple : membres du conseil, diplomates, unités des FAR et du SRI, avaient été installés dans les locaux de l'école primaire irlandaise de magie de Dublin : un gigantesque complexe de dix hectares dont la majeure partie s'étendait au-dessous de la ville, la partie immergée de l'école concernait uniquement deux bâtiments dans la banlieue de la ville où se regroupaient les locaux administratifs. L'école comprenait les bâtiments scolaires, un parc avec du matériel sportif, une bibliothèque, une cantine et les internats. Elle accueillait les jeunes sorciers de six à douze ans et leur enseignait les bases comme l'anglais, les mathématiques, l'histoire, la géographie et les rudiments de la magie. A l'âge de douze ans, Poudlard, L'Ecole Saint-James à Londres et le Collège Grogan Stump à Galway prenaient le relais. Exceptionnellement une partie des internats accueillaient les délégations du Peuple.

Mais Artémis se voyait mal débarquer là-bas en leur disant qu'il était à la poursuite d'une jeune fée qui le fuyait croyant qu'il était marié, ce qui était faux, mais que c'était un peu de sa faute par ce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue avant de se mettre à la séduire. Il voyait d'ici leur tête un mélange entre rire, incompréhension, incrédulité et pitié. Il ne leur faudrait pas plus de deux minutes pour le jeter dehors ou l'interner. S'il ne pouvait aller à Dublin, en revanche, il pouvait toujours aller à Heaven, en évitant les FAR évidemment. Personne ne s'étonnerait de sa venue, le nombre de sorciers en vadrouille à Heaven avait augmenté ces dernières semaines avec l'arrivée des Aurors dans le cadre d'un soutient logistique et magique : tout comme certains FAR venaient se former à Poudlard, certains Aurors étaient partis se former à Heaven. Artémis avait obtenu le diplôme d'office sans faire cette remise à niveau, en effet il connaissait –presque- parfaitement cette société. Ce qui n'avait étonné personne par mis les FAR.

Le cœur plus joyeux, Artémis se dirigea vers le hall d'entré où il pourrait prendre une cheminée pour se rendre à son bureau, mais le destin joue parfois de drôle de tours. Lorsque Artémis arriva dans le hall, une détonation se produisit dans l'une des cheminées et Holly en sortit. S'essuyant méthodiquement les vêtements, elle ne remarqua pas Fowl qui se dirigea immédiatement vers elle, bousculant deux ou trois personnes au passage. Il lui prit le bras et lui fit face. Le visage fermé, il lui dit :

- Holly ! Enfin ! Cela fait des heures que je te cherche ! Il faut absolument que l'on parle…

Holly se dégagea vivement :

-Lâche-moi ! Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit !

Artémis grinça des dents, passablement excéd :

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas mari !

-C'est ça ! Et tes enfants ? Tu les as eus par l'opération du saint esprit ? Ironisa Holly. Remarquant qu'ils commençaient à attirer l'attention des autres personnes, Artémis se fraya un chemin à travers la salle, tirant toujours Holly et disant :

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, et puis qu'as-tu fais pendant trois heures ?

Holly le regarda une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux :

-Tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais bien. Je t'ai préparé une petite surprise dont tu te souviendras, je te le promets.

Avant qu'Artémis n'ait pu demander des explications, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le contraignant à se retourner. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé les amoureux, mais j'aurais besoin de parler à Artémis. En privé.

-Drago se n'est pas le moment, lui lança Artémis furieux. Holly en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner :

-Mais si ! Il n'y a pas de problème ! Vérifie les mails du conseil Artémis, tu pourrais avoir une surprise.

Puis elle emprunta une cheminée et disparut. Artémis se retourna vers Drago, furieux :

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre espèce d'idiot ! Comme si c'était le moment !

Le sourire de Drago disparut.

-Il y a un problème, Artémis ?

-Elle est tombée sur Camille ce matin.

-Aie.

-Maintenant elle croit que je suis marié et que je trompe ma femme. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer.

-Reaie.

-Je lui cours après depuis ce matin et pile au moment où je l'attrape, il faut que tu t'en mêles !

-Désolé, mais c'est de ta faute aussi. Si tu arrêtais de jouer le glaçon ambulant on n'en serait pas l !

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de Ginny ? Menaça Artémis. A ces mots, le sourire de Malefoy réapparut. Fowl lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. On a plus urgent à faire.

-Ne ment pas blondinet !

le sourire de Drago s'agrandit mais il détourna la conversation :

-Ecoute Fowl, je viens juste te prévenir de te tenir prêt au combat.

Le visage d'Artémis se ferma, devenant soudain sérieux :

-Pourquoi ?

-Les dirigeants ont prévu une opération de grandes envergures d'ici deux mois. Contre qui ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais de source sûr que tous les Aurors en " vacances " comme nous vont être rappelés. J'ai préféré te prévenir.

-Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si on reparlait de ton petit problème ?

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, Artémis sourit. Après tout, cela me ferait du bien d'en parler avec un ami et Drago pourrait peut être l'aider.

Sujet : Fowl, un salaud !

De : Demon Forever

A : liste 8

Le : Dimanche 2 novembre

Bizarre comme les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent parfois se tromper. Non que je me considère comme faisant partie des meilleurs, à l'heure actuelle je me traiterais même plutôt d'abruti fini ou de triple imbécile, mais là n'est pas la question. Elle serait plutôt à se demander si les gens peuvent changer ou en quoi les mâles peuvent parfois être les plus méprisables des créatures.

Aujourd'hui, je ne vous ferais pas de grands discours sur la politique du conseil, la guerre entre nains et gobelins, mais je vais vous parler de la duplicité d'un Etre de Boue, j'ai nomm :

Artémis Fowl

Cet Etre de Boue méprisable, déjà bien connu pour ces coups d'éclats criminels, ne s'en tient pas l ! Je sais que je vous en ai déjà parlé, que de nombreux livres sont déjà sortis à son sujet, et pourtant nous l'avons sous-estimé, sous estimé la noirceur de son âme.

On pourrait s'attendre à ce que l'homme qui sacrifia une partie de sa fortune au profit de la guérison de sa mère, qui fut prêt à tout pour retrouver son père, qui aida si magistralement le Peuple contre Koboï, qui contribua à notre défense contre Spiro et qui servit d'intermédiaire -certes pas toujours honnête, désintéressé ou partial- lors de la guerre qui nous opposa pendant deux ans aux anarchistes sobiens on pourrait s'attendre à ce que cette once d'humanité, cette étincelle de probité prenne son essor dans le domaine privé, au sein de sa famille et de ses amis, si un tel monstre peut en posséder. Après tout, chaque être vivant possède une face sombre et une face blanche.

Et bien non ! En dehors de la beauté de sa stratégie et quelques éclairs de bonté, cet homme est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Méprisable sur la scène publique comme sur la scène privée. Défiant les lois d'un côté et trompant sa femme et ses enfants de l'autre ! Et oui, notre petit génie du crime est marié, c'est à ce demander ce qu'une femme a pu lui trouver !

Laissez-moi vous expliquer toute l'histoire. Tout comme un bon nombre d'entre-nous, je me suis rendu régulièrement à la surface ces derniers mois, fasciné par ce nouveau monde magique. C'est là que j'ai découvert la vérité. Alors que sa femme était partie on ne sait où, Fowl en a profité honteusement pour séduire l'une de nos compatriotes. Celle-ci se laissa charmer par ses belles paroles sans se douter le moins du monde de la vérité. Fowl eut même le culot de la ramener chez lui, jouant le gentleman qui refuse d'abuser d'une faible femme, alors que la véritable raison de sa retenu est que sa famille dormait quelques chambres plus loin. Cet homme est un monstre tant au niveau privé que public! Il est méprisable et irrespectueux de tous, même de ses proches. Trop c'est trop ! Je n'ai qu'un conseil à donner aux FAR :

Abattez-le à vu, cet homme ne mérite pas de vivre !

Depuis plusieurs heures, Holly tournait en rond dans le chemin de Traverse prêtant à peine attention aux boutiques de magie, tout au plus s'arrêtait-elle parfois devant une vitrine pour observer un vêtement, un livre ou un article de magie, mais rien ne lui faisait envie. Ses pensées revenaient immanquablement à la scène de ce matin, au moment où Camille était apparue ruinant ainsi les espoirs d'Holly.

Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

Je le savais pourtant que l'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance !

Mais tromper sa femme sous son propre toit !

Quelle idiote tu fais ma pauvre Holly avec tes idées d'amour et de romantisme !

Incapable de se concentrer sur le résumer du livre qu'elle fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Holly le reposa, soupira et se retourna brusquement, cognant alors dans la table derrière elle et faisant ainsi tomber les livres en présentation. Les minutes suivantes consistèrent en une interminable litanie d'excuses de la part d'Holly tandis qu'elle rangeait les romans tombés et que le libraire se plaignait de la maladresse et de l'impolitesse de la jeunesse actuelle qui n'avait plus de respect pour rien. Holly avait follement envie de lancer qu'elle était certainement plus âgée que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, mais elle préféra se taire et sortit, non sans laisser un petit sort de sa connaissance. Les sortilèges elfiques sont peu nombreux et ce n'est pas une discipline où Holly excelle mais les sorts de malédictions sont les plus faciles à lancer ce pauvre libraire risquait de passer une très mauvaise journée, bizarrement aucune de ses étagères n'allaient finir la journée.

Oubliant momentanément ses soucis Holly s'éloigna un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'un craquement retentissait derrière elle accompagné des cris du libraire. Les gargouillements de son ventre la ramenèrent à son problème, en effet elle n'avait presque rien mangé à midi et la faim commençait à la tirailler. A cela s'ajouter le problème de savoir où elle allait dormir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne au manoir, en tout cas pas ce soir. Certes elle aurait très bien pu rentre chez elle à Heaven, mais elle n'en avait pas en vie, refusant de se retrouver encore seule à se morfondre, de plus, elle devait être demain à Poudlard pour ses cours et le trajet heaven-Poudalrd serait vraiment trop long tant que le système de cheminées n'aura pas été installé dans la ville. En fait, Holly avait besoin parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenne son problème, quelqu'un connaissant asse le monde de la magie pour pouvoir discuter de ces derniers jours, quelqu'un qui les connaissent assez bien : elle et Fowl, pour comprendre pourquoi Holly avait succombé. La dispute avec Artémis et le mail de Demon n'avait pas suffit à la calmer, Holly avait besoin d'une oreille compatissante pour la soutenir et l'aider.

Holly avait besoin de Juliet.

Une fois sa décision prise, le reste fut très rapide. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Holly pour acheter de la poudre de cheminette et repérer une cheminée publique libre.

Heureusement que Juliet m'a donné son adresse l'autre jour. Pensa Holly tandis qu'elle était aspirée par le conduit de cheminée.

Ce fut le bruit d'une chute dans le hall d'entrée qui tira Ron de ses pensées. Intrigué, il sortit de son bureau et regarda le nouvel arrivant sortir de la cheminée, un brin hébété et s'essuyant consciencieusement. Ron s'approcha et dit :

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Mais son sourire de bienvenue se changea en une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Short.

-Bonjour capitaine. Que faîtes-vous l ?

L'elfe lui dédia un sourire aimable.

-Je viens voir Juliet.

-Juliet n'est pas là, elle travaille. Répliqua Ron.

Holly le regarda, embarrassée.

-Oh !…mais nous sommes dimanche.

Ron la regarda d'un air condescendant qui fit grincer des dents Holly.

Toi, continue comme ça et tu ne vas pas le regretter.

-Merci je l'avais remarqué, répondit Ron. Elle assure la sécurité des deux gamins de votre petit copain Fowl et elle a emmené Jézabel avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain et il ne le sera jamais ! S'emporta Holly. Ron haussa les sourcils, narquois.

-Tiens, tiens, il y aurait comme de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Bien sûr. Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de Fowl. Sa propre femme n'a pu le supporter.

-Silence ! ! !

Holly serra les poings, retenant sa rage. Elle contenait sa colère depuis trop longtemps et elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer et c'est d'une voix plus douce qu'elle demanda :

-Excusez-moi. A quelle heure rentre Juliet ?

-Dans une heure, alors revenez plus tard.

Puis sans lui accordez plus d'importance, Ron lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Holly déclara alors :

-Monsieur Weasley ? Désolé mais je préfèrerais rester.

Ron se retourna.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tant pis, je resterais quand même. Lança Holly insolente. Ecoutez, nous savons tous les deux que nous nous détestons mais je promets de ne pas faire de bruits. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Juliet.

Ron l'observa quelques instants puis dit :

-Très bien, mettez-vous dans le salon et que je ne vous entende pas.

Holly était en train de feuilleter un magasine sur le catch féminin aux Etats-Unis lorsque Juliet rentra. Ce furent d'abord les paroles incessantes de Jézabel qui traduisirent leur retour puis le murmure d'une courte discussion entre les deux époux. Ron lui annonça sans doute la présence d'Holly car peu après Juliet entrait dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres et vint embrasser Holly.

-Holly ! C'est gentil d'être venue. Comment vas-tu? Viens que je te présente ma fille. Elle s'appelle Jézabel et elle a deux ans. Elle est mignonne, non ? Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très partiale. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, du café, du jus de fruits ou si tu préfères, j'ai des produits un peu plus forts.

-Du café, ça sera parfait, merci.

Assise dans un fauteuil, Holly observait Juliet. Cette dernière s'affairait partout à la recherche de tasses, de cuillères, Jézabel sur les talons essayant d'aider sa mère, mais le résultat n'était pas très convaincant. La petite tenait physiquement beaucoup de son père, elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux. Pourtant au niveau caractère elle semblait plus tenir de sa mère : dynamique, elle courait partout et n'arrêtait pas de sourire à Holly sans aucune timidité. Lorsque sa mère s'assit en face de l'elfe sur le canapé, la petite monta sur ses genoux. Holly observa la pièce, mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment entamer la conversation.

-C'est très beau chez toi, commença doucement Holly. J'aime beaucoup la décoration. Tu as très bon goût.

Juliet lui sourit

-Merci, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est Sonia et Hermione qui ont fait presque toute la décoration, je me suis contentée d'exécuter les ordres et de choisir les meubles. Elles ont bien meilleur goût que moi en décoration. Je me demande même pourquoi Sonia ne s'est pas lancée dans ce créneau.

Juliet éclata de rire :-Quant à moi, je suis bien plus doué pour le catch et la bagarre que pour la cuisine, décoration et compagnie. Ici, c'est Ron le roi des fourneaux, tu verras ça ce soir. Parce que tu restes manger, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dis pas non ou je serais obliger d'employer la manière forte, menaça gentiment la jeune femme.

-Comment résister à une si aimable invitation ? Ironisa Holly. Tu fais toujours des combats ?

-De moins en moins. Mon travail de garde du corps me prend pas mal de temps. Enfin, soupira Juliet, je m'en tire quand même bien, je suis arrivée dixième au championnat national cette année.

Holly sursauta.

-Garde du corps ? ! C'est nouveau, je ne suis pas au courant.

-Va falloir remettre les fichiers des FAR à jour, Holly. Je suis le nouveau Butler d'Artémis, enfin rectification, plutôt celui de ses enfants. Il peut se passer de mes services maintenant.

Juliet leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel et exagéra le mouvement pour faire sourire Holly.

- Que va-t-on devenir, si les patrons se mettent à faire de la magie maintenant ? Madame Ko va vite se retrouver sur la paille et moi au chômage.

-Mais depuis quand ? Et qu'est devenu Butler ?

Juliet reprit une posture plus sérieuse.

-Il va vraiment falloir que ce bon vieux Folay parte en retraite ! Ce n'est pas possible une ignorance pareille !

-H ! S'écria Holly.

-Désolé Holly, ce n'est pas ta faute…arrête de faire la tête, je rigole ! En bref, tu te rappelles la blessure de Butler lors de l'affaire Spiro ? Il ne sait jamais vraiment remit de sa " résurrection " et comme il ne pouvait plus exercer son travail de garde du corps, j'ai été embauché à sa place. Cela n'a pas été facile, surtout au début. Ce qu'Artémis peut être exaspérant quand il s'y met ! En trois ans j'ai pris plus de coups de couteaux, de fractures et été prise pour cible que pendant le reste de ma vie et à chaque fois à cause de ses petits trafics ! Inutile de te dire que j'ai été bien heureuse lorsqu'il a su maîtriser la magie.

-Pourquoi ?

- A partir du moment où il est entré à Poudlard, il a eu les moyens d'assurer sa propre sécurité. Sa scolarité à été les plus belles années de ma vie ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Ron.

Les yeux de Juliet brillaient tandis qu'elle parlait de son mari.

-C'était à une soirée où je devais assurer la sécurité d'Artémis. En fait j'étais plutôt en train de faire tapisserie pendant qu'Artémis et Drago dansaient avec leur compagne respective, lorsque soudain, un adolescent – trois ans de moins que moi environs- s'approche et me demande ce que je fais toute seule et que s'il était Malefoy il n'aurait jamais laissé une aussi jolie fille toute seule. J'en suis restée sidérée ! Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai appris qu'il m'avait repéré depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'osait pas m'approcher, il avait fallu qu'Hermione et Harry le poussent pour qu'enfin il m'aborde. Entre nous, je soupçonne un Imperio de la part de Luna, ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Ron d'agir ainsi. J'ai passé une soirée géniale ! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Holly lui sourit : - Pas de problèmes, j'aime bien entendre ce genre d'histoire.

-Pour conclure, Butler a été embauché à l'Académie des Aurors, il leur enseigne les techniques de combats sans magie. Quant à moi, lorsque Camille et Gabriel sont arrivés j'ai été bombardé Butler des deux petits morveux avec Adrien.

-Adrien ?

-Un autre Butler. Avec Jézabel, je ne peux pas toujours assurer leur sécurité.

Juliet se pencha vers Holly comme pour lui dire une confidence.

-Franchement on n'est pas trop de deux pour les calmer, parfois. Pire que leur père, question bêtise ! Je plains Dumbledore lorsqu'ils seront à Poudlard. A côté, les maraudeurs ce n'est rien !

Les maraudeurs, kesakuo ?Pensa Holly, mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Ayant oublié la raison de sa venue, elle s'interrogeait. Après mûre réflexion, elle décida de demander à Juliet, cette dernière continuant de parler de Camille, Gabriel et Jézabel.

-Juliet ? Comment Fowl est-il devenue un sorcier ?

La réponse pris de court Juliet.

-Pardon ?

-Comment Artémis est-il aller à Poudlard ?

-Oh ! Ca ! Environ un an après l'affaire Spiro, on a reçu au manoir une lettre de Poudlard disant qu'Artémis venait seulement d'être détecté comme un sorcier. On s'en doutait un peu après qu'il ait fait disparaître toutes les vitres de la salle à manger dans un accès de colère.

-C'est impossible ! S'exclama Holly. Nous l'aurions remarquer plus tôt.

-Justement on pense que c'est votre faute. Un contact prolongé avec votre peuple à réveiller ses capacités. Ces cas d'apparition de pouvoirs bien après l'enfance sont rares mais pas impossibles. Il y a une classe spécialisée à Poudlard pour ces personnes. A quatorze ans, il est donc entré à l'école avec trois ans de retard.

Vraiment intéressée par l'histoire, Holly s'était penchée vers Juliet et écoutait fascinée.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était de la même promotion que Ron !

Mais ce ne fut pas Juliet qui lui répondit. Au lieu de la voix de la sorcière, ce fut une voix féminine au timbre plus grave et ironique qui dit :

-Voyons tout le monde sait que Fowl est un petit génie.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte. Dans l'embrasure se tenait Hermione et Sofia.

-Ne soit pas si ironique Hermione, répliqua Juliet. Ce qu'il a fait est exceptionnel.

-Oh ! Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je dois même avouer que je l'admire, admis Granger en s'asseyant aux côtés de Juliet, tandis que Sofia prenait l'autre fauteuil en face d'elles. Je m'étonne juste que Short pose la question.

Ca y est miss-je-sais-tout est de retour ! Pensa Holly.

-Vous pourriez arrêter les devinettes, c'est énervant dit Holly.

Sofia lui sourit : -Excuse ces deux chipies Holly. Elles font tout pour se rendre intéressantes.

Deux regards meurtriers la foudroyèrent, mais la jeune femme continua sans y prêtait attention.

-Fowl a réussit à rattraper tout son retard en seulement un an. Dès sa deuxième année, il rentrait directement au niveau de Ron, Harry, Hermione et compagnie.

-Pas mal !

-Il faut dire qu'il a bossé comme un fou pendant un an. Ajouta Juliet. Il a passé son temps sur son travail, se préoccupant à peine de ses affaires criminelles.

Hermione pouffa de rire :- Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié d'être concurrencé par Drago et Harry. Malefoy passait et passe encore pour le chef des Serpentard de leur âge, aucune affaire ne pouvait se monter sans qu'il soit au courant. Fowl n'a pas supporté de devoir s'incliner devant cet idiot.

-Ils se sont pas mal détestés la première année. Je ne compte plus les hiboux reçus au manoir à cause de leurs bagarres. Admit Juliet. Surtout qu'Artémis était farouchement anti-Voldemort, ce qui n'a pas arrangé sa côte de popularité.

- Peut être pas chez les Serpentard, mais dans les autres maisons il s'est fait des amis.

-Bon, les filles, si nous laissions tomber le sujet Fowl, pour passer au but de notre visite ? Déclara Sofia en sautant aussitôt sur ses pieds et ouvrant les cartons qu'elle avait emmené.

-Très bien, je propose soit un kidnapping, soit une série de catastrophes et de blagues façon Weasley.

Hermione se mit à fouiller dans les cartons suivie par les deux autres sorcières. En moins de deux minutes, la pièce fut transformée en champs de bataille : des serpentins pendaient du lustre, des chapeaux en cartons avaient atterris, on ne sait comment, dans la cheminée, tandis que le polystyrène les protégeant s'étalait sur le canapé, le sol et dans les cheveux de Sofia.

-Je verrais bien un mélange des deux, dit Hermione en sortant une poignée de cotillons et deux crèmes canaris. Juliet avait les bras encombrés de baguettes magiques modifiées par les frères de Ron, tandis que sa fille s'amusait avec un chapeau en carton et un serpentin trouvé au fond de la caisse. Complètement perdu, Holly les regardait les yeux écarquillés.

-Quelqu'un serait-il assez aimable pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de mes beaux-frères Fred et Georges. Alors on va leur faire une grosse surprise !

-Leur foutre la peur de leur vie, rectifia Sofia.

-Leur faire avoir une attaque cardiaque, ajouta Hermione sans lever la tête de son carton.

-C'est cruel, fit remarque Holly désapprobatrice.

-Ce ne sera jamais pire que leurs blagues, lui répliqua Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

-Salut Ginny ! Hurlèrent trois jeunes femmes, déjà surexcitées par leurs idées de vengeance.

Soudain Sofia stoppa son travail et se mit à détailler la nouvelle arrivante tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Brusquement elle éclata de rire et se mit à taper dans ses mains comme une enfant –ou une folle selon Holly qui commençait à se demander ce qu'elle foutait là parmi quatre dingues pires que Fowl et Foaly dans leurs grands jours, d'ailleurs elle se réfugia rapidement dans son fauteuil loin de Sofia-, cette dernière s'écria :

-Sang de Dragon ! Tu t'es enfin fait sauter par Drago !

-Sofia ! S'écria Juliet. Qu'est-ce que dirait Harry s'il t'entendait ? !

-Que je ne devrais pas parler comme ça devant les enfants !

Ginny s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil et demanda :

-Justement, ils sont où les monstres ?

- Couchés…et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation.

Quatre paires d'yeux excités se tournèrent vers la rousse, enfin, trois plus exactement, la quatrième paire était un peu à la ramasse. Faut dire qu'Holly commençait un peu à saturer entre tous les évènements de ces derniers jours. Pendant ce temps Ginny étira sa jupe, croisa les jambes, se redressa contre le dossier et leur adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Oui.

Sofia hurla de joie et se jeta au cou de Ginny.

-Je le savais ! Les yeux brillants ! Le teint ros ! Un sourire pareil aux lèvres ! Ca ne pouvait être que ça !

Juliet secoua la tête en souriant.

-Artémis va en faire une jaunisse !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Holly d'un ton plus mordant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Juliet lui jeta un drôle de regard.

-Parce qu'il avait parié qu'on devrait commander leurs pierres tombales avant la fin de l'année. Il avait déjà préparé son discours et l'épitaphe :

" Ci gisent deux individus hors du commun

qui firent honneur à leur maison

en tentant de s'exterminer pendant vingt ans

voilà l'autel de leur victoire "

Il va être sacrément déçu.

-Ah bon ! Il avait prévu ça ! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je le remercie. Décréta Ginny, sa voix charriant des glaçons.

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider, lui proposa Holly, j'ai justement un compte à régler avec lui.

Le regard inquisiteur de Juliet s'accentua tandis que Ginny plaisantait : -Pourquoi pas ! La torture, c'est plus marrant à trois !

De son côté Sofia secouait la tête d'un air afflig :

-Cette rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor est stupide ! Voilà bien un truc que je n'aurais jamais vu à Londres.

-Désolé, mais on n'a pas toutes l'honneur de sortir de Saint James. Répliqua Hermione, mordante.

-Saint James ? S'étonna Holly.

-C'est le collège le plus huppé du pays, répondit Juliet. Sofia haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse :

-Hupp ! Hupp ! Faut pas exagérer !

-Tu ne peux pas nier que seul les plus fortunés envoient leurs enfants à Saint James, en dehors des quelques familles comme les Malefoy qui sont fidèles à Poudlard par tradition.

Hermione, assise à côté de Holly, se pencha vers l'elfe et lui expliqua :

- L'école est réservée aux enfants de diplomates et des ambassades étrangères, mais pour compléter leurs classes ils recrutent les élèves extérieurs sur concours. Comme l'école est privée, la scolarité est hors de prix pour les enfants de l'extérieur. Seuls les plus intelligents et les plus riches y entrent.

-La majorité de nos dirigeants sortent de cette école. Ajouta Ginny.

-Je croyais que Poudlard était la plus connue. Avoua Holly

Ginny acquiesça.

-C'est vrai que Poudlard est la plus respectée, surtout à cause des sorciers puissants qui y ont fait leur scolarité, mais les cadres du pays sortent surtout de Saint James.

-Alors tu es la fille d'un ambassadeur ? Tu fais de la politique toi aussi ? Demanda Holly à Sofia. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

-Moi ? En politique ? Oh non ! Je laisse ça à ma sœur et à ma mère. Je tiens une boutique de soins et de ventes d'animaux magiques à Paris.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et dit : -Passe me voir à l'occasion avec Artémis et les enfants.

A ces mots le sourire d'Holly disparut, mais seule Juliet le remarqua. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les cinq femmes vidèrent les cartons de toutes leurs merveilles et échafaudèrent un ensemble de plans plus loufoques les uns des autres pour se venger des jumeaux. Mais le cœur d'Holly n'y était pas, la remarque de Sofia l'avait ramené à ses problèmes. Soudain Juliet s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Holly, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Il faudrait que l'on parle.

Juliet l'entraîna dans la cuisine et la fit asseoir en face d'elle. La cuisine était un mélange entre la modernité des moldus avec un four, un micro onde, un frigo, un téléphone près de la porte à côté d'une plante verte et divers autres ustensiles de cuisines tous électriques, et un mélange entre les cuisines sorcières plus traditionnelles, ainsi, une mini cheminée se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, à peine plus grande qu'une télévision et dont Holly ne voyait pas l'utilité, une baguette magique traînait sur un coin de l'établi à côté de plusieurs flacons de liquides verts, bruns, bleus, voire même roses fluo qui ne pouvaient qu'être d'origine magique. D'autres flacons se trouvaient sur les étagères à côtés de plusieurs boîtes de conserves et des épices. Un ordinateur portable sur la table éclairait le mur d'une lumière bleutée et des casseroles étaient en train de se laver toutes seules dans le lavabo. Juliet suivit le regard d'Holly et sourit :

-Il y a quelques avantages à épouser un sorcier, les tâches ménagères en sont grandement simplifiées, mais je ne t'ai pas emmenée là pour parler de ça.

Son visage se fit plus grave tandis qu'elle continuait.

-Je suis au courant pour ce matin. Je sais tout.

Holly sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-C'est lui qui te l'a racont ?

-Non. Ce sont les enfants. Tu leur as fait peur.

Juliet secoua la tête. –Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de hurler comme ça ? Camille m'a racontée que ce matin lorsqu'elle est allée te dire bonjour, tu as été bizarre. Connaissant Artémis j'imagine bien pourquoi.

La voix de Juliet monta d'un cran :

-Tu l'aurais complètement jetée du lit avant de te ruer dans la chambre de son père, puis dans la cuisine où tu as commencé à le traiter de tous les noms. Tu l'as giflé avant de monter te changer –toujours en hurlant- et de partir par la cheminée. Mais c'est pas vrai Holly, qu'as-tu fait ? As-tu pensé à ce que les enfants aller en penser ? Tu ne l'as même pas écout ! Tu n'as même pas laissé une chance à Artémis de s'expliquer !

Cette fois c'était trop, Holly éclata.

-Lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ! Tu rigoles j'espère ! Pour qu'il me mente encore ! Pour qu'il continue à me raconter des histoires à dormir debout que comme une idiote j'aurais cru ! Non tais-toi, tu vas m'écouter. J'ignore ce qu'il a pu te raconter ou ce que les enfants ont pu te dire, mais voilà la vérit : Artémis est un être méprisable qui m'a trompée ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants. Il a osé essayer de me séduire alors qu'il était déjà mari ! Il a osé me ramener sous son propre toit en sachant pertinemment que sa famille était à côté…à moins que non, il l'ait ignoré je ne pense pas que cela soit le genre à faire une erreur pareille : amener une future maîtresse sous son toit au risque que sa femme ne le découvre. Ou alors j'ai été l'instrument d'une vengeance, ce qui n'est guère mieux. D'une manière ou d'une autre il a joué avec mes sentiments et ceux de sa famille. Pour ça je le méprise ! Si ses enfants sont traumatisées, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est de la sienne ! J'avais parfaitement le droit de m'emporter de la sorte !

Holly se rassit essoufflée après cette tirade. Juliet était furieuse.

-Petite idiote ! Tu avais peut être le droit de t'emporter, mais tu avais le devoir de l'écouter, cela t'aurais montrée que ta réaction était puérile et immature ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Holly ! Mais non, le capitaine Short se croit plus forte que tout le monde ! Elle croit avoir tout compris ! Alors elle se permet d'en faire à sa tête au risque de crever le cœur de ceux qui l'aiment, de bouleverser des enfants et d'écrire des torchons dans ce genre.

Juliet retourna l'ordinateur vers Holly. Sur l'écran apparaissait le mail de Demon.

-Ne prends pas cet air étonné, je connais parfaitement l'identité de Demon, tout comme Butler et Artémis. Comment as-tu pu écrire et diffuser sur le net un mail aussi odieux et mensonger ? ! Tais-toi ! Maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter ! Artémis a été marié, oui, mais il y a deux ans il a divorcé. Tu m'entends ? Il n'est plus marié et n'a plus aucun compte à rendre à cette femme ! Camille et Gabriel ont été adopté juste après. Artémis n'est pas leur père biologique mais cela ne fait rien il les aime quand même, plus que tout.

Juliet prit les mains d'Holly et la regarda en face, disant d'une voix plus douce :

-Holly, Artémis n'a pas essayé de te mentir, bien au contraire, mais il comporte ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'il ne sait plus agir autrement. Quand les enfants sont arrivés, il a décidé qu'il ne les bouleverserait pas avec ses affaires de cœur. Imagine le chamboulement que cela aurait créé chez eux si tous les ans ils avaient dû s'habituer à de nouvelles femmes qui ne seraient ni leur mère, ni une remplaçante.

-Mais pourquoi me l'avoir cach ?

Juliet s'éloigna haussant les épaules :

-Je l'ignore demande-le-lui. Il ne m'a jamais répondu et après ça, je doute qu'il veuille te répondre.

Holly ferma les yeux, atterrée, comprenant enfin l'étendue de sa méprise et l'horreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Que tu as lâché la vindicte de tout un peuple sur un homme dont le seul crime et d'avoir voulu séduire une femme qui lui plaisait tout en protégeant sa vie et celle de ses enfants, déjà salement amochée par son ex-femme ? Compléta Juliet. Est-ce que je veux dire que tu t'es comportée comme une sale gosse immature, l'accablant de reproches sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre, colportant une rumeur non fondée ? Alors oui, tu m'as bien comprise. [1]

Juliet se pencha vers Holly la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire pour réparer ça ?

Holly la regarda en pleurant. -Je n'en sais rien.

[1] Je sais " vindicte de tout un peuple ", " sale gosse immature ", cela sent vraiment l'emphase mais bon Holly est parfois un peu buttée, il faut bien que Juliet emploie les grands moyens, quitte à exagérer.

Ce chapitre n'est pas terrible mais je ne pouvais pas y couper, alors reviewer s'il vous plait. Pour ceux que la romance énerve qu'ils se rassurent, l'action reviendra bientôt.


	16. Nuits blanches

Auteur : carabas

Mail :neverwherewanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : malheureusement, en dehors de Camille, Gabriel et Justin, rien ne m'appartient. ils sont tous la propriété de ou J.K.ROWLING.

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis enfin de retour ! Comme je vous le disais, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps, alors en dehors des vacances, je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire. J'ai profité des vacances pour corriger l'orthographes des autres chapitres (c'est dingue le nombre d'erreurs que j'avais oublié !). a partir de maintenant, je reprends cette fic.

J'ai MODIFIE ce chapitre, tout particulièrement LA FIN qui était quand même un peu bizarre : ils tombaient un peu trop vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt en ligne, dès que j'aurais réussi à virer ma sœur de l'ordinateur pour me laisser le taper.

Merci à Alex et Shadowdark pour leur avis.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Nuits blanches

Quand on fait une erreur, il n'est jamais simple de la résoudre que ce soit en sciences ou en amour. On a beau en connaître les causes et la raison, on ne peut pas toujours en prévoir les conséquences ; et dans ce domaine l'amour est peut être le pire cas de figure. Tout du moins pour Holly. La nuit avait été difficile pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait et aux moyens pour réparer sa bêtise, mais surtout elle n'avait cessé de penser à Artémis, à ce que lui avait dû endurer. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait son cœur se serrer et ressentait une folle envie de pleurer. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs la majeure partie de la nuit.

Mis au courant, le quatuor féminin l'avait abreuvé de conseils pour reconquérir Artémis, mais tous étaient plus fous les uns que les autres, voire tellement osés qu'Holly n'oserait jamais les mettre en pratique. Seule Ginny lui avait tenue un discours un peu près sensé, il faut dire qu'elle le fréquentait depuis des années et l'avait même connu intimement, étant sortie avec lui pendant sept mois avant de rompre pour incompatibilité : Ginny se voyait mal passer ses week-ends ou sa vie à accueillir le sourire aux lèvres les policiers et les Aurors à la poursuite de Fowl. Holly n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que c'était quand même ce qu'elle avait fait toutes ces années et que ce n'était pas en sortant avec Malefoy que cela allait s'arranger ; ce à quoi lui avait répondu Ginny qu'au moins avec Drago elle éliminait le risque de voir débarquer la police moldue. La sorcière lui avait conseillée de tout faire pour reconquérir le cœur d'Artémis en s'excusant et recommençant tout à zéro. Premièrement, elle devait se rapprocher de ses enfants et lui montrer que si elle avait une erreur de jugement, elle avait maintenant compris. Deuxièmement, elle devait se rendre indispensable dans sa vie et au manoir au point que Fowl ne puisse plus imaginer sa vie sans elle. Troisièmement, elle devait le séduire. Concernant cette dernière proposition l'ensemble du groupe ne manquait pas d'imagination, même un peu trop au goût d'Holly. Face à une telle connaissance d'Artémis, Holly n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse, terriblement jalouse, au point d'en être blessante avec Ginny. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un rappel à l'ordre de Juliet avait été nécessaire pour qu'Holly comprenne la futilité de son comportement.

Après une nuit blanche, Holly devait se rendre à l'évidence, le plan de Ginny était ce qu'elle avait de mieux pour résoudre son problème, même si elle pensait le remanier ici ou là. Après tout, Fowl était un génie, il comprendrait sûrement son comportement et lorsqu'elle lui aurait expliqué l'étendue de sa méprise, il ne lui voudrait certainement pas et lui pardonnerait – peut être- même le mail de Demon, surtout lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait sa décision d'en écrire un autre pour rectifier le premier. C'était exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Artémis serait peut être même tellement heureux de la revoir dans de si bonnes dispositions et si désolée qu'il l'embrasserait et qu'il…

Holly secoua la tête.

Minute, ce n'est pas le moment de rêver à ça..

Holly sortit de son lit, elle avait dormi chez Juliet, et se mit à réfléchir à son plan de bataille.

Direction Près-au-lard et j'achète un cadeau aux enfants…Oui mais

Qu'est-ce qui peut plaire à des enfants de 3 et 5 ans ?

Il faut que j'appelle Claudia, elle, elle saura.

* * *

Le manoir était terriblement silencieux lorsque Holly arriva. Si les fenêtres n'avaient été ouvertes, elle aurait cru que tout le monde dormait ou que le manoir était désert. La bâtisse était exactement dans le même état que la veille, ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Holly : tellement de choses avait changé dans sa vie ces dernières heures qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonné de voir la maison investie par des trolls ; Frond mariée avec Butler ou le salon peint en rose. Pourtant le hall était aussi sinistre que d'habitude et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour le rendre plus accueillant : Fowl avait rajouté des plantes un peu partout et des jouets d'enfants traînaient çà et là. Mais Holly avait l'impression que tous les ancêtres de Fowl la fixaient d'un air désapprobateur du haut de leur portrait, comme si chacun d'eux savait ce qu'elle avait fait à leur dernier descendant. Ils semblaient arborer la même expression arrogante et austère que lors de sa première visite dix ans plus tôt lors de son enlèvement.

Un bruit de dispute se fit entendre en provenance de la cuisine. Holly reconnut la voix de Camille, l'autre plus grave mais tout aussi fluette devait être celle de son frère. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer la voix de leur père. Pourtant il devait être là, il ne pouvait avoir laissé seuls ses deux enfants. Arrivée derrière la porte, la peur fit hésiter Holly. Soudain, elle commençait à douter de l'accueil d'Artémis : et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Et s'il refusait de l'écouter et la jetait dehors ? Ou pire si elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'Artémis avait bien une femme dans sa vie, non pas une épouse légitime mais une petite amie ?

Du calme ma petite ! Ce n'est pas son genre !

Quand il saura tout, il te comprendra !

Courage !

Forte de cette conviction, Holly prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte de la cuisine ne lançant un retentissant :

-Bonjour !

Deux petites bouilles se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Camille et Gabriel étaient seuls dans la cuisine, attablés devant un bol de chocolat chaud et plusieurs tranches de pains beurrés. A l'autre bout de la table se trouvait une tasse de café, très certainement pour Artémis, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de son propriétaire dans la salle. Camille fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu es la dame qui criait sur papa hier !

Holly fit la grimace.

Bonjour la réputation !

Elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit à côté des deux enfants tout en les observant. Camille était la plus amicale des deux, elle regardait Holly avec de grands yeux curieux. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et son pyjama vert décoré de petits moutons et d'une trace de chocolat, elle était adorable. Son frère arborait un air plus buté, il observait Holly avec méfiance, ce que ne pouvait lui reprocher l'elfe après la journée d'hier. Holly le soupçonner d'enregistrer le moindre de ses gestes pour ensuite aller les rapporter à son père. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Artémis miniature sauf que celui-ci arborait des yeux bleus, un teint mate et des cheveux bruns, indisciplinés malgré toutes les tentatives de Fowl pour les coiffer. Holly sourit aux deux enfants et se mit à fouiller dans son sac tout en parlant :

-Exact, c'était moi, mais maintenant le problème est réglé. Je vous ai apporté quelque chose, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Holly sortit deux petits paquets de son sac et leur tendit, mais les enfants en les prirent pas, se consultèrent du regard avant de reporter leurs yeux sur Holly. Cette dernière commençait à se sentir stupide les mains ainsi tendues sous le regard scrutateur de ces bambins. Gabriel finit par prendre la parole :

-Pardon mais papa nous a dits que l'on doit rien accepter des inconnus.

Holly se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis une amie de votre papa alors vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi papa te crier dessus hier ?

Par ce que je le traitais de salaud. Pensa Holly.

Elle plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et dit :

-Très bonne question.

Les deux petits l'observèrent, attentifs, attendant sa réponse comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Holly prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-J'ai fais une grosse bêtise, alors votre papa n'était pas content. C'est normal.

Camille acquiesça sérieusement : - Ca, c'est vrai. Quand j'ai cassé le vase de grand mère il m'a grondée.

Puis elle se tourna vers son frère, les yeux suppliants.

-On peut prendre le cadeau. Dis Gaby ? S'il te plait ! C'est une copine à papa !

Le garçon semblait un peu perdu. Il observa sa sœur et Holly avant de regarder avec envie le paquet que lui tendait la jeune femme.

-Je crois qu'oui. Déclara-t-il timidement.

-Chic ! S'exclama Camille avant de se jeter sur son cadeau et de se mettre à arracher le papier aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Au contraire son frère se mit à déballer le sien méthodiquement, enlevant les scotchs uns à uns. Camille poussa un cri de joie en voyant la poupée.

-Oh ! Regarde Gabriel, elle ferme les yeux quand elle dort !

Holly poussa un soupir de soulagement et se remit à respirer normalement, elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle avait retenu son souffle durant tout ce temps. Elle avait choisi cette poupée sur les conseils de Claudia, la sœur de Justin. Mère de trois enfants, elle lui avait assurée que cette poupée blonde à la robe rouge et aux yeux qui se ferment lorsqu'on la couche, plairait à une enfant de deux ou trois ans. Pour Gabriel le choix avait été plus difficile, toutes deux ignoraient ce qui pourrait plaire à un jeune sorcier. Sur les conseils du vendeur, elle avait fini par se rabattre sur un jeu de Quiddich pour enfant de trois à huit ans : les cognards étaient en mousse et le vif d'or se déplaçait plus lentement dans un rayon de cinq mètres autours de son point de lancé.

Holly était en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement du jeu à Gabriel quand une voix sarcastique se fit entendre.

-Comme c'est charmant !

Le cœur d'Holly fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se retournait pour observer le nouveau venu. Artémis était adossé au chambranle, les bras croisés, une bouteille de lait dans une main et couvant la scène d'un regard méprisant. Ce regard ainsi que la lueur de colère et de violence au fond de ses yeux firent perdre tout courage à Holly. Un véritable sentiment de haine se dégageait de Fowl. Holly tenta de reprendre contenance et dit :

- Bonjour Artémis.

Le sorcier grinça des dents.

-Les enfants, dans votre chambre !

Camille et Gabriel se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Mais papa ! Dit Gabriel.

-J'ai dis dans vos chambres, tout de suite !

Artémis passa la tête dans la porte et appela : -MARTIN !

Un elfe de maison apparut peu après.

-Emmenez les enfants dans la salle de jeux et surveille-les ! Lui ordonna Artémis.

Une fois que l'elfe de maison et les enfants eurent disparus, Artémis se tourna vers Holly, menaçant :

-Que fais-tu là ?

Sous son regard Holly commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle restait plantée là, n'osant ni se rapprocher du jeune homme, ni s'éloigner, croisant et décroisant ses bras sans cesse, ne sachant qu'en faire.

-Je venais te voir, m'excuser pour hier et m'expliquer.

A ces mots Artémis explosa.

-T'EXCUSER ! Mais c'est trop tard ! Et m'expliquer quoi ? M'expliquer comment tu as pu faire une chose aussi lamentable, écrire un tel ramassis de mensonge et me traîner encore plus dans la boue ? Comment as-tu pu diffuser un tel mensonge sans me laisser la chance de tout expliquer ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Je t'ai surestimé Holly, tu es encore pire que Rita !

Terrifiée par cette explosion Holly s'éloigna à pas lents, ne quittant pas Fowl des yeux. L'expression de son visage était à faire peur, même au pire moment de leurs aventures Holly n'avaient vu une telle rage inscrite sur son visage. On aurait pu le croire prêt à la tuer alors qu'il la poursuivait et continuait à hurler sa colère. Sa retraite fut brusquement stoppée par la table de la cuisine.

-Pardonne-moi, je croyais que…

-Voilà justement le problème : tu crois trop et n'écoute pas assez les autres. Tu crois tout savoir. Tu n'en fais qu'à tête sans penser une seule seconde à la souffrance que tu peux causer.

-C'est faux !

-SILENCE ! Hurla Fowl. Artémis l'avait agrippée par les épaules et plaquée violemment contre la table. Le bord s'enfonçait douloureusement dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Artémis, tu me fais mal. Gémit Holly. La fureur de Fowl s'accentua en entendant ces mots.

-Parce que tu t'es souciée de ne pas nous faire du mal hier ? A moi et aux enfants ? Non bien sûr ! T'es-tu souciée de ce que pourraient ressentir mes enfants en apprenant cette histoire ? En s'entendant dire que leur père préfère courir les filles plutôt que s'occuper d'eux et de leur prétendue mère ? D'après toi comment risquent-ils d'interpréter mon divorce après tout ça ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était ta mesquine petite vengeance, en t'appuyant sur des mensonges et des suppositions ! Bravo la police ! C'est comme ça que l'on t'a appris à mener des enquêtes ? Je ne m'étonne plus d'avoir réussi à vous berner pendant si longtemps. C'est à cause des gens comme toi que j'ai caché du mieux que j'ai pu l'existence de Camille et Gabriel aux FAR, à mes ex et à la presse. Pour ne pas les traumatiser par ma vie, et toi tu les balances du jour au lendemain sur le devant de la scène en plein scandale !

La voix d'Artémis monta encore d'un ton :

-Félicitation ! Grâce à toi, maintenant la presse nous harcèle. Depuis ce matin le téléphone ne cesse de sonner, un journaliste du sorcier hebdo fait le pied de grue devant ma porte pour obtenir un commentaire et hier, Camille s'est fait accostée par un journaliste du Journal de Heaven pendant une promenade avec Juliet pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de voir son papa cumuler les conquêtes autres que sa mère.

Holly rentrait la tête au fur et à mesure de la tirade.

-Je…je vais écrire un autre mail. Je vais expliquer mon erreur. Tout dire.

-J'espère bien ! Lui lança Artémis. Tu vas même l'écrire avec moi.

Artémis la lâcha si brusquement qu'Holly en perdit l'équilibre. C'est d'une voix plus calme qu'il reprit :

-Je te faisais confiance Holly. Je commençais même à croire que nous étions amis, peut être même un peu plus que ça. J'avais tort.

Il sortit sans un regard, sans même faire claquer la porte derrière lui. Pour Holly, cela ressemblait fort à un adieu. Bouleversée, elle resta plusieurs minutes prostrée dans la cuisine . Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, Holly se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Certes elle avait perdu l'estime et même l'affection d'Artémis, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Si son plan avait échoué, il lui restait celui de Ginny. Holly allait se battre et gagner.

Bien sûr n'importe qui dans son entourage l'aurait pris pour une folle à rechercher autant l'estime d'un Etre de Boue, un criminel de surcroît. Il lui aurait dit de laisser tomber, qu'un être humain ne mérite pas que l'on s'attache à lui. Mais Holly ne s'en fichait pas, loin de là, car elle venait de s'en rendre compte qu'il n'était pas impossible que dans un petit coin de son cœur tordu, elle soit amoureuse de Artémis Fowl.

* * *

-Alors comme ça vous nous quittez ?

Ridley arrêta de ranger ses vêtements et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui entrait dans sa chambre. Posant la main sur son cœur dans un geste théâtrale, il dit :

-Exact Hermione. Je vous quitte et vous m'envoyez désolé : vos yeux de braise, votre chevelure de feu et d'ambre et vos jambes de gazelles m'ont brisé le cœur à tout jamais. Ils vont me manquer.

Justin lui fit un clin d'œil.

-A moins que cela ne soient vos jurons bien sentis et votre science dans l'art des piqûres et des pansements qui torturent le pauvre patient soumis à vos soins.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête avec la liasse de papiers qu'elle tenait à la main et sourit.

-Idiot !

Justin se massa la tête et reprit un air sérieux, tandis que Hermione s'asseyait sur une chaise face à la table..

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? Lui demanda l'elfe.

-Je viens vous faire signer vos papiers de sortie et vous donner un coup de main pour plier vos bagages.

-Je vois.

Justin s'approcha, prit l'autre chaise et se mit à lire les documents. Pendant ce temps Hermione commença à plier ses chemises en chantonnant. Justin l'observa quelques instants avant de demander :

-Au fait, je me demandais : comment êtes-vous devenu médecin en Russie ? Ce n'est pas courant pour une anglaise.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit :

-Et bien…voyez-vous, c'est une histoire toute simple. Après mes études, j'étais, et suis encore, très amie avec le joueur de Quiddich Krub. Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'un de ses amis : Nicolas, lui aussi joueur de Quiddich. Je l'ai suivi en Russie où je suis restée trois ans avec lui avant de rompre. Il était toujours en vadrouille pour son travail : les matchs, les tournois, les entraînements sont difficilement compatibles avec une vie de famille. Après notre séparation, je suis restée là-bas : j'étais déjà reconnu en tant que médecin et j'avais mon propre cabinet, des amis…alors je n'ai pas pu partir.

Justin hocha la tête : -Effectivement, c'est compréhensible.

Hermione lui sourit, taquine : -Maintenant que j'ai satisfait votre curiosité, je peux continuer mon travail ?

Ridley se plongea dans ses papiers, maugréant quelque chose à propos de ces infirmières actuelles qui n'avaient plus aucun respect pour leur patient et leur curiosité. Hermione éclata de rire et reprit son travail, bientôt aidée par Justin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les bagages de Justin furent près : une valise et un vaniti étaient posés au bout du lit, attendant le départ. Mais Justin ne semblait pas pressé de partir. L'elfe et Hermione se regardaient en silence, incapable de se dire un mot. Un silence pesant s'installa seulement rompu par le bruit de la rue. Hermione fut la première à se reprendre et à dire :

-Et bien, au revoir. Evitez de vous mettre de nouveau sur le trajet d'un poignard.

La gorge nouée, Justin ne put qu'acquiescer. Tandis qu'Hermione récupérait ses affaires et partait, il se mit à observer intensément le sol comme s'il pensait y trouver la réponse à ses questions. Arrivée à la porte, Hermione s'arrêta hésitante, puis sous une impulsion se retourna et dit :- Justin ?

-Hermione ? Je…Déclara Justin en temps. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, étonnés. Hermione eut un petit rire gêné :

-Oui Justin ? Que voulez-vous ?

Justin lui dédia son plus beau sourire et dit:

-Vous allez peut être me trouvez présomptueux, mais serait-il possible d'avoir vos coordonnées ou simplement un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse mail si vous préférez.

La sorcière lui rendit son sourire.

-Ce serait avec joie Justin.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes ne furent pas simples pour Holly, elle avait beau vivre sous son toit depuis maintenant vingt-trois jours, ses relations avec Artémis ne s'étaient guère améliorées. Il semblait l'éviter comme la peste et refuser toute tentative de réconciliation, se contentant d' "changer avec le capitaine le minimum de paroles pour ne pas paraître grossier et donner le change à ses enfants qui considéraient Holly comme une " amie de papa ". Il n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, ne faisant plus aucun reproche à Holly concernant son comportement passé et n'essayant plus de la séduire, même en cours il se comportait comme si elle n'était pas là. C'était comme s'il était devenu indifférent à tout ce qui concernait le capitaine Holly Short. Cette dernière vivait très mal cette situation, leur ancienne complicité, son humour, son cynisme, même ses piques blessantes lui manquaient. Au bout de quinze jours, Holly aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ou une insulte de la part d'Artémis. Elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser et rêver de le provoquer jusqu'à obtenir une réaction, même de haine. Tout lui semblait préférable à cette indifférence.

Tout n'était pas négatif, la réserve d'Artémis avait quand même était entamée lorsque Holly avait écris un nouveau mail de Demon, d'excuse cette fois, et qu'elle s'était proposée de garder les enfants un soir où Artémis devait sortir. Ce nouveau mail avait d'ailleurs sérieusement ébranlé la réputation de Demon : les compatriotes d'Holly lui faisaient moins confiance qu'avant même si dans un sens cela les rassurait de voir que Demon n'était pas infaillible, qu'il pouvait avoir aussi des faiblesses comme eux.

Par contre avec Camille et Gabriel, Holly avait fait des progrès fulgurants, la petite ne jurait plus que par elle et si Gabriel restait encore un peu méfiant, il se rapprochait de jour en jour de la jeune femme. Holly les aidait à faire leurs devoirs quand leur père avait trop de travail et jouait également parfois avec eux. Mais si la première partie du plan de Ginny était une réussite, les deux autres points étaient des échecs. Il n'était pas facile de s'immiscer dans la vie d'Artémis : les deux tentatives d'Holly pour rendre le manoir plus accueillent avaient été écoutées d'une oreille polie par Artémis sans être jamais appliquées.

Echec sur toute la ligne.

La seule victoire d'Holly avait été de se rapprocher du groupe formé par Juliet, Sofia, Hermione et Luna auquel elle avait intégré deux amies : Claudia et Erwen, une ancienne camarde de classe. Se réunissant tous les soirs, ce clan féminin était d'un aide précieuse pour Holly, l'empêchant de se morfondre face à ses échecs et l'aidant à planifier la reconquête d'Artémis. Elles s'étaient surnommées le " SOS Artémis Gang " sur une idée de Luna et contre l'avis de Holly qui trouvait cela stupide. Erwen avait tout d'abord proposé " SOS Artémis, je t'aime " mais un regard noir de Holly l'avait vite fait taire. A l'heure actuelle Holly était au point mort.

Ce soir-là, le capitaine ressassait des idées noires en pensant à sa situation. Assise dans la bibliothèque, en théorie pour réviser ses cours de potions, elle rêvassait depuis une bonne demi-heure quand une détonation se fit entendre dans la cheminée aussitôt suivie d'un chuintement indiquant que quelqu'un venait de prendre la communication dans l'une des autres cheminées de la maison. Holly avait enfin compris à quoi servaient les mini cheminées de un mètre sur un mètre se trouvant dans les chambres : trop petites pour servir de moyen de transport, elles servaient de moyen de communication. Deux personnes pouvaient ainsi tenir une communication privée, chacun dans sa chambre. Ingénieux et prenant de place, mais d'un coût mirobolant. Peu après, les voix de Fowl et de sa progéniture se firent entendre dans le couloir. Intriguée, Holly sortit à leur rencontre. Artémis était en train d'emmener les deux enfants vers le garage à balais sous les combles en portant un grand sac de jouets.

-Il y a un problème Artémis ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers l'elfe et hocha la tête.

-Oui, au ministère. Ils rappellent les agents en congé. J'emmène les enfants chez Juliet.

Rapidement une idée germa chez Holly.

-Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper.

Artémis se mit à l'observer, impassible, pourtant comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Holly ces derniers temps, il semblait tendu, sur le qui-vive comme s'il se méfiait. Cette attitude blessait Holly même si elle n'en montrait rien. Camille tira sur la cape de son père pour attirer son attention.

-Dis papa ? On peut rester avec Holly, s'il te plait ?

Artémis sourit à sa fille, regarda une nouvelle fois Holly et dit :

-D'accord vous restez avec elle mais soyez sages !

Puis il s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

* * *

Ces derniers jours avaient également été difficiles pour Artémis. Fréquenter Holly ainsi tous les jours l'avait presque rendu fou, surtout depuis qu'elle semblait vouloir tout faire pour le séduire. Chacune de leurs rencontres le renvoyait à un dilemme, en effet Holly était loin de le laisser indifférent, mais si d'un côté Artémis rêvait toujours de coucher avec elle, de l'autre il ne lui faisait plus confiance : Le mail de Demon avait partiellement détruit la foi qu'avait Artémis en Holly. Fowl se voyait mal confier à Short ses déboires au ministère, les problèmes internes comme les attaques de Mangemorts ou même lui faire rencontrer certains de ses amis comme il l'avait fait pour William et sa femme. Il aurait maintenant trop peur que l'imagination d'Holly s'enflamme, entraînant des débordements de colère et de jalousie qui pourraient la pousser à écrire de nouveaux mails. Cependant il ne remettait pas en case ses capacités en tant que FAR, il avait même une confiance aveugle en ses talents, et c'est pourquoi il lui laissait parfois la gare de ses enfants et du manoir. C'était plutôt de sa personnalité dont il se méfiait.

D'où un sérieux problème : comment faire l'amour à Holly sans trahir ses convictions ? Artémis se voyait mal lui demander de but en blanc de dormir avec lui, tout en lui disant qu'elle ne devait attendre de lui ni pardon, ni confiance, ni promesses. S'il faisait cela Holly allait le tuer ! Evidemment le mieux serait que par un concours de circonstance ou par désir elle lui tombe dans les bras sans demander de contre partie. Cela simplifierait grandement les choses.

Malgré tout Artémis commençait à revoir en partie ses positions, se demandant s'il ne tenait pas une part de responsabilité dans la méprise d'Holly : après tout c'était lui qui avait commencé en passant la moitié de sa vie à voler, tromper et mentir aux fées, c'était lui qui avait caché à Holly l'existence de ses enfants. De plus, il faut avoué qu'il l'avait pas mal malmenée toutes ces années : enlèvement et torture psychologique à douze ans, à treize ans, il lui coupe un doigt, d'accord il lui a regreffé mais quand même ! A treize ans et demi il lui demande de ressusciter un mort, à quinze ans, il lui lâche Mulch aux trousses pour avoir la paix dans un vol à Heaven, à seize ans, son associé Mulch la laisse nue et attachée dans des toilettes dans l'affaire Dorian etcetera. On ne pouvait pas s'étonner qu'elle vire un peu paranoïaque en ce qui le concerne. Bref Artémis se retrouver en plein dilemme ne sachant plus comment se comporter avec Holly et devant en même temps assurer son travail d'Auror et de professeur.

Cette nuit-là Artémis survolait Dublin et ses environs, à la recherche de la petite bourgade où l'envoyait le ministre. Heureusement qu'il connaissait parfaitement les environs, sinon il aurait passé des heures avant de trouver le lieu de rendez-vous, en effet les explications de Galaad avaient été très succinctes tant au niveau du plan que de l'enquête qui l'attendait. On lui avait seulement dit qu'un meurtre requérait ses compétences dans la banlieue de Dublin et que quelqu'un le renseignerait sur place. Ses supérieurs avaient refusé de lui en dire plus. Malgré l'heure tardive Artémis avait obtempéré sans discuter sachant que pour que le ministère rappel ses agents en congé c'est que l'affaire devait être grave. Un rapide appel à Drago lui avait appris que le meurtre concernait une équipe d'Aurors et de FAR. Sept autres meurtres auraient également été commis sur les territoires britanniques et irlandais. Ce coup de fil, ou plutôt de cheminée, lui avait également appris que la relation Ginny/Drago était plus avancé qu'il ne pensait : la jeune femme semblait avoir pris ses aises au manoir, ce qui l'inquiétait.

Artémis finit par atterrire face à un immeuble décrépi de quatre étages. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent dans les rues et seuls les lampadaires et la lumière des appartements éclairaient la rue. Deux Aurors se tenaient en faction devant la porte d'entrée. A l'arrivée d'Artémis, ils se dirigèrent vers lui et vérifièrent ses papiers avant de le laisser passer. En voyant les nuages qui commençaient à masquer la lune, Fowl fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Le réseau est prêt ?

Le plus âgé secoua la tête.

-Presque.

-Quel temps de chien ! S'exclama le plus jeune en relevant le col de sa cape.

-Mouais. Pas vraiment envie de rentrer sous ce temps, maugréa Artémis. J'ai déjà donné.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la cheminée quand elle sera raccordée. Laissez votre balai dans l'entrée, on vous le renverra au manoir.

Un Auror portant l'écusson des services de renseignements passa la porte et s'adressa aux trois hommes.

-Vous croyez que c'est le moment de tenir salon ! Vous devez être Fowl. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Cela fait deux heures que l'on vous attend !

Génial ! Les emmerdeurs des renseignements sont là !Pensa Fowl, tandis que l'homme continuait.

-Montez ! C'est au second.

-Pouvez pas vous perdre, rajouta le jeune. Il suffit de suivre les traces de sang.

Artémis déglutit.

Suivre le sang ! Génial, j'adore ça !

Soudainement, il n'avait plus envie de monter.

Autant la rue était déserte et silencieuse, autant l'immeuble était bruyant et bondé. Le bruit était assourdissant et les paroles inintelligibles tellement elles étaient amplifiées par l'escalier qui faisaient caisse de résonance. Dès son entrée une odeur acre assaillit Artémis tandis qu'il comprenait la remarque du jeune Auror. Une flaque de sang se trouvait au pied des escaliers, alors que les marches et les murs étaient constellés de sang. Celui-ci s'étendait en une ligne continue dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'aux étages supérieurs et jusque dans l'appartement du meurtre supposait Artémis. Il posa son balai à côté des autres, enfila des chaussons spéciaux pour ne pas détruire des indices et monta l'escalier. La traînée de sang s'étendait tout le long jusqu'au second étage en une bande continue toujours de même épaisseur. Même s'il pouvait provenir d'une seule et même personne, Artémis doutait fortement que le blessé ait eu assez de force pour grimper les deux étages en saignant autant et en laissant une si belle marque, surtout si la flaque dans le hall lui appartenait également. Il aurait été plus logique de voir des gouttes sur les flaques et parfois une trace sur le mur si le blessé possédait du sang sur les mains. Tout ce sang ne devait donc qu'être une mise en scène macabre de la part des tueurs à destination des Aurors. La montée d'Artémis était gênée par la présence de la section scientifique. Ses membres étaient en train de collecter tous les indices possibles dans l'escalier : échantillons de sang, trace de pas, collecte de résidu de poudres magique mais également recherches de cheveux ou d'empreintes digitales ; l'ADN n'avait plus aucun secret pour les sorciers, ils maîtrisaient aussi bien les techniques de pointes que n'importe quel moldu de la police scientifique. Il n'était pas rare d'ailleurs que les sorciers de cette section soient des sorciers d'origine moldue passionnés par la science ou la recherche. Mais il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, les chances de retrouver des indices de ce genre sont minces, les Mangemorts sont devenus plus prudents depuis l'arrestation de cinq d'entre eux confondus leurs empreintes sur le lieu de leur crime. Au premier étage une troupe de six Aurors étaient en train d'interroger les habitants tandis qu'un couple faisait un portrait robot en compagnie d'un FAR. Une silhouette était dessinée à la craie sur le mur du couloir, entourée d'un résidu de poudre verte. Une femme en pleurs était entendue par un FAR dans un coin du couloir. Traumatisée, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la silhouette. Artémis espérait pour elle que ce n'était pas son mari ou un membre de sa famille qui était mort, il n'aurait souhaiter à personne de voir mourir un proche par un sort d'explosion. A part peut être à un Mangemort.

Drago l'attendait sur le seuil du second étage, assis sur la dernière marche. Il semblait épuisé : des cernes sous les yeux, il n'arrêtait pas de bailler à cela s'ajouter comme un épuisement psychologique. Artémis n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait mais pour que Drago soit si secoué, cela ne devait pas être joli à voir. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. En provenance des deux autres étages, on entendait maintenant distinctement des sorts d'oubli et d'endormissement. Avec le nombre d'appartements, les Aurors avaient fort à faire pour prendre les témoignages et faire oublier toute cette histoire aux moldus présents. L'accès au troisième et quatrième étage était d'ailleurs bloqué. Au fur et à mesure que Artémis était monté l'odeur s'était faite plus présente, plus repoussante, maintenant Artémis reconnaissait parfaitement l'odeur d'un cadavre en décomposition. Il retient son souffle, essayant comme il pouvait de faire partir cette odeur. Drago l'observa en secouant la tête :

-Laisse tomber, ça ne marche pas. T'inquiète, au bout d'une heure, tu ne sens plus rien.

-Tu n'as pas idée comme ça me rassure. Ironisa Artémis. Pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

Drago eu un petit sourire triste.

-Désolé, Arty.

Fowl ferma les yeux et soupira : -Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce métier ?

A l'Académie des Aurors, Artémis s'était spécialisé dans les attaques magiques spécialités attaques de métamorphes 1et des êtres de féerie. Drago s'était spécialisé dans les attaques d'origine magiques due aux sortilèges de sorciers et aux potions. William, le plus dingue du groupe, s'était spécialisé dans les attaques d'origine moldue et dans la diplomatie moldue, ce qui faisait qu'on l'appelait souvent pour calmer une troupe de moldus rendus hystériques par le massacre de quelques uns de leurs camarades. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les armes à feu. Normalement tous les Aurors avaient suivi des cours de formation pour détecter l'origine des menaces, mais ils ne découvraient que les rudiments de bases nécessaires pour survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des spécialistes. Chaque Auror était diplômé dans une option précise, ce qui permettait de former des groupes polyvalents.

Artémis suivit Drago vers l'appartement concernait, tout en l'interrogeant.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Un Auror et deux FAR se sont fait tués. Ils étaient chargés d'infiltrer un groupe de Mangemorts pour planifier notre prochaine attaque.

-Ils se sont fait repérer ? Demanda Artémis, courant presque pour rattraper Drago. Ralentit un peu s'il te plait !

-On pense, mais rien n'est sûr. Pourtant lors de leur dernier rapport, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Drago s'arrêté devant une porte d'entrée. La porte de l'appartement en face était ouverte, deux Auros interrogeaient la voisine. Trois sorciers discutaient dans le couloir et deux autres montaient la garde devant l'appartement. Des bruits de discussions provenaient de l'intérieur du logement. On pouvait parfois apercevoir la lueur d'un sort par la porte entrebâillée. Ici l'odeur était encore plus forte. Artémis sourit bravement et lança à Drago :

-Et bien allons-y, qu'attends-tu ?

Drago le regarda longuement et dit :

-Ecoute Arty. Faut mieux que je te prévienne, là dedans c'est l'horreur. D'après le médecin ils doivent être morts depuis quatre jours, c'est l'odeur qui a alerté les voisins. Inutile de te dire que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas mangé.

Artémis pâlit.

-Tu vas rire mais c'est Holly qui a fait la cuisine. J'ai avalé une spécialité elfique assez lourde pour me nourrir pendant dix jours. En plus elle n'a aucun talent culinaire.

Drago secoua la tête.

-Pas le choix. Evite juste de vomir sur les cadavres. Sandra te tuerait !

Drago poussa la porte et fit entrer Artémis.

Au premier abord, le spectacle n'était pas aussi terrible que Fowl l'imaginait. Le premier mort qui se présenta à lui était en assez bon état : adossé au mur, assis sur le sol il avait été frappé d'un Avada Kedavra, seul son regard ébahi traduisait l'étonnement qu'il avait ressenti face aux tueurs.

Propre, net et sans bavure, si seulement ils pouvaient tous être comme ça !

Le carnage apparut dans le salon. La pièce avait été dévastée, les fauteuils semblaient avoir été éventré par un animal sauvage : renversé, leurs coussins éventrés, la mousse de rembourrage s'étalant sur le sol traduisaient la violence de l'attaque, mais le plus spectaculaire c'était les traces de griffes et de crocs dans les sièges, dans les bois de la table basse, dans le chambranle de la porte mais surtout dans les murs où ils avaient creusé des sillons où le sang projeté avait parfois coulé. Le sol disparaissait sous une couche d'un brun sombre là où le sang avait séché, ce dernier avait imbibé les meubles, les tissus des fauteuils, même les rideaux l'avaient absorbé sur plusieurs centimètre, tandis que le reste du tissu était maculé de taches de sang mais également de minuscules morceaux d'organes dont Artémis refusait d'imaginer l'origine. Mais le véritable cauchemar venait de cadavres eux même : à l'odeur, s'ajoutait le spectacle des corps rendus méconnaissables par la violence de leur mort et leurs vêtements durcis par le sang séché.

Blême, Artémis s'approcha du premier corps suivi par Drago. L'Auror ressemblait à une momie, comme si tous ses organes internes avaient diminué de moitié ou s'étaient complètement volatilisés. Artémis défit la chemise maintenant trop grande pour le corps et observa le cadavre sous tous les angles. Les globes oculaires du malheureux s'étaient réduits, comme desséchés. Ses narines étaient brûlées et un trou béant dans sa poitrine s'ouvrait sur des poumons et un cœur réduit en cendre. La trachée elle-même avait disparus en grande partie et ne subsistait que sous la forme d'un mince tube noir de quelques centimètres. Pris d'un doute, Artémis ouvrit la bouche du mort. A l'intérieur la langue avait disparue, calcine, ne restaient que quelques dents noircies par le feu. Pour l'instant Artémis se sentait étrangement calme, comme si son esprit ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il voyait. Au contraire Drago se sentait mal : pâle et tremblant, il était sur le point de craquer tandis qu'il observait les autres cadavres, ce qu'Artémis n'avait pas encore eu le courage de faire. Les prendre uns à uns, morceau par morceau et tenter ainsi d'oublier que ces chairs avaient été des êtres vivants, c'était sa technique pour ne devenir dingue, le seul problème étant qu'elle n'empêchait ni les cauchemars ni les nuits blanches.

C'est d'un pas peu assuré qu'il s'approcha du second mort. Pendant un bref instant Artémis ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme si son cerveau refusait d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Puis un haut le cœur le prit, il fit rapidement volte-face et sortit de l'appartement en courant, bousculant quelques Aurors au passage. Rendu dans le couloir il se mit à vomir sous le regard compatissant des Aurors en poste à l'entrée. Le dernier mort avait eu raison de ses résistances. Cet homme avait été égorgé, puis quelqu'un lui avait ouvert le dos, brisé la colonne vertébrale et réalisé une mise en scène macabre : ses deux poumons aplatis étaient sortis dans son dos de façon à former comme deux petites ailes. Plusieurs de ses organes internes s'étalaient autour de lui, à moitié mangés ou mordus par un animal.

Peu après Drago sortit et entraîna Artémis dehors le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Drago lui sourit :

-J'avais oublié de te le dire : on a installé des sauts dans la cuisine. Toute l'équipe y est passée au moins une fois.

Artémis s'assit sur la pelouse à côté du jeune homme.

-Comment a-t-on pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Il y avait bien un autre mort dans le couloir ?

Drago acquiesça :- Il a dû surprendre les Mangemorts mais il y a quatre jours, on a cru à une simple attaque d'un déséquilibré. Comment pouvait-on se douter du massacre en haut ? En théorie ils auraient dû être à une réunion proPike. Nous avons dû revoir notre jugement aujourd'hui. C'est un de ces bordels pour raviver la mémoire des témoins! Alors, ton avis ?

-Des lycanthropes et des gobelins.

Drago soupira :-On s'en doutait un peu vu les dégâts.

Artémis s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Un autre Auror sortit et s'assit sur le perron, non sans lancer un sourire de connivence avec Drago. Depuis deux heures, les membres de l'équipe tournaient ainsi pour échapper au cauchemar qui les attendait à l'intérieur. Artémis reprit :

-Dans le salon, le premier a été tué par un gobelin. Il a dû lui lancer une boule de feu dans la bouche ce qui a brûlé tout son système respiratoire et une partie de la cage thoracique. Une autre est passée par son nez, ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le second a été tué par un petit comique qui nous a montés une belle mise en scène. Si je me rappelle bien, le coup des poumons en ailes est un ancien rite viking…ou bien celte, je ne sais plus. Un loup-garou s'est ensuite amusé avec ce qui restait du corps. Je n'ai pas vu les autres mais cela doit être du même acabit.

-Et les cris ?

-Sûrement un sort d'insonorisation. Nous en posons un sur toutes nos planques.

Artémis frappa du poing sur le sol, soudain furieux.

-Sang de dragon, Drago ! Ils se foutent de nous ! Toute cette mise en scène simplement pour nous effrayer ! Tous ces morts !

Drago secoua la tête.

-Je crois que c'est plus que ça Artémis. C'est aussi une vengeance.

Ce dernier se releva, intrigué.

-Pardon ?

-Cela remonte à deux mois maintenant, repris Drago, soudain gêné. Quatre Aurors sont tombés sur un groupe de sorciers noirs à Cardiff, en train " d'embêter " deux moldues ; mais au lieu de les arrêter, ils les ont tués avec tous les raffinements possibles, non sans leur soutirer des informations. On a réussi à étouffer l'affaire et ce n'est jamais remonté jusqu'aux supérieurs. Mais les Mangemorts n'ont pas apprécié que l'on tue ainsi plusieurs de leurs hommes.

Drago secoua la tête : - Merde Arty ! On a sept Aurors et six FAR de morts. Tous en infiltration ou en planque ! Les hommes sont en train de devenir dingues ! On subit plus de pertes que lors de la guerre contre Voldemort ! Encore des missions comme ça et on en pourra plus les tenir ! Ca n'annonce rien de bon pour la prochaine mission.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie : -Je crois que cette attaque va être plus compliquée qu'on ne le croit.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit dans la cuisine qui réveilla Holly. Elle s'était endormie devant la télé et n'avait pas entendu Artémis rentrer. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était minuit passé. Cela faisait seulement trois quarts d'heure qu'elle avait réussi à coucher Camille et Gabriel : les deux monstres refusant absolument de lui obéir, elle avait dû utiliser le mesmer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à cette heure !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine de tout ce bruit. Artémis était dans la cuisine en train de fouiller dans les placards dont il refermait violemment les portes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Lui demanda Holly.

-Quelque chose à boire ça ne se voit pas ! Lui lança Artémis. Mais où ai-je mis cette foutue bouteille ? Grommela-t-il en farfouillant dans le plus haut placard. Il finit par en sortir une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré, dont il se versa un grand verre. Holly commençait à s'inquiéter, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, à part la fois où ils s'étaient disputés à cause de son mail.

-Artémis, c'est quoi cette bouteille ?

-Une potion d'oublie, grommela Artémis en contemplant son verre.

L'expression d'Holly s'adoucit. Elle s'approcha et dit : - C'était si dur que ça ?

-Un cauchemar. Lui répondit Artémis, le regard soudain voilé. Un horrible cauchemar que ce petit liquide va me faire oublier pendant quelques heures en me plongeant dans un long sommeil réparateur.

-Tu veux en parler ? Je peux peut être t'aider.

Cette simple remarque fit exploser Artémis dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

-M'AIDER ! Surtout pas ! Tu ne ferrais qu'aggraver les choses ! Enfin si, tu peux m'aider ! En disparaissant de ma vue quelques heures, quelques jours voire pour des années ! En arrêtant de m'asticoter à tout bout de champs ! Ne nie pas ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai pas vu ton manège ! Félicitation, il marche très bien, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas de bois et que je suis sur le point de craquer.

Artémis eut un drôle de sourire :- C'est une idée après tout, ça pourrait même me faire oublier mes problèmes, au moins pour la nuit.

Avant que Holly n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il la plaqua contre la porte, et l'embrassa doucement, tout doucement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Holly ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, répondant au baiser ; après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, pas du tout désagréable même. Elle passa ses deux bras autours du cou d'Artémis, tandis qu'elle sentait la main du jeune homme remonté le long de sa jambe, se glisser sous son pull et montait plus haut, toujours plus haut. Holly gémit pendant le corps d'Artémis se faisait plus pesant sur le sien ; elle ne savait pas comment cela aurait fini, (enfin si ! Elle le savait), si à ce moment-là une petite voix n'avait pas crié de derrière la porte : " -Papa, j'ai peur ! Gabriel, il est méchant, il n'arrête pas de me raconter des histoires qui font peur ! ",le tout entrecoupé de longs sanglots déchirants comme seuls savent le faire les jeunes enfants. Artémis s'arracha violemment à Holly, en lançant un mémorable juron et une remarque aigre-douce sur le bonheur d'avoir des enfants et l'intérêt de leur filer des calmants avant de les coucher. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, dans un geste nerveux, ouvrit violemment la porte et prit sa fille dans ses bras tout en lui promettant que oui ! Gabriel allait arrêtait et en la ramenant vers la nursery. Holly resta seule dans la cuisine, en se demandant comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après avoir recouché les deux monstres que les deux adultes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la cuisine. Gênés, incapables d'échanger un mot, ils se tenaient chacun à un bout de la pièce. Adossé à la porte, Artémis se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et dit :-je suis…enfin…

Il soupira et demanda :-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, tu en veux un ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Assis face à face, ils se taisaient, ne sachant que dire. Artémis semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son verre comme si la réponse à tous ses problèmes s'y trouvait. Le regard d'Holly volait d'un objet à l'autre s'attardant sur la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo, les restes du repas qui traînaient et la peinture qui commençait à se faner. Sous la lumière crû du nom, la pièce semblait soudain bien triste.

Elle aurait besoin d'un grand coup de ménage ! Un peu comme ma vie en somme !

Pendant quelques longues minutes, un silence pesant s'installa. N'osant regarder Holly en face, Artémis pris la parole : - Ecoute Holly…pour tout à l'heure…je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Met ça sur le compte d'une crise de folie passagère.

Holly eut un petit rire nerveux tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur son verre :-Une crise de folie ! Bien sûr…

C'est trop facile, salaud !

Artémis se détendit, son regard se fit moins fuyant : - Je savais bien que tu me comprendrais, que tu saurais que cela ne change rien à nos relations et …

-NON ! Hurla Holly tandis qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentissait.

* * *

Artémis avait pourtant perçu les signes avant coureurs mais il ne sut pas les interpréter correctement, aussi la réaction d'Holly le prit-il au dépourvu, il n'eut que le temps de se détourner pour éviter les éclats lorsque le verre d'Holly allait s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle. C'est trop facile Artémis ! Ca va faire 24 jours que je vis ici, 24 jours que je bataille nuit et jour pour ne rien faire qui te déplaise, que je supporte tes reproches et tes regards parfois haineux – pas de commentaires – 24 jours que je tente de me lier avec tes enfants et que je joue les amoureuses transies souffrant en silence, tout ça pour quoi ? Certainement pas pour m'entendre dire " désolé, c'est une crise de folie, tu comprends ? "

Holly fit le tour de la table et vient se planter devant Artémis.

- Non ! Je ne comprends pas, rectification je refuse de comprendre ! SILENCE ! Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Je me suis excuser, j'ai écris un mail de démentis, perdu l'estime de pas mal de monde y compris d'amis très proche comme Juliet, j'ai supporté toutes ces réunions avec les autres dingues du SAG 2. Je considère que j'en ai fait assez, j'ai purgé ma peine.

Holly se pencha sur Artémis jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Alors, non, je ne pardonne pas, je n'excuse pas et surtout je n'oublie ! Je vais même faire tout mon possible pour que cela se reproduise. Si tu as besoin de temps pour te faire à cette idée, très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop, je ne vais pas non plus attendre des années.

Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait explosé, Holly se redressa le sourire aux lèvres et c'est d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre plus léger qu'elle demanda :-Alors, cette soirée ?

Déboussolé par le comportement d'Holly, assommé par sa tirade, Artémis ne put que bredouiller :-Soirée ? Quelle soirée ?

-Ton travail, Arty. Expliqua doucement Holly. Puis comme Artémis continuait à la fixer, le regard vide sans aucune lueur de compréhension, elle ajouta :-Va te coucher ! T'es crevé !

A ces mots, le visage d'Artémis s'éclaira : -bonne idée ! Très bonne idée !

Il sauta de sa chaise et s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

* * *

Holly s'adossa à la porte, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'éclater de rire.

-Nom d'un troll, ce que cela fait du bien !

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à savourer sa victoire jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le verre brisé au sol. Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de bois de la taille d'un bâton de rouge à lèvres et le déplia révélant une baguette de poche : un prêt de Poudlard en attendant que les FAR se dotent d'un véritable matériel. Une formule répara le verre, une autre fit disparaître le liquide., puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

1 métamorphes : êtres humains ayant la capacité de changer en un animal spécifique. Les loups garous sont des métamorphes mais les animagis non, en effet les animagis peuvent se transformer quand ils veulent et sans contraintes, les métamorphes ne peuvent échapper à leur nature et sont obligés de se transformer les soirs de pleine lune.

2 SAG Sos Artémis Gang

* * *

Réponse aux review : (ancien chapitre)

Alex : coucou ! Tu vois j'avais raison quand je t'ai dis que j'avais sacrément allongé mon chapitre. merci pour ton aide et tes encouragements.

Paprika Star : désolé, je n'ai toujours pas mis la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre mais j'ai modifié mon plan, en fin de compte, je le case dans le prochain. pour la réaction d'Artémis face à la relation Drago/Ginny se serra bientôt mais on devrait bien s'amuser petit rire sadique qui fait fuir en courant tous les persos

sally-devil666 : merci pour ta review. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir mis dans l'autre chapitre, mais j'ai reçu ta review après avoir mis le chapitre 14 en ligne.

Archidruide : il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose avec tes mains si elles écrivent le contraire de ce que tu veux. Ca peut être gênant en cours. LOL Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

Myhahou : meri d'accepter de prêter ton Dray à Ginny, mais elle me signale que tu dois faire erreur, c'est SON Drago à elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, le lemon entre Ginny et Drago ne va pas trop changer leurs rapports, j'espère bien qu'ils vont continuer à se disputer : c'est tout l'intérêt.

Microbe : WAHOU ! Tu as imprimé ma fic ! Et tu la relis régulièrement ! Mais c'est génial !…euh on se calme carabas. Je veux dire que je suis très contente, je fais ça pour des fics qui me plaisent, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'aurait fais avec ma fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

* * *

réponse aux nouvelles reviews :

myhahou : je ne crois pas qu'Artémis soit croyant, personnellement je le verrais plutôt athée (comme moi en somme). J'avoue honteusement qu'à force de lire des romans à l'eau de rose, j'ai fini par choper des expressions qui parfois ne correspondent pas trop aux contexte, va vraiment falloir que je fasse plus attention. C'était simplement une phrase pour traduire l'émotion d'Arty. mauvais choix

archidruide : comme tu vois, je me suis rallier à ton idée. C'était un peu expéditif, alors j'ai changé le chapitre. Au fait, désolé pour mon mail, je n'avais pas compris de quoi tu me parlais au début, je pense que tu faisais allusion au nombre de chapitres restants.

Trinity1412 : vœu exaucé ! Merci à toi, j'hésitais à reprendre la fic, je ne savais si cela intéressait encore quelqu'un. Alors ta review m'y a encouragé.

Merci à Ambre 150, sally-devil666, Ambre Black , tear of the hells , Alex-13, gaia666 pour leur review !


	17. Travail, Famille, Auror et compagnie

Artémis ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Ses vêtements n'arrivaient plus à le protéger de cette fine pluie qui tombait depuis des heures. Son pull était imbibé, son pantalon lui collait à la peau tandis que ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement le long de son visage ou étaient plaqués sur son front. Adossé à un mur, il tenait dans une main sa baguette et dans l'autre un poignard dont la garde mouillée devenait difficile à agripper. Autour de lui se tenaient huit autres Aurors dont l'état n'avait rien à envier au sien : ils semblaient tous harassés et déprimés. Il faut dire que la situation était loin d'être réjouissante : à l'origine onze, ils avaient déjà perdu trois d'entre eux pour arriver à ce mur. Leurs vêtements portaient encore la marque des violents combats qui avaient coûté la vie à leurs collègues : traces de brûlures, blessures dues à des poignards ou à des griffes de métamorphes. Le pantalon d'Artémis n'était plus que des lambeaux là où un léopard – garous l'avait agrippé, si Julien n'avait eu la présence d'esprit d'immobiliser le fauve le temps qu'Artémis transplante, la mission se serait assez mal terminée pour ce dernier.

Claire rangea sa lame dans son fourreau, releva le col de son manteau et jeta un regard noir au ciel :

-Temps de chien ! Pourrait pas arrêter un peu de pleuvoir, ça m'arrangerait !

-Te plains pas ! Toi au moins tu as encore ton manteau ! S'exclama Julien en frissonnant.

-Quelle idée aussi de balancer le tien !

L'Auror lui jeta un regard noir : -Ce foutu fauve s'y agrippait ! Je n'allais quand même pas resté dedans à me faire bouffer !

-Bonne idée, ça nous aurait fais des vacances !

-Tu peux causer, langue de vipère ! Si ton père n'était pas si fortuné, tu n'aurais jamais réussi les épreuves d'entré !

Claire serra les points et s'approcha menaçante : -Tu peux répéter !

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Les deux Aurors se faisaient maintenant face, prêts à en découdre. Artémis soupira, rangea sa lame et s'approcha de son chef qui discutait avec les autres. Il tapa doucement sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais nous avons un problème.

Son supérieur se tourna vers les deux Aurors que lui indiquait Artémis, fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers eux pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

-Et bien, ça promet. Dit Galaad. Il ne faudrait pas que le commandant tarde trop à nous contacter ou nous allons finir par nous entretuer.

Artémis n'aimait pas particulièrement Galaad qu'il tenait pour un petit idiot, certes utile, pourtant il devait avouer que pour une fois Galaad avait raison.

__

Si Sandra ne se dépêche pas, les Mangemorts n'auront même pas besoin d'intervenir !

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont complètement malades ! Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi !

Ils prennent leur boulot trop à cœur !

Drago n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter un projectile. Un rapide coup d'œil au mur arrière lui apprit qu'il venait d'échapper à une bombe à bouse. Il secoua la tête.

__

Complètement malades ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Et dire que j'ai faillis être par mis ces crétins !

Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent !

Tout en continuant à pester contre ses adversaires, Drago se rapprocha de Vanessa :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Faut qu'on retrouve les autres et vite !

-Merci, ça je m'en doutais ! Répondit Drago sarcastique. Vanessa lui jeta un regard peu amène et allait lui répondre vertement lorsqu'une explosion retentit, faisant trembler le bar derrière lequel ils étaient cachés. Vanessa maugréa :

-Attends un peu que je sorte d'ici et ils vont me le payer !

Un coup d'œil à la barrière de protection que les deux Aurors avaient installé autour du bar la fit jurer : elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et laissait déjà passer les menus objets.

Elle se tourna vers Drago :

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour ton boulot ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard suspicieux : - C'est à dire ?

Vanessa soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago : - Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir : es-tu prêt à te sacrifier ? A tout faire pour sauver tes camarades et les civils ? Serais-tu prêt à mourir pour eux ?

- Tu es complètement dingue ! S'écria Drago, les yeux écarquillés. Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas l'âme d'un kamikaze ! Quel que soit ton plan change-le ! Pas question que je crève aujourd'hui !

-Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse te faire confiance si tu n'es pas prêt à te battre pour les autres !

- On ne t'a pas prévenu que je n'étais qu'un sale petit égoïste, un gosse de riche pas du tout fiable qui après s'être écrasé devant Voldemort a rappliqué chez les Aurors dès qu'il a senti le vent tourné ? Persifla Drago tout en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus du bar.

__

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? C'est quoi ces petites boules vertes ?

- Pauvre con !

- Un con peut être mais sain d'esprit ! Moi au moins je ne vois pas le suicide comme une solution pour se tirer d'ici !

__

Complètement cinglée ! Encore pire que les Mangemorts ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les dingues du service !

En parlant de cinglés qu'est-ce que fabriquent nos petits copains avec leurs boules?

Drago se redressa à demi pour les observer, écarquilla les yeux et hurla : - Planque-toi ! Ils jettent de l'acide !

Les deux Aurors se collèrent au bar tandis qu'autour d'eux éclataient les boules en rependant un fluide vert et visqueux. Des projections atteignirent la baguette de Drago. Malfoy jura, lança sa baguette au loin et en sortit une autre.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as jeté ? Elle était sûrement encore utilisable !

-Dans le doute, je préfère m'en séparer. Il y en avait certainement assez pour la ronger.

Vanessa secoua la tête en murmurant : -Gaspillage inutile.

Drago ne se daigna même pas se retourner, préférant observer les cinq sorciers qui les entouraient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se donnaient autant de mal pour les tuer : Vanessa et lui n'étaient pas des hauts gradés et ne représentaient pas une menace plus importante que les autres, certes Drago avait le titre de capitaine mais dans le cas de missions comme celle-ci il n'avait que peu de pouvoir. Sa fortune et son nom ne lui servaient à rien non plus : si ces hommes avaient été de véritables Mangemorts, des anciens camarades d'écoles, voir même des " collègues " à lui (Drago se doutait bien que certains de ses contacts pour ses affaires étaient impliqués jusqu'au coup dans les affaires de Pike), ils auraient pu avoir des griefs ou tenter de le rançonner, mais là ?

- Tu ne les aurais pas mis en rogne dernièrement Vanessa ?

- Pardon ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je suis honnête moi !

__

Bon, alors je ne vois vraiment pas !

Drago commençait à se demander si l'idée de Vanessa n'était pas, après tout, une bonne idée, lorsque le sorcier en garde à la porte décolla du sol et fut projeté à travers la pièce. Au même moment des jets de sorts fusèrent dans la pièce par la porte et touchèrent deux autres sorciers. Vanessa évita de justesse un sort de saucissonnement. Prit entre deux feux, les attaquants finirent par être maîtrisés, tandis qu'une petite dizaine d'Aurors investissait la pièce.

- Pas mécontent de vous voir capitaine Lin ! Déclara Vanessa.

-Je vois ça. Répondit Lin en regardant autours de lui. Puis, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il ajouta :

-Vous serez sans doute content de savoir que l'on a récupéré le reste de votre équipe Malfoy. Tout du moins ce qu'il reste. Il faudra quand même que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez pu perdre neuf hommes en cours de route, à part votre second bien sûr.

Drago grinça des dents : - Une attaque.

Le sourire moqueur de Lin s'accentua.

__

Sale sang-de-Bourbe !

L'équipe s'était enfin remise en marche. Les ordres étaient arrivés: ils devaient entrer dans la maison par l'arrière et faire diversion afin de permettre aux autres équipes de porter secours aux individus détenus à l'intérieur. Le genre de mission suicide qu'Artémis détestait. Les chances de revenir en vie étaient souvent très minces et la diversion rarement efficace en combat réel, ce qui n'empêchaient pas ses supérieurs de croire en les vertus de ce type de sacrifices.

Pour l'instant ils se déplaçaient dans le jardin potager derrière la maison en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Artémis pouvait même entendre Galaad chantonner :

Ecoutez mesdemoiselles,

L'histoire du vilain Auror

Qui en une nuit troussa toutes les dentelles

Des jolies filles de Parciflor…

Artémis détourna la tête, complètement écœuré.

__

Comme si c'était le moment de chanter des chansons paillardes !

Il frissonna et pas seulement de froid, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Cette fichue mission lui faisait peur et ce silence de leur adversaire ne le réconfortait pas : ils avançaient sans soucis de discrétion en terrain découvert depuis leur entrée dans le potager. Leurs adversaires avaient dû les repérer depuis longtemps et pourtant aucun ne les avait encore attaqués. Cela sentait le coup fourré à plein nez.

Soudain, un miroitement près de lui attira son attention. Léger et fugace, il ne dura qu'un instant, mais éveilla les soupçons de Fowl.

-Tu les vois, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui chuchota Galaad. Il sourit et ajouta : -Ne sois pas étonné. Je ne suis pas si bête que j'en ai l'air. Claire a déjà prévenu le capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

-Qu'ils nous attaquent.

-Stupide !

-Ouais mais c'est lui le chef !

Ils continuèrent à avancer ainsi quelques instants. La main d'Artémis se resserrait autours de sa baguette tandis qu'il essayait de percevoir ses adversaires cachés sous des capes d'invisibilité. Il n'avait pas les capacités féeriques de Claire pour les détecter et sans un nouveau coup de pouce du soleil, il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'attaque fut rapide. Artémis ne vit rien venir. En un instant les Aurors se retrouvèrent entourés d'un épais brouillard. Le capitaine utilisa sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin et hurla : -Suivez-moi ! Le manoir est proche ! Laissez tomber les blessés !

Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la maison. Artémis entendit Julien pousser un cri de surprise pas loin de lui, suivie d'un bruit de chute. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Pas le temps. Trop dangereux. Faire diversion. Les occuper. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Et pour cela rien de mieux que d'entrer dans la maison et y faire le plus de dégâts possible.

Ils finirent pas déboucher sur la terrasse du manoir. Le brouillard était ici moins épais, ils pouvaient apercevoir des portes-fenêtres. Claire les fit exploser à l'aide d'un sort et ils se ruèrent tous à l'intérieur. Deux Aurors se postèrent à l'entrée pour défendre leur position, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de la pièce. Etrangement toutes les fenêtres avaient été bloquées : des armoires en bouchaient l'ouverture. Les portes du couloir étaient également fermées et les bouches d'aérations avaient été obstruées. Pourquoi apporter tant de soins à empêcher toute entrée et laisser les portes-fenêtres sans protections ? C'était illogique.

__

C'est un piège !

Comme un écho, il entendit Claire hurler : -C'est un piège ! Il y a une bombe !

Une explosion retentit dans son dos et la salle s'emplit de fumée. Aveuglé, Artémis toussait et tentait d'apercevoir ses collègues tandis que des bruits de lutte commençaient à se faire entendre : les Aurors venaient de se faire attaquer. Artémis se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière. Son cri de surprise se commua rapidement en petit gémissement lorsqu'il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, mais il perdit toute envie de se plaindre lorsqu'il découvrit son sauveur.

-GALAAD !

-Lui-même. Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous vautrer et venir me donner un coup de main, ça serait sympa, merci.

Galaad avait renversé la table la plus proche et s'en servait comme bouclier pour se protéger des jets de lames et des sorts. Artémis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le rebord : la salle à manger s'était transformée en un véritable champs de bataille dont il était impossible de voir les limites tant la fumée était épaisse. Leurs attaquants avaient certainement essayé de lancer des jets de flammes mais les Aurors avaient répliqué par des sorts de piovere. Résultats des petits nuages se baladaient maintenant librement dans toute la pièce, inondant les assaillants comme les attaqués. L'état de la pièce n'était pas loin de rejoindre celui de l'extérieur. Comme Galaad certains Aurors s'étaient également réfugiés momentanément derrière des tables, mais Artémis se rendit vite compte que cette protection ne tiendrait pas longtemps au fur et à mesure que leurs adversaires s'approchaient et se regroupaient. Déjà des tables s'envolaient sous l'effet des Accios et les Aurors continuaient à tomber. Artémis jura et s'adossa à la table, la tête entre les mains. Ulcéré Galaad lui hurla :

-Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous lamenter !

-Je n'ai plus de baguettes seulement ma dague. Marmonna Artémis sans bouger.

Galaad cessa un instant ses envoûtements et décrocha une baguette de sa ceinture qu'il lança à Artémis.

-Tenez et faîtes gaffes, c'est ma dernière.

Artémis l'observa un instant. Il semblait intrigué.

-C'est nouveau, cette sollicitude : tout d'abord vous me sauvez la vie, puis vous me donnez ça.

-Ne vous faîtes d'illusion, ce n'est pas vos beaux yeux que je le fais: nous avons besoin de toutes les forces disponibles, et qui plus est j'ai un service à vous demandez…

La disparition de la table l'empêcha de finir sa phrase : le meuble fut projeté contre le mur où il vola en éclats tandis que deux sorciers apparurent. Un expelliarmus désarma Artémis et le projeta contre une autre table où il resta un instant groggy avant de se réfugier derrière, évitant ainsi un Imperio. Pendant ce temps le second sorcier attaqua Galaad : un combat acharné débuta entre les deux hommes à coup de sort et contre sorts. C'était loin d'être un duel, tous les coups étant permis.

Cachés derrière le meuble, Artémis balayait du regard son environnement à la recherche d'une arme plus puissante que la dague qu'il tenait à la main. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant que sa cachette ne disparaisse, mais contrairement à ses attentes son adversaire ne la détruisit pas, au contraire il se rapprochait sans utiliser de magie. Artémis fronça les sourcils.

__

Pas logique tout çà ! Pourquoi ne m'achève-t-il pas ?

En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la table, Artémis compris l'idée de son agresseur en voyant l'éclat de la lame dans sa main. Il s'élança sur le côté au moment où le poignard venait s'enfoncer dans le bois. Artémis porta la main à son épaule, un mince filet de sang apparaissait là où la lame l'avait touché.

-Tu es dingue ! Hurla Artémis. Son adversaire eut un sourire moqueur et retira son poignard de la table.

-Pauvre Fowl ! Tu fais couler le sang des autres mais tu ne supportes pas de voir le tien.

A ces mots, le visage d'Artémis se ferma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Voyons, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ce cher marquis de Sofia ?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître ce monsieur.

Artémis resta impassible tout en se rapprochant tranquillement de la table explosée en petits morceaux.

-De toute manière, ça ne concerne en rien cette mission. Alors bas-toi !

Le sorcier eut un petit rire moqueur :- Trop facile Fowl. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas mon objectif mais je compte bien marquer ton esprit avant de te mettre hors service. Quant à Malfoy, mes amis s'en occupent…

Il perdit soudainement son sourire en découvrant le manège d'Artémis : -Qu'est-ce que tu fais…éloigne-toi de cette table !

-Tu as toujours trop parlé Nathanaël !

Tout se passa très vite : la peur envahit le regard de l'attaquant tandis qu'un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Artémis, ce dernier ayant empoigné une partie d'un pied de table qui s'était brisé. Il le lança à la tête de son adversaire, celui leva instinctivement ses bras afin de protéger son visage. Sous le choc, sa baguette se rompit. Le temps qu'il en empoigne une autre, Artémis s'était jeté sur lui, le renversait et lui assénait un violent coup à la tête à l'aide du bout de bois. Son adversaire assommé, Artémis en profita pour lui prendre une baguette et le saucissonner. Puis il se dirigea vers Galaad toujours en prise avec le second sorcier. A eux deux ils réussirent à le désarmer et à le mettre hors service puis ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir pour porter secours à leurs camarades.

Ils profitèrent d'un instant de répit dans le couloir pour reprendre leur souffle. Artémis fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

-Quel service ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Galaad, le souffle encore court. Artémis soupira, un brin excédé.

-Quel service veux-tu que je te rende ?

-Oh, ça ! Je veux que tu interceptes en ma faveur auprès de Malfoy. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlans frits. Ce mec est dingue, sous prétexte que j'ai rendu service à Ginny, il veut ma peau.

Galad secoua la tête : -Sang de dragon ! Je ne veux pas passer les prochaines semaines à toujours me retourner de crainte de me prendre un " Avada Kedavra " dans le dos…de face aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien…

Galaad le plaqua soudainement contre le mur en hurlant : -Attention !

Artémis le vit se prendre de plein fouet un sort qui lui était destiné. Pendant que Galaad s'effondrait sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, un sorcier se jeta sur Artémis, le prit par le pull et le frappa. Artémis hurla : le sorcier ne l'avait pas raté, sa rotule était déboîtée et sa blessure à l'épaule l'élançait. Artémis leva juste à temps les yeux sur ses agresseurs pour voir un éclair vert fondre sur lui.

-On vient de perdre le reste de l'équipe 2. Déclara l'Auror en charge des transmissions.

-Et merde ! Jura le capitaine Tay Lin. Quelle bande d'incapables !

Drago serra le poing et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe arboraient un visage fermé par l'inquiétude. Déjà trois équipes de perdues pour des résultats minimes. Certes leur mission n'était pas simple mais les résultats obtenus jusqu'à présents ne justifiaient en rien toutes ces disparitions : un groupe des Nuées Noires –la garde rapprochée de Pike, une bande de fanatiques bien entraînés- s'étaient réfugiés dans un hôtel de campagne avec quelques jeunes aspirants Mangemorts et détenaient les membres du personnel et les clients en otage, soit une quinzaine de personnes en tout. Le nombre de Mangemorts concernés était inconnu, ainsi que leurs identités et leurs pouvoirs. Inutile de dire que les mauvaises surprises s'étaient rapidement manifestées, tout d'abord sous la forme de deux métamorphes, puis sous celle d'une adversaire à demi Vélane qui avait envoûté trois jeunes Aurors. Résultat, au bout de plusieurs heures de combats, les Aurors n'avaient réussi à faire pénétrer que deux équipes au sein du manoir : la première s'était faite décimée en tentant d'atteindre le premier étage, en ayant délivré que cinq otages et la deuxième équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Drago faisait route sur ses traces. Elle se composait des derniers Aurors valides des deux derniers groupes d'intervention

Voilà pourquoi Drago se retrouvait à se promener en plein jour dans un hôtel sorcier, une baguette à la main et scrutant d'un œil nerveux les alentours en montant l'escalier, lorsqu'un cri de surprise retentit derrière lui. Drago se retourna juste à temps pour voir un Auror s'effondrer sur le sol, deux taches rouges maculant son dos. Trois hommes se tenaient derrière lui, leur baguette dégainait et se mirent à attaquer les Aurors. Le capitaine Lin et les quatre Aurors se trouvant à l'arrière furent vite débordés. Malfoy et les autres Aurors tentaient de leur prêter secours lorsqu'ils virent une petite boule noire rebondir puis rouler parmis eux. Elle finit par stopper aux pieds de Vanessa où elle resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'exploser, libérant ainsi une épaisse fumée rouge.

Les poumons envahis par le gaz, Malfoy avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il s'appuya contre le mur, sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Et ça se dit des Aurors ! Mon œil ! Des manchots plutôt, doublés d'un QI d'huîtres en plus ! Silence Galaad ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Artémis et Drago se regardèrent : lorsque le commandant Guedon était lancée, cela pouvait durer longtemps. Sandra semblait particulièrement remontée, elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réunion tout en déversant un flot de remontrances et d'insultes sur la cinquantaine d'Aurors présents.

-Même pas capable de réussir un simple exercice ! Arrêter vingt Mangemorts repliés dans une maison d'où ils ne peuvent sortir, bloqués par une suspension temporelle, ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire !

__

Pas la mer à boire ! J'aurais bien aimer l'y voir !

Artémis se mit à observer l'ensemble de ses collègues. Ils n'avaient pas fière allure avec leurs vêtements lacérés, tachés de peintures jaune, rouge ou verte suivant les sorts reçus, les baguettes détruites, perdues ou salement amochées. Certains arboraient des bleus sur le visage et des coupures, l'infirmerie s'étant contentée de soigner les plus grosses blessures comme les jambes cassées. Soit disant qu'elle avait trop de travail pour s'occuper de petits bobos que des sorciers adultes pouvaient très bien guérir seuls.

- Vingt-deux morts ! Quinze blessés ! Seulement cinq otages libérés et neuf Mangemorts abattus ! Encore heureux que ce soit un exercice et non une véritable attaque, sinon cela aurait été un carnage !

Sandra prit une liasse de papier et se mit à lire :

- Résumons : l'équipe 1 s'est fait rétamer dans le jardin par cinq Mangemorts en vadrouille. Lucie, Gabriel et Samuel ont été " tués " par deux métamorphes…

-D'ailleurs Commandant, j'ai une réclamation. Commença Lucie.

-Quoi ? Aboya Sandra.

- Pourrait-on mettre des protections sur les griffes des métamorphes, par exemple des sortes de gants ? Vous savez qu'ils sont contagieux sous leur forme animale et comme ils ont souvent faillis nous griffer. Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ajouta la jeune femme sous les regards furieux du commandant. Mais se fut William qui prit la parole :

- Des gants pour les griffes ! Pourquoi pas des chaussons tant que vous y êtes ! Pas questions que je me ballade en chausson pendant les exercices ?

- Ecoute William, je t'aime bien mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à hurler à la lune une fois par mois seulement parce que j'ai eu la malchance de tomber contre toi lors d'un entraînement.

William se tourna vers Sandra, le regard suppliant : -Commandant ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça ? Répliqua Sandra. Silence Lucie. J'en toucherais un mot au service technique, on verra ce que l'on peut faire.

-Mouais ça sera comme sous Voldemort : " désolé, mais il n'existe aucun sort imparable contre les métamorphes. Eviter de vous entraîner sous cette forme … " et patati et patata !

-J'ai dis que j'en parlerais. Votre idée est à creuser. C'est à se demander à quoi ils sont payés au service technique pour ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant !

Lucie s'appuya contre le mur, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

-Et arrêtez de bouder, j'en ai marre de vos enfantillages ! Et ça s'adresse à tout le monde. Ajouta le commandant en observant ses hommes. Cet exercice a été truffé d'incongruités : lancer de bombes à bouse, baguettes trafiquées : on a eut droit à toute la gamme Weasley, des baguettes se transformant en poulet à celles explosives…

- Et acharnement systématique et sans aucune raison. Ajouta Drago.

- Pardon !

- Je dis que quelques un d'entre nous se sont acharnés sur Vanessa et moi sans raison.

-J'y venais : les entraînements ne sont PAS fais pour régler vos petits différents ! J'attends plus de professionnalisme de votre part ! Et plus d'efficacité aussi : Salisbur, Fowl, Smith et…quelques autres se sont fais descendre par un Avada ! Lin, Malefoy et leur équipe par une bombe rouge ! Vous trouvez ça normal ? Moi pas ! C'est à se demander comment une telle bande d'imbéciles a pu se battre contre Voldmort et ses sbires, survivre et le tuer ! …Et cessez de trembler lorsque je prononce son nom ! LIN ?

-Oui, chef ?

-Vous n'étiez pas chargé de briffer les petits nouveaux ?

-Si, mais…

-Alors recommencez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de peureux dans mon équipe qui font dans leur culotte lorsque je prononce le nom de Voldemort ! S'ils ont si peur d'un nom, qu'est-ce que cela sera sur un champ de bataille ? Je ne veux pas les revoir temps qu'ils ne seront pas capables de tuer un homme en le regardant dans les yeux !

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut la salle. Drago se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

-Commandant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? Nous ne sommes pas des Sluaghs

-Et bien devenez-le ! On va bientôt devoir se battre. Et contre les pires " rejetons " de Voldemort ; maintenant qu'il est mort, les Mangemorts " modérés " sont soit en prison, soit en liberté où ils se font oublier, il ne reste à se battre que les extrémistes. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer, eux ! Alors on continue les exercices jusqu'à ce que vous soyez opérationnels. Vous recevrez vos affectations demain. Prochain entraînement vendredi. Maintenant SORTEZ TOUS !

Artémis, Drago et William se retrouvaient dans les couloirs du ministère de la Magie, tentant de reprendre contenance après s'être fais congédier par Sandra.

-Elle est sacrément remontée. Dit Artémis.

-Pas étonnant, vu notre prestation.

-Moi, j'ai bien aimé. Je me suis bien amusé. Déclara William.

Drago regarda le visage souriant de son ami : -Toi ! Attends un peu que l'on change d'équipe ! La prochaine fois que je joue un Mangemort, tu me le payeras !

-Ce que tu peux être rancunier !

-Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, je te signale ! S'écria Artémis. Tu m'as lacéré le pantalon, un peu plus et j'étais bon pour me transformer en léopard à chaque pleine lune !

-Tu exagères ! Répliqua William

-Pas du tout ! Tu imagines la tête des enfants, si cela m'arrivait !

-Moi, j'imagine surtout la tête d'Holly. Déjà qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise d'avoir appris que tu étais un sorcier et un Auror. Alors une boule de poils dans son lit tous les mois, c'est certain, elle nous fait une attaque cardiaque. Ajouta Drago en éclatant de rire, ce qui énerva Artémis.

-Ce n'est pas amusant !

- Bien sûr que non. Dit William, en tentant de réprimer un sourire, puis regardant ses vêtements, il fit la moue et ajouta : Partez sans moi, les amis, je rentre me changer. On se retrouve au manoir.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction des cheminées publiques. L'œil brillant, Drago se tourna vers Artémis.

-Tu tiens vraiment à prendre une cheminée ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens d'acheter le nouveau Nimbus. Tu le verrais, il est génial, avec une prise au vent nulle et une de ces maniabilités !

Artémis sourit, amusé : -Et bien sûr tu es venu avec ? Drago tu es vraiment impossible ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de frimer.

-Je ne frime pas ! Se récria Drago vexé. Ce n'est pas de faute si tout le monde jalouse ma fortune.

- Si tu évitais de la montrer aussi, cela résoudrait peut-être les choses.

Drago était sur le point de dire ce qu'il pensait de ses théories à son ami, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, ou plutôt quelqu'un : une jeune femme rousse d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtue de la robe des sénateurs et portant des dossiers sous le bras s'avançait vers eux. Le visage d'Artémis se ferma, il se raidit et ne répondit pas au salut de la jeune femme qui lui tendait la main.

- Que me veux-tu ?

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et soupira.

-Tu es impossible Artémis, on pourrait croire pourtant qu'après deux ans tu aurais cessé tes enfantillages…bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour Sonia. Comment vas-tu ? Lui répondit Drago en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Très bien, merci. Pourrais-tu convaincre mon cher ex-époux d'arrêter de me faire la tête à chaque fois que je le croise ?

-Ca, c'est malheureusement impossible. Tu le connais, il est si orgueilleux, et je le comprends quand on voit ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire une proposition de loi sur le sujet. Ajouta Artémis d'un ton sarcastique.

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

Artémis eu un sourire méprisant : -Que veux-tu, quand il s'agit de toi je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire... vomir serait un terme plus exact.

- Si tu uses de ce ton avec Short, je ne m'étonne plus que tu l'as dégoutte.

Artémis pâlit et serra les dents. La jeune femme eut un sourire de triomphe.

- On en vient enfin à la raison de ta visite.

-Ne te crois pas si important, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, mais que veux-tu, votre histoire et le mail de Demon ont fait le tour du ministère. Les FAR ne tarissent pas " d'éloges " à ton sujet. Alors, quel effet cela fait-il de voir son vrai visage révélé au grand jour sur le net ?

Puis se tournant vers Drago :- Thomas voudrait que tu viennes à la soirée qu'il donne pour sa promotion, le week-end prochain. Ta présence nous ferait plaisir.

Cette dernière phrase détourna la colère d'Artémis.

-Thomas. Bien sûr, tu es toujours avec ce petit con.

-Au moins lui vient d'être promu ministre. Il ne risque pas de finir à Azkaban.

-Ca, ce n'est pas si sûr. Marmonna Drago.

- Ministre ! Encore une erreur administrative due à ton père je présume. Il a soudoyé qui cette fois ? C'est vrai que cela fait mieux de dire que son beau-fils est Ministre plutôt qu'Auror. Persifla Artémis.

- Tu avais les capacités pour le devenir Artémis ! Si tu t'étais intéressé un peu plus à la politique et un peu moins à la mafia, tu aurais pu faire carrière et moi avec ! Tu manques d'ambition Arty, c'est pour ça que cela n'a pas marché entre nous.

- Si tu avais pensé un peu plus à ta famille et un peu moins à ton travail, ça aurait peut-être mieux marché

-Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute, c'est toujours de ma faute. Désolé, de ne pas avoir la même vision de la famille que toi mais ma vision de l'épouse idéale ne se limite pas attendre à la maison que tu purges une peine de prison pour association de malfaiteurs ou à passer son temps à attendre que tu daignes revenir à la maison.

-Et cela te donnait le droit de coucher avec…avec ce type.

- Mais je te rappelle que si TU n'avais pas passer tout ton temps à manigancer des affaires illégales, si TU n'étais pas poursuivi par la police moldue tous les quatre matins, si TU t'étais occupé un peu plus de moi, je serais peut être resté plus longtemps, je n'aurais pas été chercher ailleurs ce qui me manquait à la maison.

-Je vois. Ça a sert à rien de discuter avec toi. Tu as TOUJOURS raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Sonia le regarda, l'air peiné :

-Non, pas toujours Artémis. Loin de là, tu peux me croire : je me suis bien mariée avec toi. Mais si tu ne tiens pas à ce que cela finisse de la même manière avec le sergent Short, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. Tu appelleras à la maison Drago, n'oublie pas : la semaine prochaine.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Sincèrement, je ne comprends comment tu as pu l'épouser.

Artémis haussa les épaules.

-J'étais jeune, je sortais juste de l'école des Aurors, elle était belle et sa force de caractère m'a impressionné.

-Son père a également une belle fortune.

-Crois le ou non, mais à l'époque je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne. Je l'aurais épousé même sans son père.

Artémis eut un sourire désabusé : -Ce que l'on peut être bête quand on est jeune.

Le sourire d'Artémis disparut devant le regard rêveur de Drago. Voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami, Drago sourit et dit : -Ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais. Je te crois parfaitement quand tu dis que tu l'aurais épousé quelle que soit sa fortune.

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher, les yeux écarquillés :-Et minute, c'est moi qui dit ça ! Je dois être malade ! Malfoy un romantique, qui l'eut cru ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, veux-tu. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es le plus romantique de la bande. Ne le nie pas, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai consolé lorsque Marie Morgan t'a plaqué. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un se lamenter autant !

Les deux Aurors marchèrent quelques instants en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

-C'est Ginny, hein ?

-Pardon ! S'exclama Drago, un peu perdu.

-C'est bien à Ginny que tu pensais tout à l'heure lorsque tu parlais de la fortune d'une femme. Elle semble avoir pris ses aises au manoir. Je ne suis pas stupide et Holly me l'a confirmé.

Artémis arborait maintenant la même attitude qu'en parlant avec sa femme : une certaine raideur de son corps, le ton soudain plus sérieux et plus agressif et surtout une petite lueur au fond des yeux qui semblaient dire " Attention mec, fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, je peux devenir dingue ", à laquelle Drago ne prêta pas attention.

- Ginny ? Peut être bien. Mais bon, tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule femme désargentée qui me tourne autours. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton badin. Et puis, après tout que veux-tu construire de sérieux avec une journaliste fouille merde, surtout avec un caractère pareil !

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Artémis l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien Drago : si jamais tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, de lui briser le cœur ou tout autre connerie dont tu as l'habitude, amis ou pas, je te le ferais payer. Tu m'as compris ?

-Lâche-moi tout de suite Artémis. Répliqua Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se fixer mutuellement, menaçants, jusqu'à ce qu'Artémis lâche Drago. Ce dernier rajusta sa robe tandis qu'Artémis demandait :

- Ron est au courant ?

- Pas encore.

-Cela m'étonnait aussi qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué au manoir en hurlant !

Artémis se passa une main dans les cheveux, arborant un air fatigué.

-Tu vas voir que cela va encore être de ma faute.

-En parlant de ça ...Expelliarmus !

Artémis fut projeté contre le mur par la violence du sort. Un peu groggy, il tentait de se relever tandis que Drago rangeait sa baguette.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me menacer Artémis, surtout pas concernant ma vie privée. Tu n'es ni le petit ami, ni la mère de Ginny, ni la mienne, encore heureux d'ailleurs, vu le mal que je me suis donné pour m'en débarrasser. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Ginny est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule.

Il tendit la main à Fowl et l'aida à se relever.

-Et si on rentrait maintenant ?

Manoir Fowl - peu après

Holly prenait l'air sur la terrasse lorsqu'elle aperçut l'objet. Au début il ne s'agissait que d'un point noir à l'horizon, puis au fur et à mesure que l'objet se rapprochait, les contours devinrent plus distincts.

Elle reconnut tout d'abord la forme d'un balai qui volait au-dessus des nuages, dont elle crut que le conducteur était soûl tant le balais se déportait au gré du vent. Puis elle distingua nettement deux petites silhouettes.

Le balai volait droit sur le manoir et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Or Artémis était parti en cheminée ce matin, soit disant pour un entraînement au ministère. Ce qui était certain en tout cas c'est qu'il n'avait pas assuré ses cours de la journée à Poudlard. Bref Holly n'attendait personne par voie aérienne et le comportement du conducteur commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Elle s'interrogeait sur l'éventualité d'une attaque aérienne ou d'un commando suicide sur le manoir lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître l'une des voix portées par le vent. Le balai était maintenant au-dessus du parc et volait à toute vitesse vers le manoir, plus exactement vers le toit. Lorsqu'il passa au-dessus d'elle, avant d'aller se crasher sous les combles dans un vacarme de vitres brisés, Holly reconnut Drago et Artémis, ce dernier hurlant :

-Nom d'un vampire ! Drago redresse, redresse. On va s'écraser…aaaaaaaaaaah !

Puis plus rien.

-Toi et ton foutu Nimbus ! On n'achète pas un balai de course quand on ne sait pas conduire !

Artémis s'extirpa du tas de gravats et observa les dégâts : sa salle d'atterrissage était foutue. La verrière était brisée, des éclats de verre jonchaient toute la salle. Son établi était renversé et son matériel de Quidditch éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce. Contre le mur du fond se trouvaient Drago et son balai ; Son vol s'étant terminé dans le mur en pierre, le balai était brisé et son propriétaire ne se semblait pas en meilleur état : tout comme Artémis il arborait de nouvelles coupures dues au passage à travers les vitres.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Holly échevelée et essoufflée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien.

-Impec. Ironisa Artémis. Juste des coupures mais je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Drago se releva :-Je te promets que je n'y comprends rien. On a dû enchanter mon balai, je ne vois que ça. Ce matin, il marchait très bien.

-Enchanter ton balai ! Tu n'avais pas mis de protections. S'écria Holly.

-Bien sûr que si !

Drago soupira et jeta un coup d'œil navré à son balai : -Un si beau Nimbus ! C'est désolant !

-On le réparera ton bout de bois. Maugréa Artémis. En attendant, je vais me soigner. Holly, tu peux faire quelque chose s'il te plait ?

Il désigna la pièce d'un geste de la main.

-Bien sûr. Marmonna Holly. La servante va tout réparer ! Reparo !

Une fois la verrière remise en place, Holly sortit à la suite des sorciers laissant à Artémis le soin de faire lui-même le reste du rangement.

Artémis et Drago se tenaient dans le grand salon, une bouteille de désinfectants à la main et un coton dans l'autre. A côté d'eux Holly fouillait dans la trousse à pharmacie à la recherche de pansements.

-Désolé mais il ne reste plus que des fantaisies. Vous voulez les quels : les pansements petite sirène très colorés mais immobiles ou ceux avec des joueurs de Quidditch qui bougent et tout et tout ?

Artémis jeta un regard peu amène à Holly, la soupçonnant de se foutre de sa gueule vu l'immense sourire éclairant son visage. Drago ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur.

-Ok, ok, les garçons. Il y a des dessins Pinocchio si vous préférez.

-Pas question que je touche à un seul de ces trucs moldus. Répliqua Drago, la voix glaciale. Un Quidditch me suffira amplement.

Une détonation se fit entendre plus loin dans le manoir.

-C'est sûrement William. Tu pourrais y aller Holly ?

-Nous sommes blessés. Ajouta Drago. L'elfe sortit en déclarant haut et fort que les sorciers irresponsables ne devraient pas avoir le droit de voler. Artémis soupira et fit un clin d'œil à Drago : -Enfin seuls.

Malefoy prit un air offensé :-Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, monsieur !

-Arrête ton char deux minutes Drago. Nous avons un problème.

Drago redevint tout de suite sérieux.

-Tu veux parler de Sofia, n'est-ce pas ?

Artémis acquiesça : -Nathanaël m'en a parlé lors de l'exercice. J'ignore ce qu'il sait mais il a tenté de me tuer. Enfin je crois. Tu as rencontré ses copains ?

-Pareil, ils ont essayé de me blesser. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient nous tuer. Seulement nous faire peur.

-C'est réussi. Ils m'inquiètent. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

-On attend et on voit venir. S'il ne s'agit que de cette bande de petits rigolos, il y a un moyen de les faire taire, si cela vient de plus haut, on avisera.

-Je ne crois pas que la police des polices soit déjà au courant, sinon …

La porte se rouvrit sur William et Holly.

-Quelle tête de déterré vous faîtes !

-Ils se sont pris un mur. Expliqua Holly.

-Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à faire Holly ? S'énerva Artémis. Je ne sais pas moi : faire tes devoirs, faire hurler Daemon, faire la vaisselle, que sais-je !

-Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. J'ai justement un planning de séduction à peaufiner. J'y vais de ce pas. Elle embrassa sur la joue Artémis qui avait déjà perdu pas mal de couleurs et sortit. Drago se pencha sur Artémis, un rictus aux lèvres : - Un planning de séduction ?

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde blondinet !

Toujours souriant, Drago s'adossa au fauteuil : -Bien sûr, comme toi avec mes histoires de cœur.

-Drago, ferme-là ! Laisse Artémis un peu tranquille, j'en ai encore de besoin ! Déclara William en s'asseyant.

-Merci pour ton amitié _désintéressée_, William ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur. Ironisa Artémis. Finis de rire, tu as réussi à obtenir des renseignements ?

William secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Nada ! Tania a fouiné partout, elle n'a pas réussi à obtenir une seule information fiable! J'ai l'impression que nos supérieurs font des efforts pour une fois : peu d'infos ont filtré et encore, il faut vraiment connaître les réseaux pour les obtenir.

-Accouche, Willy ! S'énerva Drago.

-J'y viens, calme-toi. J'ignore quand aura lieu l'intervention, ce qui est certain c'est que tous les services des Aurors seront réquisitionnés, ainsi que la nouvelle alliance inter espèce. On parle même des Sluaghs. Ils veulent frapper vite et fort pour en finir avec Pike et ses associés!

-Génial ! maugréa Artémis. Cela nous avance beaucoup.

-On a vraiment aucune idée des personnes ou des sites qui seront attaqués ? Ajouta Drago.

William soupira.

-Le plus simple, Drago, se serait que tu cesses toute activité avec tes contacts à risques…non ! Le mieux se serait même que tu cesses toutes activités illégales dans les mois qui viennent.

-Tu es dingue ! S'exclama Drago.

-Pas du tout ! Tant que l'on ignore quels sont tes contacts mêlés de près ou de loin avec les Mangemorts et avec l'opération qui se prépare, il vaut mieux être prudent. Admit Artémis. Tu ne voudrais pas finir à Azkaban après toutes ces années à cause d'un manque de prudence ?

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! Je fais le ménage dès que je rentre.

-N'empêche, si tu m'avais écouter…Commença Artémis.

-C'est bon ! Hurla Malfoy. On a compris que tu as encore assez de principes pour ne pas traiter avec ce genre d'individu.

Artémis haussa les épaules et resta coi. Un silence s'installa, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu te rappelles cette soirée, lors de la sorcière partie ? Demanda William.

-Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier ! Répliqua Drago, tandis que son visage se déridait.

-Je ne te parlais pas espèce d'obsédé !

-Sois plus précis, comment veux-tu que je devine ?

Fowl prit la parole : - Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Holly avait alors parlé d'un certain Julien…

-Justin. Rectifia machinalement Artémis.

-…disant qu'il était, je cite, " leur meilleur chasseur ", tu devais m'expliquer.

Artémis haussa les sourcils : -J'ai oublié ! Désolé. C'est simple, les chasseurs sont les assassins " attitrés " des FAR.

William en resta bouche bée : -Tu peux me répéter ça ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Drago lui ne montra aucun signe d'étonnement tandis qu'Artémis se lançait dans des explications.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas cru au baratin des politiciens sur cette société " idéale qui doit nous servir de modèle ", " merveilleuse "…

-Ca va, je ne suis pas demeuré, non plus. Se renfrogna William.

-On ne dirait pas. Déclara Drago.

-Continue comme ça et c'est mon poing dans la figure qui te dira quelque chose.

-On se calme ! s'écria Artémis. Ce n'est pas parce que tes affaires battent de l'aile que tu dois te défouler sur nous, Drago !…Les chasseur sont aux FAR ce que les Sluaghs sont aux Aurors : des troupes de choc, n'existant pas officiellement, connues de peu de personnes et ayant pour missions de s'occuper des " affaires délicates " : élimination d'opposants, de terroristes, espionnage…bref tout ce qui comporte une part d'illégalité. En absence d'interventions, ils travaillent dans les autres secteurs.

William lui jeta un regard suspicieux : Si ces troupes sont si secrètes, comment les connais-tu ?

Artémis un air étonné, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

-Normal, ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de m'envoyer les chasseurs pour régler mon compte. Ils sont toujours tomber sur un os.

Artémis ponctua sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil à ses amis. Drago prit la parole :

-Alors, ce sont des tueurs.

-Yes.

-Des assassins sans foi ni loi…

-Un peu exagéré, mais l'idée est là.

-Se riant des lois…

-…et tuant sans se poser trop de questions. Compléta Artémis.

Drago eut un sourire sans joie.

-Et bien ! Entre nous, les chasseurs et les Sluaghs, cette mission va être un beau ramassis de salauds.

-Ca promet. Soupira William.

Manoir Malefoy- Bibliothèque- Plus tard dans la soirée.

__

Enfin rentré ! Plus de cadavres, plus de dossiers ! La Paix !

Mais une fois la fumée de la cheminée dissipée, Drago vit soudainement apparaître Ginny. Elle se tenait au centre de la pièce, une pile d'assiette dans les mains et plusieurs autres pièces d'argenterie sur la table derrière elle. Son visage furieux n'annonçait rien de bon. Effectivement, avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, les assiettes vinrent s'écraser autours et sur lui. Ginny lançait la vaisselle avec autant de dextérité qu'elle ne déversait son flot d'insultes et de reproches.

- Espèce de Salaud ! De sale hypocrite ! Et dire que je t'ai fais confiance ! Autant accorder son pardon a un Mangemort multirécidiviste ! Ma mère avait raison : ne jamais faire confiance à un Malefoy ! Mon père aussi avait raison ! Et Ron ! Et Hermione !…

Tentant d'éviter le flot de vaisselle, Drago essayait de la raisonner, tout en se rapprochant.

-Ginny, calme-toi !…Si tu m'expliquais un peu au lieu de brailler…aie

Une assiette bien lancée venait de percuter son torse, le poussant à se cacher derrière le canapé. A force de prendre des coups depuis ce matin, le corps de Drago commençait à hurler de douleur, et les jets de vaisselles ne risquaient pas d'arranger les choses.

-Claire BODIN, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?…et je ne braille pas !

__

Claire ? Claire ? Qui c'est celle là ?

Drago cogitait à toute vitesse, tentant de se remémorer le nom de ses anciennes maîtresses, ce qui était loin d'être simple.

__

Ah, oui ! L'assistante du docteur Valentin !

-Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une infirmière ! Hurla Drago par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Elle s'occupe des soins d'Holly…aie…elle a du se tromper de numéro, c'est tout…mais aie…tu vas arrêter tes gamineries…et lâche cette théière…mais pas sur moi !

__

Complètement givrée !

-Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote, par hasard Malfoy ? Tu en connais beaucoup toi des infirmières qui donnent des rendez-vous à leurs clients pour passer une soirée au Moonny, en les appelant Drago ? Et qui le remercie pour la merveilleeeeeeeeuuuuse soirée qu'elle a passé la dernière fois ?

__

Bon, d'accord, je n'en connais aucune autre !

Penser à mettre un code sur ce foutu répondeur !

Un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé, lui appris que la réserve de munition de Ginny commençait à donner des signes de faiblesses : il ne restait plus que deux soupières et un service à café qui à eux seuls valaient une petite fortune, sans compter la valeur sentimentale (c'était avec ce service que Narcissia avait empoisonné sa cousine Jézabel pour une histoire de viager et d'époux infidèle à ce qu'avait compris Drago. Bref une longue série d'anecdotes était liée à cette vaisselle). Drago sauta par-dessus le canapé, prit sa baguette en hurlant " Accio soupière " arrachant ainsi la soupière des mains de la sorcière et n'eut que le temps de la poser sur le canapé avant de se ruer à la suite de Ginny dans le petit salon attenant.

Drago évita de justesse le pot de fleur lancé par Ginny mais se prit la table de salon. Réprimant un juron, Drago se frotta la jambe et lança un coup d'œil furieux à la jeune femme de l'autre coté du fauteuil.

- Tu n'as pas un peu fini tes enfantillages ?

- Par ce que se faire tromper tu appelles ça un enfantillage ?

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, elle attrapa une urne funéraire sur le montant de la cheminée.

-Je te préviens : si tu t'approches de moi, tu peux dire adieux à tonton Gabriel ! Je fais exploser cette urne !

Impassible, Drago s'approcha.

-Attention ! Encore un pas et tu vas trouver des morceaux de tonton partout dans la pièce !

-Vas-y, fais-le, je m'en fiche complètement, les elfes nettoieront !

-Très bien, je t'aurais prévenu…ça, c'est pour Claire !

D'un geste brusque Ginny lança l'urne sur le sol tandis que Drago la ceinturait et finit par lui prendre les poignets et lui croiser les bras dans le dos, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-D'accord, tu es jalouse, ça je veux bien le comprendre. C'est même extrêmement flatteur, mais…

Ginny se débattait en vain pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Seulement furieuse…et lâche-moi !

-Quand tu te seras calmée !

-Je suis calme ! Hurla Ginny.

-Ben voyons, quel énorme mensonge.

Puis observant la pièce autours de lui, il ajouta : -Tu étais obligé de massacrer mon argenterie ?

- Tu t'amuses avec mon cœur alors je te rends la pareille ! Comme tu tiens plus à tes Gallions qu'aux femmes, je massacre ce qui coûte cher. Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas trouvé ton nouveau balai !

Drago maugréa, la retourna vers lui, mit ses mains en coupe autours du visage de Ginny et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'idiote : je t'aime mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. La journée a été assez dure sans que tu t'en mêles alors explique-toi calmement.

Se rendant soudain compte de l'état de Drago, la morgue de Ginny baissa d'un cran :

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ? Tu es blessé.

-Il y a un peu de ça. Nous avons eu un entraînement et tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Ginny se mit à faire des allers et retours dans la pièce, tout en gesticulant.

-En rentrant du travail, j'ai trouvé ce message sur ton répondeur… de cette fille. Je sais que l'on ne s'est rien promis mais j'ai vu rouge, alors qu'en en plus les Aurors ont débarqué …

Drago sursauta : -les Aurors ? Quels Aurors ?

-Deux hommes du ministère, ils enquêtaient sur un réseau de contrefaçon.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? Et pourquoi des Aurors ?

-C'est ce que je leur ai demandé mais ils ne sont pas trop loquaces. Selon eux, quelques Aurors français et britanniques seraient concernés alors le Bureau a pris en charge l'affaire. Ils voulaient des renseignements sur toi et Arty : où étiez-vous ces dernières semaines ? Connaissiez-vous un certain marquis de Sofia…j'ai essayé de prévenir quelqu'un chez Arty mais personne ne répond.

Ginny se rapprocha de Drago. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le canapé, l'air préoccupé.

-Drac, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-La police des polices, Ginny, voilà ce qui se passe.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vous soupçonne toi et Arty.

-Oui, mais cette fois, ils ont été trop rapides. Sang de Vampire ! Quelqu'un les a briefés. Mais qui ? Je croyais avoir pris toutes mes dispositions.

Voyant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, l'expression de Drago se radoucit. Il la prit par les poignets et l'attira à lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On s'en sortira. Il va juste falloir être un peu plus prudent ces prochaines semaines, c'est tout.

-Tu crois qu'ils me soupçonnent.

-Aucun risque. Tu n'es pas concernée par cette affaire. Quant à l'infirmière, ce n'est rien du tout. Je l'ai rencontrée lorsque Holly était encore à l'hôpital. Je suis sorti un soir avec elle et cela en est restait là. C'était avant de sortir avec toi.

Drago l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est toi que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse tendis que Drago caressait machinalement le velours de sa robe.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit : ma mère a appelé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Lui demanda Drago tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Elle fait un repas de famille ce week-end…elle voudrait me présenter quelqu'un : un collègue de travail à Ron. Un garçon bien à ce qu'il paraît.

A ces mots Drago cessa son manège, l'air grave, continuant à serrer Ginny dans ses bras. Celle-ci fuyait le regard de son amant.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Que j'allais venir.

-Seule ?

-Je n'ai pas précisé.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ce garçon ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? S'emporta Ginny. Elle le regardait maintenant avec un air bravache, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Après tout, c'est toi qui refuses de s'étendre sur notre relation ! Ecoute, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Cela va faire un mois que l'on est ensemble, je passe mes jours et mes nuits au manoir et j'ai envahi ta salle de bain et ton armoire, mais nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce que l'on allait faire de cette situation. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un début de relation ou bien juste de sexe : coucher ensemble vite fait de temps en temps entre deux autres amants ?

Ginny s'arrêta soupçonneuse.

- Qu'as-tu à me regarder comme ça ?

Effectivement Drago l'observait maintenant rêveusement. Devant l'expression soupçonneuse de son amante, il sourit.

-Ce que j'ai ? C'est simple. Tu vas appeler ta mère et lui dire de décommander ce garçon.

-Comme ça ? Juste parce que tu le désires, tu crois qu'elle va le faire ? Que je vais le faire ?

-Oh, oui ! Par ce que tu vas lui annoncer que tu viens accompagnée.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux tandis que Drago continuait.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que t a famille apprenne à compter avec moi. Je n'allais pas te laisser compter fleurette à tous les bellâtres du ministère !

Je posterais les prochains chapitres au mois d'août, je ne donne pas de date précise car je ne suis pas sûre de la tenir (plaignez-vous à ma sœur et aussi à mon inspiration ,)Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'histoire sera bouclée à la fin du mois, j'ai déjà écris deux chapitres, il ne m'en reste qu'un (il est très long !).

Réponses aux reviews :

Alex : Que dire ? Merci de ton assiduité et de tes remarques, peut être.

ginnylafurie : merci pour ta review ! je te remercie pour ce joli compliment : j'adore les experts et NCIS (et Elizabeth George aussi mais je m'éloigne du sujet) alors si ma fic t'y fais penser, je trouve ça génial !


	18. petits meurtres entre amis

Auteur : carabas

Mail : neverwherewanadoo.fr

Remarques : Artémis Fowl est la propriété de Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter et ses copains celle de Rowling

Ce qui devait être le chapitre 17 comporte en fait plus de quarante pages (m'en reste encore 8 à taper), j'ai donc décider de le couper en deux. Voilà les vingt-trois premières pages.

S'il reste des fautes, prévenez-moi. A force de relire le texte, je finis par ne plus toutes les voir.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Petits meurtres entre amis 

Centre des Aurors - Londres- 6h30

Drago adhérait totalement à cette idée :l'enfer, c'est les autres. Chez Drago, les autres se nommaient explicitement les infirmières de Sainte Mangouste et leurs remèdes immondes, les membres du service des impôts qui lui " volaient " une partie de sa fortune tous les ans pour des causes dont Drago n'avait cure, son père, d'abord idole de son enfance puis un parasite dont Drago se serait passé après son emprisonnement, sa mère et sa folie douce. A ces maux bénins s'ajoutaient les mauvais payeurs, les petites frappes qui tentaient de le rouler, les Weasley, plus particulièrement la petite dernière qui troublait ses sens au point de commencer à le faire douter du célibat, Artémis et ses plans parfois foireux, la police des polices aussi nommé le Bureau, ses anciens camarades de classe et ses nouveaux " collègues " de travail et plus récemment Nathanaël.

Et à voir l'état de son bureau Drago compris que ce dernier venait même de passer en première place sur la liste. La pièce n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille : les classeurs de rangement avaient été renversés et leur contenu jeté au sol, sans doute après avoir été consulté. La carte du Royaume-Uni au tableau pendait lamentablement au mur : elle avait été arrachée, certainement pour vérifier l'existence de caches. Les dossiers habituellement méticuleusement classés étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le matériel de bureau : lampe, corbeille, poubelle…était brisé, exception faite du bureau en lui-même qui trônait au centre de la pièce, seul rescapé du cataclysme. Une feuille de papier était scotchée dessus.

Drago ferma la porte et s'approcha du bureau pour la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se décomposa. Il blêmit, serra les dents et explosa de rage.

-Sale petit con ! Enfoiré !

Drago froissa la feuille et se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans le bureau tout en insultant son mystérieux correspondant.

-Connard ! J'aurais dû te tuer ! Te le ferais payer !…

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps si deux coups frappés à la porte ne l'obligèrent à se calmer.

-QUOI ? Hurla-t-il.

-Et bien, tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ! On t'entend hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Dit Artémis en entrant. Il observa un instant la pièce avant d'ajouter :

-Je vois qu'ils sont venus te rendre visite à toi aussi.

-Comment ça toi aussi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le même bordel dans les autres pièces !

Artémis secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur un classeur renversé.

-Non. Seulement mon casier. Je crois que tu dois tout ça à ton statut de capitaine de cette unité. Comme c'est votre pièce attitrée, c'est logique d'y foutre le bordel.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Maugréa Drago en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Artémis.

-Une petite idée des responsables ?

Pour toute réponse Drago lui tendit le message.

" _Au capitaine Malefoy. Je me permets de prendre aujourd'hui ma plus belle plume pour vous entretenir d'un propos qui me tient à cœur. En effet, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'admirer votre nouveau Nimbus. Etant moi même un très grand fan de Quidditch, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si votre réputation de bon joueur et de bon conducteur est justifiée. Hélas, votre piètre vol et votre lamentable atterrissage hier chez Fowl m'ont confirmé que votre réputation était très surfaite, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un regrettable concours de circonstances dû aux sortilèges appliqués à votre balai. Pour me faire pardonner cette critique et également prouvée vos talents de joueurs, je vous confie à un duel de haute voltige où tous les coups sont permis, ce qui, sans être très sport, nous permettrait de voir lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur. Duel étant bien entendu à prendre au figuré, après tout, une salle de tribunal me convient amplement comme terrain de bataille, surtout si c'est vous qui êtes accusé de meurtres. Je vous conseille également de tenir à l'œil votre très chère amie Weasley, un accident est si vite arrivé. _

Cordialement.

Nathanaël Speimth. "

-Il se fout de notre gueule ! Hurla Artémis.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Répliqua Drago, la tête entre les mains. Non seulement, il tente de piètres sous-entendus mais il menace aussi Ginny !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle !

-Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète mais pour Nathanaël, si elle lui met la main dessus avant moi, je peux dire adieu à ma vengeance ! Au moins, ça a le mérite d'expliquer le comportement de mon balai : il a bien été enchanté !

-Tu veux rire, j'espère ! Avec tous les sortilèges que tu lui as lancés, il était impossible de l'ensorceler à moins de…

-…être un sacré bon expert en magie noir, je sais ! Compléta Drago.

Il releva la tête et regarda Artémis droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois bien que nous l'avons sous-estimé, Arty et il semble près à nous faire plonger !

Artémis haussa les épaules.

-Ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier. Débarrassons en nous !

-Avec le Bureau sur le dos ! Tu rigoles ! D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui qui les ait prévenus. Il semble au courant de toute l'affaire.

-Etonnant, je me demande bien comment. D'après toi, il était à la recherche de quelque chose de compromettant ou chercher simplement à nous prouver sa détermination.

-Aucune idée.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Drago finit par se relever et dit :

-Bon, va falloir ranger tout ça avant que les autres débarquent.

Il regarda sa montre et ajouta : -On a exactement 35 minutes.

Artémis fit une moue dubitative en observant le désordre dans la salle.

-Tu parles d'un bordel !

-Que tu crois ! Tous les dossiers ont des marqueurs de classements. Suffit de les activer et dans une vingtaine de minutes, la pièce sera nickelle !

La pièce était presque remise en ordre lorsqu'un homme apparut par la porte entrouverte. Il fixa un instant les dossiers encore aux sol mais ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de sourire et de dire :

-Quelle chance ! C'est justement vous que je cherchais. Je me présente : Mac Calway. Je suis envoyé par le bureau et je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec vous.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard. Bureau de courtoisie du Ministère.

Drago se tenait au centre de la pièce. Assis face à la table, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment que Mac Calway vienne le rejoindre. Le visage impassible, il ne cessait de contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui à travers la baie vitrée. Les ingénieurs du service technique n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens : Drago avait une splendide vue sur l'un des parcs de Londres. Peu de salles étaient équipées de ce dispositif, seul le bureau du ministre, les salles de réceptions et les bureaux de courtoisie en étaient dotés. La porte finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Mac Calway, les bras encombrés de deux épais dossiers. Lorsque le sorcier s'assit en face de lui, Drago put lire son nom sur l'un deux. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que mes états de services forment un dossier aussi épais !

Mac Calway eut un petit rire.

-Bien sûr que non. Il s'agit d'un petit compte rendu sur votre vie : états de services, carrières, promotions à Poudlard, état civique et votre casier judiciaire.

-ce dernier ne doit pas être bien épais.

-Assez quand même. C'est étonnant le nombre d'affaire dan lequel vous avez été impliqué.

-Quatre seulement et toujours innocenté.

-C'est vrai.

Mac Calway se mit à feuilleter le dossier.

-Les témoins de chacune de ses enquêtes sont soit morts, soit disparus ou ce sont rétractés. Etonnant, non ?

-Pas tellement. Les deux premiers n'étaient plus très jeunes et la dernière affaire n'était qu'une cabale montée par des amis de ma mère, pas étonnant que le témoin se soit rétracté : ses déclarations étaient fausses.

-Et pour le quatrième ?

-Ecoutez, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si les policiers en charge de la protection des témoins ne savent pas garder leurs gagne-pain !

Drago posa ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Mac Calway.

-De toute manière, j'étais innocenté à chaque fois, c'est même pour ça que je suis encore parmis les Aurors. Alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez rouvrir ces dossiers, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

Mac Calway leva les mains en signe de paix en riant.

-On se calme Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. J'aurais juste quelques questions à vous poser.

Il sortit une liasse de photos du second dossier et les tendit à Drago.

-Regardez ceci et dites-moi si vous reconnaissez cet homme.

Drago se mit à étudier attentivement chacune des photos. Sur chacune d'elles était représenté le marquis de Sofia en compagnie de sa famille, d'amis à des réceptions et chez lui. Drago soupira, secoua la tête et rendit les photos au policier.

-Désolé, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Qui est-ce ?

-le marquis de Sofia. Un français. Répondit Mac Calway. Il a été retrouvé mort dans son manoir des Pyrénées, il y a un mois Alors comme ça vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est étonnant, voyez-vous, nous avons pourtant un témoin qui dit vous avoir très clairement vu le jour du meurtre près du manoir.

Drago resta impassible. Prêcher le faux pour trouver le vrai était une pratique courante chez les Aurors et le coup du témoin était la technique la plus éculée qui soit. Aussi répondit-il tranquillement avec une légère pointe de mépris dans la voix :

-Vous êtes sûr de votre témoin ? Il aurait pu se tromper ou avoir une vieille rancœur envers moi qui le pousserait à faire un faux témoignage, par ce que je ne pouvais être en France ce jour là : je me trouvais en France chez un vieil ami Artémis Fowl et quelques connaissances. Nous fêtions notre non-anniversaire.

Mac Calway leva la tête de ses notes.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Drago eut un sourire ironique.

-Lewis Carroll. Alice aux Pays de Merveilles. L'un des plus grand auteur sorcier, connus même par les moldus, c'est dire !

Mac Calway referma d'un coup sec son bloc-notes.

-Je vois. Déclara-t-il sèchement. Vous vous foutez de moi. Je vais être plus clair : nous avons non seulement un témoin qui vous accuse du meurtre mais qui connaît également vos petites combines avec Sofia. Vous êtes fais cette fois Drago, balancez le morceau, cela pourrait peut être alléger votre peine.

Drago sourit, lui tendit ses poignets et dit : -Inculpez-moi si vos preuves sont si solides que ça !

Mac Calway ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder Drago d'un regard peu amène. Le sourire de l'Auror s'agrandit.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

-Très bien ! Déclara le policier rouvrant son bloc-notes d'un geste brusque. Où étiez-vous dans la nuit du…

Drago s'adossa à sa chaise d'un air nonchalant. Mais cette tranquillité n'était qu'une façade, à l'intérieur il bouillait : le Bureau était mieux renseigné qu'il ne le pensait.

Arty, vieux frère, il va falloir jouer serré cette fois !

* * *

Artémis n'était pas en meilleure posture. Dans le bureau adjacent, il faisait face au collègue de Mac Calway, nommé Clerc. Guère plus aimable que Roots dans ses meilleurs jours, il avait directement attaqué Fowl dès son entrée dans la pièce.

-asseyez-vous. Soyons directs : nous avons un mort sur les bras, un français du nom de Sofia. Plusieurs Aurors français et britanniques seraient mêlés à cette histoire. Inutile de vous dire le scandale que cela provoquerait si l'affaire était rendue publique sans que les coupables ne soient châtiés. Nous avons déjà subit assez d'attaques de la part de la presse concernant les Mangemorts. Le Bureau prend donc l'affaire en main. Nous aurions des questions à vous poser sur votre emploi du temps et celui de Malefoy.

-Malefoy ! S'écria Artémis mimant la surprise. Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous ne le soupçonner quand même pas !

-Pas impossible et il serait dans votre intérêt de coopérer.

Artémis eut un sourire ironique.

Ben tiens !

Clerc ne désarma pas.

-Pourriez vous me dire où vous étiez le premier dimanche d'octobre ?

-facile, chez moi avec Drago, William et quelques amis.

-leurs noms je vous prie.

Artémis obtempéra.

-Vous avez bonne mémoire. Remarqua Clerc.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas étonnant, nous nous réunissons tous les mois à une date fixée depuis des lustres pour fêter notre non-anniversaire. Déclara Fowl très sérieusement.

Clerc eut une mimique d'étonnement.

-Vous ne seriez pas un peu trop vieux pour ça ?

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser, monsieur.

-Qui peut me le confirmer ?

-Tout bon lecteur de Lewis Caroll.

-Je parle de l'alibi ! expliqua Clerc en haussant la voix.

-Oh ! Et bien toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Tania, l'épouse de William. Elle a gardé mes enfants toute la journée.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité mais pas pour les raisons évoquées par Artémis.

-Vous êtes certains que Malefoy ne s'est pas absenté un instant.

-Certain.

-A quelle heure est-il parti ?

-Il a dormi chez moi.

-Aurait-il pu partir sans que vous le voyiez cette nuit ?

Artémis éclata de rire.

-Aucune chance, il était bien trop imbibé pour ça !

-Il était donc soûl. Mais vous ? Si vous l'étiez, vos sens auraient pu s'émousser…

-…et je n'aurais alors pu le voir partir. Aucun risque, je ne bois jamais.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laisser boire autant, si vous réprouver la boisson ?

-Je ne suis pas sa mère et il était en pleine déconvenue amoureuse, alors si cela pouvait l'aider.

-Déconvenue amoureuse ! S'exclama le policier

-Il venait de se prendre un nouveau râteau par Ginny Weasley. A la une du journal en plus ! Je vous passerais l'article si vous voulez. Ajouta Artémis d'un ton moqueur. Clerc posa brutalement son carnet sur la table.

-Cesser ce numéro, Fowl !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi. Quoi qu'il arrive vous allez défendre Malefoy et je ne doute pas que votre numéro est bien huilé !

-Quel numéro ? Ce n'est que la vérité.

-arrêtez, j'ai dis ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que vos enfants soient obligés de vous rendre visite à Azkaban.

Le sourie d'Artémis disparut.

-pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi irais-je en prison ?

-Je parle de vos activités criminelles chez les fées : enlèvement, vols, détournement d'argent et leurs conséquences. Il y a de quoi prendre perpette !

-Cela se voit que vous ne connaissez pas les lois du Petit Peuple : je les flouais, les affrontais et j'ai gagné, par conséquent l'argent est à moi. Point barre. De plus les nouveaux traités politiques en vigueur avec les Exilés stipulent l'effacement de tous les casiers judiciaires antérieurs aux traités pour les Aurors chez les exilés et les FAR au Royaume unis, ce qui inclus le mien, et ce afin de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je suis donc inattaquable.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Clerc.

-Peut être pour les FAR, mais pas en ce qui nous concerne. Il reste l'accusation d'atteinte à la sûreté de l'état.

-La quoi ? Mais vous êtes dingue ! S'exclama Artémis en se relevant. Clerc se dirigea vers la baie vitrée présentant une vue de Big Ben.

-Pas du tout. Vous nous avez sciemment caché l'existence d'un nouveau peuple qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux pour la sûreté de l'état. Ils auraient pu fomenter une guerre contre nous sans que nous le sachions et pour preuve, les Mangemorts ont tenté d'utiliser les capacités magiques et techniques de ce peuple à notre désavantage.

-Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux !

-Ce n'était pas à vous d'en juger. Il s'agit donc d'une grave atteinte à la sécurité. Vous risquez au mieux la radiation, au pire l'enfermement à Azkaban pour de nombreuses années.

-Vous êtes malade.

Clerc se retourna vers Artémis qui se tenait debout, les poings serrés, le visage blanc.

-Je vous laisse le choix : dénoncer Malefoy et nous annulons l'accusation. Dénoncer un meurtrier ou la prison à vie. Le choix est simple. Je vous laisse une semaine pour vous décider.

* * *

Artémis resta prostré plusieurs minutes dans le couloir, la tête entre les mains. Devait-il trahir Drago ? La réponse était difficile. D'un côté, il y avait les enfants, Juliet, Butler et dans un certain sens Holly aussi ; s'il allait en prison, il perdait toute chance de fonder avec eux une vie un peu près normale. De l'autre se trouvait Ginny, une des seules personnes que Artémis considérait comme une amie. Sortir avec Drago était ce qui lui était arrivée de mieux depuis son histoire avec Harry. Elle rayonnait. Si Drago était emprisonné sur la parole d'Artémis, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'en remette psychologiquement, sans compter qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette trahison, et Artémis ne tenait pas à se prendre un Avada kadavra dans le dos. D'ailleurs, il avait pour principe de ne jamais se mettre à dos les enfants de l'Ordre du Phénix ou alors au minimum : les survivants de la guerre contre Voldemort pouvaient être de véritables tueurs malgré leur air débonnaire. On ne peut être aussi actifs dans de tels combats sans finir par apprendre à jeter des sorts impardonnables et d'autres techniques toutes aussi condamnables. Drago non plus ne sera pas tendre lorsqu'il apprendra la dénonciation d'Artémis : se faire poignarder dans le dos par son meilleur ami est quelque chose que l'on ne pardonne pas facilement. 

Fowl nageait donc en plein dilemme lorsqu'il vit William s'approchait, le visage rayonnant.

-J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles. Déclara celui-ci.

-Fudge a décidé de se suicider ? Maugréa Fowl.

-Mais non, idiot ! Répondit son ami en l'entraînant dans une petite pièce de travail. Tania a fouillé un peu partout est a fini par dénicher le compte rendu précis de l'interrogatoire sur ce docteur un peu dingue qui voulait disséquer les Exilés.

-Les étudier ! Pas les disséquer !

-C'est la même chose…

-...de toute façon, je suis déjà au courant. Juliet m'a raconté. Ronald était aux premières loges et j'ai eu des échos de la réunion en Irlande.

-Y a du nouveau. Nos hommes ont fais des recoupements entre les récentes attaques des Gobelins à Heaven, les derniers crimes commis en Grande Bretagne et sa date de ralliement à Voldemort ! Tout concorde ! On pense que les Mangemorts se sont révélés plus malins que ce bon vieux docteur : au lieu de se servir des Exilés comme cobaye, ils ont voulu en faire des alliées ou tout du moins des serviteurs plus efficaces aux combats que les elfes de maison. Voldemort a financé les recherches, ce qui explique les deux équipes. Mais sa chute a tout stoppé. Pike aurait relancé récemment le programme et aurait ensuite contacté le B'Wa Kell et conclu un accord avec eux.

-Il y a beaucoup de conditionnel dans ce que tu dis. Se méfia Artémis.

-C'est une hy-po-th-èse. Martela William. On a la trame mais pas les détails. Ce qui est certain c'est que des mages noirs se sont alliés à des gobelins du B'Wa Kell. Ca explique la soudaine montée en puissance du B'Wa Kell et les attaques à Heaven. Quant à toi, tu te rappelles ton affaire à Londres, les morts étranges correspondent exactement à une attaque de gobelin ! Le Ministère et le Conseil sont sur les dents. C'est pour ça, que les FAR nous envoie les chasseurs alors qu'il ne devait mêler aucun de leurs hommes à notre combat contre les Mangemorts !

William lui jeta un regard de reproche : - Si seulement tu nous avais prévenu plus tôt de leur existence.

Artémis soupira.

Ca ne va pas améliorer ma côte auprès du Bureau tout ça.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard

Loin de se douter du dilemme auquel son ami devait faire face, et pour cause Artémis s'était bien gardé de le prévenir, Drago sifflotait devant sa glace tout en nouant sa cravate. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le repas de la famille Weasley et l'idée de la surprise qu'il leur causait réjouissait Drago : le fils d'un Mangemort, ex-futur Mangemort lui-même, sortant avec la petite dernière de la famille. Ca allait hurler dans la chaumière. Ce qui l'amusait moins en revanche c'était les trois sorciers que le Bureau lui avait mis sur le dos. Ils avaient beau essayé de se rendre discrets, Drago les avait repéré et cette filature constante l'exaspérait. Depuis trois jours il se tenait à carreaux, avait suspendu toutes ses affaires, ce repas devait également servir à prouver au Bureau que Drago n'était qu'un Auror comme les autres, partagé entre son travail et la famille qu'il tentait de construire. Il pourrait peut être même arrivé à faire passer ce repas pour une présentation en bonne et due forme de ses intentions envers Ginny ; ce qui était la stricte vérité, mais ça le Bureau n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. De plus, même si Drago avait des difficultés à l'admettre, les Weasley avait acquis un important crédit et une très bonne réputation auprès de la communauté des sorciers pour leur participation active au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, montrer qu'il était en " très bons termes " avec cette famille ne pourrait que lui être favorable.

-Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Oui.

Il se tourna vers elle, prenant la pose.

-Je ne suis pas trop habillé pour ta pauvre famille ?

-Ecoute, je t'emmène à cette réunion de famille mais par pitié tiens-toi à carreaux. Evite toutes remarques désobligeantes sur la fortune de mes parents, ses idées, ses origines…

-…Percy, le travail de ton père, le travail de La Fouine et cetera, et cetera. La conversation va être limitée, tu sais.

-M'en fiche. Sois beau et tais-toi !

-Ce n'est pas une remarque destinée aux femmes d'habitude. Demanda malicieusement Drago.

-L'égalité des sexes tu connais ? …tes acolytes vont nous suivre longtemps ?

-Le temps nécessaire pour prouver que je suis un mauvais garçon tout juste bon à finir à Azkaban.

-Cool ! D'ici deux jours ils devraient débarrasser le plancher.

Drago soupira tandis que la jeune femme lui tirait la langue.

* * *

Les bras serrés autours de la taille de Drago, Ginny voyait le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse folle. Marmonnant une rapide prière au dieu protecteur des jeunes filles assez dingue pour monter en balai avec un ex-joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds reposer sur le sol. Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, elle descendît du balai. 

-Je te remercie pour ta confiance. Ironisa Drago. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me couper la respiration à force de serrer de terreur.

-Si tu n'étais pas un fou du manche à balai, cela irait mieux.

Ginny frissonna.

-Je ne comprends pas comment toi et Harry pouvaient supporter de descendre aussi rapidement et en piqué ! Vous allez finir par vous écraser !

-Petite nature.

-Petit con prétentieux.

Ils avaient atterrit dans la cour des Weasley. De derrière la maison leur parvenaient des éclats de rires et des cris. La majeure partie de la famille Weasley devait déjà être arrivée et attendait certainement avec impatience de voir le nouvel " ami " de la dernière-née de la famille. Dans ce panier de crabes Drago ne pouvait compter que sur Ginny et Juliet. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte, Ginny donnait de nouveau des conseils à Drago.

-…et sois gentil avec Fleur. Elle a un accent horrible mais est gentille…tant qu'elle se tait bien entendu, sinon méfie toi elle a un sacré caractère. Si Juliet a participé à la confection du repas, ne touche à rien qu'elle aurait préparé seule. C'est une piètre cuisinière. De plus…

Drago la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut ! Je te rappelle que je la connaissais avant qu'elle épouse le crétin qui te sert de frère.

-Ron n'est pas un crétin ! S'offusqua Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas non plus une lumière reconnais-le. Riposta Drago en frappant à la porte d'entrée. Les voix se turent et des pas se firent entendre. Pendant ce temps Drago continuait :

-Même Neville s'en est mieux tiré que lui à ses examens ! Et sa boutique de botanique est une réussite, alors que La Fouine n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se terrer au ministère.

-Cesse de l'appelle La Fouine et…

Le visage furieux de la jeune femme se métamorphosa en un sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

-Maman !

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

-Contente de te voir ma chérie. Vous devez être l'ami de ma fi…

Son sourire disparut en reconnaissant le jeune homme sur le pas de sa porte. Sans se départir du sien, Drago lui serra la main.

-Bonjour. Merci de votre invitation. Nous espérons ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

La réplique mordante de Molly ne franchit jamais ses lèvres : sa fille venait de lui donner un coup de coude pour attirer son attention et la regardait maintenant avec des yeux suppliants. Molly hésita un instant, regarda sa fille puis Drago et soupira.

-Très bien. Pour un repas, je crois pouvoir faire un effort. Tu aurais quand même dû être plus explicite Ginny. Venez, Billy, Ron et George sont en train d'installer les tables.

Malefoy adressa un sourire triomphant à Ginny tandis qu'il suivait Madame Weasley. Ginny était plus dubitative.

Ok, étape 1 : entrer dans la maison. Réussie.

Etape 2 : Faire accepter notre relation sans tuer personne.

En se rapprochant du jardin, Ginny pouvait entendre des bruits comme si des objets volumineux entraient en collision. Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Ce sont mes frères. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Loin de paraître rassuré, Malfoy fronça les sourcils mais les cris de Madame Weasley l'empêchèrent d'interroger plus en avant son amante.

-Cessez immédiatement ! Je vais devoir vous le répéter combien de fois : on ne joue pas avec les tables du jardin !

Un étrange spectacle se déroulait devant les yeux des deux nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le jardin : deux grandes tables en bois volaient à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, tandis qu'au dessous madame Weasley sermonnait copieusement trois jeunes adultes largement plus grands qu'elle. Bill, Ron et George avaient beau afficher un air contrit, elle n'en continuait pas moins à hurler. Regardant le spectacle, se trouvaient Juliet et sa fille Jézabel, Fleur enceinte de plusieurs mois, Fred et son amie Catherine, Arthur et Flora la femme de George. Ce fut ce dernier qui aperçut en premier Drago. Son sourire se transforma en une grimace de dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui-là ?

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus, les visages des Weasley exprimant l'horreur, l'étonnement et la curiosité suivant leur degré d'animosité envers Malefoy. Ginny grimaça.

Je peux faire une croix sur l'étape deux. J'aurais peut être dû mieux les préparer.

Malfoy, lui, regardait les tables les yeux écarquillés, se demandant dans quelle famille de dégénérée il était tombé. La petite phrase murmurée par Ginny n'arrangea en rien son état.

-Si tu dois en tuer un, choisie Fleur, c'est celle qui manquera le moins.

* * *

-C'est moi qui l'ai invité. Déclara Ginny en entrant dans la pièce. George en resta abasourdit. 

-Minute ! Tu ne sors quand même pas avec ce…ce type !

-Si.

-Mais tu es dingue ! C'est un Mangemort.

-Ex-futur- Mangemort je vous prie, rectifia Drago en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Je ne vous parlais pas!

-Justement. C'est impoli de parler d'une personne en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là... mais bon, venant d'un individu passant sa vie à vendre des farces et attrapes, je ne peux m'attendre à plus.

-Espèce de…

-Arrête immédiatement, George ! S'écria sa mère. Son fils la regarda comme si elle venait de le trahir.

-Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser insulter chez moi par un Serpentard !

-C'est aussi chez moi, ici, s'écria Ginny, j'y amène qui je veux !

Les deux sorciers se fusillèrent du regard.

-George a raison, maman, intervient Bill, on ne va quand même pas accepter cet assassin ici !

-Parce que tu es blanc comme neige toi peut être ! Répliqua Ginny en se tournant vers son frère. La remarque fit mouche. Toute couleur disparut du visage de Bill, pendant qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce. Fleur se redressa et gifla Ginny.

-Tu es ignoble, Ginny !

-Et vous qu'une bande d'hypocrite ! Vous êtes aussi criminel que lui, je vous signale. Même moi ! Nous étions peut être dans le bon camp, mais ce que nous avons fais n'en était pas moins des meurtres ! Même s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts !

-Nous étions en guerre…

-Et alors ? Certes Drago ne s'est pas battu au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il a fui Voldemort et s'est engagé parmi les Aurors !

-Ca n'excuse en rien ses agissements !

-Quels agissements ? Il a été innocenté ! Il est peut être dénué de morale, prêt à tout pour réussir mais il n'a jamais tué ou attaqué un moldu pour son seul plaisir !

Drago préféra ne pas relever : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de révéler à son amante toute la vérité sur sa jeunesse. Aussi préféra-t-il ajouter :

-C'est vrai ! Voyez Black : ces parents partageaient les idées de Voldemort, son frère et ses cousins étaient de fidèles Mangemorts. Il n'en a pas moins échapper à leur influence et développer des idées contraires aux leurs.

Ron le prit violemment par le col et le plaqua contre le dossier de la chaise.

-Ne te compare JAMAIS PLUS à Sirius ! Hurla-t-il.

-Lâche–moi immédiatement Weasley. Répliqua Drago, en retirant l'une des mains du jeune homme.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent un instant du regard. Juliet s'approcha et posa une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ron qui sursauta.

-Ron, lâche-le s'il te plait ? Lui demanda sa femme.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Ron obtempéra mais se tourna vers Ginny.

-C'est Fowl, n'est-ce pas ? Non content d'entraîner ma femme dans des histoires impossibles, il cherche en plus à caser ma sœur avec un malfaiteur.

-Laisse Artémis en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour décider avec qui je vais sortir !

-On ne dirait pas ! Toujours fourrer chez l'un ou l'autre de ces deux types ! Tu finiras mal Ginny ! A Azkaban !

-RON ! S'écria juliet !

-Fout moi la paix, Juliet ! Je ne vais pas rester planter là à ne rien faire alors que ma sœur est en train de gâcher de sa vie !

-Tu peux parler, Weasley ! Répliqua Drago. Moi au moins je lui ai déniché un poste au Ministère pendant que toi, comme ton père, tu te fais exploiter par le Ministère. J'espère que tu aimes ton poste de larbin au Service des Etres, parce que tu n'auras jamais mieux ! Trop faible pour obtenir autre chose !

-Je vais te…

Ron se jeta sur Drago tandis que Juliet et Ginny essayaient de le retenir.

-STOP ! Hurla Madame Weasley. SILENCE ! C'est encore MA maison ici et j'y reçois qui bon me semble, tenez-vous le pour dit ! Je ne tolérerai pas que vous …que vous déchiriez ainsi en ma présence ! C'est MA maison ! Si vous ne pouvez vous entendre, respectez au moins mes décisions !

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ce fut Gorge que le brisa.

-Désolé, maman. Je ne peux pas rester ici avec cet individu. Je ne peux pas te promettre de pas l'attaquer. Viens Flora, nous partons.

-Je pars aussi, maman. Désolé. Dit Ron.

Il sortit. Juliet fit un petit sourire contrit à Ginny et suivit son mari. Le jardin se vida peu à peu. Ginny s'approcha de sa mère qui s'était assise dans une chaise de jardin pour pleurer.

-Je suis désolée, maman…je ne pensais pas que…enfin, je veux dire…

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir. Tous les deux. Répondit sa mère

Ginny hocha la tête, retenant ses larmes et prit Drago pour le bras, l'entraînant dehors. Au même moment une explosion retentit faisant vibrer la maison, suivie des cris de Fleur et de Fred et du bruit d'un mur qui s'effondre. Drago, Ginny et sa mère coururent vers l'autre côté de la maison : un trou béant s'était formé dans le mur de la cuisine, dans la cour les Policiers qui surveillaient Drago étaient en train de s'occuper de Fleur et Catherine complètement paniquées, tandis que leurs maris cherchaient à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pour Drago, la réponse était claire : le mur extérieur de la cuisine avait été piégé. Si le repas s'était déroulé comme prévu, Ginny, sa mère, Juliet et Charlie auraient certainement été touchés : ils se trouvent fréquemment dans la cuisine à aider Madame Weasley ou à discuter. Drago ne voyait qu'un seul coupable possible : celui-là même qui l'avait menacé cette semaine de s'en prendre à Ginny.

* * *

Lundi matin - Bureau Général des Aurors

Drago se tenait adossé au mur du garage à balais. Renfrogné, les bras croisés, il semblait attendre quelque chose. L'explosion de samedi lui était restait au travers de la gorge et pour lui, il n'existait qu'un seul coupable possible : Nathanaël. Comment avait-il pu piéger la maison ? Pour l'instant c'était le cadet des soucis de Malefoy, tout ce qui comptait c'était faire comprendre à Nathanaël qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et l'empêchait de nuire de nouveau, et ce, quel qu'en soit les moyens. Artémis se tenait près de lui, pour l'empêcher justement d'en arriver aux pires extrémités. Il connaissait son ami : Drago avait parfois tendance à se laisser emporter. Une bagarre au sein de l'immeuble n'était pas une bonne idée en ce moment, mais ils comptaient sur la discrétion de Nathanël qui ne voudrait certainement pas que ses supérieurs apprennent la cause d'un tel affrontement.

Il était sept heures du matin et les équipes de jours commençaient à arriver. Peu d'Aurors utilisaient leur balai pour se rendre sur leur lieu de travail, la majorité préférant emprunter les cheminées publiques. Aussi y avait-il peu de monde dans le garage. Personne ne faisait attention aux deux Aurors postés le long du mur. Leur attente fut de courte durée, Speimth arriva peu de temps après. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de descendre de son balai. Dès qu'il vit l'Auror s'engager dans l'ouverture, il se précipita sur lui, le prit par le col alors qu'il se trouvait encore à un mètre de hauteur et le jeta contre le sol. Nathanaël fit mine de se relever et de dégainer sa baguette mais un coup de poing de Drago le renvoya à terre. Malefoy sortit sa baguette et hurla :

-Expelliarmus.

Il se tenait maintenant au-dessus de Speimth qu'il menaçait de sa baguette tandis qu'il tenait celle du sorcier dans son autre main. Les quelques Aurors présents dans le garage commençaient à s'attrouper autour d'eux. Le visage de Malefoy n'exprimait qu'une fureur et une haine immenses. Il leva sa baguette et commença à marmonner une incantation au rythme étrange et archaïque. Artémis n'en comprit un mot mais lorsque les traits de Nathanaël commencèrent à se tordre de douleur, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago et lui murmura : -Pas ici. Arrête.

Malefoy sursauta et regarda autours de lui, étonné, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de la présence de ses collègues et de Fowl. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur son visage.

-Tu as raison.

Il rangea sa baguette et se pencha sur Nathanaël qui était toujours au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Drago le prit par le col et se mit à le secouer si brutalement que sa tête heurta plusieurs fois le sol, tout en lui déclarant d'une voix si basse que seul Nathanaël pouvait l'entendre.

-Ecoute-moi bien Speimth, ne t'attaque plus jamais à Ginny, ni aux Weasley ou à n'importe lequel autre de mes proches ou je te le ferrais payer, et la prochaine fois que tu tente de me tuer, un conseil ne me loupe pas parce que moi, je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Il n'y aura ni procès, ni jugement seulement une longue agonie, je te le promets. Ne sourit pas, Voldemort est un professeur très imaginatif, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai beaucoup appris.

Il le relâcha et s'éloigna suivit d'Artémis. Voyant que l'affrontement était terminé, les autres Aurors commencèrent à s'éloigner. Speimth se releva et éclata de rire.

-Hé, Malefoy !

Il se rapprocha de Drago.

-Tu es décidément plus stupide que je ne le croyais. Ce n'est pas toi que je veux tuer, tout du moins pas tout de suite.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu voies tes proches disparaître tout en sachant que tu ne peux rien faire. Tu n'es pas le seul qui ai appris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à cause de traître comme toi qu'il est mort. Les sangs-purs comme toi sont encore plus méprisables que les Sang-De-Bourbe : vous avez trahis votre sang et pour ça vous devez payer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier sur ma liste. T'envoyer à Azkaban, toi et ce…

Il eut un mouvement de tête méprisant pour désigner Fowl.

-…ce Sang-De-Bourbe ne sera que le début.

Il leur fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Artémis. Un ancien Mangemort. Comment a-t-il pu échapper à Azkaban ?

-De la même manière que tous les petits copains de Pike : en mentant, rusant et payant, j'imagine.

-Faut s'en débarrasser et vite !

-De manière légale ou non ?

-Les deux. Ca m'étonnerait que l'on arrive à le piéger dans un coin assez longtemps pour le tuer.

-Génial. Maugréa Drago.

Artémis se mit à observer son ami pendant qu'il planifiait la manière dont il allait s'occuper de ces différents problèmes dans les semaines qui viennent. Il pensa aux moments passés ensemble, à leurs affaires et à leur amitié. Il ne poussait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il comptait sur lui et qu'un malade voulait l'assassiner. Il ne pouvait le dénoncer à Clerc. Artémis soupira et se mit lui aussi à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'organiser : il allait devoir échapper à la prison, aider Drago à y échapper aussi et à se débarrasser de Nathanaël, effectuer son travail d'Auror et régler ses problèmes avec Holly. Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée !

* * *

Plus d'un mois et demi passa ainsi. Fidèle à sa promesse, Artémis refusa la proposition de Clerc, lui affirmant en des termes fleuris qu'il n'accuserait jamais un ami d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et que lui-même ne craignait pas la justice. Clerc lança la procédure d'enquête contre Fowl le jour même, trois hommes étaient affectés à plein temps à cette affaire, épluchant sans relâche le passé criminel de Fowl, interrogeant ses victimes à Heaven, Roots, Foaly, son ex-femme….la seule hantise d'Artémis était la réaction d'Holly et de Drago lorsque cette affaire leur arriverait aux oreilles. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à convaincre Tania, William, Foaly et Roots de ne rien dévoiler à Holly. Roots avait été le plus difficile à convaincre, mais Artémis avait fini par obtenir son silence au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Holly ait passé ses examens. En effet son statut d'élève à Poudlard permettait à Holly de se tenir à l'écart de toute affaire politique ou judiciaire : les premières sessions d'examens approchaient pour les FAR scolarisé à Poudlard et tout échec entraînerait leur renvoi du programme. Ne souhaitant pas avoir financé leurs études pour rien, le Conseil avait réussi à obtenir du Ministère de la Magie que leur envoyé à Poudlard ne soit en aucun cas dérangé. Ce qui ne facilitait pas la vie au manoir Fowl mais Artémis et sa famille avait réussi à concilier les exigences du Ministère et leur vie quotidienne. Quant à Drago, il était bien trop occupé par sa propre accusation de meurtre, ses recherches sur Nathanaël et les attaques de la famille Weasley pour se préoccuper des problèmes de son ami. Il avait bien remarqué le comportement bizarre de son ami mais n'avait pas insisté lorsque Artémis l'avait envoyé sur les roses, mettant cela sur le compte de ses problèmes avec Holly. Artémis jouissait donc d'une relative tranquillité au sein de sa famille, partageant son temps entre son travail, ses recherches pour sa défense et l'aide apportée à Drago. Accessoirement, il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie privée mise à mal par les assauts répétés de Short. Il devait avouer que ses défenses commençaient à s'écrouler. Bien décidée à le séduire, elle avait multiplié ses attaques en un mois : cela avait commencé par une sortie avec Artémis et les enfants au grand parc de Haven (Artémis se demandait toujours comment elle avait réussi à lui obtenir un passeport pour la ville aussi facilement, il avait beau être inattaquable pour ses anciens crimes, les FAR ne devaient pas pour autant apprécier de le voir se balader ainsi à Haven). Ensuite elle s'était occupée de Camille et Gabriel avec Juliet lorsque Artémis avait dû passer le week-end chez Drago pour se renseigner sur le mystérieux témoin, et récemment, elle avait organisé une soirée en tête-à-tête en envoyant les enfants dormir chez Tonton Drago, ce dernier avait moyennement apprécié de voir débarquer les deux terreurs chez lui, mais devant l'obstination de Holly et Ginny, il avait rendu les armes. Artémis avait passé une bonne soirée : ils avaient discuter une bonne partie de la nuit et Artémis avait initié Holly aux joies du Quidditch. Elle s'était avérée douée. 

Artémis commençait à s'habituer à la présence d'Holly au manoir, à trouver normal de la trouver là en train de hurler à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose dans son dos qu'il allait encore se mettre dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, trouver également normal de lui donner un coup de main pour ses études le soir lorsque les enfants étaient couchés, à dîner et discuter avec elle et même à trouver normal de sentir sa présence dans chaque pièce : cela allait de son apport personnel à la décoration à sa fâcheuse manie de tous laisser traîner dans le manoir, pire que Gabriel et Camille réunis. Autres points d'inquiétude pour Artémis, les enfants commençaient à l'adorer : Gabriel ne jurait que par Ginny, Tania et Holly, racontant partout que la nouvelle " copine " de son père était " chouette " et faisait un métier " génial avec plein de flingues et de trucs magiques ", ce qui lui permettait de prendre un air important auprès de ses amis qui ne connaissaient rien au monde moldu. Camille la trouvait gentille et le fait qu'Holly grandisse encore l'amusait : Short avait pris trois centimètres le dernier mois, d'après le docteur Valentin le processus devrait cesser bientôt. Mais ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était mal barré, ce fut le jour où ses deux enfants lui demandèrent quand est-ce qu'il comptait épouser Holly parce qu'ils trouvaient l'idée " sacrément chouette ".

Bref, à son humble avis, Artémis était mal barré.

De son côté Drago n'était guère mieux loti. Depuis le repas chez les Weasley, il devait faire face à l'animosité croissante de Ron et Arthur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient le haïr encore plus. Ses seules alliées au sein de la famille Weasley étaient Ginny, Juliet, Fleur et Molly, ces trois dernières considérant que s'il pouvait faire le bonheur de Ginny, elles pouvaient bien faire un effort. Après tout, Madame Weasley avait bien fini par s'accommoder de Fleur. Bien entendu Ginny était la plus acharnée à le défendre : après tout, comme elle l'expliquait à son père, supporter Drago deux fois par ans pour les réunions de famille à Noël et pendant les grandes vacances, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, en plus ajoutait Fleur, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça vu qu'il avait renié Voldemort pour se battre aux côtés des Aurors ; ce à quoi répondait Monsieur Weasley que si Malefoy n'était pas un Mangemort, ce n'était pas moyen un meurtrier doublé d'un mage noir et d'un escroc qui ne devait qu'à la chance d'avoir échappé jusqu'à présent à la justice. De plus, il ne voyait aucune raison de faire des efforts : il n'était pas encore question de mariage qu'il sache, par conséquent Ginny ne faisait que tirer des plans sur la comète en parlant de futures réunions de famille avec Malefoy. Sa fille ferait mieux d'arrêter de rêver. Les discussions entre père et fille finissaient donc toujours en crise de larmes et hurlements et même si les protagonistes finissaient toujours par se réconcilier, il n'en restait pas moins un malaise au sein de la famille. Drago voyait bien que cette histoire rendait malade Ginny, il n'en détestait que plus son père et ses frères.

A ces tensions avec les Weasley s'ajoutaient ces soucis avec le système judiciaire : la première audience pour le procès approchait et il n'arrive toujours pas à mettre la main sur le mystérieux témoin de Mac Calway. Le policier se méfiait de l'Auror et avait fait bénéficié le témoin du service de protection réservé normalement aux témoins des grandes affaires. Les dossiers étaient parfaitement dissimulés. Drago en aurait hurlé de rage. Son dernier espoir reposait sur les capacités de Ginny. Son projet de reportage sur le travail effectué par les Aurors et leurs collègues, ainsi que sur les dessous du système judiciaire avait emballé le Ministre de la Magie. Fudge considérait que ce serait un bon moyen pour redonner confiance à la population et redorer le blason des Aurors sérieusement mis à mal par leurs récents échecs contre Pike. Le fait que les Aurors William, Tania, Lyn et même Galaad se soient portés garants de son honnêteté avait également constitué un point positif… Artémis et Drago avaient jugé bon de ne pas prendre position dans cette affaire de crainte de nuire à Ginny. Depuis cinq jours, Ginny était maintenant l'un des journalistes attitrés du ministère. Le soir de sa nomination, ils avaient fêté son entrée officielle dans le Shingami, surnom que Drago et Artémis donnaient depuis Poudlard à leur association de malfaiteurs. Drago comptait sur Ginny pour découvrir l'identité du témoin. Il avait épluché le dossier de l'accusation : sans témoin, Mac Calway ne pourrait remonter à lui. De son côté, Drago avait un alibi en béton pour la journée du meurtre : pas moins de quatre personnes certifiaient avoir passé le jour et la nuit avec lui, dont deux Aurors, un politicien et un citoyen respectable sous tous rapports. Tous les quatre étaient bien entendu dans la confidence, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'eux faisait un faux témoignage pour tirer un autre d'embarras.

Au niveau professionnel, les deux Aurors étaient surchargés de travail : tous les Aurors avaient été rappelés, ils subissaient des entraînements intensifs, ainsi que des réunions quotidiennes concernant leur future intervention. Les plans de l'attaque se modifiaient au fur et à mesure que leur parvenaient les renseignements des espions infiltrés tant à Heaven que chez les Mangemorts. A cela s'ajoutaient des exercices réguliers en compagnie des FAR pour apprendre à se battre ensemble et à utiliser les inventions de Foaly. Les Aurors ayant suivis les cours de Butler et d'étude des moldus étaient avantagés.

Entre toutes ces obligations les deux Aurors s'en tiraient tant bien que mal.

Holly réussit ses examens, de justesse en métamorphose mais haut la main en Potion et Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour fêter l'évènement et en même temps s'en servir comme un gros coup de pub à leur théorie de l'entente cordiale entre les deux peuples, le Ministère de la Magie et le Conseil organisèrent une soirée à Poudlard. En tant que journaliste officielle et dans le cadre de son reportage, Ginny y avait été convié, et histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer toute seule, elle y avait traîné Drago. Ce dernier s'amusait autant que le jour où Fol-Œil l'avait transformé en fouine (un souvenir très pénible), la seule chose qui le réconfortait c'était de penser qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère : Holly avait proposé à Artémis de venir, ce qu'elle avait simplement oublié de lui dire c'est qu'elle avait également demandé à sa mère Adlyn de venir. Résultat, depuis le début de la soirée, Artémis avait droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de la mère d'Holly concernant ses intentions à l'égard de sa fille. De plus, très protectrice à l'égard de sa fille, elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné son enlèvement lorsque Artémis était jeune, et ne manquait aucune occasion de lui montrer. Elle le soumettait à un déluge de questions sur sa vie passée et actuelle, accompagnant le toute de commentaires souvent sarcastiques. Holly était très gênée par le comportement de sa mère et tentait parfois de la rappeler à l'ordre. Artémis, quant à lui, commençait à se demander si Holly lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il tuait sa mère. Il sentait ses mains se crisper de plus en plus souvent et se rapprocher de sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la dégainer et régler définitivement le problème de sa future-possible-belle-mère. Drago lui murmura :

-Il est interdit de descendre les vieilles dames Artémis.

-On peut bien faire une exception. Ce n'est pas une vieille femme mais une Harpie !

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Supporte en silence pour faire plaisir à Holly.

-Tu peux parler après le foin que tu as fais chez les Weasley !

Le sourire de Drago disparut.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Artémis eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

-Ben tiens !

Un cri haut perché détourna leur attention : la mère d'Holly, sa fille et Ginny étaient en train de s'extasier sur le matériel acheté par le Conseil pour l'éducation de leurs élèves : il y avait les derniers Nimbus sortis, des baguettes derniers cris et des mallettes de potions pour chaque élèves. Bien entendu ce matériel était la propriété de l'état mais Holly comptait bien s'achetait très prochainement son propre matériel : elle possédait déjà une mallette de potion, plusieurs robes, Artémis lui prêtait un balai et elle retournait au Chemin-De-Traverse cette semaine avec Juliet pour finir ses achats. En entendant la mère d'Holly faire un discours élogieux sur les nouvelles navettes reliant Haven et Londres dont, elle était certaine, aucun balai n'atteindrait jamais le confort et les performances, Artémis grimaça.

-On ferait mieux de s'éloigner avant que je ne fasse une bêtise.

-Très bonne idée, j'ai justement quelque chose à te proposer. Déclara Drago en sortant une carte de sa poche. Sur le papier était représenté Poudlard, des petits cadres se déplaçaient dessus, portant le nom des personnes qu'ils représentaient. Les deux Aurors s'arrêtèrent dans un coin du couloir.

-Astucieux. Tu as piqué l'idée de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago prit un air offensé.

-Pas du tout, je n'imite en rien " Saint Potter " ! C'était une idée de Ginny : la carte enchantée représentant à volonté les principaux lieux du pays comme Poudlard, le ministère…

-Qui l'avait prise à Potter. C'est bien ce que je disais : c'est une copie de la carte du Maraudeur. Que comptes-tu en faire ?

-M'occuper de Galaad. Ce petit con est de corvée ce soir. Je compte bien le coincer dans un coin et lui régler son compte.

-Pardon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-L'a couché avec Ginny.

Artémis resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre de la voix doucereuse que l'on utilise avec les jeunes enfants.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de nous refaire une crise de machisme déplacée, du genre " je suis un méchant mage noir, beau à tomber et le premier qui touche à ma copine je l'Avada Kedavrise! "

-Non, ce serait plutôt : Auror véreux à l'esprit acéré va faire couler le sang de l'immonde individu qui a permis à la petite rouquine de se foutre de sa gueule et qui accessoirement l'a sauté en douce dans les bureaux vides du Ministère.

Artémis marmonna un vague " crétin " et arracha la carte des mains de Drago.

-Hé !

-Tu ne tueras personne ce soir !

-Qui parle de le tuer ?

-Toi ! Laisse Galaad en paix ! On a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

-Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets !

-Arrêtes de te comporter en gamin immature, ça m'aidera ! Répliqua Artémis en rangeant la carte dans sa cape. Surveilles ton langage, il a tendance à déraper lorsque tu parles de Galaad. On ferait mieux de retourner dans la grande salle avant que Holly et Ginny ne piquent une crise en voyant notre absence.

* * *

Holly écoutait attentivement les explications de Ginny concernant le trafic des tapis volants et autres objets magiques prohibés provenant d'Asie, lorsque son attention fut attirée par un attroupement de journalistes autours d'un nouveau ministre dont elle avait oublié le nom. Mais ce fut sa femme qui accrocha son regard : une jeune députée qui la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Holly, elle sourit et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Etonnée, Holly se tourna vers Ginny. 

-Qui est cette femme ?

Ginny eut une grimace en découvrant la jeune femme.

-Des problèmes en perspective. C'est l'ex-femme d'Artémis.

- Son ex-femme ! J'ignorais qu'il fut marié. S'exclama Aldyn.

-Comme quoi, tout le monde n'écoute pas Deamon. Répliqua Ginny en fixant Holly droit dans les yeux. La FAR détourna les yeux, gênée. Puis Ginny expliqua :

-Ca n'a pas duré. Ils avaient tous deux de trop fortes ambitions dans des milieux totalement différents : elle en politique, lui en économie et dans la pègre moldue. Avoir un criminel pour mari, même assez rusé pour échapper à la prison, c'est un sérieux handicap pour faire une carrière politique. Elle a fini par coucher avec un ancien camarade d'école promu à un bel avenir.

-Gourgandine. Déclara le vieil elfe.

-Elle l'a trompé ! S'exclama Holly.

-Oui, et en beauté. Artémis s'est vengé à sa manière : elle n'a pas touché un centime lors du divorce. Artémis avait réussi par des transactions financières à mettre à l'abri sa fortune, ce qui lui a permis de déclarer son entreprise en difficulté économique. Il ne pouvait plus rien payé. Sonia en a hurlé de rage !

-Bien fait ! S'écria la mère d'Holly. Cette femme m'a l'air d'un vrai vampire !

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Acquiesça Ginny.

-Si tu as une idée pour t'en défaire, dis la vite, je crois qu'elle vient vers nous. Déclara Holly.

Effectivement, Sonia se dirigeait maintenant vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir, Ginny. Comment vas-tu ? Félicitation pour ton nouveau poste.

-Merci. Répondit Ginny avec un sourire hypocrite, mais Sonia s'était déjà désintéressée d'elle et s'adressait à Holly.

-Bonjour. Sonia Hazzuro. Vous devez être Holly Short. Enchantée.

-Moi de même. Répondit Holly, mais son ton glacial démentait ses propos. Loin de se laisser démonter, Sonia continua.

-Félicitation pour votre réussite. Ca n'a pas dû être simple pourtant de s'habituer à notre monde et notre culture aussi rapidement.

-Pas tant que ça. Nombre de vos sorts sont semblables aux nôtres. La seule différence vient de votre supériorité en matière de métamorphoses et de potions, mais nous avons une nette avance technologique sur vous.

Le sourire de Sonia s'agrandit.

-En fait, je me demandais si vivre constamment dans une famille de sorciers ce n'est pas difficile ? Je veux dire, vos collègues vivent à Poudlard et même vos ambassadeurs vivent entre eux, mais vous, vous n'avez aucun contact avec votre monde et votre famille, j'imagine…j'espère au moins que Fowl se comporte bien avec vous.

-_Arty _est tout à fait a-do-ra-ble et je m'entends bien avec sa famille et ses amis, alors non, je n'ai pas de problèmes d'intégration. Qui plus est, on vous a sans doute prévenu que nous sommes de vieux amis : il m'aide beaucoup.

Du coin de l'œil, Holly pouvait voir Ginny lui murmurait quelque chose ressemblant " Oh ! La menteuse ! ", tandis que Sonia semblait avoir perdue un peu de sa superbe.

-La connexion entre le manoir et Heaven n'est pas mauvaise, comme il y traite des affaires, c'est assez normal.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Demon…

-Tu colportes les ragots, maintenant ? Je t'ai connue plus intelligente. Railla une voix derrière Sonia. La sorcière se retourna pour faire face à Fowl.

-Bonsoir Artémis. Je me contentais de discuter avec ton invitée, j'avais hâte de connaître son avis sur votre cohabitation.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Nous avons divorcé, je te le rappelle, ce que je fais ne te concerne en rien.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu sais comme j'adore te voir dans la panade, quelqu'un finira bien par te donner ce que tu mérites.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il mérite à votre avis ? Demanda Holly.

-Finir à Azkaban. Payer pour tous ses petits trafics, ses mensonges et les meurtres qu'il a commis, sans compter les autres actes méprisables que nous ne connaissons sans doute pas.

-Vous pouvez parler ! Vous l'avez bien quitté pour assouvir vos ambitions politiques, non ?

Sonia se tourna vers Artémis, méprisante.

-Et c'est moi que tu accuses de colporter des ragots !

-Sauf que dans ton cas, c'est la vérité ! répliqua Ginny qui récolta un regard assassin de la part de Sonia.

-Je vois, tous ligués autours de cet assassin. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous ferrez moins les fiers quand il sera à Azkaban.

-Toujours la même menace Sonia. Change, ça devient lassant. Lui lança Drago. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Sonia.

-Je vois. Artémis ne vous a pas prévenu. Mais il va filer à Azkaban ! Le Bureau a lancé une procédure contre lui et compter sur moi pour qu'il fasse de la prison, avec le portrait que j'ai dressé de lui ! …

Mais Sonie ne finit jamais sa tirade, son visage entra soudainement en contact avec le poing de Holly. La sorcière poussa un petit cri et enfouit son nez dans ses mains. Holly ne l'avait loupé. Elle saignait. Une journaliste s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider mais Sonia se dégagea et se tourna vers Holly.

-Vous êtes malade !

-Pas du tout, mais si vous ne déguerpissez pas, je me ferais un plaisir de recommencer mais cette fois, j'utiliserais ma baguette.

Sonia s'éloigna, non sans lui jeter un regard assassin et en promettant de porter plainte.

Artémis regardait la fée avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Drago et Ginny réprimaient un fou rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, déclara Ginny, tu n'es pas la première à lui faire ce coup là. Les plaintes ne sont jamais allées bien loin.

Aldyn se jeta au cou de sa fille.

-Bien joué, chérie ! Cette pimbêche n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. On ferait peut être mieux de s'éloigner, non ?

-Excellent idée, approuva Drago, venez dans le parc.

Le trajet permis à Artémis de reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous l'avez frappé ! Vous l'avez frappé ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que son comportement à ton égard m'énervait et si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coup toi aussi, tu as intérêt à expliquer cette histoire d'enquête.

-Et n'oublie aucun détail ! Ajouta Ginny tandis qu'elle s'asseyait aux côtés de Drago sur un banc. Ce dernier se sentit vite mal à l'aise devant le regard lourd de reproches que lui lançait la jeune femme.

-Quoi encore !

-Tu n'as pas honte de laisser Aldyn debout à son âge ?

-Mais…tu as pris la dernière place qui…

-Je suis fa-ti-guée, j'ai travaillé toute la soirée, je te signale. Pas comme certain.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Laisse tomber, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi ce soir.

Il se leva et alla s'adosser à l'arbre, non sans râler. Holly assis à ses pieds commençait à s'énerver.

-Alors, ces explications ?

-Minute, j'y viens. Si tu crois que c'est simple à expliquer.

-Contente-toi de dire la vérité, ça devrait être facile. Rétorqua Ginny récoltant ainsi un regard assassin de Fowl.

-Je te remercie de ton aide !…Drago, tu te rappelles lorsque les membres du Bureau nous ont convoqués ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Bien, ils m'ont proposé un marché…enfin, non, un chantage plutôt : je te dénonçais dans l'affaire du marquis et en échange ils ne me poursuivraient pas pour atteinte à la sécurité de l'état.

-Quoi !

Le mot sortit de toutes les bouches à peu près en même temps.

-Je sais c'est dingue mais ils affirment que le Peuple aurait pu être dangereux et que j'étais incapable de le juger par moi-même. J'aurais dû les prévenir. Bien sûr j'ai décliné l'offre.

Un silence s'installa seulement rompu par le bruit de la fête leur parvenant. Drago fut le premier à réagir.

-Tu es complètement malade ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu nous préviens !

-Exact, renchérit Holly, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais t'en tirer seul sans nous mettre au courant ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais…

Ginny se relava et déclara : -Assez, je m'en occupe.

Elle s'approcha de Artémis et le gifla avant de le prendre parle col et de le secouer comme un prunier.

-Triple buse ! Serpentard dégénéré ! Attardé mental ! Sorcier de pacotille, non, _escroc_ de pacotille ! Et ça se dit un génie du crime ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ! A tes amis !

-On aurait pu t'aider. Ajouta Holly.

-Ne parle pas encore au passé, Holly, dit Drago, on peut peut-être encore faire quelque chose. Le procès a lieu quand ?

-Aucune idée, ils en sont encore à l'enquête. Et arrête de me secouer ! Ajouta-t-il à destination de Ginny qui cessa immédiatement.

-Très bien, on a le temps de te faire un dossier en béton. On pourrait retourner contre eux leur concept de " entente cordiale " entre nos deux peuples : si dans un procès, ils se mettent à les décrire comme des menaces potentielles, les journalistes vont en faire des gorges chaudes et les ambassadeurs vont hurler.

-Je pourrais peut-être rabattre des personnes pour ta défense autours de moi. Tu as quand même fais des choses bien pour notre communauté, proposa Holly, oui, maman ! Pas la peine de faire la sceptique, c'est la vérité !

-Mais je n'ai rien dis, moi ! S'écria Aldyn. Je pourrais peut-être en parler à mes amies. On ferait une pétition, un truc comme ça.

" Pétition ", " Truc comme ça ", " Rabattre pour la défense ", Artémis voyait l'enfer s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Voilà exactement ce qu'il craignait : qu'avec les meilleures intentions du monde, ses amis se lancent dans les projets les plus farfelus qui soient. De simple erreur judiciaire, ils risquaient de transformer son procès en phénomène médiatique et en affaire d'état. Artémis ferma les yeux, désespéré.

Je suis fichu !

* * *

Quinze jour plus tard – Heaven – Appartement de Roots

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous avez une petite idée de ce que vous me demandez Holly?

-Oui, sauver un innocent, un ami !

-Un innocent ! C'est la meilleure ! Fowl est tout sauf innocent ! Dois-je vous rappeler la quantité d'or qu'il nous a extorqués, l'enlèvement de l'ambassadeur atlante et le vol de nombreux objets d'arts ?

-Et alors, il nous a aidés contre Spiro, lors de l'attaque des gobelins et de Koboï, lors de son retour son aide fut décisive…

-Parlons en justement : l'affaire Spiro n'aurait jamais eu lieu s'il n'avait tenté de vendre son C.Cube, ordinateur d'ailleurs fabriqué grâce à ses larcins au sein de nos troupes, et son aide pour les deux autres affaires n'était pas désintéressée, loin delà !

-Il recherchait son père ! Nous ne pouvons quand même pas lui en tenir rigueur et je signale que si nous n'avions pas effacer sa mémoire, la prise de contacts aurait été plus facile lors du retour de Koboï.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! Je reconnais que nous avions fais une erreur mais ça ne justifie en rien les escroqueries commises à Heaven les années qui ont suivi!

-Il nous a aidés plus d'une fois !

-C'est surtout Butler et Juliet qui ont fait le gros du travail. Il a même réussi à tuer Butler !

-Ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi !

-Attention, Short, je suis encore votre supérieur hiérarchique !

-M'en fous complètement ! Vous refusez de reconnaître l'aide précieuse que nous a apporté Fowl.

-Je ne refuse pas de le reconnaître, je le minimise, nuance !

-C'est quand même lui qui est intervenu lorsqu'un forage a failli toucher une de nos citées colonie de Heaven. S'il n'avait pas manigancer pour racheter l'entreprise, nous aurions dû déménager des centaines de fées !

Roots s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face de Holly.

-D'accord, une fois adulte, il nous fut plus utile qu'adolescent, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'oblige à intervenir en sa faveur auprès des mes confrères du Ministère.

-Par ce que c'est de notre faute s'il va être condamné. S'il n'avait pas accepté de garder notre existence secrète, tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

-Accepter de garder notre existence secrète ! Laissez –moi rire ! Il s'est surtout tu pour pouvoir être le seul à nous exploiter !

-Vous voyez tout en noir !

-Et vous, vous jouez les hypocrites. Vous voulez que je vous relise quelques mails de Demon ?

Holly s'énerva.

-Comment vous…ho ! Et puis laissez tomber, je parie que c'est Foaly qui vous a mis au courant…d'accord, j'exagère. Artémis n'est pas un saint, certes il nous a manipulés et j'ai souvent souhaité et je souhaite encore le voir plonger pour certaines affaires, mais il ne mérite pas pour autant d'aller en prison ou de se voir radier de ses fonctions pour une raison aussi stupide ! Vous vous rendez compte de la manière dont ils vont nous dépeindre au procès : comme une menace, des monstres qui étaient sans doute prêts à les attaquer. Selon eux, Fowl n'était pas capable de juger du danger de la situation !

Elle se pencha vers Root, les yeux brillants.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il en était capable, il l'a assez souvent montré lors de nos confrontations. C'était déjà un petit génie à douze ans, capable de monter avec brio une affaire criminelle, et lors des affaires Koboï, Anister…il a toujours fait preuve d'une étonnante vivacité d'esprit dans les pires moments, même s'il a parfois perdu son flegme. Je ne vous demande pas de le décrire en un petit saint, de l'innocenter de toutes ses affaires, je vous demande seulement de témoigner qu'il était parfaitement capable de juger par lui-même si nous représentions un risque ou non pour la communauté magique et qu'à partir du moment où il nous considérait comme non dangereux, il n'avait aucune raison de rompre son serment.

-Cela se tient effectivement mais peine à me convaincre de lancer une procédure diplomatique pour le sauver.

-Je ne vous demande pas d'intervenir au plan diplomatique, même si, si le Conseil acceptait de témoigner en sa faveur, cela serait un grand coup de pouce. Je n'en appelle pas au conseiller mais à l'elfe que vous êtes : Foaly et Justin ont bien accepté de témoigner en sa faveur !

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas : tout ce que je fais sera automatiquement rattaché à ma charge de conseiller, même si j'essayais d'intervenir simplement en tant que citoyen, sans faire valoir mon grade, les sorciers et les médias ne me louperaient pas. Je vois déjà les gros titre " Le Conseil défend Fowl ! ", " Tension entre les deux communautés : le Conseil défend un traître ! "…ce n'est pas le moment de déclencher une crise diplomatique alors que la menace des Mangemorts et des Gobelins se fait plus présente.

-Je vous en prie Root. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé…d'accord presque rien, ajouta-t-elle devant le sourire moqueur de Root, je suis certaine que vous arriveriez à convaincre les autres membres du Conseil. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun risque de crise, il s'agit d'une affaire interne : les médias ignorent tout de cette histoire.

Holly observait maintenant le conseiller d'un regard suppliant. Il resta silencieux, la dévisageant.

-Pourquoi ?

Holly sursauta.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi vous donner tant de mal pour le sauver ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis…

-Je ne veux pas connaître vos arguments officiels ! Je les connais aussi bien que vous, si ce n'est mieux ! Non, je veux connaître vos motivations personnelles ! Maintenant !…Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle

La FAR ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le conseiller dans les yeux. Root s'énerva.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Short ! Répondez à ma question et je verrais si je bouge le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Holly détourna les yeux et avoua : -Je l'aime.

Abasourdit, Root se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça : il voyait la fée sous l'emprise d'un Imperio ou bien sous la menace de Fowl ou d'un autre sorcier, voir même qu'elle connaissait des aspects de l'affaire qui lui avait échappés et qu'elle ne pouvait révéler pour sa propre sécurité, mais certainement pas frappée par Cupidon. Cette dernière pensée le fit rire : quelle ironie, l'arrière-petite fille de Cupidon victime de son aïeul !

-Je ne sais plus trop comment c'est arrivé, continua Holly, mais je me suis mise à l'aimer. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse à Azkaban. Ca serait trop horrible. Même sans les détraqueurs….

Horrifié, Root vit des larmes perler aux yeux de Holly. Il se leva et vient lui tapoter dans le dos en lui tendant un mouchoir. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens et voir l'un de ses meilleurs éléments fondre en larmes, alors que Holly avait gardé son sang froid dans les pires situations, le secouait.

-…je suis pourtant impartiale…je veux dire…ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime…que je ne veux pas le voir y aller…je sais que j'ai raison…il ne peut pas aller en prison à cause de nous…pas pour avoir gardé le silence…pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous aider.

-Ecoute Holly, calme-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te le promets.

Même si ça ne va pas être simple !

-Par contre, il va falloir que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez !

-A ton mariage avec Fowl, fais-moi plaisir : ne place ni à coté de Justin, ni à côté de Granger et Vinyaya.

Holly sourit.

-Promis…merci, Julius.

Ils restèrent encore une heure dans la pièce à parler de politique, des études de Holly et de sa nouvelle vie chez les sorciers, des nouvelles responsabilités de Julius et de Baroud, ce dernier ayant hérité du commandement des FAR après la promotion de Root. Au moment de prendre congé, Holly demanda :

-Pourquoi avez-vous parlé de Granger tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est ni une amie de Fowl ni une de mes connaissances : pourquoi viendrait-elle à notre mariage ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, un sourire naquit sur le visage de Root.

-Demandez à Justin, il se ferra un plaisir de vous expliquer.

Et sur ces paroles évasives, il mit la jeune fée dehors.

* * *

De son côté, Drago n'était pas resté inactif : il avait contacté deux anciennes connaissances à son père qui étaient avocats au sein de l'armée des sorciers. Il leur avait soutiré le maximum d'informations sur la procédure d'enquête lancée contre Artémis. Durant ces quinze derniers jours, ils avaient passé leurs soirées à travailler soit sur le dossier de défense de Drago soit sur celui d'Artémis. Holly était parti à la chasse aux témoignages et avait réussi à convaincre Foaly, Justin et Mulch de témoigner en faveur de Artémis. Baroud était encore réticent, mais semblait bien parti pour accepter. Quant à Root, et bien, il fera ce qu'il pourra mais Holly craignait un peu son intervention. 

Ginny poursuivait ses investigations au Ministère et chez les Aurors, tout en écrivant son reportage. L'enquête était loin d'être facile : si les Aurors se prêtaient facilement à ses interviews sur leurs conditions de travail, il lui était plus difficile d'avoir accès à leurs dossiers. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de Galaad ; ce dernier s'était toujours révélé un allié précieux lorsque Ginny écrivait des articles pour Sorcière Hebdo. Elle avait réussi à obtenir sa collaboration pour accéder aux archives récentes du Bureau contre la promesse d'un week-end ensemble en Irlande et le versement d'une importante somme d'argent en liquide. Après un débat passionné, Ginny avait fini par accepter : l'argent serait pris sur les comptes de Shingami (elle s'arrangerait avec Drago et Artémis en temps voulu) et ils partiraient en week-end dès que les poursuites contre Drago auront été abandonnées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse valable auprès de Drago pour s'absenter pendant cette période : malgré l'ouverture d'esprit du jeune homme, elle doutait beaucoup qu'il accepte cette partie du contrat. Après son esclandre à propos de Claire, Ginny se faisait un peu l'effet d'une hypocrite, mais de toute manière se disait-elle, Drago savait parfaitement comment elle travaillait. S'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même et ne pas l'avoir envoyé jouer les espionnes.

Bien sûr ! Met lui tout sur le dos, je suis sûre que cela soulagera ta conscience ! Ironisa Ginny.

Elle soupira et repris sa lecture. Elle se trouvait avec Galaad dans la salle de contrôle du ministère. Cette nuit-là Galaad était en service : il avait en charge la surveillance des écrans de contrôle du secteur ouest du Ministère pendant que cinq de ses confrères patrouillaient. Trois autres équipes effectuaient le même travail dans le reste du Ministère, sans compter la patrouille stationnant à l'extérieure prête à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Dans le cadre de son reportage, Ginny avait obtenu la permission de passer certaines nuits en compagnie d'Aurors. Lorsqu'elle était avec Galaad, elle en profitait pour éplucher les dossiers que l'Auror lui faisait parvenir. Elle avait refusé de lui dire quel était le but de ses recherches, se doutant qu'il romprait leur accord s'il apprenait qu'elle travaillait pour Malefoy. Elle avait obtenu son silence en augmentant la somme qui lui était versée : Galaad n'était peut être pas toujours une lumière mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail ou de marchander ses services, il se défendait bien.

Ginny referma son dossier. Rien dans celui-là. Elle avait épluché toute la section " meurtres d'étrangers" des huit derniers mois, même en se restreignant aux affaires européennes et en éliminant toutes les enquêtes contre des Mangemorts, il restait plus d'une cinquantaine d'affaires en cours au sein du Ministère, sans compter les enquêtes en attente depuis plusieurs années. Pas étonnant que le Bureau ne sache plus au donner de la tête. Elle prit un nouveau dossier et commença la section " contrebande d'art ".

La chance finit par lui sourire au bout de trois heures. Il s'agissait d'un dossier peu épais concernant une contrebande d'objet d'art moldu et magique en France. Dans les noms des accusés venait celui de Drago. Très succinct, il renvoyait à plusieurs annexes que n'avaient pu obtenir Galaad. Néanmoins, le nom des Aurors par qui avaient été lancé la procédure s'y trouvait : ne disposant d'aucun renseignements importants aux yeux du Bureau et n'ayant fais aucune demande en ce sens, ils ne disposaient pas du service de protection des témoins, par conséquent leur nom apparaissait en toutes lettres dans le compte rendu. Et parmi eux se trouvait une vieille connaissance.

* * *

-Nathanaël ! 

Le cri sortit de deux gorges différentes. Ginny s'adossa à son fauteuil, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Elle adorait voir Artémis et Drago avec cet air légèrement ahuri : cela leur faisait du bien de leur rappeler de temps en temps que s'ils étaient doués, ils n'en étaient pas moins faillibles. Ils avaient beau se douter de l'implication de Nathanaël, cela leur faisait quand même un choc.

-Et oui ! Vous vous êtes fais avoir en beauté ! Vous l'avez trop sous-estimé.

-Oh, ça va Ginny ! On se passera de tes commentaires. S'exclama Drago.

-Il fallait y penser avant de me prendre au sein de Shingami, chéri. Maintenant, assume.

Les deux sorciers se mesurèrent du regard.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, tous les deux ! Donc, je récapitule : tu dis que c'est Nathanaël qui les a conduis au témoin

-C'est dans le dossier. Lis-le si tu ne me crois pas.

Elle lança une liasse de feuilles sur la table basse. Artémis les prit et les feuilleta.

-Comment as-tu réussi à en faire des photocopies ? Demanda Drago.

-Galaad. Il a accepté de me rendre ce petit service.

Drago en fronça les sourcils ?

-En échange de quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Pardon !

-Pas de crise de jalousie, je te prie. Sans mes " liens " avec Galaad, on piétinerait encore. Tu voulais des réponses ? Les voilà !

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter avec tout ce qui bouge.

-Bravo pour la formule Drago ! Et merci pour ta confiance ! Primo, je ne saute pas tout ce qui je bouge ! Deuzio, nous ne sommes pas mariés !

- Je supporte ta famille depuis des semaines, je considère que j'ai droit à un minimum de respects !

-Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça !

-Ca serait avec plaisir, mais je te rappelle que ces dingues refusent de nous lâcher !

-Dingues ! Tu peux parler ! Entre Nathanaël qui veut ta peau, Clerc et Mac Calway qui souhaiteraient te voir à Azkaban, ta mère et Claire, tu n'es pas mieux entouré !

-Minute…

Artémis intervient.

-Drago, arrête de lui hurler dessus !

-Mais elle a…

-On s'en fiche. Galaad va nous être utile.

-Cet avorton !

Ginny se pencha vers Artémis.

-Comment ça ?

-Si Nathanaël leur a présenté le témoin, il connaît son nom. Dès que nous saurons comment il se nomme, nous pourrons le retrouver. Nous devons interroger Speimth.

-Je te rappelle qu'il nous fuit comme la peste. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus, on a déjà essayé.

- C'est là qu'intervient Galaad. On va s'en servir comme appât. Il ne se doutera jamais de lui : tout le service est au courant de ton animosité à son égard.

-On se demande pourquoi je le déteste autant ? Marmonna Malfoy en jetant un regard assassin à Ginny. Regard que la sorcière lui rendit.

-Je t'avais dis de le laisser en paix !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela va être le cas. Désolé Drago, tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour régler tes comptes! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne pourrais pas le menacer.

La moue de Drago disparut, remplacée par un début de sourire.

-Là, tu m'intéresse.

-Les hommes du Bureau ne te suivent pas à l'intérieur du ministère et du Bureau des Aurors, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Je n'ai droit à une surveillance qu'en dehors du service.

-Alors écoute, j'ai un plan.

* * *

Le surlendemain. Peu avant 18h00

Galaad venait de prendre son service. Toujours en charge de la surveillance des écrans, il se préparait un café lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Malefoy s'introduire dans la pièce, sa baguette levée vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter un sort d'immobilisation. Planqué derrière son bureau, il tâtonna rapidement sur le meuble pour atteindre sa baguette. Une fois armé, il hurla :

-Vous êtes dingue.

Il se relava prudemment. Weasley et Fowl avaient pénétré dans la pièce et fermé la porte. Drago se dirigea droit sur Galaad, le frappa au ventre. Galaad se plia, le souffle court. Drago le releva et le maintint au fond de sa chaise, puis il lui adressa un sourire menaçant.

-Bonsoir Galaad. Tu vas me rendre un petit service.

-Un service ! Tu rêves ! Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que soit tu m'aides, soit tu finis avec un Avada entre les yeux.

Galaad se tourna vers la sorcière.

-Ginny, fais quelque chose. Dis-lui que son comportement est immature !

-Désolé, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais il refuse de m'écouter.

Galaad jura.

-Fowl ! Vous aviez promis de m'aider.

-J'avais seulement promis d'essayer et j'ai échoué.

Drago raffermit sa prise.

-Alors ?

-Alors, vous ne me tuerez pas. Vous n'êtes pas assez bête pour faire en plein ministère et surtout pas devant ces deux là ! Vous avez besoin de moi, et vous faites tout ça pour m'effrayer, sinon pourquoi seraient-ils venu ? Ils sont opposés à l'idée de me tuer.

Ce fut Ginny qui répondit.

-Désolé Galaad. Belle théorie mais elle est fausse. Nous sommes venus pour le convaincre jusqu'au dernier moment et nous sommes restés pour l'aider à se débarrasser du corps. Après tout Drago est notre ami.

Tous fous !

Galaad commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il avait entendu des histoires bizarres concernant les ennemis de Malefoy et Fowl. Dans le milieu, on disait qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer, torturer et user de la magie noire. Bien sûr il ne s'agissait là que de rumeurs colportées par les anciens Mangemorts et autres criminels mais cela suffisait largement à inquiéter Galaad. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Drago leva sa baguette et murmura " Excilor ". Galaad eut l'impression qu'une lame entailler son bras droit. Il poussa un cri et porta la main à son avant-bras, elle en revient tachée de sang : une estafilade s'étendait sur son avant-bras.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera plus profond et plus douloureux, affirma Drago d'une voix calme, à moins que je ne vise un œil ou une main.

Galaad observa attentivement le sorcier dressé devant lui et les deux autres silencieux à l'arrière plan, imperturbables et assis sur des chaises comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

La suite de l'opération fut simple à réaliser. Peu avant l'heure où Nathanaël finissait son service, Galaad vient le voir en lui disant que le commandant Guédon voulait le voir en urgence : un touriste gobelin venait de faire irruption dans le centre, complètement paniqué et ne parlant qu'un anglais approximatif avec un atroce accent russe. Galaad avait tout de suite pensé à Nathanaël : à son avis, il était le seul Auror parlant russe encore en service ce soir. Ils divisèrent tranquillement tout en se dirigeant vers le deuxième étage où se situaient les bureaux d'accueil. Cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité à un croisement, Ginny leur emboîta le pas. Au détour d'un couloir, Nathanaël se retrouva face à face avec Drago et Artémis, leur baguette pointée sur lui. Derrière lui se tenaient Galaad et Ginny, également armés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, il se retrouva assommé et saucissonné. Artémis et Drago l'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et le firent voler devant eux jusqu'aux cheminée publiques, en prenant soin de ne pas trop le secouer (ce qui risquerait de faire tomber la cape). Pendant ce temps, Ginny ajouta à une bouteille de Polynectar une mèche de cheveux arrachés à Speimth, puis elle continua son chemin avec Galaad et le quitta quelques couloirs plus loin pour rejoindre le garage à balai où elle prit le balai de Nathanaël et s'envola dans la direction qu'il prenait tous les soirs. A trois kilomètres du bâtiment des Aurors, elle bifurqua à l'est et atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble, où, à l'abri des regards elle réduisit le balai en copeaux et y mit le feu. Puis elle attendit que Juliet vienne la chercher. Pendant ce temps, Galaad effaçait toutes traces de l'enlèvement sur les enregistrements en le remplaçant jusqu'à la transformation de Ginny par un montage vidéo réalisé par Artémis.

* * *

Nathanaël se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être dans une cave : de petite taille, la pièce était recouverte de béton avec, pour tout ameublement une table avec des objets moldu posé dessus. Il était attaché sur une chaise, les bras dans le dos. On lui avait retiré sa baguette, sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Devant lui se tenaient Malefoy et Fowl. Tous les deux affichaient un immense sourire sur leur visage. 

-Salut, Nat ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Détache-moi tout de suite, Malefoy !

-Après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour t'attraper ? Tu rêves, Nathanaël.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Drago se tourna vers Artémis.

-C'est ce que j'aime bien chez lui : il va tout de suite au cœur des choses. Direct, pas de suppliques. Pas de " Où suis-je? ", " Vous êtes siphonnés " et autres phrases inutiles.

-On ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi. Répliqua Nathanaël.

-Qui te dit que nous voulons quelque chose ? Demanda Artémis.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot : si vous vouliez seulement vous vengez, je serais déjà mort ou bien en pleine séance de torture, pas en train de tailler la causette avec vous ?

-Drago, explique-lui ce que nous voulons ? Ordonna Artémis tout en prenant un objet moldu sur une table. L'objet était en métal, de couleur noire et formait une sorte d'angle droit. Nathanaël reconnut une arme typiquement moldu : un pistolet, il en avait déjà vu lors de ses cours sur la société moldue à Poudlard. Il eut un sourire ironique.

-Je savais que tu avais trahi ton sang, Malefoy, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais tombé aussi bas ! Utiliser des armes fabriquées par des moldu !

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les moldu ont pu inventer pour s'exterminer ! C'est fascinant et parfois bien plus marrant que nos sorts. Répliqua Drago.

-Et l'avantage, ajouta Artémis, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun risque que l'on remonte jusqu'à nous. Cette arme n'a jamais été déclarée et personne ne viendra imaginer qu'un descendant d'une si ancienne lignée de sorcier " au sang pur " puisse utiliser des objets aussi barbares que des armes moldues. A la rigueur, des armes blanches mais c'est tout.

Drago s'éloigna de Nathanaël, sortit sa baguette et dit.

-Bien, voici la question : comment s'appelle le témoin que tu as donné au Bureau ?

Nathanaël eut un petit sourire.

-Alors c'était ça. Je ne dirais rien.

-Mauvaise réponse…Excilor Corpus!

Le corps de l'Auror se couvrit aussitôt de multiples blessures, bien plus profondes que celles reçue par Galaad.

Nathanaël hurla mais ne répondit pas lorsque Drago leva le sortilège. Au contraire, il continua à sourire. Impassible, Drago recommença, encore et encore pendant plusieurs minutes, mais à part hurler, Nathanaël refusait de parler. Artémis finit par arrêter son ami.

-Laisse tomber, on va changer de techniques.

-Je pourrais passer aux sortilèges impardonnables.

Artémis secoua la tête.

-Pas question, ils sont trop facilement détectables. Cela reviendrait à signer notre forfait. Si le reste ne marche pas, on y viendra.

Drago hésita un instant puis acquiesça. Artémis s'approcha de Nathanaël, le pistolet dans une main et dit :

-Quel est son nom ?

-Tu es sourd ? J'ai dis que je n'en savais rien. Torturer moi autant que vous voudrez, j'ai l'habitude. Comme je vous l'ai dis, Voldemort était un bon professeur.

-Très bien.

Artémis lui tira dans le genou, le faisant hurler de douleur. Les yeux écarquillés, Nathanaël fixait son genou qui saignait et l'élançait comme s'il s'étonnait qu'une telle arme puisse faire autant de dégâts. Sous l'impact, sa rotule s'était fracturée. Drago eut un sourire méprisant.

-Je parie que Voldemort ne t'a pas appris ça.

-Je t'explique le principe, dit Artémis, à chaque mauvaise réponse nous te frapperons. On commence par les bonnes vieilles techniques moldues puis on passera aux sortilèges.

-Alors, son nom ? Demanda Drago.

Nathanaël ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé. Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre et Speimth poussa un nouveau hurlement lorsque la balle traversa son second genou. La douleur lui arracha des larmes. Drago murmura un sort et les plaies se refermèrent mais la douleur resta.

-Tu vois, Nat, l'avantage de la magie, c'est que nous pouvons te torturer aussi longtemps que nous le voulons sans que tu ne meures. Affirma Drago.

Nathanaël eut un sourire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire pire que Voldemort.

Artémis et Drago se regardèrent. Pendant un court instant, Drago sembla observer Artémis, l'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse, Artémis rangea son arme.

- Détache-lui une main.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! hurla Artémis.

Il se dirigea vers la table et se mit à observer les couteaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il prit dans sa main un poignard et le soupesa. Pendant ce temps, Drago avait traîné la chaise contre le mur malgré les tentatives de Nathanaël pour freiner sa progression : l'Auror se penchait en sens inverse de la marche, se balancer de gauche à droite. La plaie de son genou droit s'était réouverte et le sang commençait à imbiber son pantalon. Drago détacha sa main droite et la plaqua contre le mur. Artémis revenait vers eux, une lame à la main. Il observa les deux Aurors et secoua la tête.

-Non. Par terre. Je vais avoir du mal à viser sinon.

Drago renversa si brutalement la chaise que la tête de Nathanaël cogna contre le sol. Il immobilisa Nathanaël, tandis que Fowl maintenait d'une main le bras libre de Speimth au sol. Artémis fixa Nathanaël droit dans les yeux. Ce fut ce regard qui le glaça. Les yeux d'Artémis n'exprimaient plus aucun sentiment : ni doute, ni peur, ni inquiétude. A peine pouvait-on y apercevoir un léger ennui. Nathanaël avait assez fréquenté Voldemort pour pouvoir reconnaître ce regard : il l'avait déjà aperçu chez certains Mangemorts, ces hommes étaient les plus dangereux, ils avaient tous une lueur dans un l'œil, un il ne savait quoi qui transpirait la folie. A cet instant, Nathanaël eut la certitude que Fowl pourrait le tuer de sang-froid, sans éprouvait une once de remord ou de culpabilité. Ce fut d'une voix presque distante que Artémis demanda : -Son nom ?

Incapable de répondre, Nathanaêl ne put que le fixer les yeux écarquillés tandis que la lame s'abattait sur sa main, tranchant son pouce. Il hurla et recommença à chaque fois que le couteau de Fowl s'abattit, tandis que l'Auror répétait inlassablement la même question. La douleur lui était insupportable. Nathanaël pleura et finit par avouer. Tout pourvu que cela s'arrête. Une flaque de sang s'était formée sous sa main et sous ses genoux. Il sanglotait et gémissait.

Artémis se redressa, fixa un instant le corps à ses pieds, sortit son arme et tira.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Drago s'éloigna du corps et se mit à vomir. Artémis se tenait au milieu de la pièce, regardant ses mains tachées de sang comme fasciné. Quand il n'eut plus que la bile à vomir, Drago se calma et s'assit par terre, fixant le cadavre aux pieds d'Artémis. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il rompit le silence.

-Je ne te comprends pas Artémis : tu ne peux supporter les scènes de crime mais tu peux torturer un homme sans rien éprouver.

-Ce n'est pas le même état d'esprit, répondit doucement Artémis en continuant à fixer le cadavre et ses mains. Drago attendit que son ami s'explique mais Artémis ne répondit rien d'autre. Malefoy soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu me fais peur Arty. Tu vas finir par être bon pour l'asile.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard.

Peu à peu Fowl commençait à redevenir lui-même, le changement était subtil mais bien présent : une lueur réapparut dans ses yeux, son corps sembla se détendre et son regard commença à voleter sur les autres objets de la pièce…

-Qu'est-ce que l'on en fait ? Demanda Drago. Un puzzle comme d'habitude ?

-Non, on ira le mettre au caveau cette nuit sans que les membres de Bureau nous voient.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-On ne se débarrasse pas du corps ?

-Plus tard, j'attends de vérifier ses dires. S'il nous a menti, nous ferons appel à un nécromancien.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as visé le cœur et non la tête ou la gorge.

Les deux hommes sortirent et fermèrent la prote, à clef. Artémis se lava les mains dans le couloir.

-J'appelle Ginny, dit Drago, on passe à la suite du plan. Il te faut combien de temps pour préparer le matériel.

-Deux ou trois heures, si Holly ne s'en mêles pas.

-Bien, on attendra.

* * *

La seconde partie du plan était aussi simple que la première. Elle consistait à envoyer un hibou au témoin, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son nom : il s'agissait d'ailleurs de l'ancienne maîtresse du Marquis dont Drago ignorait l'existence. Si tout se passait comme prévu, les hiboux se dirigeraient vers la poste restante du témoin : une sorte de boîte aux lettres crée par le service de protection des témoins et où arrivait tout le courrier destiné aux personnes qu'ils protégeaient. Un sorcier venait relever le courrier tous les jours et les lettres étaient ouvertes pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient ni piégés, ni ensorcelées. Puis le courrier était remis dans le plus grand secret à leur destinataire. Il était donc en théorie impossible de savoir où se cachait le témoin. C'est là qu'intervenait le génie d'Artémis : tout son plan reposait sur le fait que les dirigeants de ce service étaient de la vieille école, remplis de préjugés à l'égard des moldus, ils ne connaissaient rien à leur technologie, alors découvrir un micro émetteur planqué dans l'épaisseur du papier à lettre, c'était trop leur demander. Artémis envoya donc une fausse publicité et une fausse lettre au témoin et attendit de voir si ses collègues mordaient à l'hameçon. 

Une fois l'appât envoyé, le reste fut un jeu d'enfant. Il leur fallut cinq jours pour découvrir où les hiboux allaient. Quatre jours pour se fabriquer pour eux et pour leur entourage un alibi correct et en quelques heures le témoin et ses gardes étaient morts, la cachette incendiée et le courrier envolé. Ce fut Ginny qui se chargea des meurtres malgré la vive opposition des deux hommes. Elle leur déclara que si elle avait pu survivre à Voldemort et à ses sbires, si elle avait pu tuer certains de ses camarades victimes d'un Imperio, alors une jeune femme et quelques Aurors ne seraient pas un problème.

Le comportement de Ginny ne cessait d'étonner Artémis : elle avait passé les trois dernières années de sa vie à tenter d'oublier son rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, essayant de se construire une vie normale et une carrière de journaliste respectable et en quelques mois, elle avait abandonné tout ce qu'elle avait bâti pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans le crime aux côtés de Drago et Artémis. Fowl se surprenait parfois à se demander combien de temps il faudrait aux autres enfants de l'Ordre pour replonger.

Bien entendu, la nouvelle de l'assassinat de son seul témoin pouvant incriminer Malefoy déplut fortement à Clerc. Il hurla que Malefoy était coupable, qu'il ne pouvait qu'être le commanditaire de cet assassinat, mais devant le manque de preuves, la procédure contre Drago dut être annulée. Furieux à l'idée de voir Malefoy lui échapper, Clerc se retourna contre Artémis et l'arrêta pour le mettre en détention provisoire jusqu'au procès, soi-disant pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à la justice. Fort heureusement, lorsque les Policiers vinrent le chercher chez lui, il était trop tôt pour que Camille et Gabriel soient levés. Seule Holly assista à la scène, elle eut beau tempêter, ils emmenèrent Fowl. Dès qu'ils eurent disparut, elle se rua sur les cheminées et les téléphones pour contacter le maximum de personnes possibles : Juliet, Drago, Ginny, Justin, Foaly, Root… chacun promis de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, son ordre de mission tomba la même semaine : l'attaque était prévue pour dans neuf jours.

Le seul avantage, c'est que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de savoir si Fowl risque de faire tuer ou non pendant l'intervention !

* * *

review, s'il vous plait. Surtout la scéne finale, j'ai peur d'en avoir fais trop. Je finis de taper mes pages de brouillon et je vous donne le denrier chap et l'epilogue. Les réponses aux reviews seront dans le prochain chap. 


	19. EN attendant le chapitre 19

bonjour, je vous dois une petite explication concernant mon retard. Vous devez avoir l'habitude depuis le temps pourtant

Je vous avez effectivement prévenu que la suite du chapitre devait bientôt arriver et je l'ai d'ailleurs fini dans les temps. il n'y a eu qu'un seul petit problème:

je l'ai détesté.

vraiment détesté, alors j'ai tout recommencé. La nouvelle version ne m'a pas plus plue.

Je suis actuellement à la troisième version du chapitre. Il me reste une scène à écrire (concernant Pike, c'est bien gentil de créer un méchant, mais faut bien en faire quelque chose à la fin, de préférence quelque chose de crédible. je suis mal barré (ce que j'avais prévu ne me plait plus)! Oo). Le reste du chapitre est chez mon "lecteur-test" qui a également pris du retard pour des raisons personnelles.(il est bien parti pour me battre question retard. Alex si tu me lis, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire).

Deuxième problème: le 24 Avril je commence mes examens. Ce qui (en comptant les écrits( trois semaines), les oraux et les révisions) va me prendre jusqu'au 10 Juillet environs ( plaigniez-vous aux écoles d'ingénieurs qui ne peuvent pas encore me communiquer les dates exactes des oraux: je sais seulement que c'est entre le 12Juin et le 10 Juillet. Ca me laisse de la marge).

Conclusion: Pas de nouvelles mises en ligne avant le mois de Juillet, à moins d'avoir une illumination ou un peu de temps entre les révisions de math et de physiques(peut être en juin).

Voilà, vous pouvez maintenant m'incendier et me traiter de tous les noms, je n'ai pas tenu mes délais une fois de plus.


End file.
